A Hatred Born of Scars
by TheTwilightRurouni
Summary: Ba Sing Se has fallen, and Aang is on the verge of death. To make matters worse, they still need to find a firebending teacher before summer's end. Upon arrival at the Eastern Air Temple, they find that it holds a secret as old as the war itself.
1. Chapter 1

B Gahhhh! This took forever to get on the site! My computer is so dumb. That said, when is the third season starting??? Anyway, yes this is a CoD follow-up and I hope you like it, my friends do...then again, whose friends don't like their fanfics? This chapter is a little short compared to my others, they get longer though. Enjoy /b

"The Earth Kingdom...has fallen."

The Earth King looked so defeated, sitting there with one arm resting on Basco's furry back. Katara looked down at the unconscious Aang she held in her arms. He had passed out again after waking up long enough to assure them all that he wasn't dead, not yet anyway. Katara shivered as a thought raced through her mind.

"_What would have happened if I had used my water from the Spirit Oasis on Zuko! Aang would be dead right now and so would the Avatar cycle..."_

Another thought tugged at the edge of her consciousness, one that had refused to go away from the moment Azula had shot Aang.

"_If you used it on Zuko, Aang never would have never been shot in the first place." _

She shoved the thought aside for the last time, determined to bury it. Worrying about what she could have done would not help their little group's present situation. As she looked at Aang more carefully, she realized how powerful that small vial of water really was. She could see the wound where Azula's lightning had entered Aang's foot, and could feel broken bones all the way up to the point where it had exited his back. Aang should have been dead, and he soon would be. She felt useless without her water.

"He looks bad Katara. What are we going to do?" asked Sokka, peering over her shoulder.

"I don't know...failure was not part of the plan."

"East," said Toph, "we should go to the Eastern Air Temple to find that Guru that Aang trained with. He might know what to do."

"But for all we know, he might be gone already!" Sokka said angrily. "Aang said he learned everything he needed to know about the Avatar State the last time he was there!"

"And for all we know Aang could die within the hour and the only upside is we would have to wait a mere sixteen YEARS to find the next Avatar!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You started it!"

"Guys calm down!" interrupted Katara. The Eastern Air Temple sounds good for starters. Let's go Appa, yip yip!"

Basco groaned and lay his head on the Earth King's lap. He sighed and looked down at the giant head in his lap.

"What do you think will happen to Ba Sing Se?" he asked.

Everyone turned to look at him, the King of the city of impenetrable walls, but said nothing. The fate of the city was a shadow in their minds that none of them were willing to venture into.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earth Kingdom Palace

"_But Zuko, Prince Zuko! Your a lot of things, but your not a traitor, are you?"_

"_Zuko, I'm begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."_

"_I thought you had changed!" "I have changed."_

Zuko held his head in his hands. These thoughts had been bombarding his mind for hours and it was beginning to hurt. What had he just done? And what was Azula planning? He had known her for too long to think she would share victory with anyone, much less him. But what worried him most was the fact that he didn't know what she had done with Uncle. He should have known Uncle would just give in! It was just like him to do his duty and then cease the fighting.

"Crazy, tea loving old-"

"Zuzu, we have business to attend to, come."

Zuko turned to face his sister.

"Stop calling me that, and what have you done with Uncle?!"

"Not only are you an incompetent bender, but your deaf too." She said with a sigh. " I said we have business to attend to."

Zuko followed her deep into the crystal caves of Old Ba Sing Se and into an area that he hadn't seen in his fight with the Avatar.

"These are the prisons of Old Ba Sing Se. The Di Lee recently uncovered them. Apparently they were one of the reasons that this place was abandoned. Something about them being a scar on the history of human kind. Nonsense, really." She laughed as she slowly walked down the long tunnels, hands clasped behind her back.

"We'll see what Uncle can tell us about the Avatar."

"He'll never tell." he retorted.

Azula laughed again, gesturing to the earthen catacombs around her. "You know Zuzu, this really is a wondrous place."

Zuko frowned, if Azula liked this place, then he was sure he wouldn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eastern Air Temple

Katara looked around her as Appa flew silently through the night. She thought it wouldn't have taken so long to get to the temple. She looked over at Toph and Sokka. Both were quietly sleeping on either side of Aang. As her gaze moved back to the horizon her pulse quickened, a silhouette was growing.

"Guys, wake up" She said as she tapped Toph on the shoulder. Sokka got a rap on the forehead.

"Ow, hey what was that for?"

"Why do you think I call you Snoozles, Snoozles?" Toph said as she yawned.

"We're almost there, so be ready to go. Actually, Toph you stay here and guard Aang and the Earth King, Sokka and I will go meet Guru Patik."

She was surprised that Toph didn't argue about being given guard duty. Then again, this was important. She looked at the unconscious form of her friend.

"_Zuko if I ever find you again I'm going to-"_

"_I have changed."_

She shook her head, what was that? She didn't honestly believe him! He was a jerk and always would be! Appa landed softly in his old bison stables and sighed. Something was wrong with Aang. He didn't like it when he couldn't constantly feel his airbender moving around on his back.

"Toph, if we're not back in one hour wake up the King and then come for us." Katara said as she and Sokka slid off of Appa's giant back.

"Right, cause the blind girl knows when the hour has passed."

"Oh you know what we mean," said Sokka, "if it feels like we're in trouble then come look for us."

Toph laughed, "Snoozles, you're always in trouble!"

Sokka glared at her and began to follow his sister up a winding path that led up the mountain side. Toph crawled over and sat next to the Earth King and put Aang's head in her lap. She thumped Appa on the back.

"Well Fuzzy, it's just you and me again. I'll try not to loose you this time."

Katara and Sokka ran up the hill towards where they hoped they would find the Guru.

"Man this is hard!"

"Stop complaining Sokka! This is important!"

As they neared the top, it began to level off and they began walking through some trees and bushes. As he cut down a branch Sokka saw a figure standing in a clearing just ahead.

"Katara, look I think he's still here!"

"Good now all we have to do is hope he can help Aang. He should though, I mean he is a guru-"

As they pushed aside the tall bushes they both froze. It wasn't the guru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Ba Sing Se

Zuko's eyes widened as he followed his sister into a room and the door closed behind him. His Uncle was tied to a table with three Di Lee agents standing at attention behind it.

"What," Zuko hissed, "is the meaning of this?"

"It isn't obvious, dear brother? Uncle knows something that I don't, and I don't like that."

"What are you going to do to him!"

She flashed him a smile, "It's simple. When ordered those three Di Lee agents will drop thin spires of crystal onto, and hopefully through, our dear Uncle Iroh. Unfortunately, that would probably kill him in a few minutes. However, what if I were to increase his stamina, strength, his very will to live, by ten fold? Well then, I think it could last for days! I knew I could find a use for that stupid Chi Tea."

"Azula you can't do that! He's our Uncle!"

"Of course I can't! I have many more important things to deal with than his royal tea loving kookiness. That's why I leave the task to you, my loyal brother."

"Azula!!!"

"Start from the legs up, and go slowly Zuzu."

Azula raised her hand and the door reappeared just long enough for her to stalk through before it slammed in Zuko's face. Zuko hammered his fist against the door and began to yell something about an Agni Kai before he turned to look at his Uncle.

"Zuko, you know this isn't what you want. Azula will continue to use you until there is nothing left. This is not the way for you."

"I know Uncle...I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eastern Air Temple

The teen who stood before Sokka and Katara was definitely not the guru they had been hoping for. He was about Zuko's height with hair that fell in black spikes down to his shoulders, and as he turned they saw that it covered much of his forehead as well. He wore a jacket of green, black and gold colors, much like the one that Iroh wore in their last fight for Ba Sing Se, but it only came to the waist. Underneath he wore an Earth Kingdom green shirt that once again reminded them of Zuko. His black pants ran most of the way down his legs until they were wrapped off with bandages and disappeared into the thin boots worn by many people, including Sokka. He also wore curious gloves that ran from his forearm to his wrist and then proceeded to cover only the backs of his hands, tying around the middle finger. A sword was thrust in the green sash around his waist. As he faced them they could see his eyes were narrowed and his face emotionless, but as he took them in, it changed, as if he were expecting someone else.

"Who are you?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I think we should be asking that question of you!" countered Sokka. "And what did you do with the guru who was supposed to be here!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, there's no guru here."

"Is that so? Let's get him Katara!"

"Sokka!"

Sokka rushed forward and swung his machete at the boy. Katara stared as he simply sidestepped her furious brother while at the same time giving him an elbow to the back and relieving him of his machete. A smile played at his lips as he ran his finger along the blade and it drew blood.

"Ah...the water tribe, correct?"

He turned to Sokka who was lying on the ground, mouth agape.

"Uh, yeah...but I still want to know what you did with the guru!"

Sokka jumped off the ground and right into Katara.

"Sokka, you idiot! We don't even know who this guy is!"

"But I'm sure he knows something!"

"Well, yes I do, but you really didn't need to fight me for it. Let's try this again."

He gave Sokka his machete back.

"Now, what is it that you want. I have lived here for a while, but I have been gone for the past few months."

Katara stepped forward. She would handle this one. Sokka was never very diplomatic anyway.

"We are traveling with the Avatar and he has been hurt. We were hoping to find a guru here who could help us. I am a water bender and have healing abilities, but I need to find water first, and I don't think any normal water will do. His injuries are pretty bad."

"I might be able to help, but we'll have to hurry, and I'm wondering why you didn't take him to Ba Sing Se. That is the safest city in the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other painfully, the Earth King's words running through their minds.

"The Earth Kingdom...has fallen."

B Heh heh...Azula is a real pain isn't she? Hope you like the OC, but for those that don't, maybe he'll grow on you. He's the only one, I promise. Watch for my next update, please R&R!!!

Twilight Rurouni /b


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! Thanks go out to Res Nullius for being my first (online) reviewer! I don't like to update until after a few days/reviews, whatever comes first, but I noticed my fic was farther down the list and I want to keep it near the top due to my "newness" on fanfic. This chapter is longer, as promised, and the only other one that isn't over three thousand words. I've been told my later chapters can be rather beastly in length...enough rambling! I'm glad you like my OC, here's chapter two, enjoy! **

A frown flitted across the boy's face as he wiped the blood off his finger.

"I knew it would happen, but I didn't expect it so soon. What happened exactly?"

"Azula happened, that's what." Sokka was not happy.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "_Princess_ Azula?"

"Yeah, but how do you know about her?"

The boy laughed, "Who doesn't know of her? She's ruined at least one area of most people's lives. Anyway, let's go find this Avatar, if he's as bad as you say, we'll need to hurry."

The three began to run down the hill, with Katara explaining the situation as they went.

"Um...what's your name?" She asked.

"My name?" He sounded puzzled, as if it had never occurred to him to tell them his name. "It's Aisu."

As they neared the bottom they saw Toph hopping off of Appa to come and find them and then stop as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"It took you long enough, so where's this guru I keep hearing so much about?"

Aisu jumped up onto Appa's back as he replied, "Sorry, no guru here, but I probably can help."

He walked over to Aang and felt his leg and examined the wounds on his foot and back.

"His leg has been broken here, here, here...and here." Katara said as she joined in his examination. "And I'm not sure if I can heal him with normal water. The only reason he's alive right now is because of the water I had been carrying with me ever since we visited the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole."

Aisu looked quizzically at the sleeping Basco and then turned his attention back to Aang.

"Yes, there is a place in the Eastern Air temple like that, it's called the Shrine of Original Wind. At least, that's what I call it."

He picked up the unconscious Avatar and began taking another path around the mountain, one that wound into the mountain instead of up it. As the group went deeper and deeper the wind began to pick up. By the time they reached the exit, it was so loud that they had to shout to one another. They were surrounded by walls, but there was no ceiling, allowing them all to see the stars of the night sky. Further in, there was a shrine made of bamboo in the center of a very small, very shallow lake. In fact, if the wind hadn't been blowing so hard, Katara would have sworn she was back at the North Pole. Aisu walked up to the shrine and set Aang on a long table in the center, and as if the Avatar commanded respect even while on the brink of death, the wind changed to low whisper.

"There. Now try it."

Katara looked at the water gently swirling around her feet and began to feel the familiar sense of calm that enveloped her while healing. She bent as much water as she could onto her hands and began with the lengthy process of tending to his wounds. As she went, she could see his leg slowly begin to reform, which was odd. She had assumed the bones would have to heal on their own and she would only heal the surface. She looked up from her work to see the others had formed a ring around the outside of the shrine, all eyes fixed in Aang. As she looked at Aisu, she felt that he looked strangely familiar.

"_He looks like...like..."_

"Katara..."

It was Aang. She looked down to see his eyes half open and examining the faces around him.

"Oh Aang," She gave him a hug, "we thought you were gone. How do you feel?"

"My leg hurts."

"Yeah, I thought that I wouldn't get all of it, it was broken in four different places."

Aang blinked. "Oh. In that case, it feels great. Thanks Katara."

"Actually you should thank Aisu, he's the one who saved you-"

As she looked up to point to Aisu, she did a double take.

"_His eyes...they look just like Aang's."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Be Sing Se

Zuko paced before the door, going over his options. He could kill Uncle, but then again, that wasn't an option if he really thought about it. So that left him with one, kill the three Di Lee agents and deal with Azula when she came to check on him. However, she would probably anticipate this move and come with back up. His eyes shifted to the three agents. Either way, they were going to die.

"Sir, awaiting your order."

Zuko walked over to the table.

"Alright, I want you to start with his feet and move slowly up."

"When sir?"

Zuko took a deep breath and exhaled.

"_In firebending, power comes from the breath."_

"NOW!"

Zuko shoved Uncle's table out of the way and turned on the three agents. They didn't look too surprised, they were probably told he'd do this. Zuko blasted a wall of fire at them, which they blocked with an earthen shield. As they shot their gloves at him he dodged four , but the other two wrapped around his legs. Zuko needed to break out fast, they had done this to him before, but normal fire bending wouldn't get him out of this. He needed lighting!

"_Can I do lightning?"_

"_No you can't, but Azula can."_

Zuko glared at the soldiers and began to make the small half-circle movements Uncle had taught him for lightning. The soldiers cowered.

"Men, on the defense! I've seen that Fire Nation wench do this before!"

The agents pulled up a huge wall and waited for the blast.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he ceased with the ridiculous waving of his arms and sprinted around the wall they had erected.

"_There isn't going to be a blast you fools. You panicked and now you're dead!"_

As Zuko rounded their protective wall he saw their eyes widen just before they were devoured in a maelstrom of flames.

"Know your enemy better than you know yourself!"

The agents would never understand what mistake they had made. As their ashes fell to decorate the cave floor, Zuko turned to see what he could do about those chains on his Uncle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eastern Air Temple

"I don't like him."

"Oh, come on Sokka, just because he had you flat on the ground faster than the Kiyoshi warriors _and _took your weapon, it doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

Toph looked in the direction of the two, arguing over whether or not they should bring Aisu along with them on their journeys. Aisu had gone back to wherever he lived in the temple and the group was sitting around the campfire discussing what to do next.

"I still don't like him," Sokka continued, "there something weird about him. And what's with that sword he had?"

True, Aisu had never taken it out of its sheath, but it was strange looking. It was longer than Sokka's machete and slightly curved, but not nearly as curved a pair of twin broad swords, and it was much thinner on the flat of the blade.

"So he has a sword we've never seen before," said Katara, "I vote we take him, if he'll come."

"Sorry Snoozles, but I'm with Katara on this one, besides, even Appa liked him, he wouldn't sit anywhere unless it was next to Aang or Aisu."

Sokka threw his arms up in the air.

"Here we are with the Fire Nation probably on our tails, running all over creation, and you want to take the next nice stranger we find with us! If we weren't so trusting, Ba Sing Se wouldn't be in the hands of Azula in the first place! Oh, I'm sorry, they've probably named it Sozen City by now!"

Toph laughed, "That's a good one Sokka, I'll have to keep that one in mind."

"No it's not, I'm being serious!"

"We're taking him."

It was Aang. Katara got up and walked over to him.

"Aang, you shouldn't be up and walking. Your leg is supposed to be healing."

"I'm the Avatar. If I can't muscle past a little pain, it wouldn't put my name in a very good light." said Aang, flashing them all a big grin. "Besides, we'll need all the help we can get. We're going back to Ba Sing Se."

They all turned to look at him.

"Aang, are you crazy! That's place is crawling with firebenders!" Sokka yelled.

"I know, including the two we need to rescue."

Katara looked up with surprise.

"Aang! Zuko almost got you killed!"

"But he and Iroh are the only one's who would be willing to teach me more firebending. Actually, it's probably just Iroh, but with Iroh comes Zuko."

Everyone looked like they thought this was nuts, but they knew he was right. They had lost precious time while fleeing from the city, and Aang still had to master firebending before the end of the summer.

"Fine we'll bring him," said Sokka, "but I won't like it.

"I'll go get him." Aang said with a smile.

"No need, I'm already here."

It was Aisu. As he rounded the bend in the mountain path he had a small bag and his sword.

"You heard?"

"Just the ending part, but even if you weren't planning to ask me to come to Ba Sing Se, I would have gone alone anyway."

They all stared at him, mouths open.

"Alone!"

Aisu smiled, "Yes, alone."

"See Katara, I told you there was something weird about him, I just didn't know that it was that he'd lost his mind!"

Aisu threw his bag up onto Appa's back. Aang walked up to him.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

Aisu grinned, "Of course, I have business with Princess Azula."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Ba Sing Se

Zuko struggled with Uncles chains. He had no idea how to get them off.

"Don't worry Zuko, I'll be fine." Uncle said calmly.

"Not chained to a table, and I won't be able to handle Azula by myself."

"Are you sure? You handled those three quite nicely."

"Yes Uncle I'm sure, I can't even do lightning."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure Zuko, you have changed quite a bit since you last tried. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, you said that I had to let go of my feelings of shame. Until I did that, I would never be able to do lightning. But Uncle, right now that doesn't matter, what are we going to do about Azula?"

Uncle's brow furrowed at the thought of his deranged niece.

"Yes...Azula will not just let us walk out of here as we please. It's too bad you completely incinerated those three, we could have used a decoy."

Zuko kicked the table leg in frustration, "These stupid chains! They won't come off!"

Uncle laughed. "Oh, these things? I could have gotten out quite a while ago, it's just that this table is actually quite comfortable."

Zuko massaged his forehead with one hand and sighed. It figured his Uncle was one step ahead of everyone.

"Stop looking so pleased with yourself and get out so you can help me."

Iroh sat up and the chains seemed to just fall off of his arms. He then proceeded to remove them from his legs.

"Zuko, like I said before, Azula is crazy and needs to go down. It's going to have to end here, one way or the other."

Zuko looked at his Uncle. Even if it was possible, killing his twin sister would not be a pleasant experience.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just West of Ba Sing Se

Everyone was quite as Appa sailed silently towards the city they had just a day ago tried so desperately to flee from. Toph sighed, she was tired of not being able to see anything.

"Sokka, where are we ?"

Sokka looked off at the horizon.

"Actually I think I can see something, we must be close and-Aang! Bring Appa down right now!"

"What? Why Sokka?"

Katara gazed in the direction that Sokka was looking and gasped.

"Aang just do it now!"

"Okay, Okay."

As he brought Appa lower to the ground Toph began to get annoyed.

"Guys, what is going on?"

Everyone just ignored her and kept up with their frantic talking. As Appa hit the ground Sokka jumped off and pointed a finger at Aang.

"See I told you this was nuts! We are turning around right now!"

"Why, all I saw were firebenders heading toward the city."

"Firebenders! Those weren't just firebenders! Or didn't you notice the white and gold armor? Those were members of the Fire Nation Imperial Vanguard!"

"So," said Aang, "we've dealt with troops before."

"Those aren't normal troops! They're-"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

The Earth rumbled as Toph stomped her foot.

"Someone tell me what the heck is going on!"

Aisu stepped forward to explain. As Katara looked at his face she was shocked. It had changed from his usually smiling face to the one he held, if only for an instant, when they first met him. His face held no emotion and his eyes were narrowed, all light had left them. They no longer reminded her of Aang.

"The Imperial Vanguard are the most elite benders in the Fire Nation. All of them are required to be able to use lightning, and they are set apart by their white and gold armor."

Toph frowned, "I thought white was reserved for Fire Nation funerals?"

"Indeed. Whenever the Imperial Vanguard is used, a funeral is sure to follow."

Toph's frown deepened. She didn't like this.

"And that's why we are _leaving_!" said Sokka, pointing in the opposite direction.

"No. We need to find Aang a teacher, and I have business to see to. I will take care of the Vanguard."

"Weren't you listening to yourself! That's the _Imperial Vanguard_!"

"No, now that they have come between me and my objective, they have become something else."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense!" said Sokka. "Just out of curiosity, what are they now?"

"Dead men," Aisu said, unsheathing his sword, "who have yet to be shown their graves."

**Pleas don't hate me for cliff hangers! They're common in my story, but that's why it's listed as suspense, right? Oh, by the way, if you couldn't tell, Aisu's sword is a katana. I've never seen anyone in Avatar use a katana besides Suki, and she never said what it was called, so I assumed that they wouldn't know what it was. I'm not too sure about Azula and Zuko being twins either, but they look the same age. The story gets a bit more fast paced in chapter three, so watch for it. Please R&R!!!**

**Yet to be shown my grave,**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was sitting at my computer at eleven at night and I ran into the biggest wall of grade-A writer's block I'd ever seen, but that was while I was working on chapter nine, not three, so who cares? It's been two days since I last posted, so here comes chapter three, which hopefully picks up the pace. I like fight scenes! **

Aisu's sword seemed to sing as it was pulled free of its sheath, and the air seemed to chill. Sokka, along with everyone else, immediately quit talking to stare at the luminous blade. It was a single edged sword and had a bluish white luster to it, with thin veins of darker blue running through it, and yet, its flat remained perfectly smooth.

"What in the name of Hei Bai is that!" Sokka said, pointing to Aisu's gleaming blade.

"My sword."

Aisu's image seemed to flicker as he disappeared into the woods.

Katara turned to the others, "We have to help him!"

"No way! I don't care if his sword looks like it came straight from the spirit world! We'll get ourselves killed!"

"Fine, but I'm going! Come on Toph, Aang!"

Katara looked over at the other two.

"Snoozles, I haven't gotten to kick some sorry firebending butt for a while, I was gonna go anyway."

Katara and Toph ran off after Aisu. Sokka turned to Aang and the Earth King in disbelief.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, my water and earthbending teachers are both gone, I say we should follow them."

"I'm going to go with whatever Avatar Aang says."

Sokka groaned, but didn't argue anymore; he knew when he was beat. He only hoped that they could catch up with Katara before she got herself killed.

Aisu knew he was way ahead of the others, but he didn't care, he would deal with this and explain later. As he intersected with the road the soldiers were traveling on, he saw that they were just coming around the bend and into his view. He stopped in the middle of the road.

"Hey you! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" said one of the soldiers.

"Who am I? That's a long story."

"So?"

Aisu gestured to the soldiers with his raised sword.

"So you'll be dead long before I've even begun to tell it."

The soldier's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed.

"Your attitude just got you killed boy. Get him."

The soldier's yells filled the air as the early morning was lit up by their fire. Aisu seemed to be floating as he snaked his way over and under flames to cut the legs out from underneath the first soldier.

"Men, take your positions! Rear three, commence with lightning!"

As the unit captain returned his attention to the boy he balked, for his gaze was fixed on him alone. His face betrayed no emotions, but he could feel the hatred emanating from the boy in pulsing waves. He watched in horror as the boy took a reverse grip on his sword and stabbed the soldier that had been coming up behind him through the eye slit without even turning around, and then swiftly dragged him into position to block the three bolts of lightning that had been fired at him. The captain began to panic. This boy had just killed two of his Imperial soldiers!

"You clods! Take him down! He's just a stupid kid and we're the Imperial Vanguard, the personal replacement of Princess Azula!"

Aisu's eye involuntarily twitched. "_Replacements? So she's left the city..."_

The captain didn't even have to look as two heads went flying by him to know that had been the wrong thing to say.

"_No no no! This is all wrong! We've just had our numbers cut in half!"_

Aisu front flipped over a stream of flame and felt them lick his back, but the pain didn't register. As a guard began to fire a stream of dark red flames, he took advantage of the momentary blind spot to throw his sword directly into the flames and then take a diving roll behind the man. The captain choked as he watched the boy leap up from his roll to catch the sword that had just emerged from the back of the man's head.

"_In the name of Ozai, what is that sword made of!"_

It was just the captain and two others now. The two who were left used a high-low combo, sending their fire at Aisu's legs and head. He responded by jumping through the narrow opening they had made the mistake of leaving, with his body parallel to the ground, and executing a barrel roll, allowing his heel to make contact with one of the men's face plates. He dropped instantly. The other barely had time to turn around and begin to stand before he received the sword's blade vertically though the top of his head and crumpled. Aisu put one hand on top of the man's helmet and pulled out his sword, and then turned to the captain, walking calmly towards him, with his sword held low by his side.

The captain smiled behind his mask, "_The fool is letting his guard down!"_

He began his lighting motions and released the deadly bolt in his direction. His grin was suddenly gone. Where was the kid?

"I allowed you one attack, and you wasted it on _that_?"

The boy was standing right next to him, looking at the scorch mark his lightning had left on the ground The captain turned to initiate another attack, but screamed as the boy removed his hands at the wrist in a blurred swipe of his sword.

"Weapons in the hands of someone as incompetent as you are useless, so why bother having them?" he said calmly.

The captain sank to his knees and used his forearms to remove his helmet.

"Please don't kill me! I have a family to think about!"

"Is that so? What are their names?"

The soldier stalled, his eyes shifting to his right.

"Think harder fool. Names aren't that hard to make up."

"P-p-please, I have a wife and two kids!"

He saw a slight frown flicker at the stranger's lips before he felt the cold metal enter his forehead. Aisu twisted the blade and pulled it free.

"Not anymore."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Old Ba Sing Se

Zuko looked at his Uncle and sighed. He never knew how he could be so calm all the time. Their plan was all they could think of while trapped in this room. As soon as the Di Lee opened the door, they would make a break for the tunnel the Avatar had created while coming down here with Uncle, cremating all who got in the way.

"_Even Azula."_ Zuko thought.

Just as he was thinking that it was taking his sister much too long to come and take care them, he heard the earth rumble. His pulse began to pound, but he quickly steeled his nerves. He looked over at his Uncle, who gave him a nod and a smile and took up a fighting stance.

"Zuko, you must get out no matter the cost. It would be a tragedy for you to die at the moment you have found yourself. Be merciless."

Zuko was shocked. His Uncle usually abhorred any unnecessary killing, but he was right. He took a deep breath. His mind narrowed until he thinking of a single point of light in the distance, their escape. He reached up and touched his scar.

"_As merciless as the fire I bend."_

The Di Lee outside barely had the door open before a blaze forced its way through followed by a bolt of lightning. Their ranks scattered as they took cover. The Princess had left for the Fire Nation, and the supposed unstoppable replacements were late. They had argued among themselves until they had decided to go ahead without them. They could handle whatever a teen and an old man could dish out. Zuko glanced around as he darted out the opening followed by his Uncle. Where was his sister? As they turned a corner and ran down the long hall Azula had led him down to get here in the first place, he heard the grind of earthbending and jumped. He felt shards of rock go shooting by his cheek.

"_Close, but better than last time."_

As he looked back he saw his Uncle was gone.

"_No!"_

As four agents came sliding around the corner on their earthen shoes he saw a bolt go straight through all four and Uncle come running out of a side passage he had somehow missed, smoke trailing from his fingertips.

"Run Zuko!"

He didn't need a second warning as more agents came around the corner. He sprinted down the dark corridor and rounded another corner. There it was! The opening that led to the cavern he had fought the Avatar in! As Uncle came around the corner he grabbed him and stuck him behind a rock before he had time to tell him what he was planning and ran up to the opening in the earth that led to the cavern. Upon reaching it stopped and turned around, striking the best waterbending pose he could manage. He saw recognition light up his Uncle's face along with a look of worry as he dropped the ridiculous pose. He knew it was risky, but such a trap would require a range much farther than fire could provide.

"Where did the old man go?!"

Three more of the faster agents came into Zuko's view.

"There's the kid, get him!"

"Uncle!"

Iroh had to force himself from closing his eyes as he blasted lightning at his own nephew. Zuko extended one arm out to receive the bolt and followed the motions he had been taught, in one arm, through his stomach, up the other, and out his fingers. He smirked as the Di Lee agents went up in flames.

"Let's go Uncle!"

They both darted through the opening and into the huge cavern. They looked around for a moment before finding the smaller tunnel that led to the room where Zuko had been thrown in with Katara. The room where he had made the choice that had them in this situation in the first place. As they entered its slightly smaller confines they were able to let out the tension that had been building up in both of them, the Di Lee hadn't bothered to close up the Avatar's tunnel. They once again found themselves running up a dark corridor. Zuko smiled as he looked up the tunnel to see his point of light still in the distance. Uncle and Zuko cautiously poked their heads out of the hole before hoisting themselves out and making a dash for the nearest ally.

"What do we do now Uncle? This place will be crawling with Di Lee agents in twenty minutes!"

Uncle's breathing was heavy, but he laughed. "I don't know Zuko, give me a minute! I might still be called the Dragon of the West, but I'm not as fit as I was when I got that name!"

Zuko groaned and pulled at his hair. He wasn't going to let their escape be a total waste! Now if they could just find a place to lay low for a while-

"Lee!"

"_No! Why does she have to be here!"_

Zuko was rigid as he turned to see Jen running toward him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just West of Ba Sing Se

Aisu turned his back on the chaos he had just dealt and began to walk back towards his companions just as Toph came running out of the woods.

"All right! Save one for me!"

Katara followed shortly after, "Aisu we're here to-"

She gasped as she saw the dead soldiers strewn across the road.

"What did you..."

Aang, Sokka and the Earth King came running out behind Katara with Sokka holding his machete in one hand and boomerang in the other.

"Aisu, I'll knock some firebender heads, but if Katara gets hurt I won't hesitate to-!"

He dropped his weapons and fell to his knees, pointing to the firebenders. The Earth King just let out a yelp and hugged Basco.

"What did you do! They look worse than when Aang glows it up!"

"I got careless, that's what." Aisu said, motioning to his burnt back and shoulder. "Katara, would you mind?"

Katara tore her gaze from the scene to look at Aisu. She was relieved to see the light had returned to his eyes and his smile had returned, but he was still freaking her out.

"Um, sure."

She walked over and bent some water out of the water skin she kept at her side. As she healed his back and shoulder she saw Toph stand up from her examination of the soldiers and walk over to them.

"Aisu, there's no blood. What did you do?" Her voice was the most confused that Katara had ever heard it.

He looked down into the little girl's gray eyes.

"I took care of them. We needed to get in the city, and it would not have made it any easier with them inside."

Toph punched him in the arm.

"NO BLOOD! There's no blood coming from any of those men! What did you do!"

Aisu sighed and looked at them all. It was time to spill it. At least a little...

"Let's sat up camp, I'll explain then."

A half hour later they had the bodies in the ground and they were all sitting around a fire looking at Aisu.

"Alright," he said, "who wants to go first?"

Sokka cleared his throat and stood up.

"Aisu, for starters what is that sword?"

Aisu smiled, his sword would explain most of it.

"My sword...is a family heirloom. It's as old as the war with the Fire Nation itself."

He took out his sword and handed it to Sokka.

"It's actually kind of ironic."

Sokka looked at him, "What is?"

Aisu smiled again, he had never told this to anyone except for those who would be dead in the next few seconds.

"Sokka...your holding a piece of Sozen's Comet."

"What!"

Sokka dropped the weapon and took a few steps back. The group stared at Aisu in disbelief.

"A hundred years ago, a few weeks after the war had started, my great- grandfather was watching the night sky as Sozen's comet could be seen overhead, asking for the Spirits to tell him what to do. As he watched, he saw what looked like another star appear next to the comet, but it grew larger. The longer he looked, the more he realized what it was, and that it was coming closer. A piece of Sozen's Comet had broken off and was descending towards earth. He noted where it had crashed and went to find it. What he found, gleaming it the moonlight, was a piece of bluish-white metal, with thin veins of blue running all throughout it. He took it home, and forged it into the blade you see before you now. For the past one hundred years its blade has refused to dull, break...or heat up in the slightest. My great-grandfather said this was his answer. He believed it was destiny that a piece of the Fire Nation's very justification for their war would help to stop it. It has been passed down my family line for one hundred years, to the oldest child at the age of sixteen."

Katara looked at him.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"So your parents just gave this to you..."

Aisu heaved out a laugh, "No Katara, my parents are dead, as is the rest of my family, at the hands of the Fire Nation. I've had it for the past six years."

"I'm so sorry. Sokka and I know what it's like...we lost our mother to the Fire Nation too."

"Don't be. In a way, it's alright. This sword has become our legacy. Its bite will repay the Fire Nation for what they've done."

Aisu turned to Toph.

"To answer your question Toph, I said my sword will never heat up. Their blood was frozen before it had time to flow. It will be a while before their blood will begin to thaw."

Sokka held up his arms, "Whoa whoa whoa! If it won't heat up, how was it forged in the first place?"

"The metal that it is made out of is only soft enough to be workable at extremely cold temperatures. In fact, the only time it was ever cold enough to be made into a sword was when it first landed. Since then it has never changed its shape."

Toph got up and walked over to Aisu.

"I can't see a thing. Can I touch it?"

"It will hurt."

"I don't care, this is something important."

Katara had rarely seen Toph this serious. Aisu picked it up by the blade and extended the handle towards her. Toph grasped the handle and slowly ran her hand up the flat of the blade. She gasped as she felt the cold seep into her. Aang walked up as she was about to give it back and pressed his hand to the dull backside of it. He held it there for a few minutes. As he took his hand away, there was a mark on his palm. Aisu raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that won't go away for quite awhile."

"I know, but a mark from Sozen's Comet itself will force me to always push myself to the limit while mastering the elements."

"Still, I'm surprised. I'm the only one whose ever held it longer."

Katara looked up from feeling Toph's cold palm.

"How can you stand to touch it?"

"I've gotten used to it." he said, putting it back into its sheath.

They were all quiet for a time, sitting around the fire. Then Sokka got up off the ground and walked over to where Aisu was sitting.

"Aisu...welcome to Team Avatar."

Aisu looked at them all.

"Some Team Avatar we are, don't we have a city to bust into?"

Sokka laughed and then grew serious, "Yeah, but how? It's probably infested with Fire Nation soldiers by now."

Toph and Katara looked at each other as they had the same idea.

"Snoozles, your losing your touch as the idea guy. We'll be back in a minute."

When they returned they were carrying two complete sets of Imperial Vanguard armor.

"Aisu you were right, they were a mess!" Toph said as she lay her armor down next to Sokka.

Katara set hers down as well before beginning to explain.

"You two are going to sneak in as Imperial Vanguard members. You'll have two hours to clear the area inside the Eastern wall so that Toph and Aang can bend us in. We'll find Zuko and Iroh and be out before the Fire Nation even knows they're gone."

Sokka and Aisu looked at each other and then at the Earth King. The great city of Ba Sing Se was going to be breached for the second time in two days.

**Ahhh! Another cliff hanger...sorta. Anyway, I hope you liked the Sozen's Comet idea as much as I did. Also, Zuko gets his first taste of lightning! Please watch for chapter four, and for those who have my story on their favs list, thankyou! I wasn't expecting that. Please please please R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for updates! And yes Dark Lady of the Sith, it is a shame I don't have more reviews...but those_ should _grow as my story does. If they don't, maybe I'll move to a review limit before I update. For now I'll stick with the every three days thing. For those who have read this long, thank you! Now, on to chapter four! **

Zuko stared at the smiling girl running towards him.

"_Why now?! Why why why!"_

"Lee, I'm so glad your safe! When the Fire Nation began to come into the city, I thought something bad might have happened to you!"

Uncle walked over with his hands buried in his sleeves and gave her a smile.

"It's nice to see you too Jen! How have you managed to keep out of the Fire Nation's clutches?"

"Mushi!" She gave him a hug. "I've been staying with some new friends. Come on, I'll introduce you. Come on out guys, we have to hurry!"

"It's okay, we know him. How's it going Lee?"

Zuko was surprised to see Smeller Bee and Longshot step out of the shadows. Then again, he probably shouldn't have been. It figured that the Freedom Fighters would have escaped the grasp of the Fire Nation, while at the same time being right under their noses. A confused look passed over Jen's face.

"Oh? You know each other? Well, let's hurry back then, before some firebenders find us."

"Back to where, exactly?" Zuko asked in a bored voice as Jen pulled him along by his hand.

"You'll see."

As they turned a corner into a dark alley, he thought he could hear the frenzied shouts of the Di Lee. If they were found now this could all turn out very badly.

"Here we are."

Jen stopped before a door and then stepped aside as Longshot notched three arrows and shot them all at once through three small holes in the door. They heard a thud on the other side and the door began to open. Uncle's smile widened.

"A pressure operated door, now that's clever!"

"Yes, but were stuck outside without Longshot." said Smeller Bee.

Longshot just nodded before walking through the door. Zuko looked up and down the ally before entering a small room. A very small room.

"Well," he said leaning up against the wall, "this is a...secure...hideout."

"I know." said a grinning Jen as she thumped on the floor with the only chair in the room.

The earth moved away and Zuko saw a much larger room below them, lit with torches on the wall. They all descended and saw a girl and a boy waiting in the room. They looked to be about seven years old. Jen walked over to them.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Lee and his Uncle Mushi."

They both bowed and then turned to Jen.

"It will be ready as soon as Jin gets back."

"What will?" asked Zuko.

Jen turned to him with a mischievous light in her eyes, "Oh, you'll see!"

At that moment another door appeared in the wall and a man walked in with some papers and ink in his hands.

"Jin, took you long enough!" Smeller Bee stepped forward and took the papers from his hands and examined them. Zuko walked over and took a look at the papers. He gasped as he saw what they bore.

"Where did you get official Fire Nation seals!"

He snatched the papers from her to look at them more carefully. Smeller Bee grabbed them back before answering.

"From the Fire Nation's Royal Envoy. They just arrived a few hours ago."

Jin reached over and took back the papers, setting them down on a small desk and dipping a brush in the ink well. He was bent over the papers for quite a while before he pushed out his chair, stood up, and cracked his back.

"Alright everyone, as of this moment, we're all Fire Nation citizens."

A smile crept onto Zuko's face and he almost laughed at the irony of it.

"Here, you can all put on these clothes as well."

Jin handed them all a set of Fire Nation red clothes. Zuko sighed as he began to take off his Earth Kingdom brown ones, he had begun to like them. Uncle walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How exciting Lee! We get to pretend to be Fire Nation for a while!"

At this Zuko really did allow himself to laugh.

"Why, we almost look authentic enough to be royalty!"

Zuko stopped laughing and elbowed Uncle in his considerable gut. No sense in getting carried away. A half an hour later they were all sitting in a circle listening to Jin give a lecture on Fire Nation customs and practices in order for them to blend in better. Zuko had a glazed look in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually sitting through this again! He had learned this when he was five! Jin ended the discussion with a question to Zuko.

"Lee, what do you do if someone offends or insults you in public?"

"_Challenge his sorry hide to an Agni Kai, that's what."_

"Bow and excuse it or apologize." he said in a bored tone. Jin smiled.

"Good! Now let's see what's happening up top. Remember, we are Fire Nation!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the City Gates

Sokka glanced at Aisu as they approached the formidable earth gates.

"Aisu, we don't need anyone getting suspicious, try to keep that sword in its sheath!"

"I know Sokka, that's what the armor is for. We are so highly ranked though, we'll probably be able to just walk in."

As they reached the entrance, they saw several Di Lee agents guarding the entrance.

"State your rank and business."

"Fire Nation Imperial Vanguard. Personal replacements for Princess Azula."

The agent's eyes widened.

"What took you so long? And aren't there supposed to be more of you?"

Aisu looked down on the man.

"We ran into some trouble along the way. We've called for another regiment to come as soon as possible. If you'll excuse us, we have more important insects to deal with than you."

"My apologies."

The agent yelled up to the top for the gates to be opened. As the two walked in the gates they looked at each other and nodded. They had agreed to go on a "perimeter check", and in ten minutes Aisu would cross the huge field to join Sokka at the chosen position inside the Eastern wall. Twenty minutes later the two teenagers were waiting against the Eastern wall for the two hours to come to an end. No one had come in the past hour and a half, which made sense considering how far they were from the city's gate, but their armor remained on just in case. As the time limit came to an end, they felt the wall begin to give way. As an opening appeared, they saw Toph and Aang bending aside the dirt followed by Katara, the Earth King, Momo, Basco, and Appa. The Earth King looked at the field around him.

"Look Basco, we're back in our city already!"

Sokka walked over and took his arm.

"But we won't be for long let's go!"

Aisu and Sokka took off their armor and stowed it on Appa and the group was off to the inner wall. A few hours later Sokka was groaning as usual.

"Walking is such a pain!"

Aang looked at him with one of his huge grins plastered on his face.

"I know Sokka, but we can't just fly Appa around. Right now, we might as well be _in _the Fire Nation."

"I know, but it's still a pain. And I'm sooo hungry!"

Katara snapped him in the butt with a water whip.

"Ow!"

"Stop whining, keep walking. We're almost there."

Toph pointed to the looming wall in the distance.

"Actually, we are."

When they reached the inner wall they walked to the point that was farthest from the inner gates and Toph and Aang began to bend a cave for them to hide out in. Sokka walked over to look at their work.

"We might be searching for a while, Ba Sing Se is huge, make sure it's hidden well guys."

"It already is Sokka, I think Toph is the only one who could find this without knowing where it is, it's perfect!" said Aang, walking out from the room he had just finished for Appa.

"There buddy, how do you like that?"

Appa groaned and rolled onto his back, waving all six legs in the air. The cave had one main room for the group to work out of with a stable for Appa and two smaller rooms off to the side, one for Katara and Toph, and another, slightly bigger one, for Sokka, Aisu, Aang, the Earth King, and Basco. The cave's entrance faced away from the city and was covered by a slanted slab of rock with an opening near the bottom just large enough for a person to fit through, it had to be moved to acommodate Appa. Small slits in the ceiling allowed shafts of sunlight to filter in. The cave really was impossible to find without knowing where it was, excluding Toph, who had made most of it. Sokka looked around.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Now we just have to wait for nightfall, and we're as good as in."

As nightfall came, six heads seemed to magically poke out of the ground and look around, followed by the rest of their bodies. As Sokka helped Katara get out he looked at the ground where they had just come from.

"Toph, I'm never gonna be able to find that alone."

"That's why you'll stay with one of the more competent members of the group Sokka."

"Right."

A few seconds of silent walking past before Sokka stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey! What do you mean competent!"

Toph laughed out loud as she began running to get away from the angry Sokka.

"Ha ha! Snoozles, you definitely have the reaction time of a Water Tribe warrior!"

Katara smiled at the two, but then quickly became serious once again.

"Guys, quit messing around. We're almost to the wall. Toph and Aang, you'll have to bend us over."

The two twelve year olds took their stances and made a ledge of rock slide out of the wall. They all climbed on and it slowly began to move up the wall. When it reached the top, they all peeked over cautiously before beginning their descent. One run-in with the Di Lee and their plan was ruined. Sokka reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out the broad conical hat Aang had used before to hide his arrow.

"Here Aang, wear this, we can't have everyone thinking the Avatar has come to save them."

Aang's smile disappeared, "Oh. Right. Thanks Sokka."

Toph punched him in the arm.

"Nice one Snoozles. It's not his fault he can't defeat an entire city of firebenders."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Aang fastened the string under his chin and looked down at the ground.

"It's okay Sokka. It's true. We're here to get Iroh and Zuko and get out."

The six of them stepped off the ledge as it came to a stop and ran into an alley for cover. Aang frowned. They were in the slums. He hated this place, but he hated it even more knowing that as long as the upper class had their walls to keep them apart, they could ignore it and look the other way. Sokka looked around and then pointed to Toph and Aang.

"Alright, you two make a tunnel back to our hideout, the rest of us will wait by the wall that leads to the inner ring."

Toph and Aang darted back to the wall and began to move the earth out of the way. Aang laughed.

"Toph, I remember one time when you first began to teach me you told Sokka that we'd earthbend as quietly as possible, but now we really have to."

"You mean when I first nicknamed him Snoozles?"

"Yeah. That was funny too."

They sent another section of earth flying further down the passage before resuming the conversation.

"Toph, I didn't get to see you in the last fight, but Sokka says you learned to bend metal. I know Sokka can exaggerate, soooo..."

"No, I can do it. I'll show you when we get back to the cave. I think Sokka left his club back there."

Aang just laughed again.

"That's so cool! Do you think you could teach me?"

"Sorry Aang, but I think it's only because I'm blind that I can do it. I really have to search the metal for what I feel in the earth that lets me bend it, and I can only do that because of my sight through my feet. Honestly, if those dunderheads my dad hired had wanted to keep me from earthbending, they should have made me wear shoes."

"Oh, well I guess that's alright, but that would have been so cool!"

As they punched the earth out of the way for the last time they felt the cool new air of their cave rush around them.

"Alright, let's get back Toph, the others are waiting."

"But I thought you wanted to see this Twinkle Toes."

Aang watched as she ripped Sokka's club in half vertically. He pointed at it and laughed.

"Now Sokka has two clubs! I bet he won't like that though..."

"Don't worry, I can put it back. I think."

She stared at the two halves through her sightless eyes for a few seconds before tossing them on the ground.

"Whatever, I'll figure it out when we get back."

After saying bye to Appa they headed back up their new passage. Fifteen minutes later they were at the wall of the inner ring. They were looking for the rest of the group when they found a hole in the wall.

"Huh, that's weird. They must have decided to wait for us on the inside." Toph said, stepping through the small hole.

"How did they get in though? They have no earthbenders."

"Ah, they probably just had Aisu beat the wall in."

As they walked through they were pulled into the backdoor of a nearby shed.

"We've got trouble."

It was Aisu and he had an arrow through his left forearm. Sokka and the Earth King were there too, but Katara wasn't. Aang looked around.

"Where's Katara?"

"They took her."

Aang looked at Aisu.

"Who?"

Sokka got up from inspecting the Earth King and walked over.

"The Yu Yee archers."

Aang's grip on his staff tightened. He remembered his less than pleasant encounter with the archers when it was just him, Katara, and Sokka together. Sokka's face was dark as he began to walk towards the door. If there was one thing that got him serious, it was his little sister.

"Wait, we need a plan." Toph said grabbing onto his arm.

"No we don't, we just need Katara."

"Sokka, calm down. I didn't save you five minutes ago to have you go get yourself killed now." Aisu said.

Toph and Aang looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Katara is the only one worth taking alive. This," he said, gesturing to the arrow in his arm, "should be through Sokka's head."

They all turned to the Earth King as he groaned. Aang saw that he also had an arrow in him, protruding from his upper leg.

"Just hurry and get Katara back, I'm sure she can heal these."

Toph turned her attention back to Aisu.

"What's the situation?"

"They've got Katara in that building over there." He pointed to a newly made building that really looked more like a fortress. "They have four archers guarding it and one on patrol, we're assuming with orders to kill us. I would say there are Di Lee agents in there as well. We're gonna sneak out and stick to the shadows until we take out that lone archer and then infiltrate the building. The Earth King will stay here."

Toph bent him a small room in the ground and then covered it with earth again.

"If we're not back before it starts to get hot in there, start digging."

They filed out of the door and ran to an alley.

"I can feel someone walking. Far to the left. Let's go."

The Yu Yee archer was stalking the streets. He had permission to kill all but the Avatar, and he wasn't going to waste that chance. He saw someone to his left in the shadows.

"Okay, Toph, you stand here."

"Aang, I'm in the middle of the road."

"Trust me, I'll take care of it."

They all departed to the shadows leaving Toph in the middle of the moonlit road.

"Whatever you say, Aang..."

Nothing. The archer turned and looked down the road and saw someone standing there. It was the blind girl. He almost felt dirty as he notched an arrow, shooting a blind girl. He sighted down the shaft, exhaled, and released. As the arrow flew towards the back of the girl's head, a solid wall of rock rose to meet it.

"Get him Toph!"

As the archer turned to make his escape Toph whirled and sent the wall at him. As it connected, it seemed to wrap around him leaving him stuck in a pillar of earth, his head the only visible part of his body.

"The arrogant really are an easy catch."

He took a sharp breath as three boys, including the Avatar, stepped out of the shadows he swore had been empty. The one that was wearing blue walked up to him and glared at him.

"How do we get into that building they have my sister in?!"

The archer remained silent.

"Aisu."

He looked at the other boy. He smirked when he saw one of his arrows sticking out of his arm. He stopped though, as he saw him reach over with his good arm and pull a sword out that shimmered in the moonlight. He lost his nerve.

"There's a top entrance. Least heavily guarded. I didn't tell you though."

The boy with the wolf tail turned and walked back into the shadows.

"Of course you didn't."

The archer didn't like that tone. He turned his head to see the other boy's smile had disappeared, and his eyes had darkened. Aang turned away to follow Sokka. He knew what was coming. Aisu bent over a little so he could look the man in the eyes. He held up his left arm, and ripped the arrow out.

"You dropped this."

With that, he stuck it in the man's temple and turned to follow the other two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freedom Fighter Headquarters

Zuko walked into the room to see the twins, who's names he had found were Tai and Tei, talking with Jin.

"What's going on."

Smeller Bee walked in and looked at him.

"The Freedom Fighters are going to make their premier Ba Sing Se appearance tonight, that's what."

"Where?"

"The new Di Lee headquarters. We will hit them tonight and free all who look like Freedom Fighter candidates. And don't tell me you don't want to come, you've skipped out on the last three smaller missions, and I know you can use these."

She handed him a pair of twin broad swords.

"_Great, now all I need is a blue mask and a black suit."_

"Fine." he said, taking the blades and fastening them to his sash. Secretly, he was relieved to have the familiar weight of his weapons of choice against his hip once again. As he changed into his Earth Kingdom clothes again, he wondered what he would do if the Di Lee saw him. Well, besides kill them.

"Lee! Please make sure you don't get caught tonight!"

He turned to see Jen walking towards him with a green mask that looked like a dragon.

"_The Green Dragon...yuck. Doesn't have the same flair as The Blue Spirit."_

"Uh, thanks."

Zuko put the mask on and joined the rest of the raiding party. Tai and Tei both stomped and the door appeared in the wall.

"Good luck!" they both chimed.

They weren't as good as Toph, far from it, but they were good enough. Iroh came through the door as it opened carrying a box of tea. Zuko pulled up his mask.

"Uncle! We sent you to get 'necesarry supplies', not tea!"

Iroh looked confused.

"But...it's Ginseng!"

Zuko groaned and pulled his mask back down, following the others out into the night.

"And Jasmine!"

The group silently darted from shadow to shadow, making their way towards the intimidating earth fortress. As they crossed the street they all noticed something further down the road. It looked like a pillar of earth with a head on top of it. And it was bleeding. Zuko signaled to Smeller Bee. This was worth checking out. As they neared the figure they saw what it was. They formed a circle around it and lifted up their masks.

"That's a Yu Yee archer! Who could have done this?" said Smeller Bee. "Longshot was nearly forced to join after the Fire Nation killed his family. These guys are supposed to be the best of the best. Whoever did this was not joking around. Let's hurry before they find us too."

All masks went back up and they were off once again, only this time not quite sure what to expect. As they neared the back off the fortress they found more carnage. Two of the Yu Yee were on the ground along with five Di Lee. There was no blood.

"_This is getting weird." _

Zuko looked around to make sure no one was watching him as he began to climb the wall to the top of the building, where it was supposed to have the lightest security. It did. A lone guard was found slumped against the wall, but strangely, he wasn't dead. A hole had been opened in the ceiling and they dropped silently through it. Inside were more agents and another Yu Yee, but it was odd. A dead one here and there, an unconscious one under a rock, two slumped together. It was as if two allies had very different methods of taking care of the enemy.

As they walked down a long corridor they heard the screams of men, the rumble of bending, and the clang of metal. Zuko pulled out his swords and pressed his ear to the door.

"That's the last of them. This is the first stop point and the largest convergence point for reinforcments. I'll stay here and" the voice paused for a moment before continuing, "deal with them. You guys go on and get Katara, leave one person at each stop point, Sokka will take the last room and get Katara. Go!"

At the mention of Katara's name Zuko's mind flashed to the last battle he had had with her. He wasn't going to wait. He kicked open the door and ran in...and nearly skewered himself on the sword a boy held straight out in front of him. The boy wasn't looking at him though. He had blood running down his left arm.

"Your quite loud."

The boy turned his gaze to Zuko. Zuko had never seen such an emotionless face...not even on his sister, not even on...

"Who are you?" He lowered the sword to his side.

Smeller Bee took a step forward and lifted her mask.

"We're The Freedom Fighters."

The stranger lifted his sword and rested it on his soldier.

"I assume that means I don't have to kill you."

Smeller Bee looked at the group behind her.

"You? Kill us? Look, not to start anything, but just because you got in here by yourself it doesn't mean you could take the Freedom Fighters."

"Smeller Bee, he's with the Avatar's group."

She looked at Zuko, a bit surprised, then looked back at Aisu. He wasn't paying them much attention.

"Whatever, apparently I don't need to bother with you."

The boy turned and took up a stance in front of one of the doors. Nine agents came bursting into the room.

"We've permission to kill everyone in the-"

Aisu got to three of them before the commander even had time to finish his sentence. Longshot sent an arrow flying into another and the other five were crushed between two pillars of rock. Aisu turned to see Toph come running into the room.

"Aisu, there weren't any more stop points! Katara, Sokka, and Aang are on their way, and we have to be ready to get out of here fast!"

She then turned to Longshot and Smeller Bee.

"Oh, it's you. I wasn't sure what had happened to you after Jet was killed..."

Toph walked up to Zuko at looked him in the eyes. He sighed behind his mask. She knew. This little blind girl could see everything.

"Who's this?"

"What? Oh that's Lee. He's new."

Toph pulled Zuko down to her level and whispered in his ear.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, and I'm sure you'll have all of three seconds to do so when Katara gets here."

Too late. At that moment Sokka and Katara ran onto the room followed by Aang. Sokka had a wound on his left shoulder, but his face said he didn't care. Katara ran over to Aisu to look at his arm.

"Aisu, Sokka told me about your arm, I'll heal it as soon as I can get some water in my-"

She stopped mid-sentence and stared at Zuko. She glared at him, mask or not, she could tell. Their eyes met. He sheathed his swords and glared back. Sokka stared at Zuko for a moment and then his eyes lit up with recognition. He let out a low moan and grabbed her and the other three and began to push them out of the room. This wasn't going to go as smoothly as they'd planned.

**I know! Some people say it's Jen while others say it's Jin. I heard the word Jen when I watched Tales of Ba Sing Se, so that's what I'll call her. Secondly, they finally found Zuko! It took long enough...anyway, the story only gets better( in my opinion) so watch for the next update! I need you to R&R please!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people, this is sad. Hits to my story make me happy, but so do reviews! I am hereby sentencing you to a review quota and kicking out the three day deal. Four reviews equals new chapter. So please R&R! Anyway, now that i'm done with my ranting and raving, hope you all enjoy chapter five! And yes, I do realize that I changed Yu Yee to Yu Yan, you can thank Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja for that one.**

Sokka pushed Katara towards the closed door. She was still glaring at Zuko.

"Come on! You'll have time to kick his butt later." he whispered.

As the Avatar's group began to leave, Smeller Bee followed them out.

"Your gonna need a place to hide out. Our base will be fine for a while."

Aang looked at the others. They all just shrugged.

"Okay, we'll come." "_Besides, we need to find Iroh too."_

As they stepped through the door, Sokka looked up to see the last Yu Yan archer aiming for Aisu's head with three arrows.

"Aisu, watch it! We missed one!"

As the arrows went flying Aisu's sword flashed. He managed to get two of them, but the third stuck him in the right arm. He inhaled sharply and dropped his sword with a clang. As the archer was notching another arrow Aang sent a gale force wind at him and Toph jumped forward. She stomped the ground and sent the archer flying up towards the ceiling and then closed her fist and jerked her elbow backwards. A spire of rock came flying out of the ceiling at an odd angle and they watched as it sent the archer flying over their heads. He crunched against the wall and slid down to meet the floor. Toph turned and picked up Aisu's sword, holding it out to him.

"Thanks Toph, but I can't feel either of my arms. Mind putting it back?"

As she slid it in into its sheath she turned to Katara.

"Are you sure you don't have any water? His arms don't look too good."

"No, I don't have any, but I'm sure we could find some outside. Let's go!"

They ran towards the door, but two of the Di Lee stepped out to block their path. Aang wondered how many were left, they had taken down quite a few. Sokka let out a yell and charged at one of the soldiers.

"I am sick of you guys popping out of nowhere!"

He punched one in gut and then brought down his elbow on the base of his neck. As the man crumpled in a heap on the ground. He turned to see Aang send the other one flying forward with an air scooter to the legs and then send a chunk of rock up to meet his forehead. Sokka looked around.

"Huh, that was easy. Must have been new recruits."

"Well let's get out before some more show up."

The group ran into the room they had first dropped down into and Toph sent them up through the roof entrance on a pillar of earth. As they looked across the city they could see Di Lee reinforcments running out of the palace and towards where they were now. Aisu looked at Smeller Bee.

"We'd better hurry if we want to-to-"

Aisu dropped to his knees and onto his side.

"I think there was something on that arrow..."

They watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness. Sokka looked around and then grabbed Aisu's inert body.

"Quick! We have to get back to the hideout!"

Zuko wondered what he was doing as he stepped forward and helped to lift the boy's body along with two other freedom fighters. They made their way down the side of the building and down the dark streets. This was going to be close.

Jen gasped as the freedom fighters stumbled through the door the twins had just opened with five knew members, four were carrying a bleeding boy.

"I didn't think you'd get so many!"

"We didn't, they more or less found us, and this one's going to die unless we get him some help!" Zuko explained. "Where's my Uncle!"

"I'm right here Lee. What happened?"

"He was shot with this."

Zuko held out the arrow that Katara had removed from Aisu's arm on the way back to the hideout. Uncle took the arrow and looked at it. It was made of some type of wood. His brow furrowed as he ran over what it could be. Zuko tapped him on the shoulder.

"It was the Yu Yan." he whispered.

Uncle's eyes got round and he looked at the boy.

"Then he doesn't have much longer!"

Uncle ran out the door and into the night. He knew where he was going, but he didn't know if he could get there fast enough. He skidded around a corner and began to run down the long road that led to a huge hill in the distance. It hadn't seemed to be so far away when he had first chosen the location! When he reached the top he took a deep breath and looked down at his makeshift shrine. A tear ran down his cheek, but he wiped it away. This wasn't the time.

"I am sorry Lu Ten. I know these were your favorite, but someone else needs these more."

He grabbed a small bouquet of dark red flowers that lay on the ground and then began on his way back.

"I'm not going to make it."

"No, but I will."

The Avatar landed next to him and held out his hand. Uncle handed over the flowers and the Avatar took off.

"Hurry! He won't last much longer!"

"I will! Don't get caught on your way back Iroh."

Aang sailed through the air. He concentrated on making the light glider move faster, when he had left, Aisu had been hardly breathing. He landed by the door where Longshot was waiting to let him in. He dashed down the stairs and thrust the flowers at Katara.

"Here, use these!"

Katara took the bunch and crushed them in a bowl and mixed them with some water. She tipped back Aisu's head and poured it down his throat.

"It's not going to work in time!" Aang said looking down at him.

"Yes it will! I'll make it work!"

She poured some directly into his open wound on the right arm and then bent some water around her hands. As she focused she could feel the blood in his body and urged it to go faster towards his dying lungs. She felt the water she was bending make contact and it was as if Aisu had just emerged from drowning. He gasped and began to breath heavily, but remained unconscious. The little circle that had gathered around him sighed and backed off. Katara made sure he was breathing normally and then sat down against the wall and relaxed. Just then, Uncle came into the room.

"Did he make it?"

"Yes, but just barely."

She got up and healed the wounds on Aisu's arms before turning to Uncle.

"Mushi, is it? We have to talk."

She motioned for Aang to follow them into the room they were entering. She stopped and turned around, walking over to the corner that Zuko was sitting in.

"Come on _Lee_!"

Zuko looked at his Uncle who motioned for him to follow. He got up and walked into the room. The door shut behind him as he entered. He noticed the blind earthbender girl in the corner. Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang needs a firebending teacher. We thought we'd have to kidnap you two, but it would seem someone knocked some sense into his head."

She poked Zuko in the chest for emphasis.

"Don't touch me. I can still beat you any day!"

"I don't think so Zuko! I would have beaten your sister if it weren't for you, can you say that? I don't think so!"

"Why you!"

They both summoned their elements and began to advance on each other. Aang frantically waved at Toph.

"Oookay, that's enough time in the play pen for you two!"

She sent a solid wall of earth between them, cutting off Zuko and Uncle.

"What are you doing Toph! I would've had him frozen solid in seconds!"

Toph and Aang looked at each other.

"We know. We need him though, so you can't go doing that."

Katara looked at them both and lowered her voice.

"Yeah. I know. It's just that he makes me so mad! He just-"

"Shut it Sugar Queen. Your starting to sound like Sokka with all these excuses."

That shut her up. They decided to give Uncle a few minutes to cool Zuko down. Five minutes later Toph turned and lowered the barrier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes earlier, the other side of Toph's wall

Zuko turned to the wall and sent a fire ball into it.

"Ahh! What'd she have to do that for?! I was more than fine with putting that cocky waterbender in her place!"

"Zuko, Katara is a powerful bender. She really would have handled Azula quite well if it had not been for your intervention. I knew this day would come and I thought you did too. This is your destiny, to help the Avatar. As the next Fire Lord, it is your duty to the Fire Nation and yourself. My brother, though he has branded us traitors, is no longer a trustworthy caretaker of the Fire Nation, which is all a Fire Lord is supposed to be. In fact, he never was. The day will come when you will take your rightful title as Fire Lord Zuko, and with the help of Avatar Aang lead the Fire Nation and the rest of the world into the coming age. You have become a different man since your inner transformation, anyone who knew you, including Azula, could see this. She manipulated you before you had time to realize what I have just told you. She played off your longing for honor and my brother's acceptance, and I was afraid I would lose the new Zuko that had just emerged before he even had time to find himself. Please Zuko, I am asking you again, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

Zuko let himself fall back onto the wall behind him. He thought about what his Uncle had said. He knew Azula had manipulated him. She always did. Thinking back to the moment he had been at this decision the first time, he knew Uncle had been right. He had tried to block it out, but it felt right. Like a flame sitting in a dark expanse. Whenever he had tried to look for anything else, all he saw was darkness. He knew what he had to do, but he would have to force himself to do it.

"But Uncle, I thought you would teach the Avatar."

Uncle smiled at him as Zuko got up from against the wall.

"Oh, I will at first. But your mother was right. You never give up Zuko, and I think we've only seen a spark of your true potential. You will quickly surpass my skills and then the job will fall to you to educate the Avatar."

They both turned as the wall separating them from the Avatar lowered. Aang walked up to Uncle and bowed.

"Please, I need a teacher before the summer's end. It be fine if Zuko came too."

Uncle glanced at Zuko and then looked back at Aang.

"Don't worry, my nephew knows what he must do. We would be honored to help you master firebending."

Katara looked at Zuko and was startled. It seemed as if in that short time behind the wall he had come to some kind of realization as to what he was to do with himself. He had a sort of resigned understanding emanating from him. That quickly changed when her eyes locked with his. The aura seemed to dry up as he turned and walked out the door recently made available by Toph.

"_Zuko, why would you even have considered letting her heal your scar! Idiot! Make sure you stay clear of her."_

Katara clenched her fists as she followed the other two out. When they entered the main room they saw Aisu was up and spinning around with Tei on his shoulders. Zuko was surprised to see a smile on his face. He didn't think the face he had seen before could smile.

"Ahhh! Let me down!" The little girl managed through a fit of giggles.

Aisu laughed, "Not until you tell me what you did with my sword, no one is supposed to even touch that!"

"It's in the wall, it's in the wall!"

Toph walked over and Aisu's sword seemed to shoot out of the wall.

"I could have told you that." she said, handing it back to him.

Aisu put Tei on the ground and put his sword back. Katara walked over and lifted one of his arms.

"How do they feel? You know you really shouldn't be up."

"I'm fine, thanks. Hey, have you seen Sokka?"

"No, but he's probably stuffing his face somewhere. Come on, you have to meet the newest members of Team Avatar."

She led him over to Zuko.

"Aisu this is Lee."

They bowed without exchanging words. As he followed her over to Uncle, Zuko turned to watch him. He could have sworn he had heard that guy mutter Zuzu before walking off.

"And this is his Uncle Mushi."

Aisu bowed again. Uncle's brow furrowed as he looked into his eyes.

"So I hear you are to be traveling with us."

"Yes we are." Uncle replied, bowing before turning away to find his tea. As he came into the dining area he saw Sokka eating a bowl of noodles.

"Hello Sokka."

Sokka turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hey...Mushi?"

"You act like you aren't sure that's my name." Uncle laughed. "We're going to be traveling with you now."

"I know, Katara told me. It's fine as long as Zu- I mean Lee can handle himself."

"You do not have to worry about my nephew. Actually, I am interested in what you think of the newest member you picked up since we saw each other last."

"Aisu? I didn't like him at first, but he's a good guy. I think I'd rather fight the Unagi than him though. I feel kind of useless next to him."

"You shouldn't," said Uncle, "he is driven by great pain, one you should hope you will never have to bear. He has mastered the art of masking it, but it shows in his eyes."

"Yeah, he lost his family to the Fire Nation six years ago."

Uncle poured his tea as Sokka got up and left the room.

"That may be Sokka, but there is more...the eyes will tell the deepest secrets to those who will listen." he said quietly, taking a sip of his tea.

Sokka entered the main room and looked around. Katara was talking with, or more like to, Longshot. Aang and Aisu were laughing at something Toph was saying.

"And then he's like "and Long Feng is long gone!" "

Aang and Aisu doubled over with laughter. Sokka marched up to Toph.

"Toph! I thought that was a pretty good line!"

"Oh it was Snoozles, it was."

She laughed and walked off to go talk to Katara. Sokka looked around. Weren't they missing someone? Sokka stoked his chin as he tried to figure out who was missing. An image of the Earth King trying desperately to get out of his hiding place popped into his head.

"Gahh! Toph! we forgot about the Earth King!"

"No, you forgot about the Earth King, I went to pick him up while you were busy eating. He's sleeping in one of the rooms."

Sokka let himself breath again. It would have been awful if they'd rescued the Earth King only to get him killed. He walked up to Katara to interrupt her conversation with Longshot, who walked off to find Smeller Bee.

"Katara, we shouldn't stay here too long. Having Aang hidden right in the middle of a Fire Nation city is only asking for trouble."

"I know Sokka, we'll leave in a few days. We need to get some things, and Lee and Mushi are going to have to come up with a good explanation as to why they are leaving."

Sokka looked confused, "They can't just tell everyone why?"

Katara held her head in her hands, "How you ever got to be the plan guy, I'll never know. They can't just confess to a group of people set on destroying the Fire Nation that they are really the crown prince and the Fire Lord's brother."

"But, they're helping Aang master firebending."

"Helping or not, they're still firebenders and the hatred that's been building for over one hundred years won't just disappear."

The two walked off to find their rooms and go to sleep. They hadn't noticed Jen listening around the corner. She sat against the wall and looked around. The crown prince and the Fire Lord's brother! A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about that night with Lee. So that was how he had lit the lamps...she should have known. What was she going to do? If they were really helping the Avatar, she couldn't just report them. She decided to go talk to Mushi, or whatever his name was.

She walked into the kitchen and found him drinking tea.

"Jen, would you like some tea?" he said, holding up the teapot.

"_Could this funny old man really be the Fire Lord's brother?" _"No thanks...Mushi."

Uncle frowned, Jen loved tea, "What wrong Jen?"

She turned to the wall and leaned against it.

"What's it like, in the Fire Nation Royal Palace?"

Uncle set his tea down quickly and looked at her. He put his hands in his sleeves.

"It is nice. But it is tainted by the madness of my brother. For a time it was graced with the presence of Lee's mother, but she disappeared when Lee was young. It's halls are hung with red curtains and the gardens explode it the spring with leaves and flowers. It is beautiful."

"How can it be, when your people cause so much pain to others?"

"Please believe me, not everyone in the Fire Nation believes this war is justified. Lee has recently come to face this truth, and is in the middle of the biggest change he will have to make in his life."

Zuko walked into the room. He looked at Uncle and Jen. He poured himself some tea and turned to leave.

"Wait Lee."

He turned to look at her.

"It's Zuko."

"Zuko...please wait. What do you say about this? How can you even begin to think that you understand what your father has put the rest of the world through?"

Zuko took a sip of his tea. He really didn't like it, but it gave him a moment to crush the rising feelings of anger. He knew better than anyone what the Fire Nation could do.

"I can understand better than you may like to think. I hate my father more than anyone possibly could, but up until now all I was concerned with was my honor, my loyalty to my nation. But that's just it, I'm loyal to the Fire Nation. My father has just become another obstacle that is in my way."

Zuko set the tea down and left the room. Jen turned back to Uncle with question in her eyes. He just shook his head no.

"What Zuko does not wish to tell will not be told. But more importantly, what will you tell?"

"I...I won't tell. For now."

They both turned and walked out of the kitchen. Almost everyone was asleep, with only Aang, Toph, Aisu, and Smeller Bee still up. Smeller Bee was talking to Aang.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer? We could use your help."

"Yes, we have to go tomorrow, and we're taking Lee and Mushi with us."

"What! But why, where?"

"Uhh, we're going to Omashu."

"Why? That place is infested with more firebenders than here."

"Lee and Mushi are going to start the Freedom Fighters of Omashu."

Smeller Bee grinned.

"Hey, that's a good idea! I suppose we could let them go...alright you can have them."

She turned and walked into her room to get some sleep. Toph punched Aang in the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Nice cover Twinkle Toes."

Aang smiled back at her and laughed, "It's not a cover."

"What are you talking about?"

Aang got up and walked off to his room.

"We may not be starting a Freedom Fighter group, but we are definitely going to Omashu. I've got a friend for you to meet."

Toph and Aisu looked at each other. They were going to Omashu?

**And the plot thickens! Seriously, I feel like jerk for the next chapter though...but when I post it is up to my readers. And no mindless reviews just to get me to update please! In other news, I'm on spring break! Which means late nights of typing and editing! I'm about half ay through chapter ten right now, so I'd better hurry it up before you people run me out of chapters to update with. Anyway, please R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	6. Chapter 6

**You people are freaking sweet! Or maybe you just really want chapter six...oh, well. Here you go...I feel like a jerk for this though. Katara _likes _mangos, right? I haven't seen that episode for a while. **

Katara and Sokka both looked sleepily at Aang. They had just gotten up and were trying to find something to eat.

"We're going where?" asked Sokka, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Omashu. Now that Ba Sing Se has fallen, we need to go get King Bumi. Smeller Bee thinks that we're taking Lee and Mushi there to start a new group of Freedom Fighters, so that's the story."

Katara looked up from her mango, "When are we going?"

"Today, so get ready to leave as soon as your done eating. Besides, I'm sure Appa's getting lonely."

Toph walked into the room with a comb in her hand, trying to flatten her insane bed-head.

"Which means be ready to leave by tomorrow, because that's how long it'll take Sokka to finish eating."

"Hey, I don't take that long!"

The two began to argue about Sokka's eating tendencies as Zuko and Uncle joined the group.

"It's a little crowded in here, wouldn't you say so Lee?"

"Uncle, with those two around, it's always going to be crowded." Zuko answered, pointing to Sokka and Toph.

Uncle put a pot of tea on while Zuko looked through the cupboards to find something to eat. He looked around. Where was the new guy, Aisu?

"Hey, where's Aisu?"

Katara looked around, "I don't know, he's probably sleeping. I would imagine being poisoned takes a lot out of you."

Aisu stepped into the room with Tei and Tai clinging to each leg.

"Guys, I'm not going to be able to eat with you down there. Can you let go?"

"No! Your gonna leave without us!"

"Sorry, but I have to. But, if you really want to come along and fight the Fire Lord with us, I guess you could."

They both looked at each other and then back up at Aisu, "Uh, no thanks. But you had better come back to visit!"

He laughed and set them on the counter, "Fine, I promise to come back and visit."

"_That's assuming we're all still alive."_

"Are you guys ready to go? I already ate."

They all nodded and left the kitchen to go get their things. Uncle looked sadly at the pot of tea he would not be able to finish and followed Zuko out. Twenty minutes later they were making their way down the streets toward the inner wall. In the sunshine, it was a much less ominous place. Upon reaching the wall they looked around one last time before jumping through the hole and following the tunnel Toph and Aang had made back to their cave. Appa let out a groan and licked Aang, knocking him to the ground.

"Appa! I missed you too buddy!"

"Aang, where's the Earth King?" Katara said, looking for the bumbling king and his bear.

"Oh, I decided to leave him with the Freedom Fighters. Our trip will be dangerous, and he really does belong in Ba Sing Se."

"You know, it was kind of pointless to make this place. We didn't even use it." Sokka said, gesturing to the cavern around them.

"No it wasn't. It gave Appa a place to stay while we got Zuko and Iroh."

Zuko looked at Appa cautiously. Why was the Avatar so weird?

"I've seen you do it countless times, but do we seriously ride on him?"

Toph brushed Zuko aside as she made her way onto the bison's back, "Yes we do. You'll get used to it though."

Aang bent aside the cover of the cave that kept it hidden from the outside world and leapt up onto Appa's back. Uncle was looking around with an expression of pure joy.

"This is almost better than Ginseng tea!"

Aang laughed, "Almost huh? Yip yip!"

With that the huge animal burst from the ground and slowly began to ascend skyward. As they passed over the main wall, they were glad that the Fire Nation had yet to bring in the catapults to the city. Guiding Appa through the burning rocks they hurled was not fun. Sokka turned to Katara as they left the city of Ba Sing Se behind them.

"Katara, do we still have that Vanguard armor? It may come in useful later."

"Yeah we do." she replied, rummaging through the packs and coming up with one of the helmets. Uncle gasped when he saw what she was holding.

"Where did you get an Imperial Vanguard member's helmet?!"

Sokka jerked his thumb at Aisu, who was staring off to his right, "From that crazy guy right there. He killed eight of them before we even arrived on the scene to try and help."

Zuko and Uncle looked at each other. Eight Imperial guard members? Even Azula didn't train against eight at once. There was more to this boy than met the eye. Zuko turned to see Katara looking at his scar.

"I'm sorry I couldn't heal it."

"It's okay. Like I said, it's become a reminder that I am free to do what I want." He turned back to Aisu. "Aisu, what is your sword made out of?"

Aisu rolled his eyes. Telling people what it was made out of who weren't going to die soon meant he had to explain it too.

"To make a long story short, it's made out of Sozen's Comet. Please don't make me explain the rest."

"May I look at it Aisu," said Uncle, holding out his hand. The blade reflected in his wisened old eyes as he drew it. "This is truly...amazing. I never knew that this was what became of Sozen's Star."

Aisu looked at him curiously, "What do you mean Sozen's Star."

"As you probably know, one hundred years ago a piece of Sozen's Comet broke off and fell to the earth. Fire Lord Sozen knew what it was, but afraid that it would decrease the people's support in him and his divine right to rule, he passed it off as a new star, naming it after his comet. Only the Fire Nation royalty are allowed access to the scrolls that record this story, so no one in the Fire Nation knows what it truly was, though I never imagined that someone would have found it and forged it into such a magnificent weapon."

Aisu took his sword back and put it into his sheath.

"And what do you think of it Zuzu?"

Zuko almost flinched at the sound of the hated nickname.

"Where did you learn that name? I hate it. It reminds me of Azula."

Aisu smiled at him, "I learned it from Azula, but I didn't know it was a nickname. I won't use it anymore if you'd like."

"I would. And when did you learn it from my sister?"

"That's something I really don't discuss. However, when we find your sister, I don't care what grudges you may have against her, I will be the one who deals with her."

Zuko highly doubted one boy could be a match for his sister, but then again, he had defeated eight Imperial Vanguard members. That had to count for something. Most of the day went by without much more talking, everyone seemed to be preoccupied with their thoughts. The sun was getting low in the sky when Sokka looked over at Aang.

"Aang, why are we going down? This isn't like the swamp is it?"

"No Sokka, no voices from the earth. I don't know why we're going down. Come on Appa, yip yip!"

The bison refused to go higher, flying down into the middle of a forest.

"Guys, this is the first time Appa has ever disobeyed me, this might be important. Besides, we should probably set up camp anyway."

As Appa landed with a thud the group got off to look around.

"This sure doesn't look very important." Sokka said, hacking at a branch with his machete.

"Well maybe there's something here. Let's look around while we set up camp, Sokka, you can get the firewood. Sokka grumbled something about always having to get the firewood as he set off into the forest, swinging his machete back and forth. Why did Appa have to be so difficult, landing in some stupid forest he'd never even been to? Sokka came to the base of a steep slope and he set down his firewood to crack his back.

"_I wonder what's up there."_

He put his machete away and began to climb, losing his footing a few times before reaching the top. He noticed a cave as he pulled himself up over the ledge at the top. If Aang could get Appa to fly their things up here, they might as well stay in there. Sokka entered the cave and looked around, it was pretty clean and looked like nothing was living in it. As he was about to leave to tell the others, he thought he noticed something further back in the cave, resting on the ground against the wall. Sokka pulled out his machete and carefully made his way back into the darkness.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

As he came closer to the figure, all the air seemed to empty itself from his lungs. He dropped his machete and ran forward.

"NO!"

As he dropped to his knees, tears ran down his cheeks. Her warrior's uniform was badly burned and she had her eyes closed.

"Suki! Wake up!"

Sokka shook her as he desperately tried to wake her up. This was not going to happen again! The tears seemed to flow on their own as Sokka continued to shake her, but she refused to wake up.

"No. No no no-"

Suki's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Sokka.

"Sokka?...please tell me that's you... I was hoping Appa would come back and I'd get to see you before I died..."

"No Suki! It's me, your not going to die! I won't let you, this won't happen to me again! You aren't burned too badly, I'm sure Katara can heal you!"

"Sokka...nothing can help me now."

The Kiyoshi Warrior shifted herself, closing her eyes with the coming pain and lifted the bottom part of her dress. Sokka wanted to throw up, but he refused. Her skin was dry and black, and he could see her charred bones. Katara could not heal this. She dropped the cloth back over her legs and looked back up at Sokka.

"Sokka, I knew this was coming. I wasn't expecting to live. Just hoping, to see you one more time, for this."

Sokka's tears fell to the floor as he bowed his head, "For what?"

Suki lifted his head and brought it close to hers, giving him one last kiss before falling back into his arms.

"That. I'm sorry I couldn't help. A girl with...blue flames...attacked us, and we couldn't-we couldn't fight them off. We were no match."

She lifted her hand and put it against Sokka's cheek, "Sokka, I really am...so sorry. I guess this means the Avatar found his bison though...please, don't give up because of this. Help the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord...help him do what...we couldn't. I had hoped to see you under happier circumstances, this causes so much pain...I'm sorry..."

Her hand fell away and the breath left her body for the last time as her head tilted back onto Sokka's arm. Sokka lowered his head and shuddered.

"_Not again, please not again! This is just like Yue! This can't be happening, this isn't happening!"_

Sokka stood up with his friend's body in his arms and turned, running out of the cave and down the hill, losing the skin on one knee as he stumbled. He ran blindly through the forest, shouting his sister's name.

"Katara! Katara!"

Back at camp they heard his frenzied shouts. Aisu drew his sword as they all turned toward the noise, he hoped he wasn't the only one who heard the panic in Sokka's voice. Momo hid behind Aang's shoulder as Sokka came bursting through the bushes carrying a body and dropped to his knees.

"Katara! Please, you have to help her! Azula got to her, but please, I can't go through this again!"

They could all see her burnt legs and Zuko forced down the bile as he took in his sister's work. There would be no healing this. Katara ran over with her water already out and laid her hands on Suki's torso. She looked up after a few seconds with tears in her eyes.

"Sokka...I can't do anything. She's gone."

Sokka let out a scream and then seemed to whither as he fell back against a tree and held Suki's body close to him.

"No, no, no, no..." his words faded as he lowered his head into her shoulder. Katara walked over and quietly sat next to him. Aisu put away his sword as he solemnly approached Aang.

"This...has happened before?"

"Yes, at the North Pole. Our friend Yue died sacrificing herself to become the Moon Spirit, but Sokka was closest to her. It took a lot out of him."

Toph was silent as she stood looking at the brother and sister leaning against the tree, feeling the tremors come through the earth and into her feet. Why had no one told her that before? Uncle put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Your sister has reached what I hoped she never would. I had hoped that we might have been able to save her, but in the end, it looks like the only choice that we have been left with is to give her what is coming to your father. Zuko, you may not remember, or care, but I can think of a time when Azula was just another girl, she was adorable at that young age, untainted by my brother's ideals..."

The sorrow that hung over the camp that night was heavy. Aisu felt as if he could feel it enter him as he breathed in. No one slept that night, and there was no fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hall of the Fire Lord

"Is there something you want me to do father? You brought Ty Lee, Mai, and myself all the way from Ba Sing Se, and I don't feel comfortable leaving the city in the hands of the Vanguard."

The flames rose as Ozai began to speak.

"Azula, my most trusted daughter, you have some loose ends to tie up. You know what I'm talking about. Go to Omashu, you should find what you are looking for there."

Azula glared into the flames. She hated loose ends, and the Avatar seemed to be a most elusive one. That would all end quickly though.

"Yes father, it will be done. I am the Fire Lord's most humble servant."

"_If I can't handle the Avatar in a city that's already under my control, I might as well give myself a scar and join Zuzu."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown forest en route to Omashu

The next morning Sokka still refused to let anyone else carry Suki.

"Sokka, what are you going to do with her? Please, let me bury her here." Toph said.

"In the middle of nowhere! No! I'm sorry Aang, but we're taking her back to Kiyoshi Island. We bury her where she lived."

"It's okay Sokka, I wouldn't want her out here either. Omashu will still be there when we've finished."

Sokka wrapped Suki in a blanket and then carried her back up to the cave. He set her down outside the entrance and emerged a few moments later. He held Suki's burnt war fans. He folded one shut and untied the blanket around his friend to put it through her sash. He stared at the other one awhile before thrusting it through his own belt. The belt she had so masterfully humiliated him with when they first met. He bent to wrap her again and then lifted her and made his way back to the others.

"Did you find them Sokka?" he hadn't told anyone, but Katara knew what he had gone for.

"Yes. We can go now."

They looked back at the site they were now, in a strange way, happy to have landed in. Aang rubbed Appa's furry head, he didn't know how, but he was glad Appa knew where to land. Now it was off to Kiyoshi Island. This would be a bittersweet detour.

**That was one of the harder decisions to make, but what it all came down to was that Azula wasn't likely to have left Suki alive in the show. In fact, I think a scene somewhat close to this one may come up in season three... On a lighter note, I lied. Please forgive me! This chapter is under three thousand words, but chapter eight will make up for that. Sorry about the Earth King, Gir The Insane Flaming Ninja. You know what to do for the next update!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm bad at making people wait. Maybe you just didn't feel like reviewing either after what I did to Suki. Whatever it may be, here's chapter seven. Does anybody know the name of Kiyoshi Island's leader? Enjoy! **

Appa was tired of flying over the vast expanse of ocean. No one had said a word since they had left the forest where Sokka had found Suki. Sokka looked over and saw Zuko watching him. He broke the silence.

"Your sister did this."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"How could she? Doesn't she have any emotions at all!"

Uncle took that moment to interrupt, "No Sokka, she doesn't, at least none that I've seen for a long time. The only thing she possesses that comes close to emotion is that unrelenting drive for perfection, and even that isn't her. She picked it up from watching my brother."

"I just don't see how anyone could be so heartless."

Aisu turned to look at him.

"It's easy Sokka. How do you feel about Azula?"

"What do you mean how do I feel about her? I couldn't care less what happens to her!"

"That's how. Like I said, easy."

They all turned toward the horizon as Aang shouted that the island was coming into view. Katara looked up from combing Toph's unruly hair to look. She hoped that weird foaming guy wasn't there. As they landed they were surprised to see that only the Island's leader was there to greet them.

"Avatar Aang! What a surprise, I guess Sokka and Katara were able to help you out of that rough situation you were in a while back? To what do we owe the honor?"

Aang thought back to the time Sokka and Katara had to come here alone to get evidence that would prove he didn't kill some village's leader while he was alive as Kiyoshi.

"Actually, this isn't a happy occasion." Sokka answered sliding off Appa with Suki in his arms. A shadow fell over the leader's face as he realized what it must be under the blanket.

"Is that...Suki?"

"Yes. I found her yesterday. She was alive then, but...she didn't make it."

His voice was filled with pain as he spoke, "I had hoped, that she was just late, but she was supposed to have returned to Kiyoshi a few days ago to give a report on the warrior's progress. I will gather the rest of the town, they are all getting ready for the summer festival, but we should hold the funeral as soon as possible."

An hour later the whole town lined the streets that led to the base of the Kiyoshi Monument. As Sokka led the way down the streets, people began to cry, as if they really hadn't believed what they had been told. When they reached the monument the village leader held up his arms for silence. Toph stepped forward and stomped the ground, raising a block of earth, and then pushed her arms down and hollowed it out. Sokka unwrapped her body and laid her in the newly formed tomb. Toph then slid a slab of rock over the top and a headstone was inset into the top of it. It had been planned that all the Kiyoshi Warriors would some day form a ring around their island's founder, but in the end Suki's grave was the only one to provide a testament that the warriors had ever existed at all. As the tearful crowds parted and left to complete their festival jobs, Katara walked over and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"I think we all need a break before heading to Omashu. Let's stay for the festival."

"Okay." Sokka's gaze was locked on the grave, unwilling to look anywhere else.

Later that night Sokka returned to the inn they were supposed to be staying at. Everyone was still up waiting for him. Zuko motioned for him to follow.

"Come on Sokka. Your rooming with me."

Sokka followed him up the stairs without saying a word.

"Is he going to be alright?" Aisu asked, watching Sokka slowly mount the stairs.

"He'll be fine as soon as the festival rolls around tomorrow and he realizes that he hasn't eaten anything for a day and a half." Toph said as she and Katara went to find their room.

Aisu smiled. Not to make light of a bad situation, but she was probably right. Aang and Iroh went up to their room, leaving Aisu in the main lobby. He turned and looked out the window into the night sky. He pulled out his sword and looked at it shining surface in the moonlight.

"You have so much to answer for...Azula."

He turned and walked up the stairs to his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he awoke to a loud pounding on his door.

"_Uhh, it's gotta be Toph..."_

"Aisu! Wake up! The festival has already started and your still in bed! I haven't given you a nickname yet, but that doesn't mean I can't!"

"_Yeah, it's Toph."_

Aisu emerged from the room and was surprised at how high the sun was already. He rarely slept so late.

"Hurry up! Everyone left already!"

He rushed out the door to find the streets lined with booths and tents. As they ran down the streets looking for the others Aisu turned around and started back to the inn.

"Go ahead without me Toph, I forgot my moneybag. I'll find you later."

"Sokka and I will be in the arena tent. Some guys are holding an Earth Rumble Six tournament and we want to see how good the earthbenders here are."

Aisu ran back up to his room to find his money and then ran back out to see if he could find that arena tent.

"_I'll just take the back alleys. If I remember correctly they pass by all the tents, and they aren't so crowded."_

Aisu was walking by a large green tent when a huge guy wearing green and brown emerged from the back entrance.

"There you are! What took you so long? The crowds getting impatient."

"Um, excuse me?"

As Aisu found himself being ushered into the huge tent he saw that this apparently was the arena he'd been looking for.

"Hey, I found that guy with a sword that The Boulder said would be coming to challenge at the tournament."

Another guy came in from the main room. Yells could be heard from the other side.

"Good! Get him out there, that crowd has been waiting long enough."

The two of them grabbed Aisu's arms and pulled him out into the main arena. A huge earthbender was waiting in it's center. They shoved Aisu up onto the ring and the first guy raised himself up into the air on a large pillar. The crowd screamed with excitement as he began to yell over the noise.

"Welcome to the Earth Rumble Six Kiyoshi Tournament! I am your host Ren Lee, you know the rules, now let's see some earthbending!"

Aisu wondered what he had gotten himself into as he dodged the huge boulders that were being hurled at him. He searched the crowd for Toph and Sokka, and found them, of course, in the front row. He saw Sokka turn to Toph and say something over the crowd's yells.

"I didn't know Aisu was an earthbender! Did you?!" Sokka yelled over the crowd as he turned to Toph.

"He's not Snoozles! I don't know how he got in there, but it'll be hilarious when he tries to explain it!"

Aisu looked around and saw Ren Lee watching from his pillar. He ran around his opponent and made it half way up the pillar before jumping and grasping the top. He pulled himself up and looked at the confused man.

"I'm really not supposed to be here. Well, I suppose I am, but not here." he said, pointing to the arena below him. The big guy sighed and smacked his forehead.

"You can't back out now! And The Boulder said you had talent, sheesh..."

He pushed Aisu off the pillar and motioned to his opponent. Aisu continued to look up at him.

"No, seriously," he dodged another rock, "I don't even know who this Boulder guy-"

He was cut off as the guy he was supposed to be fighting grabbed the collar if his jacket and threw him across the arena. Aisu did a front flip and barely landed inside the arena's parameters. He looked down at the sleeveless green shirt he wore and then looked at the big man, who was still holding his jacket.

"I really wish you hadn't done that."

Sokka gasped, "Toph! Look at that!"

Toph socked him in the stomach before replying sweetly, "Look at what, Sokka?"

He groaned and held his stomach.

"Sorry Toph. It's just that Aisu has some weird scars on his arms."

The marks were identical on his arms. Two thin, parallel scars on each, about an inch apart, wrapped around his arm once before disappearing on the top of his arm under the long gloves that he wore. Aisu brushed a piece of rock off his shoulder before seeming to vanish and reappear next to the guy holding his jacket. He dropped to the ground and wind-milled his legs, knocking the man backwards, and then jumped up to give him a knee to the back of his head. The man wobbled for a second before crashing to the ground. Aisu ripped his jacket out of his hand and pulled it on. He gave him a smile before turning around and walking out of the arena.

"Don't touch my stuff."

As he exited the main entrance onto the road, he made a mental note to not take anymore back alleys during festival time. He saw Sokka and Toph come dashing out of the tent and run towards him.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could fight without using your sword!" Sokka said as he neared Aisu. "It's too bad Toph couldn't see it."

"Are you nuts! Those vibrations were more than enough for me to see him kick that guy's butt. That was kind of weird though. How did you get in there in the first place?"

Aisu laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I have no idea. Some guy saw me walking around and thought I was someone else. He just kind of tossed me into the arena."

Aisu lurched forward as a bag of coins hit the back of his head.

"Hey you, you forgot your prize!"

Aisu picked up the bag and handed it to Sokka.

"Here."

"What, you don't want it? It feels heavy."

"No, not really."

Sokka looked at Toph and then his eyes darkened.

"You know, I don't really want it either."

Toph looked up at him and crossed her arms, "Come on Sokka. She'd want you to have fun the day before we risk our lives breaking into another Fire Nation city."

"Yeah. I guess...Aisu, how did you get those scars on your arms?"

Aisu paused for a moment before answering, "Azula. Now don't mention them again, as you have probably noticed, I never show them in public."

Sokka wondered what he was talking about, he never showed them at all. He seemed to go back farther with Azula than they had originally thought. The three turned and walked down the road as they examined what the festival had to offer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko groaned. How had he found himself shopping with Katara and his Uncle, for tea of all things? He looked out the shop window and saw Aisu, Sokka, and Toph wandering the streets and wondered why he hadn't just gone with them. Uncle walked up to him and thrust a teacup under his nose.

"Try this Zuko, it's supposed to be the newest flavor."

Zuko looked warily at the steaming cup. He might be a different man now, but he still didn't like tea. He took a sip. Katara looked at him expectantly.

"Iroh tells me you don't like tea, but what do you think?"

"I like it-"

The two smiled and turned around to peruse through the selection of flavors, there was still hope for Zuko to become a tea lover.

"a little less than I like my sister..."

"What was that, Prince Zuko?"

"Nothing Uncle. Will we be leaving soon? I would like to see what the others are up to."

"You may leave if you like, we won't be much longer."

Zuko took the opportunity and left the shop. Where had those three gone to? He looked around and saw Aang hiding up in a tree. He walked over and looked up at him.

"What are you doing in a tree?"

"Shh! I'm hiding from Coco and her friends. Having screaming girls run after you can get annoying."

"Just walk with me. I part the crowds like Katara bends water."

Aang jumped down from the tree and began walking next to Zuko. As they walked down the crowded streets, he saw that Zuko really did have his own little path to follow.

"Zuko, it's kind of sad that people can't see past the scar. You can be pretty nice underneath."

Zuko laughed for the first time Aang could remember, "Aang, I think it has more to do with the fact that I almost burned down their whole village."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Hey, why aren't they trying to kill you anyway?"

"I really don't know. I think Katara convinced them that I was helping you master firebending or something."

"But you are."

"Not until I master it first, my Uncle will be teaching us until then."

The two followed the road until they ran into Sokka and Toph.

"Hey, where's Aisu? Weren't you with him earlier?"

Sokka nodded and was about to reply through a mouth full of food, but Toph stuck her hand over his mouth, "No one wants to see you spew food all over the place Snoozles. Yeah, we were with him, but some punk lifted Sokka's moneybag. He should be back in a minute. Hey, have you ever seen the scars on his arms? Sokka says they look familiar, like he's seen them before."

Zuko frowned, he had never seen Aisu without his jacket on, but he couldn't imagine someone as good as Aisu getting any kind of noticeable scar.

"No. What do they look like?"

"There are double marks on each arm, and they twist around them once."

Zuko shook his head, wondering why they thought he would care.

"He says Azula gave them to him."

Zuko was about to say something when Aisu walked into the conversation.

"Here's your moneybag Sokka."

Sokka mumbled a thank you through his food and they went off to get his Uncle and Katara. The fireworks would be starting soon. As expected, they were still in the little shop.

"Uncle, Katara, come on the fireworks are starting."

Uncle paid for his tea and walked out with a large bag under his arm. Katara ended up not getting anything. As they were walking to the beach, Katara looked over at one of the stands.

"Look! They're selling bending scrolls!"

She ran over and looked for some water bending ones. As she looked a little closer, she frowned and got that angry look on her face that Sokka and Zuko knew so well. She stalked over to the salesman behind the counter.

"These are fake aren't they?"

He gave a nervous laugh before responding, "Uh, what makes you say that? They're not fake."

She raised an eyebrow and held up one with airbending forms on it.

"Unless Aang came and showed you how to airbend, I'd say these are fake."

The salesman looked around before saying something about how it was getting late and he should be closing his stand soon. Katara looked disgusted as she turned and headed towards the beach. As they reached the darkened shores they saw they were filled with people.

"Where are we going to sit?"

"Hang on for a second, Sokka."

Aang pulled out his bison whistle and blew on it. A few moments later Appa came into view and they all climbed up to watch the show. As the fire works started Katara leaned over and listened to Sokka and Zuko talking. They were saying something about tea. Katara took the moment to interrupt.

"Zuko, I know you hated the tea."

"Oh, you heard what I said about my sister?"

"No, it just showed on your face! It looked like it did the first time I kicked your butt at the North Pole."

"Hey, that was only half of it! As soon as the sun was up, you were finished!"

"Right, and then we had to drag your half frozen body out of the snow."

"I would have made it!"

Toph groaned and fell on her back. Those two were so loud sometimes.

"Will you two be quiet? I want to at least _hear_ the fire works!"

They both shut up and glared at each other in the darkness. Aang put his arms around them and smiled.

"See? You love each other already!"

The last thing Aang remembered before he blacked out was getting a fist to each side of the head. When the fireworks were over Aisu picked up the reigns guided the bison home in place of Aang. Appa seemed to like him. Aisu looked up at the stars and thought about the coming day. Omashu wouldn't be easy to break into. They had a difficult task ahead of them. When they reached the inn, Aisu carried Aang up to his and Uncle's room before saying good night to the others and heading off to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aisu was on his knees, staring at the blood soaked floor. He looked up and saw the dead bodies strewn across the room. Firelight danced on the walls as he began to scream. He looked up at the girl standing before him, a smirk on her face._

"_I told you it wouldn't be me."_

_He jumped off the floor and lunged at her. He wanted to tear that stupid look off her face. Two members of the Imperial Vanguard grabbed him and pulled him back._

"_What would you like us to do?" they asked as Aisu began to cry. _

"_Leave him to soak in their blood. I'm sure he will grow tired of living soon enough."_

_The girl turned and walked toward the open door. A tall man was standing there, a mere silhouette against the invading light..._

"Aisu! Wake up!"

Aisu's eyes snapped open and he was looking at Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Aang all looking worriedly back. He found that his sword was clenched in his hand and he was breathing hard. He crawled out of bed and walked over to the window, leaning on the sill for support. The sun was just coming up.

"What happened?"

Zuko walked into the room and looked around, before turning to Aisu.

"They found you screaming at my sister. You were pretty upset. What happened?"

Aisu picked up his jacket and put it on. He was going to settle this soon.

"A dream. Just a dream."

He brushed by them and began to put his sword away.

"Come on. We need to get to Omashu as quickly as we can."

Aang looked confused.

"You say that like you have something important to do there."

Aisu slammed his sword down into its sheath and turned to walk down the stairs.

"I do."

They all followed him down the stairs to Appa and were surprised to find him already packed. Everyone from the village was gathered around him for the usual send-off.

"We packed him for you last night, we heard you were going to Omashu." said the village leader as he stepped forward.

Aang gave him a huge grin, "Thanks, but we really should pay for this stuff."

"No you shouldn't. If your going to Omashu, it can only mean that you are one step closer to defeating the Fire Lord, and avenging our fallen warriors. Please, take these for your journey."

Aang thanked him and they all climbed on top of Appa. As he jumped into the air at the sound of Aang's voice, Sokka turned to look at the Kiyoshi Monument.

"_We'll pay Azula back Suki. I promise."_

They had been flying for about an hour when Sokka moaned and smacked his forehead.

"We're gonna have to take the secret love cave again, aren't we?"

"Oh, Sokka, don't complain so much. Besides, Aang and I found the way through, remember? And if we couldn't get to Omashu last time by flying on Appa, we definitely won't be able to this time."

Sokka sourly agreed and went back to sharpening his machete. Aisu pulled out his sword and examined the edge before putting it away again. Everyone was fidgety as they came closer to what was now Fire Nation territory. A few hours later, Aang looked down from Appa's fury head and saw the stream that they had first met the Chong and Lily, who took them through the cave. Sort of.

"Guys, I think we should land Appa now. We're getting pretty close."

Aang landed Appa in the water and they all hopped off to begin their trip on foot. Katara pulled out another water skin and began to fill it. Sokka looked at her.

"Katara, why do you have two water skins, and where did you find that one?"

"I bought it at the festival, I was really surprised to find it. It's from the North Pole and they're really rare anywhere else. I thought it might come in handy while we're breaking into Omashu."

"Or we could just come down with another case of pentapox."

Zuko, Toph, Uncle, and Aisu all gave them a funny look.

"Pentapox?"

"You weren't here for it, but it's how we got in the first time, and met your sister and her friends now that I think about it."

They all began the long trek up the path that led to the Cave of Two Lovers. Aisu looked at the cliffs around them and sped up.

"Better hurry it up guys. These cliffs are just screaming ambush."

As the words left his mouth four Fire Nation tanks rolled over the edge and began to descend the vertical wall, spewing flames all the way.

"Katara, I've got this one!" Toph said as she formed a huge dome of rock around the four oncoming tanks. As they were attempting to break out she simply moved the dome back up the cliff and left it there. She turned and began to run after the others, that might have bought them five minutes. As they neared the mouth of the cave a fire ball caught Uncle on the shoulder. Toph turned to look at the tanks, how had they gotten out so fast? Uncle yelled and jumped inside the cave, putting the fire out and then turned on the tanks, blasting a deadly bolt through three of them. They immediately stopped moving and began to smoke, and the fourth one came to a halt, giving Aisu enough time to jump on top of it and cut out the door in the ceiling. He plunged his sword deep into the tank and they heard a muffled grunt. As Aisu jumped down and crossed the entrance to the cave, Toph bent the entrance shut. The darkness enveloped them and they looked up to see a faint glowing farther down the cave. Zuko lit a flame in his hand and began to walk behind Katara and Sokka.

"No fire Zuko, or the crystals won't glow and we'll be lost in here forever." Sokka said, pointing to the ceiling.

Aang laughed and turned around to look at him, "And die, remember what Lily said."

Sokka rolled his eyes at the subject of those idiots. They had driven him insane once already and he didn't need Aang quoting them all the way through the cave. They walked silently until they reached the main room that Katara and Aang had stumbled upon their first time through the cave. They walked through the door at the end of the room and continued down the path to the right. A half an hour later they were all out in the sunshine and everyone but Toph was blinking and looking around for the path that led to Omashu.

"It's over there." Toph said as she bent aside some boulders that were blocking the path. "Fire Nation must not want visitors."

They followed the path until they reached the top of the cliff that overlooked the great city. Katara had a feeling of deja vu as Sokka was the first one to lay eyes on the city and he suddenly stopped.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Sokka?"

"I don't think those are on our side this time." he answered, pointing to the city. They all gasped as they saw what he was pointing at. Circling the city, like seven ominous guards, were the hot air balloons that they had used to defend the Northern Air Temple. Aisu grimaced at the sight. This would be harder than he had anticipated.

**Dun dun dun!!!! Cliffhanger! Next chapter's a long one too, at six thousand seven hundred-ish words. Hope you liked the chapter, it was somewhat of a filler. I thought Cave of Two Lovers was one of the funniest episodes in season two, nomads rock! For those who are on spring break, have a good one, and please R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a beast. Make sure you have enough time because it's not a turn-on-the-computer-read-and-turn-off kind of chapter. Thanks for all the reviews on chapter seven, I really like the positive feedback I'm getting! Hope you like chapter eight!**

"Zuko, you and I will pose as Imperial Vanguard members and we'll clear the way for they others, it's just like what we did in Ba Sing Se." Aisu said as he got out his armor.

"Why does he get to be a member?" asked Sokka.

Zuko pulled out his set and began to fasten it on.

"It might be a bit more believable," he said pulling on the chest plate, "if at least one of the Imperial Vanguard members can firebend, and Uncle won't fit into one of these."

Aisu's face had become void of emotions again as he pulled on the shining white greaves. Katara walked over and looked at him strangely.

"Aisu, you don't always have to mask your personality during battle. That face just doesn't suit the Aisu we all know."

He slid the face mask up before responding, "You have it backwards. This is my personality."

He turned and walked over the hill with Zuko following close behind. Katara turned to Uncle.

"Is he serious?"

"Yes, he is. However, he knows that his inert personality makes it hard for others to interact with him in any situation other than battle. As you can see, he has mastered pretending to be something he's not, while keeping his true self buried under smiles and laughter."

Zuko and Aisu were slowly walking down the long path that led to the city gates. They saw two guards waiting for them.

"This looks like it might go smoothly." whispered Zuko.

At that moment a third officer walked out of the gates. He turned to the guards and then pointed at Aisu and Zuko. Aisu couldn't hear what he was saying, but he knew it couldn't be good. He quickened his pace to a run.

"We don't have any Imperial Vanguard members scheduled for arrival for three weeks. Whoever they are, kill them." the unit commander said and he wheeled around to go back into the city. The two guards snapped a salute.

"Yes si-uhhh!"

The commander turned to see a sword had grown out of the man's stomach. It retracted and the man fell, revealing an Imperial Vanguard member holding a shining sword. He looked to the ground and saw the other guard had fallen as well, but not in one piece. As he looked at the man holding the sword he almost lost his nerve, maybe this was the Vanguard.

"Ah, good work. Just testing the vigilance of our finest bending squad."

The man brushed past him and was followed into the city by the second one, "Thank you-"

The commander turned to examine the bodies, but as soon as he looked at them he felt cold metal bite into his neck.

"but I don't bend."

Aisu slid his sword out of the man's neck and turned to follow the stunned Zuko into the city. Zuko stared at him from underneath his mask as he walked by. This guy was almost faster than Azula. They entered the city's confines and dismissed both of the inner guards. Zuko walked out to the bridge and sent up a flame, the chosen signal for the others to run in as fast as they could into the city. A few moments later they were all on the inside. Aisu took off his armor and threw it away, there was no need for it anymore. Zuko followed his lead and they began to slink their way into the upper levels of the city. Aang remembered that of Omashu's three peaks, Bumi was being held in the highest and he realized that they would have to do something about the hot air balloons if they would ever make it that far.

"Come on, Toph and I can bend us higher in these."

Aang jumped into one of the mail sleds that wasn't being used and was followed by Aisu and Sokka. The other four climbed into another with Toph and they began their way up the steep delivery slopes. When they reached the top they all climbed out and ran to a small exit in the side of the mountain and planned where to go next.

"What do we do now? That last peak is still really high up and we have to think about those balloons." Sokka said as he gestured to the peak that Bumi was being held in. Aisu and Zuko both got the same idea as the balloons were mentioned. They peeked out of the exit and saw one hovering about twenty feet away.

"Sokka and Katara, come with us, we'll need more than just two people for this job."

The four walked out onto the small ledge that the exit led to and began to climb the side of the mountain. As the balloon was passing in front of them, Aisu looked back at Toph and yelled over the wind, "Toph! We need a lift right now!"

Toph's eyes got wide as she realized what they wanted her to do. She smiled and then shot herself into air and then slammed the ground with one fist as she landed. The four were blasted off the side of the mountain by what seemed like an explosion of rock and they grabbed on to the balloon. Aisu swung forward once and then performed a front flip over the railing they were dangling from. He landed and gave the guard a kick to the stomach before back handing him over the railing. He turned and bent to help the others get up. When they were all safely on the deck Sokka gaped at the sheer size of the balloon. It had armored sides and was much bigger than the one used in the defense of the Northern Air Temple. They followed the railing until it led to some stairs that forked. Sokka ran up the ascending staircase with Katara which they all agreed probably led to the steering mechanism. The brother and sister burst into a room to find three surprised firebenders and one pilot looking at them.

"Hey! How did you two get in here?!"

Katara unplugged both water skins and bent out dual water whips tipped with ice. She jumped into the air and wrapped the whips around her as she spun at the three guards. They barely had time to take stances before they were covered in a storm of frozen blades. They fell to the floor unconscious and Sokka bashed the pilot over the head with the flat of his machete. Sokka turned to the wheel and began to maneuver the balloon to the exit that the others were waiting at. He hoped Aisu and Zuko had taken care of their end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Aisu rounded the corner to find the guards already sprawled on the floor with Aang sitting on the ground polishing his staff.

"Well that was boring. How did you get in here?"

"I don't need earthbending to fly, remember? I've been here since Aisu smashed that guard off the edge. You need to start heating this air soon though, we'll start descending if you don't."

Zuko walked over and lit a fire under the balloon. They slowly began to rise and they heard noises coming from the guard rail. Aisu ran out to see Uncle and Toph climbing over into the balloon.

"You guys are the worst. Leave the blind girl behind while you take all the action, she won't mind!"

"Sorry Toph, you can have the next wave, I'm sure there'll be some guarding Bumi." said Aang. Uncle went to go help Zuko and the others ran up to see how Sokka and Katara had done. As they entered the room Sokka turned to them and asked where Aang wanted him to take the balloon.

"The highest entrance in the mountain you can find. We'll make our way to Bumi from there."

"This Bumi better be some earthbender for you to risk this much to get him out of here." Toph said as she ripped one of the guard rails in half.

"Oh he is, and he's the one who told me to find you, remember the crazy king I mentioned when we first met? That's him."

Aisu stepped forward, "Look, there's an opening. Let's go."

He ran out of the room and the others followed.

"What do we with the balloon?"

"We ditch it Snoozles, and hope it lands on some firebenders."

They called down to Uncle and Zuko and then they ran down the outer catwalk that surrounded the balloon. When they reached the tip Aisu threw Aang flew over and he bent a path of rock out to the others. They quickly mounted it and ran inside the city. As they looked around they realized they were close to the dungeons. Toph ran ahead of everyone and around the corner.

"Hey you-"

A guard came flying into view and another staggered out with a piece of rock in his leg.

"Quick! Call for-"

Aisu calmly walked up to him and slammed the dull side of his blade into the man's side. He went limp, but they could see his eyes still moving, looking up at the tall expressionless boy who stood before him.

"Where's the princess?"

"In the throne room she-"

A bolt of lightning fried him and he began to smoke from the eyes.

"I should never trust my prisoners to underlings. I learned that the last time I left you two in the "capable" hands of the Vanguard."

Azula was standing in the doorway, glaring at Zuko and Uncle with an angry expression on her face.

"Now, you can die as well. But first, how did you get out? I can't see you killing the Vanguard so easily."

"They didn't. I did."

Azula looked at the boy standing over the man she had just killed. She laughed and relaxed a bit.

"You? All by yourself?"

She did a double take as the he gave his reply and disappeared, "Yes."

Azula barely had time to raise a gauntlet before it was hewn it two and she received a cut to the hand. She looked surprised as blood froze. She back flipped into a splits to dodge the next two attacks and then looked at the boy who was remaining still in front of her.

"Normally I don't care, but I don't want to kill you while your completely defenseless. Take a stance."

"_Who is this guy?_ No, we'll settle this in the throne room. But you better hurry before reinforcements come."

She turned and ran out the door. Aisu growled and ran after her, his friends all but gone from his mind. They turned to each other, they wanted to see how this turned out, but they had to figure out what to do about the coming soldiers. Toph turned to the next cell and ripped off the door.

"I have an idea."

Aang saw a metal box inside the cell with his friend's smiling face peeking out the hole in the top.

"Bumi!"

"Why hello Aang. Did you find your earthbending teacher?"

"He sure did you old crazy."

Toph held up two fingers and slowly ran them through the metal, peeling it away and making a hole for Boomi to walk through. He stepped put and sighed.

"It's nice to be out. So how's Appa?"

"We can talk later Bumi, we have something important to see first. What's your plan Toph?"

"Follow me, it's should work, but it's a bit crazy."

Bumi flashed one of his crazy smiles and laughed, "I like her already."

They ran out of the dungeons and down the halls that led to the throne room. Outside the door she stopped and turned.

"Okay, this should be good. Aang, Bumi, follow my lead."

She brought her hands close together and then slammed her fist together as she stomped the ground with her foot. She raised her arms in the air and contorted her fingers in a twisting motion and then brought her elbows swiftly to her sides. She sighed and smiled.

"I think it worked."

Aang looked confused, "That's it? What did we just do?"

Bumi laughed again and put his hand on the door, "Not much Aang, we just rearranged the mountain peak. I do it all the time. Reinforcements won't be able to get in here for a while."

A slight smile crossed Toph's face. This guy was good for all the weird stuff he said.

"Now come on, let's see what so important."

He pushed open the door and they saw a chaotic scene before them. Aisu and Azula were both breathing hard. Aisu had a burn on his leg and Azula had two more cuts on her shoulder. Azula laughed.

"I haven't had such an interesting kill in a while."

They saw Mai and Ty Lee standing in the corner watching. Apparently they had been banned from the fight as well. Aisu and Azula both lunged at each and another round began. Aisu's sword flashed and Azula front flipped over and brought her fist alight with flames towards his head. Aisu grabbed her arm at the wrist and brought his hilt towards her head. She deflected with a gauntlet and grabbed the flat of his sword with both palms and tried to twist in out of his grasp. He followed her motion and front flipped, sending her flying across the room. She landed in a roll and sprang up to face him. Everyone but Bumi was in awe, they were hardly touching each other. Azula smirked and pointed to his sword.

"Bending is the only pure form of combat. It's so pathetic, you couldn't lay a finger on me if you were without your precious sword. One of us is going to break here, and it won't be me."

Aisu flinched and dropped to his knees.

_Aisu was on his knees, staring at the blood soaked floor. He looked up and saw the dead bodies strewn across the room. Firelight danced on the walls as he began to scream. He looked up at the girl standing before him, a smirk on her face._

"_I told you it wouldn't be me."_

_He jumped off the floor and lunged at her. He wanted to tear that stupid look off her face. Two members of the Imperial Vanguard grabbed him and pulled him back._

"_What would you like us to do?" they asked as Aisu began to cry. _

"_Leave him to soak in their blood. I'm sure he will grow tired of living soon enough."_

_The girl turned and walked toward the open door. A tall man was standing there, a mere silhouette against the invading light..._

Aisu held his head and screamed. He got up and slammed his sword into its sheath, tossing it to the side. Katara looked worried as she bent to pick it up. Azula laughed again.

"Amateurs are so easy to taunt."

Aisu slowly took off his jacket and threw it to the ground. He unbuttoned his shirt underneath and threw it down as well. Sokka looked at the scars on his arms and saw they met on his back and merged into two lines that followed his spine. Sokka gasped as he realized where he had seen those marks before. Aisu turned and Zuko's jaw went slack as he heard his sister's breath quicken and saw fear enter her eyes for the first time he could think of. Aisu glared over his shoulder at her.

"So you do remember. It was quite rude to pretend you didn't know me."

He turned back to Sokka.

"Sokka, your hair tie please."

Sokka looked dumbfounded as he handed Aisu his hair band, he knew what was coming, but he didn't believe it. Aisu closed his eyes as he pulled back his hair and tied it back into a ponytail. This time even Bumi's jaw dropped as they looked at him. There on his forehead, just coming out from under his hairline, was a thin scar in the outline of an arrow. Aisu opened his eyes and ripped of the strange gloves he wore. The scars on his arms ended in the outline of an arrow on the back of each hand. He turned back to Azula and took a stance that Aang thought looked familiar, but had never used.

"Let's go Azula. I'm serious now."

He let out a scream as he jumped in the air, spinning his legs. Wind that was almost green burst from his feet and surged over Azula, covering her in a thousand little cuts. He landed and was next to Azula before she could react to the pain. She locked in hand to hand combat with him and they seemed to dance around the throne room. Azula was moving so fast she didn't have time to bend. Aisu crouched and swept his leg at hers. She had began to jump when Aisu slammed his foot back onto the ground and launched himself into a blurred back flip, he caught Azula on the chin and she went flying into the wall twenty feet behind her.

"Your slow Azula. I would imagine it's a result of training against weaklings like the Vanguard."

He walked over and picked her up off the ground. As she hung in the air she kicked him in the stomach and struggled out of his grasp.

"I will not lose to you!"

She slid around behind him and performed a backwards handspring to put some distance between them. She ignited her afterburners and sent herself flying at Aisu, who stood calmly watching her. As she was about to send him flying back through the wall, his arm shot out to clothesline her and he thrust his knee up into her back. As she landed on the ground they heard an ominous crack from the arm she had landed on. Aisu walked over and looked down at her.

"One of us is going to break here, and it won't be me. Not this time."

Azula got up off the floor and looked at her arm, a bone jutted out of her wrist.

"You'll pay for that!"

He floated backwards and took up another unfamiliar stance. She inhaled deeply and shook the ground with the impact her foot made as she brought it down. A crack appeared in the floor next to Aisu and hot liquid fire rushed up from it. She used her arms to bend it into a circle around her like Katara bent water. She raised her fingers and thin tendrils of magma rose out of the mass. She thrust her arms forward and they rushed at Aisu. He dodged the first two and jumped high in the air after oone brushed his leg, landing behind her. She turned and met an oncoming blade of razor sharp air which opened up her forehead. She closed one eye as the blood impeded her vision and she stumbled before attacking again. Aisu brought his wrists together and then pushed them quickly apart. He slid to his right without moving his legs and kept up with the wrist movements. Azula wanted to scream with anger as her attacks continued to miss, he was like liquid as he jumped over and under the flames. Azula calmed herself and exhaled, wiping the blood from her forehead. A faint smile crossed her lips as she saw an opening and blasted a bolt of lightning at him. He turned to dodge it, but it caught him in the chest and he was sent into the wall behind him. Azula drew her magma back into position and sent it at him before he had time to get up. Aisu staggered into a standing position and coughed out some smoke before he hurled himself through the flames and gave Azula a knee to the ribs. She dropped the magma and began to fight Aisu again in hand to hand combat again. Aisu took a kick to the temple that should have leveled him and three hits to the throat before he saw his opening. He sidestepped a flaming punch and placed his left arm over her wrist and his right under her upper arm and then scissored his arms. Azula screamed as her elbow hyper extended and snapped. Aisu jumped backwards as she dropped to the ground and tried to trip him. He looked at her and she glared back at him. She began to move her feet in a strange pattern and as she performed a back flip, a stream of lightning exploded from her feet, and he took another bolt to he arm. He pulled out and, ignoring the burns on his arm, raised both arms, slamming Azula into the ceiling with a gust of air. As she fell he jumped through the air and kicked her in the side and this time he heard ribs crack. She gasped and dropped to the ground, coughing up blood. She winced as she rose, and swayed as she looked at the boy before her. Her eyes darkened as she jumped forward and flames erupted from her hand. Aisu slid to the side and then rushed her, but he wasn't fast enough and a burning fist shot out and knocked him to the ground. As he looked up he found himself staring at a smirking Azula. This one was made of fire. He looked over at the real Azula and saw her in the same pose, with the same smirk on her face.

"You like it? Even my father was impressed. I was going to save it for the Avatar, but you will do."

She lunged forward and so did the body of flames. Aisu rolled out of the way and jumped up to face Azula, but found himself staring at the puppet. It leapt at him and swept its legs underneath him. He jumped into the air and was coming down when he found the puppet waiting for him. It mimicked his back flip he had done earlier and sent its fiery legs up his back. He dropped to his knees, his back was covered with burns and was bleeding. The puppet dashed forward to incinerate his head with a kick to the temple. He got up and turned, sending out a blast of air. It cut the puppet in half, and in the moment it took for Azula to bend it back together, Aisu was in her face. She felt her anger rise as she was once again forced to drop her bending and fight with him hand to hand. She flinched as she raised her arm and prepared to block his fist, but felt nothing. She turned and found him behind her with his eyes closed.

"This isn't your best Azula. It can't be. Break me Azula, show me your best. Don't make me play at your level."

Azula screamed inside as she heard those words come from his mouth. Her level?! She lunged at him and received a quick punch to the stomach and then to the side. She dropped to the ground as she struggled to breath through her broken ribs.

"I said don't make me lower myself. Playing at half strength brings no joy at all."

He slipped his foot under her heaving torso and kicked her high into the air. He crouched and jumped up next to her, and then drilled her into the ground thirty feet below with an air scooter. As he landed he walked over to her and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow. He slowly floated her to her feet and prepared to finish her off. This had been disappointing. Her eyes snapped open and focused on him. Her pupils were almost completely gone, and Aisu stared into a sea of gold. A smile was at his lips as he felt the power that came from the girl in front of him.

"It would seem you've broken a barrier. Show me!"

Before the words had left his lips she ran up his chest and landed with her knees on either side of his head and twisted. She sprung off and turned on him again as he picked himself up off the ground. He interlocked their fingers and twisted, breaking hers, but she forced them back into position and continued with her attack. Pain was no longer a factor in this duel. They both jumped back and took their stances. He sent waves of air to meet her fire and the two began to summon their strength for the final round. Aisu contorted his fingers and Azula's neck began to bleed. She ignored it and sent two solid streams of fire at him. He jumped into the air to get behind her, but she followed his jump, burning most of his legs. As he landed his legs gave way, his muscles just wouldn't cooperate. She jumped at him and gave him a blow to the head and then gave him a two swift kicks to the chest. He slid back and forced himself to rise. He shoved both arms forward and deep cuts appeared on both of Azula's shoulders. As the chaos continued, Sokka turned to Uncle and just pointed at the two.

"If you are wondering, Sokka, they no longer care about pain. Their only goal is to ruin the other's body to the point where it will not move any longer."

Sokka turned back and saw Azula had Aisu constricted in between two fire whips, but he was forcing them back with his own layer of air. However, the flames were so close that he was still getting burned. He threw himself into the air and rolled to his left, sending out a blast that knocked Azula off her feet. He continued to juggle her in the air, sending near solid walls of air to slam her back and forth. Azula looked at the boy below her summoned her final attack. A crack appeared underneath Aisu and his eyes widened as he fell through the unexpected hole. Aisu struggled to keep himself from falling into the magma beneath him that was already sending his clothes up in flames. As it rushed to meet him he forced his legs to cooperate and pressed them against the sides of the of the crevice and launched himself into the air. He saw Azula looking up at him. She gasped as her legs gave out from blood loss.

"_No! I will not go out like this!"_

"That was a good move. This hurts," he said as he touched his burnt skin, "but I am master of the air you breath. I will break you now Azula!"

He turned and placed one hand out in front of him as if grabbing something and then held up the other hand with his palm facing outward. He slowly began to move his fist toward him and his palm away from him. Azula's began to writhe on the ground, trying to make herself stand, but didn't make a sound. After a few minutes her eyes rolled back up into her head and she stopped moving. Aisu kept one hand focused on Azula and lifted the other to slam Mai and Ty Lee against the wall as they jumped forward to help their princess. Aisu stopped the motion and looked back down at Azula.

"When you awaken, this will continue."

He turned to his friends who all were leaning against the wall for support. Zuko pointed to his sister lying on the ground before them, broken and bleeding.

"Is she..."

"No, she had better not be. I'm not finished."

Katara walked over and looked at his scars, running her fingers over them and looking confused.

"What...are these? Why didn't you tell us you could airbend?"

Aisu turned abruptly and looked at Azula.

"Because I hate bending."

Uncle looked stunned as he walked over and looked from Aang to Aisu and back again.

"I thought all the airbenders except Aang were dead."

Aisu looked at Aang who looked terrified and joyful at the same time.

"Aang, the last airbenders, excluding you, were only killed eight years ago."

"What do you mean Aisu, your still alive."

"I am not an airbender. I gave up that title eight years ago."

"Aisu, I think we need to hear what happened." Katara said as she unplugged her water skin and began to heal his wounds. Aisu sighed. He hated this story.

"Fine."

Aisu sat against the wall and began to tell his tale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown village, eight years earlier

"_Aisu! Come in for dinner, and don't do that out in the open, you know what could happen!"_

"_Fine mom!"_

_Aisu whirled into the room on an air scooter and sat down at a small table. His mom smiled despite his behavior._

"_Honestly Aisu, we haven't had benders in our family since your great-grandfather, we thought the ability had left our family completely which is why we moved away from the Eastern Air Temple. The skills must have come back with a vengeance in you."_

_Aisu smiled as he floated the earthen plates over onto the table._

_"Tei can airbend too mom."_

_"I know, but she's no where as good as you."_

_A little girl ran into the room and clung to Aisu._

"_Aisu are you a master airbender?"_

"_I don't know, but if I am I should have my master's tattoos put on soon and shave my head shouldn't I?"_

_She giggled and sat down at the table._

"_You'd look funny with tattoos!"_

"_Oh would I, Tei?"_

_A man walked into the room and looked at Aisu._

"_What's this about tattoos?"_

"_Nothing dad, Tei just thinks I need tattoos because I'm so good at airbending."_

_His dad walked over and ruffled his dark hair as he sat down at the table. _

"_You need to watch where you do that Aisu. Our village has stayed out of the war so far and we'd like to keep it that way."_

_Aisu nodded and began to eat. Later that night, when they were all in bed, a man walked over the hill that overlooked their house. He was followed by a squad of firebenders._

"_And you're sure this will keep us out of the war for good?"_

"_Yes, the Fire Lord has agreed to spare your village for this information. Is this the house?"_

"_Yes."_

_The firebenders slowly walked down the hill and surrounded the house. One of them turned to the others and took a stance. They all followed his lead._

"_Now."_

_Six streams of fire lit up the house and it went up in smoke. They waited by the door as it continued to burn in the night. After a few minutes a girl came running out._

"_Aisu! What's going on!"_

_One of the firebenders grabbed her and began to tie her up._

"_Put her down!"_

_The soldier turned to see an eight year old boy staring at him._

"_That's the bender. Get him!"_

"_I told you to put my sister down!"_

_Aisu chopped at the air with one and hand the soldier was blown back into the tree that stood in the yard. He ran over and grabbed Tei's hand._

"_Come on Tei! We have to go back in for mom and dad!"_

_He pulled his sister back into the flaming house and separated the flames with air as he looked for his parents._

"_Aisu! Tei!"_

_He looked into the living room and saw his parents looking behind the furniture and in their rooms._

"_Mom! Dad! Out the window!"_

_Aisu parted the smoke and dropped Tei out the window into the bushes. He jumped out after her and waited for his parents. As they jumped to the ground he looked around the corner of the house and saw one of the soldiers talking to another._

"_Don't worry, they can't stay in there forever."_

_Aisu closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. It was time to use his new technique. He swirled his arms once before sending a wave of air at he two men. They both fell as deep cuts appeared in the sides of their necks. Aisu almost threw up at the sight of so much blood. He turned back and led his family around the corner and they began to run up the side of the hill. How had they found them? As they came over the hill they ran straight into eight firebenders wearing white armor. He barely had time to get this arms up before one of the men slammed his temple with his fist and Aisu fell into darkness. The last thing he saw was Tei being hit over the head as she tried to run away and falling to the ground._

"_I can't believe those idiots had so much trouble with a single airbender." said one of the men as he hoisted Aisu over his shoulder. "Let's hurry up and get them back to the palace."_

_The others grabbed the rest of the family as they mounted ostrich horses. Dust filled the air as they ran off towards the waiting ship in the harbor. _

"_This might finally be it."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Aisu's raised his bowed head as he heard the door open. Two soldiers in white came in. This had been the first time in three days. They looked at him then back at each other._

"_The Princess, seriously thinks this little boy is the Avatar?" one said as he unchained Aisu from the wall._

"_If he's not, he'll definitely know where the Avatar is."_

_They dragged Aisu from the room and down a long hall lit by periodic torches on the walls. As they neared a huge door one of them sent a blast of fire into what looked like a long horn. The door creaked open and Aisu saw a girl about his age standing in the center of the room._

"_Hello, Avatar Aisu."_

_Aisu didn't know what she was talking about, but he did know that he didn't like that smirk on her lips._

"_I don't know what you're talking about. Where's Tei?!"_

"_Ah yes, the adorable little sister." her eyes narrowed as she looked closely at Aisu. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Aisu lunged at her and was pulled back by the guards. Azula laughed at him._

"_If you aren't the Avatar, then you know where he is."_

"_No I don't!"_

"_Oh please, almost all the airbenders were killed years ago. If any survived they would be sure to know where any others are. Now tell me, where is he?"_

"_Are you stupid! I-don't-know!"_

_Azula frowned and looked at the guards. They punched him in the gut and threw him to the floor before escorting Azula onto a metal platform that rose into air. She turned and looked down on him._

"_Fine. Then I have no use for you. Let's see how well the second-to-last airbender handles himself."_

_She pointed to her right. A door opened to Aisu's right and two firebenders ran out. Aisu jumped to the left to dodge their flames and sent them crashing into the wall. They slumped against it and Aisu looked up at Azula. She had taken a seat and crossed her legs, and was watching him with a relaxed gaze. Another door opened and more benders ran out, this time chunks of earth were hurled at him. He quickly jumped behind them, but after a few minutes of fighting he saw he would not be able to knock them out so easily. He had to close his eyes as he used his new found skill to end their lives quickly. He opened his eyes and looked back up at Azula._

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_I don't know about me, but you're certainly making more room in our prisons. Better watch yourself."_

_Aisu barely had time to duck before more earth was being tossed at him. After quickly repeating the process he realized what Azula had meant._

"_You're sick. And you'll never beat me like this!"_

"_Oh, one of us is going to break here, and it won't be me."_

_Things seemed to slow down as Aisu's next opponents entered the room._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It had been hours since Aisu has begun to fight in this endless tournament of death. He couldn't feel his legs and was burnt and bleeding. He thought one wrist might be broken. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes as he tried to make himself get up._

"_I'm sorry...Tei."_

_Azula looked down at him. He had lasted longer than she'd would have guessed._

"_You've exceeded my expectations," she said mockingly, "but you can no longer fight, and you'll die here." _

_She lowered her voice and turned to the guard next to her._

"_Do it now."_

_Aisu heard a door in front of him open and his breathing quickened. He could see his parents and hear Tei's voice echoing in his head._

"_No...I can't go now. I have to see them again. Tei trusts me..."_

_As the footsteps grew closer he felt a surge of fire run through his veins. He closed his eyes tighter and leapt off the floor, screaming as he performed a reverse spin-kick in midair. His eyes snapped open as he landed. He stopped moving and stared. The two soldiers before him were sitting against the wall, almost cut in two, but he didn't care about them. His head began to hurt as he looked at what he'd done. Tei's large gray eyes stared up at him as he watched her blood run down to mingle with that on the ground. He ran forward and dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Azula raised an eyebrow. That had been unexpected._

"_No! No! Tei!" he looked at her small body leaning against the wall._

"_Aisu...they said they were going to do it anyway.. I'd rather have you do it. It's not your fault. Aisu...please... don't die."_

_Her head slowly tilted back and Aisu gently grabbed it and pulled her into a hug._

"_Tei! You can't...you can't...we have to see mom and dad again! Wake up!"_

"_Mom and dad are dead." Azula said as she stepped off the lowering platform and walked forward. "They were dead three days ago."_

_Aisu stared at the blood soaked floor. He looked up and saw the dead bodies strewn across the room. Firelight danced on the walls as he began to scream. He looked up at the girl standing before him, a smirk on her face._

"_I told you it wouldn't be me."_

_He jumped off the floor and lunged at her. He wanted to tear that stupid look off her face. Two members of the Imperial Vanguard grabbed him and pulled him back._

"_What would you like us to do?" they asked as Aisu began to cry. _

"_Leave him to soak in their blood. I'm sure he will grow tired of living soon enough."_

_The girl turned and walked toward the open door. A tall man was standing there, a mere silhouette against the invading light._

"_Father, I wasn't expecting you to come. What did you think?"_

"_It was effective. Although I don't know how you got him to do that."_

"_Actually, I wasn't planning on it."_

_Aisu looked up as she began to shut the door._

"_Wait. Tell me your name."_

_Azula turned and looked him. She smirked again and looked at her father._

"_It would seem he wants to take revenge father." She turned back to Aisu. "Not that it matters, but it's Azula."_

_She shut the door, leaving Aisu alone in the room with his sister._

_He looked back at her relaxed face and her voice raced through his mind._

"_Aisu are you a master airbender?" _

"_You'd look funny with tattoos!"_

_Aisu slowly reached forward and slipped her hair pin out, letting her black hair fall onto his knees. He had given it to her the day she found that she could bend. He placed it on the back of his hand and began to outline an arrow with his blood. Azula's words began to ring in his head as well._

"_Leave him to soak in their blood. I'm sure he will grow tired of living soon enough." _

_Aisu pressed harder as he thought of Azula. He was already tired of living, but he refused to die. He would not let Azula cast a shadow on his sister's last request._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aisu glanced at he faces in the circle around him. Besides himself, Zuko, Toph, and Bumi were the only ones who weren't fighting back tears.

"I woke up in my cell the next day, her hair pin was gone though."

He looked over at the form of Azula as she began to stir. He pushed himself off of the wall and began to walk over to her. Now that she was conscious he could finish what he had come to do.

**Told you it was long. And some would venture to say sad as well, but I suppose that can be a matter of opinion. Yes, he's an airbender, and for those who don't like it, don't throw a temper tantrum. Aang was supposed to go to the Eastern Air Temple in The Storm, but why have him go if he was already a master? He had to learn something while he was there, but we never found out due to the whole freezing-himself-in-a-block-of-ice ordeal. If you do like it, thanks, so do I. I put a lot of work into this chapter, so please don't let it slip under the radar, tell me what you think. Anonymous reviews have been enabled for those who don't have an account or are just too lazy to login, but if you're gonna flame me, don't hide behind an anonymous review, it's lame. R&R please!**

**Twilight Rurouni **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the feedback on chapter eight, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too, it starts to pry into Zuko's potential as a firebender. Enjoy!**

Aisu walked over to Azula and looked down on the girl who had ruined his life. She was beginning to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she stared up at him. She choked as invisible blades lifted her off the ground and suspended her in mid air. She looked at his eyes and closed hers. There was no question as to what was coming next. His fingers quivered and Azula began to shake. Aisu was no longer in the throne room, but back in the Fire Nation prisons. He could see his sister, leaning against the wall, and the dead men he had killed. This was what he had longed to do that day eight years ago. He took a breath and lifted his hand to put an end to this story that had begun so long ago. Aisu felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. Zuko and Katara were both looking at him.

"Don't..."

"Aisu, I never thought anyone could hate her more than myself, and I thought at one point I wanted her dead, but please don't. I may still hate her, but she's still my sister."

Aisu shrugged them off and turned back to Azula. This was his decision. Uncle broke into the conversation.

"Aisu, this isn't living. You are being driven by what your sister told you, but to the wrong end. I've said this to Zuko before, don't taint your victory."

"Taint my victory? I'm not even close to victory. I'll never be close to victory until she has experienced what I have."

"Aisu, Tei wanted you to live. Not to chase whoever is to blame for her death until you meet yours. Don't do it. I still remember when Azula was not much different than the little girl you described."

Aisu mind began to bend. Was it possible? Not to kill her? No, it wasn't! This had to be done! He tightened his grip and began to finish her. His mind suddenly exploded and he dropped to his knees in a fit of anguish.

"_Aisu...you look sad."_

_He looked up and saw his sister standing in front of him. She was older now, though still two years younger than him. He looked up into her eyes._

"_So do you. Why?"_

"_Because, you escaped when I could not, and here you are again. The old man is right. I told you to live for me and I hate to see you like this. You aren't acting like my big brother Aisu."_

_Aisu looked at her in confusion. _

"_But, she...did this to you."_

"_And now your doing it to her. You look very similar. You've become what you hate the most."_

_Aisu flinched at her words. Become what he hated. He looked back up and saw her staring at him with her head tilted to one side._

"_Fine Tei. If you really mean it."_

"_I do."_

_They stared at each other for a few minutes before Aisu changed the subject._

"_I lost your hair pin."_

"_No you didn't, I took it back after you made those." she pointed to the scars running along his arms, back and legs. "See?" _

_She pulled out the hair pin and held it out to Aisu._

"_You do look funny with master's scars Aisu. You can have my pin back."_

_Aisu reached out his hand to grab the pin._

"_Now do what I told you to do Aisu."_

"_I will Tei."_

"_We'll see, won't we." _

_Aisu watched as a gust of wind seemed to blow her image away from him. Her face held no joy, but her eyes were smiling...always smiling..._

"Aisu!"

Aisu lifted his head to see Katara and Zuko looking at him. Azula was still on the ground breathing hard. Aisu looked down at his hand. Katara looked as well and saw he was holding an ornate hair pin. Where had that come from? Aisu stood and turned back to Azula. He lifted her off the ground once more and drilled her with a stare. His hand began to quiver as it begged him to make that small motion that would end her life. He threw her onto the ground and let her skid several feet.

"Your lucky I like my sister more than I hate you."

He bent to pick up his jacket and shirt."

"Uh, are you feeling okay Aisu?" Toph said as she looked from Azula to Aisu and back again.

"Fine."

"Wait, so you just gonna turn and go? You drop to the ground for three seconds and then everything is "fine" ?"

"I said I'm fine! What, is that so hard to believe?"

They all looked at him and said the same thing, "Yes!"

He pulled on his shirt and then walked back over to Zuko and Uncle.

"She's your relative. Do what you want with her."

Uncle picked her up and glared at her. She glared back, loathing the fact that she was too weak to move. Uncle dropped her next to Katara and pointed to her gashed sides.

"We don't want her dying on us now. She has to help to teach Aang firebending. Please heal this if you don't mind."

"I do mind. But I'll do it anyway."

Katara couldn't believe who she was healing as she bent her water into place. Azula sighed despite herself as she felt her sides close up and her ribs come back together. Then she looked back up at her uncle and brother.

"I will NOT teach the Avatar firebending."

Aisu walked over and brought her face close to his.

"YES you will. Don't push me any farther than you already have! Next time I won't be so gentle."

Azula realized this crazy airbender could kill her if he felt like it. She would have to go along with this until she could figure out how to remove him from the picture.

"Fine. But Mai and Ty Lee are coming too."

"Of course. We can't have them running around doing the business you can't."

Azula looked back up at him and a thought struck her head for the first time since she'd seen him.

"Your supposed to be dead. How did you get out alive?"

Aisu clenched his teeth and growled. More storytelling!

"If you remember, you were surprised to find me alive after a week alone in my cell. You decided to finish the job and had me beaten. I was then thrown into the mud outside the palace grounds with more broken bones than I can ever remember having."

"You weren't dead by then?! You'd stopped breathing!"

"Never assume. Airbenders are full of surprises."

He wafted his hand through the air and a cut appeared on Azula's cheek. She ignored it.

"And then what?"

"It took me two years to make my way back to my village to find whoever had told you about me. To my dismay, the Fire Nation had already done it for me, along with the rest of the village. All that I found was my family's sword, buried under the rubble of my house."

He flicked his fingers again and another cut appeared on her cheek. Aang looked at him strangely.

"How do you do that Aisu?"

Aisu turned his attention to the boy standing next to him.

"You mean you don't know? But you have your tattoos?"

"No one at the Southern Air Temple could do that, at least not that I remember. I thought I had already mastered everything in airbending."

"Hmmm...that's weird. Are you sure you didn't skip something?"

"Actually...I was supposed to go to the Eastern Air Temple for continued training or something. I heard that the day I ran away with Appa. I ended up frozen in a piece of ice though, and never found out what it was."

"That was probably it. Tell me, how do you make your air scooter?"

"What do you mean? I've seen you do it before. You...well, push more air into a space than is normally there, I guess. It took me a few days to figure that out."

Aisu made an air scooter on the ground and pointed to it.

"Like that, right?"

"Yeah."

He narrowed his eyes and swirled his arms around before bringing his palms close together. The air scooter shrunk to half its original size. Aang looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't think you could do that."

Aisu crunched it again and then flattened it out. He sent it into the rock wall next to them and it created a large gash in it.

"You just keep making it smaller. Air is just as sharp as my sword, it just doesn't come that way."

"Is that all there is to it?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that actually. I'll teach you when we're done with our business here in Omashu."

"New Ozai!"

He turned to Azula.

"And a name change will be the first thing on the list!"

Aang and Katara looked at each other. What was he talking about?

"What are you getting at Aisu?"

"Bumi, didn't you say something about finishing our business here?" Aisu said.

Bumi laughed and nodded, "It's time to restore Omashu to it's former status as Earth Kingdom. We're taking the city back. And she's going to make our job a whole lot easier."

Bumi pointed to Azula who was still on the ground, taking in the situation with utter hatred spread across her features.

"Never. I'd never do that. Father would kill me."

Zuko walked over and bent to look her in the eyes. It was his turn to antagonize.

"Azula, if it's not father, I'm sure somebody else would be happy to."

Uncle and Sokka burst out laughing and had to lean on each other to keep from falling over.

"It's so true!"

Toph punched Sokka in the arm, "This is no time for giggles, Snoozles."

Sokka stopped and rubbed his arm, that little girl was too strong for her small size. Aang walked over to Bumi and pointed to Azula.

"How will she help?"

Bumi looked down on Azula, "Will the troops here obey you if you order them to leave the city?"

"Pshhh, no! There's no way anyone would order them to leave!"

"Didn't think so. It's never that easy anyway. Will they obey if you tell them to form ranks in the main plaza outside my palace?"

"If I make it sound believable, maybe, but not all of them would come."

"Good, tell them we're dead and there's a traitor to weed out."

Azula nodded and tried to get up. These fools were easier to trick than she'd have thought. They'd all be burned beyond recognition in a few moments. She waited as Aisu walked over to help Ty Lee and Mai, who were just starting to come around. She turned to leave and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Ty Lee looking at her with a strange expression.

"Sorry Azula, but he said if I like my head where it is now, I'd do it."

Azula barely had time to move her sore arms up into place before she took three jabs to the side. As she began to cough, she could almost feel the firebending leave her. She dropped to one knee and wiped away the blood that had come from coughing. As Toph and Katara walked by, Toph gave her a smile.

"We're not that easy to trick. Your heart was vibrating like Momo on Chi Tea when you agreed to help us."

Azula glowered at the little earthbender and quietly got up to follow them. This was the worst moment of her entire life. When they reached the prisons, they could see that the peak had been raised to an elevated height, and the Fire Nation soldiers were just standing there, looking up the vertical sides. Aang beamed.

"Wow, we did all that?"

"Yeah Twinkle Toes, we did all that . Now it's time to un-do it. Let's go find a place to hide while she convinces them that we're all dead."

Toph pulled Bumi and Aang back down the hall and into a prison cell. The others went into one on the opposite side. They waited as the three across the hall moved the peak back into its normal position and Azula walked down to meet her reinforcments. They rushed up the hill to meet her.

"Princess, we tried to come, but the sides just suddenly rose!"

Azula looked around. This would be the time go for it. She balled her hands up into fists as she realized these idiots would have to guard her in case of a battle. She had better go along with the plan for now. Her father would receive a message soon enough.

"I know. I didn't want you insects to interfere with my kill. I ordered the walls to be raised and now I've finished. The Avatar is in a cell waiting to be sent to the Fire Nation. Tell the captains you're to fall into ranks in the main plaza. There's a traitor that needs some exposure."

She wheeled around and walked down a path that led to the plaza. The soldier behind her seemed to shudder as he watched her go. He turned to the men next to him and barked out the orders.

"You heard her! Main plaza, immediately!"

They turned and reluctantly walked down the path Azula had taken, they feared the princess more than the Fire Lord himself. When they reached the plaza they fell into lines and awaited what they knew was coming, Azula did this monthly. She began to pace before the tense soldiers.

"_This is idiotic! I should just have the Avatar captured and the rest killed!"_

"There are some who do not believe in my father's philosophy. They are the weak ones, and must be weeded out..."

Aang and the others could hear Azula giving her speech to the soldiers. Aang turned to Bumi.

"Ready Bumi?"

He nodded and looked over at Sokka.

"I am, but Sokka doesn't look so good."

"Hey, I'm fine! It's you that had better watch your back, this might get a little crazy-"

Sokka cut off his sentence as Bumi snorted and laughed.

"You know what Bumi, never mind. Let's hurry up and get down there before Azula decides to stab us in the back."

The quietly filed out of the prison's main entrance and made their way down the road that led to the plaza. As they were about to round the final bend in the road they heard Azula falter in her speaking. Sokka picked up the pace.

"Hurry! She's having second thoughts, she might have gotten her bending back!"

They charged around the corner and quickly fanned out into a half circle around the group of firebenders. Azula was concentrating on one hand. A small, blue flame was growing in her palm. Mai and Ty Lee took the opportunity to run through the crowd and take their place next to Azula. Toph stomped the ground with frustration.

"Great plan! What do we do now?"

"Oh, just pen them in so none of them get away." Bumi said dismissively.

Aisu drew his sword as Toph and Bumi raised a wall around the men with the eight of them on top of it. As flames began to fly in all directions they jumped quickly off and into the fray. As Aang landed he found himself penned in by three firebenders. They charged for him and he jumped over their heads, sending a gust backwards. He bounced off the head of another and received a slight burn to the arm. He looked around to see Katara, Uncle, and Zuko had formed a little group to his right and Toph, Sokka, and Aisu were on his left. Boomi was laughing uproariously and seemed to be going at his own pace. Aang broke for Katara's group, knocking firebender heads all the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisu flipped over a soldier and then thrust his sword into the body he knew was behind him. Toph and Sokka were back to back and seemed to be holding their own. Sokka cut one soldier on the neck and then had to roll on the ground to avoid another's spear. Toph slammed her knuckles together and ten spikes of rock rose into the air. As she punched the air in front of her they went shooting off into the melee of fighting just in time to take out two soldiers who were going to stab Katara in the back. Toph whirled around and jumped out off the way as one soldier jumped past her and onto Aisu sword. He pulled it free and turned to her.

"How many more?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

She thrust one arm forward with all five fingers spread and five columns of rock sent firebenders flying through the air. She turned back to Sokka and saw he was having a hard time with Ty Lee. The bubbly girl giggled and continued to try and paralyze him.

"What's wrong Sokka? You don't look like your enjoying this."

"That's-because- I'm -not!" he managed as he ducked and swayed out of the way of her finger tips. Toph sent a chunk of rock flying at her and she jumped over it to find Katara waiting on the ground. She poked her in the side twice and then on the shoulder, and Ty Lee fell to the ground. Aisu looked at Katara with surprise.

"You figured out how to do it? You'll have to show me later, you were moving so fast, it was a little hard to see."

He rolled backwards and came up behind another soldier punched his sword through the man's armor. He turned and hurled his sword into the fighting and then quickly followed to pull it out of whatever unlucky soul it had lodged itself in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko blasted one man in the face and then turned to Uncle. Uncle and Katara were a blur of water and fire and the men around them dropped faster than they could rush up to fight. Zuko saw Azula circling around the edge of the ring to try and get to Aang. He furrowed his brow and ran after her.

"Azula!"

She turned with a look of disgust plastered to her face.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to be delayed by you Zuzu. Let's make this quick."

"I will."

They clashed and flames were sent shooting skyward. She sent a blue flame at his head and then swept the ground with one leg to send flames racing along the ground. Zuko rolled and then sprung off the ground in time to miss the worst of the heat. He landed and fire exploded from his fist. She quickly deflected it into the ground and back flipped, sending a wheel of flames at her brother. He jumped to the side and then pushed off the wall through the hoop of fire. He turned in midair and extended a whip at his sister, who countered with her own. They struggled to throw the other aside and slowly were pushed back as their whips increased in length. Azula dropped hers and jumped backwards, there was enough space between them now. Zuko began to run forward as he realized what she was doing. As the lighting left her fingers, he extended his own and deflected the deadly bolt.

"_That's two for two."_

Azula frowned. Why hadn't she been taught how to do that? She smirked as she watched her brother begin his own circles in the air.

"Your doing it wrong Zuzu. You'll never-"

"Shut up!"

Zuko breathed in deeply and focused on his bending.

"_Come on! You have to feel the flow!"_

Time seemed to slow as Zuko finished his final circle. He extended his fingers and dropped to his knees to get a better shot. His eyes widened and his body shuddered as he felt himself growing weaker.

"_No!"_

Azula smirked as she watched her brother fall to the ground.

"Zuko, I don't think you can do anything right, you will always be in my shadow. If only father could see you know, desperately trying what I've perfected. He'd probably give you another scar to match the first. Lighting is what sets firebenders apart from the commoners, and me from you-"

"No!"

Zuko pushed himself onto his feet and screamed. Azula's smirk disappeared. Zuko held one hand over his stomach as blood red lightning burst from his finger tips. Azula managed to jump back in time to keep it from touching her legs, but she was caught up in the explosion it created upon striking the ground. She was thrown into the wall and left a shallow imprint as she fell forward, unconscious. Zuko dropped to the ground coughing and leaned against the wall. What had just happened?

"Zuko!"

Uncle ran towards him and looked at Azula lying on the ground.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes. What was it?"

"Zuko, you didn't hit her, did you?!"

"No Uncle, I just caught her in the explosion."

Zuko looked over and saw that Sokka had just finished off the last firebender with an elbow to the face after ducking under a wave of fire. Toph walked over to Aisu and Aang and pointed to the lower parts of the city.

"Azula said that all the benders in the city wouldn't come." She interlocked her fingers and then cracked her knuckles. "We've got some clean-up to do."

Toph bent a door in the wall and the three ran out with Bumi following close behind.

"Aang, have you seen Flopsy anywhere?"

Aang turned to look at his friend, "No, but I'm sure he'd be in the palace, not down in the main city."

Bumi cackled and fell backwards into the ground, tunneling his way up to the palace.

As Aang ran after Aisu and Toph, Zuko looked back at Uncle.

"Uncle, what was that?"

Uncle looked at Zuko and then pointed to his sister.

"We have to make sure she's not dead first, then I'll explain. Katara, would you be so kind as to make sure we don't loose my niece anytime soon?"

Zuko punched the wall in frustration.

"Uncle! Tell me what it was!"

Uncle sighed and looked at his impatient nephew.

"Alright, but you may not use it again until I have instructed you in it. It is an older form of lighting that was thought to have disappeared long ago. Do you remember what I told you, that lighting is created through an imbalance in energy? Well, this lightning manipulates the users Chi as well, adding to it's power. It is called Agni's Fire, and can be deadly even to the user. Zuko, what is the drawback to lightning?"

"It is obvious when being used, and takes time."

"Yes, and Agni's Fire is no different, but there is one aspect that makes it so much more powerful, besides the Chi manipulation. Agni's Fire may be stored in the stomach, and used much later, without the circular motions that give away a normal lightning strike. I can not do it, however, so you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it feels like. Now promise me, do not use it until that time."

"I won't Uncle."

Zuko turned to the wall.

"_Everything I have done, I have done to protect you."_

Had she known his potential?

**Lightning rocks! This was a warm up for chapter eleven, but you'll have to wait to get it. I've been told that fight scenes are my forte, so naturally fluff scenes are not...so I usually stay away from such things, but I put a little (very little) into chapter ten. Please continue to let me know what you think, R&R people!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you my awesome readers and reviewers! Algernon, thanks for the review, and true, airbending has no fatal finishing moves. What can I say, Aisu is one freaky guy. However, I can defend myself on the whole Agni's Fire thing. While it is true that in some languages it would translate to "Fire's Fire" I didn't intend it like that. What I had in mind was an Agni in the sense of a person or thing -_cough_- like the Hindu god of fire, Agni -_cough_- or something of the sort, but thanks for the heads up! In regards to chapter ten, when I say very little fluff, I mean veeery little. I don't even touch pairings, and keep it simple. Now, onward! To chapter ten! **

"It's not working Aisu."

Aang let the ball of air he held in suspension dissipate and looked Aisu.

"That's because you doing it wrong. It's a barrier in your mind that you have to break down."

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

Katara walked into the garden and looked at the two of them carefully. Aisu, Aang, and Toph had gotten back to the palace late the previous night. Their clean-up job had proven to be harder than they had thought, with small pockets of Fire Nation soldiers popping up all over the city. When they had finally returned, Aang had said something about the earthbender resistance taking care of the rest and they had gone off to bed, even though all the resistance members had left the second time they had come to Omashu.

"It's going terribly. I can't even master my own element."

Aisu sighed, "Aang, it's going fine. Why do you think the monks wanted to train you in this four whole years before you would turn sixteen? Because it's hard! Now where's Toph, wasn't this supposed to be an all-out training day for you?

As if in response to his question, a furious yell came from one of the open palace windows.

"Augh! Where is that idiot! Sokka, I hope you know your lifespan just got a whole lot shorter!"

Sokka burst into the garden and looked around.

"You guys never saw me!"

He turned and ran out another door just as Toph came running in.

"Where'd he go?! I knew I could smell that rotten penguin meat he found in the bottom of his sleeping bag last, but I didn't expect to find it on my plate!"

"Wait, so that's what we've been smelling for the last few months?" Aang said as he conjured another air scooter to sit on. Toph dropped and put her hand on the ground, and then ran out the door Sokka had taken. Aisu raised one eyebrow and looked at Aang. They both shrugged and then began to laugh. Katara looked disgusted as she left to find some water to practice with.

"Alright Aang, one more time."

Aang hopped off of the air scooter and concentrated on it. He spread both hands wide and then quickly brought them together in a twisting motion. The ball quivered a bit before continuing to hum softly. Aang let it go and sighed, Aisu made it look so easy. Aisu made his own ball and quickly condensed it.

"You're being too forceful and dynamic, it looks like you're trying to crush something with earthbending."

"But I _am _trying to crush something!"

"No, your trying to make it fit into a smaller space, not break it into a million little pieces. What are the two main styles of bending?"

Aang sat on the ground and began to recite what he knew from memory, "Fire and earthbenders use swift and dynamic motions that are strong and powerful. Air and water benders use more circular, fluid motions that flow into the next form."

"Right, and to condense air you have to be fluid, yet forceful at the same time. You've got too much Toph in your head. Less forceful, more fluid. Try again."

Zuko and Iroh walked in as Aang tried once more to master the elusive skill.

"Aisu, when is it our turn to teach Aang his bending?"

"After this Iroh, he'll get it soon."

Aang relaxed as he placed his hands far apart, and then smoothly brought them close together. The scooter quivered again, and then slowly got a bit smaller, attaining a light green hue.

"I think I got it!"

The ball quickly took its original shape. Aang frowned and forced it back into position, this took more concentration than he thought.

"You can have him now Iroh. Aang, make sure you keep practicing that, and remember, we still have advanced sets to go over and the second master's skill."

Aang looked tired as he sent the scooter into the wall and bowed to Uncle. Uncle just laughed and asked him what he knew about firebending.

"The power comes from the breath and the sun. Also, I have to do lots of meditating. At least, that's what Jeong Jeong told me."

"That is correct, for now we'll begin with a simple exercise."

Uncle plucked small leaf off of a low hanging branch and handed it to Aang. Aang knew the routine and concentrated on it, slowly exhaling. A spark ignited in the center of the leaf and began to consume it. Uncle looked pleased as Aang brought the fire to a halt just before the edge of the leaf.

"Good, now turn it into a flame."

Aang concentrate on the leaf and it burst into a small flame, which quietly hovered above his palm.

"Now don't let it go out for the next hour. I want you to sit under this tree and meditate, allow the flame to grow as you exhale, and shrink as you inhale."

"That's all I'm doing?"

"Yes, but it's very important. That is how I will use my hour with you."

Aang sighed and sat under the tree, closing his eyes. Uncle turned to Zuko and looked at him seriously.

"Zuko, we have to discuss your lightning now. Azula has not woken up yet, and I do not want you to accidentally hurt anyone else."

"That wasn't an accident Uncle."

Uncle laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's true. Now I want you to create lighting, but make sure you concentrate on firing it and nothing else."

Zuko nodded and began the circles Uncle had taught him. As he thrust his fingers forward, he forced an image of red lightning shooting into the sky to run through his mind. Red sparks began to sizzle at his finger tips, and he felt himself begin to tire fast. Uncle looked frantic as he began to wave his arms.

"No Zuko! You can't be indecisive! You must do something with it!"

Zuko grunted and tensed up his muscles, forcing the sparks through his fingers. With a crack, his red lightning was discharged into the sky and Zuko fell backwards onto the ground.

"What happened?"

"Zuko, when using Agni's Fire, you must do something with it immediately, or it will consume your Chi along with your body. There is no room for more than a few mistakes. Try it again, but this time, show it the way out quickly."

Zuko nodded and began his motions again. As the sparks appeared on his fingers, he exhaled sharply and his lightning shot into the sky once again. He turned to his Uncle and smiled.

"Was that better?"

"Yes, now do it again, but this time, instead of showing it the way out, show it the way back into your stomach, the Sea of Chi."

Zuko looked taken aback as he thought about what he had just been told to do. He lowered his eyebrows and formed the sparks again. He thought about them going back down the path they had come and into his stomach. They disappeared and he lurched backwards, falling to the ground with his hands over his stomach.

"Uncle...it's burning."

"Yes, Agni's Fire is like other lightning in the sense that it is not meant to be controlled. However, as long as you can stand it, it will remain in your stomach."

"Why am I not weakening like I did before?"

"Agni's Fire is either in or out, moving or remaining, Yin or Yang, never in between. If it is in either your stomach or being used immediately, it will only manipulate the Chi it needs to amplify its power, but while at your finger tips your Chi is constantly being discharged into the air around you and it must take more. For this it has been called the living fire, it knows what it wants, and will kill to get it. Now try to shoot it out."

Zuko began his motions and Uncle quickly stopped his arms.

"Zuko, I would not want your stomach to explode. Just shoot it out as if you were firebending."

Zuko thought about the burning in his abdomen and thrust one arm forward. The lightning shot out and propelled him backwards. He skidded to a stop and stared at his smoking fingers.

"Like I said Zuko, the circular motions are not needed to use it once it is in your stomach, it comes at will."

"Why haven't I ever heard of it before Uncle?"

"I was not alive when Agni's Fire was encouraged in the few who could use it, but I have heard that too many new users would try to create a second lightning while having one already stored. This causes the two to fight for the users Chi, and their stomach would explode. It was not a pretty sight. That is also why the second lightning was created. The way the motions are made does not activate Agni's Fire even in those who can use it, and therefore prevents anyone from mistakenly killing themselves. It is also why Azula said you were doing it the wrong way, she was never taught the old forms."

"Why did you teach them to me then?"

"Because Zuko, you have always had something that Azula does not. Your mother saw it, and so did I. It was something of the old way, something that disappeared with the start of the war."

"What are you talking about? I have nothing in terms of skill that Azula doesn't."

"Zuko, you have a love of firebending for firebending, not for power over others. You can surpass Azula in every area, it will just take time and personal realization."

Zuko laughed and sat down in the shade. Surpass Azula? The girl who had been kicking him around since before she could talk? This notion would take time to settle in is mind. He glanced over at Aang who was still meditating under the tree, the flame in his hand slowly pulsing, measuring his breathing. At that moment, Toph came in with Sokka encased in a layer of rock.

"You've gotten faster Snoozles, but you really shouldn't play jokes on people who are better than you."

"Let me out of here Toph! Like you said, it was a joke!"

Toph bent and glared at him, "Not-funny!"

She leaned Sokka against the tree and then looked down at Zuko.

"Where's the Sugar Queen?"

"I have no idea, probably bending somewhere."

Toph walked off with Sokka yelling and pounding on his stone prison. As she walked through a small door, she found herself in a smaller garden. Katara was in the middle, practicing her advanced sets.

"Hey Katara."

"Oh, Toph, I'm glad your here. You didn't hurt Sokka too badly, did you?"

"No, I just left him against the tree. I'm sure Aang will get him out soon."

"Good. Now watch this."

She pulled the water in the pond towards her and lifted it into the air. She then compressed it before throwing her arms out wide. It immediately turned into a white vapor.

"What's the big deal Katara? All I feel is mist."

"That's the big deal. You feel mist, but I can't see a thing. We're sitting in the middle of a cloud. I think it would make a great battle strategy for you. I could cover you, and you would be the only one who could see. It would leave the enemy completely blind."

"And you, Sokka, Aang, Aisu, Zuko, and Iroh."

Katara frowned, "Yeah, I still have to work that part out. It will come to me though. We girls can't let Sokka have all the glory when it comes to strategy."

"We don't. Besides, I can make my own dust cover, it's fine"

Katara laughed and agreed, usually Sokka's plans weren't the greatest. Aisu came walking into the garden and looked at the them.

"I assume this means you found Sokka?"

"Yeah, he's out by the tree if you need something to vent on."

"Uh, I'll pass. Sokka can be useful in a pinch."

That only made them laugh harder. Aisu shook his head as he walked back into the main garden.

"Toph, Iroh's hour is almost up. You should get ready to start teaching Aang. We've got a long ways to go before he masters all the elements."

Toph nodded and followed him out, mouthing the words "Sokka" and "useful" back at Katara. Katara had to force down the laughter as she went back to her bending. Aisu walked into the main garden and walked over to Zuko.

"Zuko, I think-"

Aisu was suddenly rocketed backwards into the wall by a sneeze. As he brushed some dust off his shoulder, he looked back at Zuko who was getting up off the ground.

"Azula must be awake."

Aisu laughed and followed him into the palace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula sent a ball of fire into the wall and looked at Ty Lee and Mai.

"First that airbender, and then my stupid brother defeats me?!"

"Well, he did have that really cool lightning attack Azula." said Ty Lee as she back flipped in place.

"I don't even know what that was! He was doing the motions all wrong! I don't want to talk about it."

She glanced around the room before looking at Mai.

"Where are we? This can't be a prison cell."

Mai twirled a shuriken around her fingers before tossing it into the wall.

"It is a cell. It's just been newly refurbished or something."

Azula stared at her. What kind of idiot takes the time to refurbish a prison cell? Her eyes darted to the wall as a door appeared. Aisu, Zuko, and Bumi walked in. Zuko walked up to his sister and looked at her.

"What now?"

"I don't care Zuzu, but whatever happens, I'm going to kill you for making me look like a fool."

"You are a fool."

Azula looked over at the airbender leaning against the wall, a bored expression plastered to his face. He walked over and looked at Ty Lee, who poked her in the side with her fingers again. She groaned and held her side.

"Just making sure. Can't have you turning on us again. Now, what do you choose? You can either come with us..." Aisu had to force out the words, "or you can die here."

Aisu's sword clicked as he pushed it a few inches out of its sheath before he turned to leave the room. Zuko followed him with his gaze and then turned his attention back to his sister.

"Well, what do you choose?"

"What are you talking about Zuko. I should think the choice would be obvious, even to you."

Katara walked into the room at that moment and leaned against the wall.

"No, it's not obvious. If you come with us, you'll have to deal with Aisu. All the time."

Zuko turned and glared at her.

"My line."

Katara waved him off and left the room, once again leaving the two siblings together. Azula's hands began to quiver as she thought of traveling with her idiot brother and an airbender who was supposed to be dead. She hated loose ends!

"Fine. I'll go with the Avatar."

Zuko turned to walk out the door and stopped in the entrance.

"We're doing you a favor you know. Dragging you everywhere will only make it harder to watch our backs. In a way, you are in our debt. Oh, Mai and Ty Lee are free to leave."

Mai and Ty Lee followed him out and the door closed, leaving Azula in quiet contemplation. As Zuko joined the others, he saw Aang had let the flame die and was beginning his earthbending lesson with Toph. He walked over and sat next to Sokka, who had managed to find a way out by now, and Uncle.

"Isn't it a nice day Zuko?" said Uncle.

"Yes..." Zuko didn't like where this appeared to be going. Katara walked up and smiled at Iroh.

"Yeah, it really is. It's so quiet."

Uncle's usual smile widened, "I was just going to say that. We should have a music night!"

Zuko closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. He knew Uncle was going to bring up music night sooner or later.

"Why Uncle? We just got the city back today!"

"I really didn't think I needed a reason, but that is an excellent one."

Zuko got up and walked off to find something to do with his last few hours of freedom. Aisu looked down at Uncle and raised an eyebrow.

"You know it's coming. This is just the quiet before the storm."

"Yes, that is true. My brother will not be pleased with the fall of his new city, but we should have a music night anyway."

Aisu shrugged and walked off to find Bumi. He would be needed in the coming battle.

"So how does music night work?" Katara asked. Uncle laughed as he responded.

"Exactly how it sounds Katara. There's dancing too though. It will be fun."

"I take it Zuko doesn't like them?"

"No, he does not, but that isn't surprising, is it?"

Katara shook her head before changing the subject, "What did you mean about Ozai?"

Uncle sighed, "My brother will be sure to send enough troops to take the city back. The next few days will be rampant with destruction. This will be the only night we have to relax though, so let's not discuss such things."

Katara looked worried as she thought about the Fire Nation army coming to Omashu. Things hadn't always turned out so well when they had tried to stay away from them, and now they would be rushing to meet them. The gravity of the situation seemed to snap as Aang ran over to join in the conversation.

"Hey, what did I hear about music night?"

Katara smiled at him and cast the thoughts aside. For now, it didn't matter what happened.

"We're going to have one tonight. It should be fun, don't you think?"

"I guess, but I only play a small flute. Now that I think about it, does anyone really play an actual instrument?"

"I do, and that should be enough." said Uncle as he pushed himself up off the ground to go find his horn.

Sokka groaned and rolled his eyes, "Dancing? Come on, that's for-"

"You say girls and I'll have Toph bury you in the ground like that time with the Saber Tooth Moose Lion. Got it? You can be the most sexist, arrogant jerk sometimes."

"Sometimes? Try all the time." Toph said as she joined the little group.

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Right, Sokka prefers the term "aloof"." said Aang.

Everyone looked at him and burst out laughing. Sokka turned red as he walked off to find Aisu, who was sure to be doing something worthwhile. He found him in his room. Dancing.

"What are you doing?! That's not manly!"

"I'm practicing for tonight Sokka, and what are you talking about? You yourself use fighting techniques that are taken from dance steps."

Sokka banged his head against the wall and let out a low moan. No one seemed to understand that dancing wasn't something a warrior did.

"Come on Aisu, you really don't think a warrior should be seen dancing do you?"

Toph heard Sokka's voice on her way to her room and couldn't resist. She poked her head around the corner.

"Maybe your right Sokka."

"Thank you Toph!"

"Zuko and Aisu probably shouldn't dance tonight."

"Hey!"

Toph ran down the hall laughing with Sokka close behind. Aisu closed the door and went back to his practicing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisu's eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep on his bed while waiting for evening to fall.

"_What time is it? I hate leisure time, I can never seem to stay awake..."_

He was opening the door when he stopped and turned to look at his pack on the end of his bed. He walked over and pulled out a small flute that branched off into two ends. He looked at it for a while before putting it into his jacket sleeve. He walked out into the garden and found Uncle sitting at a small fire with his horn at his side.

"Aisu, your early. Everyone else is still getting ready."

"Good, I fell asleep and was afraid I might have missed it."

"Do you play Aisu?"

Aisu thought about the flute in his jacket and shook his head.

"No. My sister was the one who could play. I could never seem to get it down, but I still have something planned."

He turned to see the others coming out of the palace. Zuko looked bored and Sokka looked like he would rather be fighting in the coming battle.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked.

"Well, I was thinking I could start with a few songs and then whoever wants to play something can take over later."

Uncle began to play a slow, flowing song. Zuko sighed and Sokka immediately sat on the ground.

"No way. This is Four Seasons isn't it?"

Uncle began to sing the lyrics to his favorite song and everyone looked around. No one seemed to be willing to start. Aisu rolled his eyes and took a step forward, so much for the guys showing initiative. He walked up to Katara and bowed low, with one hand extended. Without a word she took it and they began to dance in a slow pattern around the fire. As Aang walked over to Toph, Katara found that she was surprised. Aisu wasn't that bad, but there was definitely something missing, it was too technical and calculating, just like his fighting. After a few minutes, Bumi laughed and stepped in. Katara found herself looking at the crazy old king and smiled. They began to dance and Sokka just covered his eyes, letting his breath slowly leave his lungs. He couldn't believe he was sitting here watching this. The others slowly began to join in, even Sokka eventually found himself being pulled in by Ty Lee.

"Wait! I am not going to dance!"

Ty Lee giggled and began thrusting her fingers at him.

"Hey!"

Sokka dodged her fingers in a pattern that seemed much too close to dancing for him. As the music continued, Aisu eventually found himself looking down at Toph. She stared up at him.

"You don't look like the dancing type, Toph."

"I'm not. Besides, you're a foot and a half taller than I am, we'd make terrible dance partners. I'm done."

Toph sat down by the wall and kicked back to watch the others. When Uncle's song came to an end, he immediately started a faster one, with a rapid tempo. Aang bounded up to Katara and she laughed as they began to dance in a rhythmic pattern. Figures moved and swayed as the the pace quickened, and Aang soon found himself caught up in a blur of motion. Halfway through the song, Aang looked up to find that Mai had walked off to find something else to do. He walked over and looked up at her.

"Mai...why did you and Ty Lee come anyway? Aren't you Azula's personal elite guard or something?"

Mai looked down at the young boy in front of her and then turned her attention to her throwing needles.

"We are, but we really didn't have a choice. Not that I cared. I was surrounded by a haze of boredom in that room though, so I left. Ty Lee, well she just likes Sokka."

"Oh. Well, why did you stop dancing? You can't be bored already."

"I think I can. Boredom follows me around."

Aang laughed and went back to the fire and sat down next to Toph.

"Don't tell me you're bored too."

"I just don't dance Twinkle Toes, I'll leave that to you."

Aang grinned and the two began to talk about earthbending techniques. Zuko looked around and saw he had somehow been paired with Katara.

"_Great. I get paired with her."_

Katara looked around and then back at Zuko. Where had Aang gone off to? The two began to dance around the fire, and Katara found that Zuko actually danced very well. He seemed to have what Aisu didn't, a feeling for the movements. They began to dance faster and Zuko made the fire explode into the night sky. It provided the same amount of light, but now it was a thousand little points of fire. Katara barely had time to wonder why it wasn't burning when Zuko pulled her in and then spiraled her back out through the air. As she landed she used her water to slide around behind him and take control of the routine. Zuko looked surprised as he found himself being the one to follow this time.

"_I can't let her have the lead!"_

He quickly maneuvered around to take back control, but Katara didn't want to let him have it. They began to dance faster and faster, and soon they were the only two dancing. Everyone watched as their bodies flowed into the next moves, both trying to make the other follow their lead. As Uncle's song came to an end, they both landed from a jump low to the ground, with one arm out crossing the other's at the wrist. They both looked up and stared at each other. Uncle looked at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought dancing was supposed to be two people as one movement."

They looked at him and then back at each other, they had no idea who had ended up in the lead. They dropped their poses and turned away from each other. Katara walked over to Aisu.

"Didn't Iroh say you had something planned?"

"Uh...yes, but it would be nothing like that."

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the flute. He made it hover in the air and the wind picked up ever so slightly. A quiet whisper came from the flute and then was joined by a second, lower one. As the two harmonized, they began to play a slow, almost mournful song. After a few minutes Aisu closed his eyes and concentrated on bending the air through the flute, and the group sat down on the ground to listen. As the song progressed, it seemed to transcend their feelings of worry about the next day, a sense of calm enveloping them. Aisu continued to play for a few more minutes before it came to an end. They all seemed to twitch as their emotions returned to them. Uncle picked the flute from the air and examined it.

"What was that song, Aisu?"

Aisu's opened his eyes, and they seemed to say he was somewhere else as he answered, "It was Tei's song. She could play it much better than I can."

Katara looked a him as he stared at the flute in Uncle's hand.

"Did she name it?"

"Yes...I believe she called it A Forgotten Age...it's been a while since I've thought about it."

Uncle handed it back to Aisu and picked his horn back up.

Aang jumped up and pulled out his flute.

"I'll play something! I have no idea what it called though, and it doesn't sound half as good without a good Prairie Dog orchestra."

He started to play and Sokka and Katara began to laugh as they thought of the little heads popping up from the ground to match Aang's notes. As his song came to a close he smiled and looked up at Momo, who was sitting on his head.

"Pretty good, would you say so?"

Momo tilted his head to one side and began to chatter as Uncle picked his horn back up

"I think I will continue now, if no one else wants to play."

No one said anything as he began to play another song, and they all stayed put on the ground. They slowly drifted into sleep as Uncle's notes disappeared into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula was on her knees in the middle of the bed, her hands clasped to the side of her skull.

"_You lost. Twice."_

"So_." _

"_That is unacceptable."_

Unacceptable. The word echoed through her mind as she tried to shove it aside. What would father say?

"_He'd say you're weak. He told you the truth, ten years ago."_

Her father's words began to fill her mind.

"_Emotion is weak, and so are those who display it. You will never rise to greatness with such an obstacle in your way. That is the truth of life , Azula. The weak will simply be caught in the chaos that is the ascension of the great. Emotions are the chink in your armor, and they will be your downfall. Those without emotions will consume those with. That is the only truth." _

She began to hyperventilate as her nails dug into her head. This wasn't right! Could father be...wrong?

"_No! He can't be wrong! That is the only truth! The weak will fuel your rise to the top, and emotions make you weak!"_

"But I lost_."_

"_You were weak."_

"I showed no emotion! I never show emotion! I-am-not-weak!"

"_But you lost to your brother. You must have shown emotion to lose to someone like him."_

"Father was wrong!"

"_Father can't be wrong. That is the truth."_

"Father can't be wrong-but I lost!"

"_You were weak. Father can't be-"_

Azula screamed as her thoughts began to bleed together. What was the truth?! She felt like her identity was under attack, like the world had suddenly changed on her in a very cruel prank. Her father's words had been her truth for the last ten years. He, _she_, couldn't be wrong! But if that was the truth, she never would have lost. Azula's frenzied mind snapped as she thought of what being wrong would mean. She launched herself off the bed and into the wall. This time, she would prove herself, or she would be no more.

**And that's my chapter without fighting, unless you count Azula going nuts and fighting with herself. I hope it went well, I really have no idea. As of this update, I will be spacing them out more because spring break is over and school takes up a lot of time. But don't worry, my loyal readers, your updates will still come regularly. Watch out for chapter eleven, because it should be a good one. Please R&R! **

**Twilight Rurouni**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ha! More fight scenes! Back to the norm, although apparently the last chapter wasn't too bad...anyway, due to the time constrictions of school, i will now be updating every Tuesday and Thursday, if i have the chapter done. This is the last pre-written chapter I have, so you'll have to wait for me to type them now. It just occured to me that the sneezing thing in chapter ten, while very brief, may have confused some people, go to my profile to find out what the heck was going on. Here's your next chapter!**

Azula crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. She had to get out of here.

"_Unacceptable."_

She drew herself up and focused on her bending. It had to return soon. For the next few minutes, she slowly worked up a blue flame above her palm and then turned her attention to her lightning. She blasted a bolt at the section of wall that the door appeared in and the room was filled with smoke and debris. As it cleared she saw a small crater in the wall. This would take too long! She dropped to her knees as the confusion renewed its attack on her mind.

"Stop it!"

She jumped up and began to blindly fire at the wall. She fell backwards onto the bed as she saw what little progress had been made. The door opened and six Earth Kingdom resistance soldiers cautiously looked in.

"What the heck is going on in here?!"

Azula glared at them and leapt for the door. Two of the guards were on the floor in seconds leaving the other four to deal with Azula in the cramped hallway.

"Quick! Don't let her escape!"

"I don't want to escape!" she snarled as another soldier fell at her feet. She ran towards the last three as she sent her flames at them. They quickly pulled up a wall and sent it towards her. She broke it in two with lightning and then quickly finished off the worthless trio. She turned and ran down the hallway to find her brother, this would end soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's eyes opened to find his sister looking at him as she leaned against the door frame. He jumped out of bed and took a stance before looking at her carefully. Why wasn't he dead?

"What's going on Azula?"

She dropped to one knee and held her head.

"Be quiet." she looked up at Zuko before continuing, "I am not wrong Zuko. I can't be wrong."

Zuko gave her a strange look before posing the question again, "Azula...what's going on?"

She pushed herself to her feet and pointed at him.

"Zuko, you're not just a worthless bender, you're a traitor who refuses to accept the only truth in life. You and I can't both live. One of us is wrong, and it isn't me. You do so much more than annoy me now, you mock the Fire Nation itself. This will be settled with an Agni Kai, at sunset."

Zuko dropped his hands and stared at her. This was not the Azula he knew so well from his childhood.

"Azula, I have more important things to do than fight with you. Father will be sending troops here today to take Omashu back."

At the mentioning of her father Azula flinched.

"Don't talk about father! And don't give me your weak excuses! Agni Kai, in the main garden, at sunset!"

She turned and walked back to her cell, the door of which was still open. Zuko looked at Uncle who had been sitting up in bed watching the ordeal unfold.

"What is going on Uncle? Shouldn't I be dead right now?"

Uncle looked grave as he answered, "Under normal circumstances, yes. However, Azula has begun the change that you have already undergone, but for her it is much harder. She has had my brother's teachings, her truth in life, broken in two and thrown into her face. She will not kill you now until she can do so in a way that will prove she is right. That is the problem though, she isn't right, and this will either change her or..."

"Or what?"

"or it will kill her, whether you decide to or not. She doesn't have the same will to press on that you possess. She has always been sure of everything, and has always been good at everything. If she loses this duel, her whole life's structure will come crashing down around her."

Zuko sat down on his bed and looked out the window. An Agni Kai with Azula? That was what he'd wanted for so long, and now it had suddenly lost its appeal.

"What will you do Uncle?"

"I must stay with the others to help coordinate the movements of the resistance troops. There are so few left, this battle will be the hardest this war has seen in many years. I am sorry that I will not be able to watch your duel with Azula, but as long as you remember your basics and control your lightning, you will win. However, you must not use Agni's Fire, unless you want to kill her."

Zuko turned as the door opened. Katara was looking in at them.

"Was that Azula I saw just now? Why isn't she in her cell?"

"I've been challenged to an Agni Kai at sunset. She will remain in her cell until then." was Zuko's response as he brushed her aside and strode out the door. Katara turned to Uncle.

"What is he talking about?"

"My niece, like so many others, has lost herself to my brother's "truth". When she was defeated by Aisu and then Prince Zuko, her mind could not handle the possibility that the foundation of her life could be an illusion. She is determined to wipe out any trace of weakness in herself and her truth. While this will be a simple duel, it will be much more important than any battle we may fight today."

He got up and left the room, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts. After a few moments she walked down the hall that led to the throne room. Everyone was up, including Sokka, preparing for the battle that shadowed their every thought. Bumi walked in and looked around before walking over to Aang.

"Ready to have some fun Aang?"

"Bumi, I doubt today will be anything but fun."

"Sure it will, it just depends on how you look at it."

Uncle was busy having a conversation with the resistance leaders as Toph came up to him.

"Yes, they will probably use the catapults and tanks, but we still have to consider that we have six war balloons to use as well."

"Iroh, we need to talk about the tank problems. Earthbending doesn't work on them, and Aang and Katara are the only waterbenders here to mess up their internal balance."

Iroh looked down at the little blind girl staring up at him with her arms crossed.

"Yes Toph, I realize that those tanks will be a problem, but it really should only take Aang and Katara. What is a more pressing matter is that they will have their own war balloons."

"War balloons? Twinkle Toes or Aisu can handle those no problem."

"I don't bend."

Toph turned to see Aisu leaning against the wall behind her.

"What?! Come on Aisu, this is important!"

"Not important enough."

With that he walked off to find Sokka. Aang walked over and put his hand on Toph's shoulder.

"Don't worry Toph, I'm sure I can handle a few war balloons by myself. Maybe Momo could help too."

Toph threw her arms into the air and stomped off, "Great! We have a lemur instead of a master airbender!"

Momo began to chatter on Aang's shoulder.

"Don't worry Momo, she doesn't mean that, you'll do fine. I'm sure-"

"You Highness! Fire Nation troops approaching the city!"

Everyone turned to look at the young recruit who had entered the room. Bumi smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Excellent! How many?"

"Uh, we have an estimate of five hundred foot soldiers, fifty tanks, and seven war balloons sir. What would you like us to do, sir?"

Bumi cackled and began to walk out of the door.

"Nothing!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"What!!!"

"Just kidding! Come on, let's go check on the troops."

They all shook their heads as they began to follow the crazy king to the city walls. As they reached the drilling fields, they saw all of the soldiers in the city were lined up in columns. There were only about a hundred of them. Bumi shuffled to the front of the small battalion and began to walk back and forth.

"This will be a day to be remembered in Earth Kingdom history. This will be the day that the first blow was struck against the Fire Nation. For years to come elders will tell children of how the Earth Kingdom resistance fought off the Fire Nation with odds of more than five to one."

One soldier stepped forward and looked at the king.

"And if we don't fight off the Fire Nation?"

Bumi cocked his head and looked closely at the man.

"Then at least you went down in flames."

Everyone was silent but Bumi, who began to laugh. Katara turned as another voice joined his. Toph was holding her side and pointing at Bumi.

"That was a good one you old crazy!"

As the two quieted down Sokka gave Aang a funny look. Toph, the girl who rarely laughed at anything anyone else said, was laughing at Bumi, the king with the sense of humor no one got? Aang smiled and shrugged. Iroh walked to the front of the accompaniment and looked at he soldiers.

"Some may know me as The Dragon of the West. Some may remember my siege of Ba Sing Se. Today, I will be remembered as the greatest traitor in Fire Nation history, or the greatest hero." he paused for a moment to consider what he had just said. "I will be taking command of half of you, with King Bumi taking the other half. The Avatar will choose seven of you to operate the newly engineered war balloons."

He walked own the center of the group and cut it into two platoons of soldiers. Aang picked his seven and led them to the war balloons. The remaining troops filed up against the wall and the ground underneath them slowly rose until they were looking out over the city walls. Fire Nation troops and tanks were outlined against the still rising sun, with the seven war balloons hovering in the air behind them. Iroh's eyes narrowed as he was brought back to his commanding days in the army. This battle would decide it all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko heard shouts as the fighting began. He hated this waiting, but if he wanted a shot at living through tonight's Agni Kai, he would have to conserve his strength. He fell back onto the bed and sighed. He looked up as Ty Lee and Mai entered the room.

"What are you two doing here?"

Mai gave him a bored stare and Ty Lee giggled.

"You don't really expect us to fight our own nation do you? We're here because Azula is." Mai replied as she looked out the window. Ty Lee laughed again and sat down in a chair. Somehow, it didn't look right when she wasn't bouncing off the walls.

"So, it's you and the waterbender?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "What? You're crazy. She's nothing more than the Avatar's waterbending teacher."

"You dance well." Mai said as she turned from the window. Zuko frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"Uh...thanks?"

"Mai's just thinking about that time you two had to dance when we were kids at the palace."

Mai's arm shot out and Ty Lee found her head surrounded by darts. This was why she usually never stopped moving. She got up and began to cartwheel around the room.

"Oh come on Mai, I was just kidding!"

Zuko looked at the two. They had stayed the same all these years, it was strange now, being here on opposing sides. He got up and walked down the hall to look in on his sister. He half expected flames to be shot at him as he looked into the small room. Azula was on the bed with her back to him and her knees pulled up to her chest. A flame was pulsing over her outstretched hand. Zuko watched for a few more minutes before returning to his room. This was just not like his sister. As he walked back into the room Ty Lee bounced up to him and looked at him closely.

"Zuko, do you remember that time you knocked that apple off Mai's head after Azula set it on fire?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason." she said turning to Mai, who's face was slightly red. "See? I told you he'd remember!"

"Oh, shut up."

Ty Lee walked out the door on her hands and Mai followed her out. Yes, those two had definitely stayed the same. They were still the crazy girls from his childhood. He lay down on his bed and rolled over, waiting for dusk to settle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang wiped his brow and turned to look at the sky. He had been able to destroy only two balloons in the last hour and Katara was nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa!"

He jumped behind a boulder that had recently emerged from the ground and turned to see Katara looking back at him.

"There you are! Come on, we were supposed to be working on the tanks ten minutes ago!"

"But what about the balloons?"

"They're slow, now let's hurry!"

The two ran to the wall's edge and found Toph fighting back to back with Aisu.

"Airbend you idiot!"

"No." he said as he rushed forward to cut the wheels off an oncoming tank. Toph grunted as she sent another five tanks flying backwards only to have them right themselves and continue forward.

"It's okay Toph, we've got this. Sokka needs some help though."

Toph searched for Sokka in the madness and found him surrounded by firebenders.

"I swear I just saved his butt five minutes ago!"

She ran off and left the three to handle the onslaught of tanks. Aang and Katara went to work and tanks were soon falling apart left and right, but they just kept coming. Katara looked around and saw Iroh blasting lightning in all cardinal directions while giving orders to the tired men. He grabbed one man's fingers to redirect his lightning only to find another soldier in his face. He quickly sent flames from his mouth and threw the other man onto the ground. He turned to face three soldiers and jumped over them before landing next to Aisu. The two seemed to move in a rhythm as they moved forward into the enemy troops. They would expand out and then move back towards one another taking care of any who had dared to get in between them. Aang looked around as there was a momentary lull in the tank's perpetual charge and saw Toph send Sokka flying through the air on a pillar of earth. He landed and slashed one man across the chest before turning to meet the fire of another. He drew Suki's fan from his belt and deflected the flames into another soldier and then kneed the man in the gut before disposing of him quickly. Toph ripped one of the front wheels off a tank and then stuck it into the ground. Backing up, she sent herself into the air and then landed with a crash, sending the wheel spinning off into the enemy ranks. She smiled as she ripped another wheel off and stuck it in the ground, the soldiers would soon learn to fear the little blind girl before them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stared at the wall in boredom. It was still several hours until sunset and there was nothing he could do but wait. He walked into the main garden and looked around. This pristine place would soon host the battle he had been waiting for his whole life. He sat down underneath a tree and looked up at the sky. From here you could hardly tell there was a battle being fought outside. He closed his eyes and an image of his mother popped up in his mind. Where had that come from? He watched as she pulled up her hood and began to walk away from him.

"_Wait."_

She continued until she was gone and he was left looking at the backs of his eyelids.

"_Why? To protect you, you already know that. But from what? There is no way father would take mother's life in exchange for mine. So why..."_

His opened his eyes and pushed himself up off the ground. He didn't know why, but he would find out before the end of this war. He walked back to his room and looked out the window. Waiting was almost worse than the Agni Kai itself. He pulled out his broadswords and began to whirl them around. He brought himself back to the times when he was still learning how to use them. He could still remember the first time he'd seen them.

"_This is the dumbest weapon I've ever seen Lu Ten."_

_The older boy turned to see his cousin holding his broadswords in one hand and laughed. _

"_Zuko, you're holding them wrong, that's why they're dumb. One per hand genius."_

_Zuko pulled them apart and seemed to teeter as he found his balance. _

"_Like this?"_

"_Yeah, but I'll need them back. Did you hear? I get to go to the front soon, at Ba Sing Se. I leave in a week."_

_Zuko dropped the weapons and ran up to his cousin, "Really! That's so cool! I can't wait until I can go to war for the Fire Nation."_

_Lu Ten's smile disappeared as he picked up the weapons. He slid them back into their sheath and looked at the sky._

"_Yeah, that's what I keep hearing. But I sometimes wonder if it's worth it."_

"_What are you talking about? Going to war is a great honor, at least that's what my dad says."_

_Lu Ten's smile returned and he ruffled Zuko's hair before walking off._

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on."_

_Zuko ran after the older boy as they discussed the latest changes in the war's progress._

Zuko dropped his swords on the bed and sat down. He knew what he was talking about now, but it was much too late. Lu Ten understood what it had taken him years to grasp, but he had died anyway, all for the war he was now so desperately trying to stop. Zuko sheathed his swords and found himself staring at the wall again. Sunset was coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumi smashed a group of soldiers together and then lifted them on a chunk of rock and tossed them back into the rushing soldiers. One of the Earth Kingdom men next to him fell to a flaming chunk of rock that had been intended for Bumi. He lifted it and sent it flying back before looking down at the dying man. You didn't need to be a mad genius to see they were losing. They were down to thirty-five soldiers up on the wall and ten down on the ground along with Aang's group. He watched as Aang leapt into the air and flew towards the slowly advancing balloons. Aang watched the men underneath him and saw Aisu running directly under him. The boy jumped off the side of an emerging pillar and for a brief second was hovering next to Aang.

"Here, it'll be easier with this."

He thrust his sword through Aang's thin belt before falling to the ground and continuing the fight. He seemed unhindered by the lack of his sword as he made a path through the soldiers until he was fighting beside Sokka, Toph, and Katara. Toph looked at him as he struck a soldier on the neck who had burned him and then turned to cover Sokka's back, who was busy with the three men in front of him.

"Ready to bend yet?"

"You know, I just might be. I'll get back to you."

He turned his attention back to the four men behind Sokka and left her to deal with two tanks that were quickly advancing on them. She crushed them together and then slid to the right and sent them into another three tanks with a quick jab into the air with her fist.

Katara toppled another tank before jumping behind a rock for a breather. She pulled out some water and healed one of the Earth Kingdom soldiers next to her and then jumped back out into the fray. She grabbed Toph and slid under one of the tanks and pointed to the underside.

"Toph, make a hole there! That's where the water balance system is and I'm running low!"

Toph used two fingers to poke a hole and Katara filled up her water skins before Toph shoved the tank aside.

"How's Twinkle Toes doing?"

"I don't know, I can't see him right now-flame to your right!"

Toph jumped aside and shoved the soldier who'd had the nerve to attack her straight into the ground.

"Wait, there he is!"

She motioned to her right despite the fact Toph wouldn't be able to see him. Aang landed on one of the balloons and ran down the catwalk. This was harder than he'd expected, whenever he got close he was forced to move back because of the flames that were being shot at him from the sides of the balloon. Apparently the Fire Nation engineers had anticipated him trying to simply pop the balloons. As he ducked behind a large metal tank Momo landed on his shoulder with a note in his hand. The lemur began to chatter as Aang unrolled the parchment.

"_Give me the staff."_

Aang peered over the edge and saw Aisu looking back up at him He cringed as he dropped his precious staff down to him. Aisu opened it and quickly examined it before taking a running jump and moving skyward. He landed next to Aang and handed him his staff before taking his sword back.

"What's the problem Aang? We need you down on the tanks."

"I can't get close enough to pop them, they've got firebenders on these platforms that line the balloon's edge."

"Well I can't do this alone either. I'll distract while you pop."

Aisu looked over the railing and up the sides of the balloon. Aang was right, there were firebenders everywhere. He summoned a gust of wind and sent himself up into the air. As he landed a soldier turned and shot a wall of fire at him. Aisu sent a blade of air to split it in half and then lunged forward through the gap. He quickly cut the soldier down and motioned to Aang. Aang landed next to him and then jumped up the side of the balloon and bashed two soldiers over the head before thrusting his staff into it's side. They heard a low hiss as the air began to escape and the balloon slowly began to move off course to the left. The two jumped into the balloon's side which sent them rocketing out towards the next target. As they landed Aang looked at their position over the battlefield and groaned.

"Aisu, this is taking too long, and I can't leave Katara to handle all those tanks by herself. You'll have to finish this, whether you think you can or not, I'll be back later."

Aisu sighed as Aang handed over the staff and then jumped to the ground. He landed next to Bumi who was in the middle of sinking some soldiers in a stream of quicksand. Aang took a moment to help his friend and then ran off to find Katara. This battle was not going well, but at least the sun was beginning to go down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko watched as the sun slowly made it's way towards the horizon line. It would soon be time to start the Agni Kai. He didn't have his ceremonial clothes to wear, so the plain Fire Nation ones Jin gave him would have to do. He pulled on his dark red pants and realized that the only thing he was really missing were his arm bands. His shirt would work for the piece of cloth that was supposed to cover his shoulders. He made his way out into the main garden and sat under the tree to wait. Mai and Ty Lee walked in a few minutes later and took a seat next to him.

"Here." Mai said as she held out a pair of arm bands.

Zuko took them and fastened them onto his arms before looking back at her.

"Where did you find these?"

"Azula had them on our convoy."

He looked to his right as his sister walked into the room. She also had arm bands and wore a dark red shirt that looked much like the white one he had seen Katara wear while training with Aang. It was tighter and allowed her to move more freely.

"I see you have your ceremonial clothes Azula. Why would you bring them if you never intended to fight me in an Agni Kai?"

"Quiet Zuzu. By the end of this duel you will be nothing more than a shameful memory to the Fire Lord."

She turned and knelt on the ground with her back to Zuko. He got up and followed her lead. Ty Lee looked over at Mai who rolled her eyes and raised her hand in the air.

"Go."

She lowered her arm and the siblings turned to each other. Zuko's shirt fell to the ground and he looked at the girl standing across from him. She glared at him and took up a stance. Zuko took his own and matched her gaze. Her lip curled as she blasted fire at him. He waved his arm forcefully and sent it into the ground beside him, swept his leg along the ground and then barrel rolled, spewing fire at Azula. She leapt over the fire that raced along the ground and then pushed aside the roiling flames that met her in mid air. She landed and sent a volley of fire balls at her brother who pushed the first away and then ducked under the next two. He jumped from his crouch and performed a roundhouse which hurled a string of fire at Azula. She kicked through it and sent an explosion of flames at Zuko who spun around it and released a whip at her legs. She jumped through a loop along its length and rolled before jumping up on his right. He dropped the whip and rushed to meet her and they began to fight hand to hand. She went for his temple and he grabbed her arm and stepped under it, twisting the arm around. She followed the movement and corkscrewed over him before jumping off his shoulders and blasting at his back in mid air. He was thrown to the ground while turning and deflecting the blow, and Azula sent fire along the ground to meet him as he fell. Upon making contact with the ground he curled himself up and then pushed his legs backwards, using his momentum to go into a back flip. He landed with her flames already behind him and ran forward to meet her. Azula moved to the left and as Zuko moved to his left as well, he was hit with a memory from his childhood.

_Azula moved to the left and Zuko smiled as he moved to his left to match her, his sister was so easy to spar with. His eyes grew wide as she quickly moved to the right and sent him flying before he could match her movement._

"_Hey, that's not fair Azula!"_

"_Anything's fair Zuko. Don't you remember the last lesson? You're falling behind."_

Azula seemed to slow down as he watched her moving to the left. His gaze went to her legs and he saw her muscles contract.

"_She's going right again!"_

Zuko didn't bother to follow as she moved out of the feign and went to the right, but kept moving left and spun with his right arm extended. Azula found herself striking at air where Zuko's open ribs should have been, and then felt the back of his fist make contact with her cheek. She whirled as she flew backwards and performed a backwards handspring. She landed and lifted a hand to her lips and felt blood running down her chin. Zuko had gotten the first hit.

"You've done that before Azula. Don't expect it to work twice."

She wiped away the blood and tried to figure out what had happened, Zuko was not supposed to be able to touch her. She launched herself at him and he was thrown back as he struggled to push aside her onslaught of fire. She jumped backwards and began to make the lightning motions as Zuko tried to reach her before she could complete them. She released the bolt and he extended his hand to redirect it into the ground in front of her. She jumped back from the explosion and found him on her side. When had he gotten so fast? She lifted a knee to block his own and then extended her arm to block a punch that was coming from above. Zuko had never intended to punch as he jerked his fist downward, but instead used the momentum to send himself into a barrel roll. His heel came down on Azula's shoulder and she fell to the ground. He followed up with a fireball to where she lay, but she met it with her own and then rolled to the side. She was beginning to get agitated. How had he gotten another hit? Mai gave Ty Lee a look that almost wasn't bored and then turned back to the fighting as Azula moved in to continue her attack. She sent a flurry of blows at her brother who blocked three before taking one to the head and rolling to the side. He came up with a stream of fire coming from his hands and she leapt over it and sent a wave of her own blue flames at his back. He rolled backwards under the flames he knew must be coming, and then turned as he came up to deliver a kick to his sister's side. She blocked it with both hands and threw him to her left before double front flipping and sending a wheel of fire at him. He ran up the side of the tree and slung himself over one of the lower branches back at Azula, allowing the flames to make contact with the trunk. He landed in front of her and attacked her with his flame daggers. She blocked both his hands before kneeing him in the gut and then giving him an elbow to the base of the neck. He fought off the darkness at the edge of his vision and rolled with the blow, coming up with Azula's fire in his face. He threw himself onto his back and then thrust his legs into the air to make himself hop horizontally over a wave of fire she had sent along the ground. He spun in mid air and quickly pushed himself up onto his feet. She lunged at him and he caught both of her hands as they tried to make contact with the sides of his neck. Their faces were only inches apart as Zuko inhaled and then closed his eyes for his next attack. He'd never tried a full powered one of these before, he preferred to watch Uncle do it. Azula let out a cry as flames erupted from Zuko's mouth mere inches from her face and she was forced to throw herself backwards. Before she could make contact with the ground Zuko jumped forward and thrust his knee up into her back. The air was forced out of her lungs as the blow met her spine and she fell gasping to the ground, which was all Zuko needed. He swiftly knelt and sent out his flames. She tried to scream as the flames made full contact with the left side of her face, but she still couldn't breath. Zuko straightened up and looked down at her. She sucked in the air as her lungs began to work again and then screamed.

"Quiet Azula. I'll have Katara heal it after the battle is over."

Azula rolled over and held her head, she didn't care about her face.

"_NO! I can't lose! Not to Zuko, not to anybody! I can't be wrong!"_

"_But you are. Both you and father are, and have been. That is the truth."_

She closed her eyes as her head began to throb. Mai walked over and looked down at her childhood friend, then looked at Zuko.

"Not that I care, but you're not going to kill her?"

Zuko remained quiet for a moment before turning to walk out. He stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder.

"I did. Azula is dead. Now let's hope whoever she is now doesn't die too."

He walked back down the hall and into his room. Now that his Agni Kai had been settled, he was sure they could use some help in the battle out front.

**Good? I really liked writing the Agni Kai scene, it was a lot of fun to come up with techniques. I hope you liked it too, Zuko finally evened the score with his sister, which we all knew was coming. Please tell me what you thought of it and R&R! Until next chapter,**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	12. Chapter 12

**Freaking sweet! That's what you people are! I got an approx. 1000 hits and around ten reviews for chapter eleven, that is awesome! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Now that that's finished, I've got a scroll bar! Sorry, I just think it's cool that my story is long enough to need a scroll bar to see all my chapters so far. Thank you to those who have made it to the halfway-ish point with me, your hits and reviews have been oh-so-helpful. From the beginning it was my goal to reach 100,000 words, and it still is, so please continue on the other half with me. Here's chapter twelve!**

Azula lay on the ground, her mind was racing to sort out what had just happened.

"_You lost. You were wrong, father was wrong. He lied to you."_

"_But I can't be wrong! I must have messed up!"_

"_You've been wrong before. You've never messed up. Father was wrong."_

Azula wanted to die as she thought of this. Zuko was right, and so was the Avatar. She reached up and touched her face, it didn't hurt, but it would soon enough. How many had she killed in the name of her false truth? Not that she cared now, but they were a testament to her failure. She held her head and shut the rest of the world out. A dark haze rose about Azula's mind as she slipped into unconsciousness. If her father was wrong, she needed to find out who was right, but she wasn't sure she would live long enough to do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko pushed his sister from his thoughts as he pulled on his shirt and then raced out the door and into the kitchen. He grabbed some Chi Tea and quickly drank it before heading towards the battle front. As the temporary boost in energy hit his muscles, he quickened his pace. He saw that there were few soldiers left on the battlements as he came to the walls. He was raised up onto the wall by one of the men and he looked out over the chaotic scene that was spread before him. Soldiers everywhere, from both sides, were falling left and right. Smoke roiled into the air and tanks were lying everywhere. Directly below him he could see Katara and Uncle talking while they fended off the swarms of men.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iroh..."

"I know what you are thinking Katara. Zuko should have finished his Agni Kai by now. Hopefully he will be here soon."

As the words passed his lips, a bolt of red lightning demolished the group of tanks in front of him. Uncle looked up at the wall with a smile on his lips and saw Zuko being quickly lowered down to the battle field on a platform of rock. He jumped the last ten feet to the ground and rolled, coming up next to Katara.

"What's going on?"

"We've only got twenty men left, and we still have one hundred soldiers and a few tanks to take care of. It's not looking too good." Katara answered as she lifted a man off the ground with a water whip and slammed him into the wall.

"What about the war balloons?"

"Aang and Aisu are working on the last one right now."

Zuko looked up at the sky and saw Aang darting around the balloon's air space and Aisu fighting some men on the surrounding catwalk. Aang landed on the edge and sent a soldier flying off who had been coming up behind Aisu.

"What happened to our balloons?"

"They were all destroyed by tank harpoons-watch out!"

Zuko ducked as a harpoon went flying by his head and then shot the tank through with a bolt of lightning. He watched as the last balloon went spiraling down and Aisu jumped off the edge and hung on to Aang's ankles as they slowly glided down to the ground. The two hit the ground running and came straight for the wall, rallying the remaining soldiers as they went. When they arrived Aang ran up to Uncle.

"Iroh, there aren't too many left, we might be able to do this!"

Iroh looked over at Bumi who was halfway across the battle field and sent off a jet of flames. Bumi dove into the ground and popped up a few seconds later by his side.

"Bumi, we should do it now, we've got all the troops by the wall."

Bumi laughed, grabbed Toph and Aang and then whispered something into their ears. They nodded and the three took their stances. They all took a step forward and lifted both hands, and then turned, thrusting their hands towards the wall. A second wall of earth rose up and then curved into Omashu's main wall. It was pitch black inside as they began to tunnel quickly behind the Fire Nation soldiers. Zuko and Iroh lit flames and in a few minutes they were running down a curving path that had the three earthbenders at the end of it. When they reached the end they found them waiting to knock out the last section of earth. Bumi turned to the remnants of his army and smiled.

"This is where the fun starts!"

He turned and they sent the last section shooting into the air. They saw they were looking at the backs of the Fire Nation soldiers, who were vigorously attacking the wall they assumed protected the small band of earthbenders. Toph jumped forward and raised a pillar of earth into the air. She inserted her hand into the side of it and rotated it until it was floating horizontally over the ground and then punched it at the firebenders. As it crashed into their back ranks, Aang and Zuko took the lead as they rushed to meet the surprised men.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he deflected a blast of fire and jumped to the side to dodge a harpoon. Everything seemed to be moving so slowly, probably due to the tea. The Fire Nation soldiers had broken their ranks during the attack and were strewn along the battlefield in small groups. What had seemed to them impossible was about to come true, they had been reduced to half their size in that attack and were slowly losing more. As Katara and Aang finished off the last two tanks, Zuko turned and took a head count. They had ten soldiers left to the Fire Nation's thirty, this would be tight. Aisu and Uncle entered the edge of his vision as they were pushed back by the group of men they were trying to handle by themselves. Zuko turned and ran for the right flank of the group and sent them up in flames as Aisu and Uncle both rolled to the side to dodge his attack. Uncle came up next to Zuko and gave him a worried look.

"How did it go?"

"As well as you can expect, she's not dead. Not yet anyway."

He turned to floor another soldier before continuing.

"I left her with Mai and Ty Lee in the main garden. Katara will have to heal her as soon as this is done."

He looked around for another quick head count. Eighteen to go. He grabbed Toph as she ran by and bent over so she could hear him. She turned and brought up two walls of earth around the soldiers, forcing them into a single file line. As they ran for the opening in the end, they saw the traitor prince step out in front of them. He lifted his fingers and a red bolt of lightning was sent through the line of men. They all fell in a smoking heap as Toph lowered the walls.

"Nice one Zuko." Aang said as he looked around, as if expecting more soldiers to jump out on them.

Toph laughed and punched Zuko on the arm, "Yeah that was almost-"

She stopped and whirled around, quickly bringing her arms up. As the flames made contact with her upper body she fell backwards and rolled to the side.

"Toph!" Aang, turned to see a half dead soldier leaning on one arm with the other extended out in front of him, but it was obvious that his strength had been spent. Aang jumped forward and bashed the man over the head before turning back to Toph. She was lying on the ground, with Katara bent over her. She wasn't moving.

"Katara! Why isn't she moving?!"

"I don't know Aang, but she should be dead, I don't know what happened!"

"She proved her mastery, that's what." said Aisu as he pointed to a small mound of earth that rose from the ground.

"I would say that because the soldier was so far away and wasn't aiming too high up, this caught most of the flames before they could rise over it. But still, she pulled this up in the half second she had between feeling the heat and turning around. That was fast."

Katara quickly healed her burns and then turned to Uncle.

"Why won't she wake up?"

"Burns can be very painful Katara, she probably passed out from the pain. She should wake soon."

Zuko picked the small girl up and walked over to Bumi.

"How many survived?"

Bumi cocked his head and looked at the young firebender, "Three. We'll be finished if they decide to send more."

"He won't," said Uncle with a smile, "my brother would believe that any number of firebenders would be enough to handle a few renegade Earth Kingdom soldiers."

They turned and began to walk through the now open city gates.

"Katara, Azula's in the main garden. She'll need you to heal her face." said Zuko.

He handed Toph over to Sokka and then the two headed to the garden.

As they entered the garden they found Mai and Ty Lee sitting against a tree and watching Azula, who was lying unconscious on the ground in a cold sweat. Katara walked over and bent to heal the burn on her face. As she put the water back into its skin Zuko walked over to Mai and Ty Lee.

"How long as she been like this?"

"Since you left." said Ty Lee.

Zuko picked up his sister and carried her into his and Uncle's room. Uncle was waiting in a chair as he entered the room and put her on the bed.

"This doesn't look good Uncle."

"Actually Zuko, she looks just like you did. She is in the middle of a fight with two sides of her mind. One wants death and then other is the will to press on and accept the coming change. However, it is much harder for her, because the change is happening so much faster. This will not be a pleasant experience, for any of us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang looked down at his inert earthbending teacher who was lying on the bed in her room. It had been two hours and she still wasn't willing to wake up. Katara entered the room and looked at the two.

"Aang, it might take a while."

"I know."

A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again.

"She'll be okay Aang. Do you really think Toph would let us travel all over the Fire Nation and defeat the Fire Lord without her? Come on, Zuko's taking a break from watching Azula, it will help to focus on your bending."

Aang turned to look at her and she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Katara."

He followed her out and found Zuko in the kitchen getting a drink of water.

"Is the master firebender getting a little warm?"

Zuko turned and raised an eyebrow, "You looking for an Agni Kai, waterbender?"

Katara laughed and put her hand on Aang's shoulder, "No, but Aang needs to practice his firebending."

"Fine. We'll do it in the small garden."

Aang followed him out and down a path to the main garden and then through the door that led to the smaller one. Zuko turned and formed a flame over his palm.

"Uncle didn't let me do this until I was a bit more advanced, but we're in a hurry, and you _are_ the Avatar."

Zuko sent the flame at Aang who quickly deflected it into the ground as he had seen Uncle do a thousand times earlier that day.

"Good. But any real firebender would never throw only one fire ball."

Zuko quickly sent three more shots at Aang who flung the first two into the ground and forced the third away with a gust of wind.

"You can't use airbending Aang, that's the point of the exercise. Do it again."

Aang concentrated on the fire before him and forcefully waved it awa. Katara turned to go back into the palace as the two continued with their work and ran into Sokka, who had been sprinting down the hallway.

"Ow! Sokka, make sure you watch where you're going!"

Sokka glanced over his shoulder and kept running.

"Katara, I'm in the kitchen!" he said as he ducked into Katara's room. Ty Lee came around the corner and saw Katara standing in the middle of the hallway wearing a very perplexed expression on her face.

"Where'd Sokka go?"

"Uhh...the kitchen?" Katara replied as Ty Lee ran by her and down the hall that led to the kitchen. Sokka would owe her for this one. When she entered the room Sokka poked his head out the door and looked around.

"Thanks Katara, she's been driving me crazy for the last hour! I'd rather have to deal with Chong and Lily again than have to..." Sokka's words trailed off as he began to think about what he had just been about to say. Katara left the room and walked down the hall to Toph's room. As she entered, she saw that Toph was just beginning to stir. She walked over and sat down next to the bed. As Toph's eyes opened, she slowly looked around the room.

"Ow...why does my head hurt?"

"I don't know, but you took some pretty bad burns when you fell, maybe you hit your head too."

"Augh, that stupid firebender!" she said as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "What's going on Katara?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Aang's in the garden with Zuko, Ty Lee's chasing Sokka around, and Iroh's watching Azula. Aisu's around here somewhere."

The two walked out the door and into Iroh's room. Azula was still on the bed, and Iroh had placed a cold cloth over her forehead.

"She doesn't look too good Iroh." Katara said.

"No, but Zuko looked the same way, so maybe she is better than she appears."

Azula shuddered and rolled to one side before continuing with her labored breathing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Azula hit the ground and felt the air leave her lungs. She looked up and saw Zuko standing over her. He released a fire ball that burned the left side of her face and she tried to make a noise, but her lungs wouldn't cooperate._

"_You are weak, Azula. Just as weak as my son."_

_She looked up to see that her brother had been replaced with her father._

"_You were perfect, Azula. But you have fallen, and now disgrace the name of the Fire Nation. Let yourself go, sleep, and allow yourself at least an honorable death."_

_Azula watched as her brother came up next to her father, wearing his ceremonial Agni Kai garb. He looked down at her, but she could see this wasn't her brother. His face held no emotion, and she could feel none coming from him._

"_Father, what is this?"_

"_Weakness. You have already lost to it, now let it take you, as it has so many others."_

_She gasped as her vision began to darken. It felt better than she'd expected. As she began to allow herself to fall into the black, her gaze shifted to her father one last time. _

"_The weak will be caught up in the ascension of the great. That is the truth."_

_She began to accept her fate. One of the greatest, fallen out of honor. Her mind suddenly rejected the thought. She couldn't let her father beat her, not after this. No…she couldn't let Ozai beat her. She forced herself to push the black aside._

"_Do not fight, Azula. The fallen do not climb any higher, they only fall further."_

"_Then I will bring your truth with me."_

_She sent out a wave of fire that ignited her brother and father where they stood. Her father began to laugh as he fell to his knees and the fire slowly incinerated his body._

"_And so you'll fall further Azula, until there is nothing left. Join the others, the destiny may be prolonged, but never avoided, never avoided..."_

_Azula dropped to her knees and then onto her side as she began to fade once again. This didn't feel like victory._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Azula opened her eyes and looked around the room. Laughter came from the open door to her right. She got up from the bed and began to pull on the clothes that were on the small table next to the bed. The world had changed while she slept. She had been cast aside, and now was sure of nothing in her life. She didn't like it, but wasn't sure what to do about it. Azula moved towards the door as her brother entered the room. He looked at her before breaking the silence.

"Uncle said you wouldn't be up for a few days."

"Yes, I suppose I shouldn't be up..." she murmured as she brushed past him and walked into the hallway. She made her way to the kitchen where Toph was telling a story to Aisu, who was doubled over with laughter. They looked up at the girl who stood in the doorway.

"Your up." said Aisu, immediately growing serious. "Iroh said you were undergoing some sort of change. I said that wasn't possible."

Her golden eyes focused on him for a moment before she responded, "No, it isn't. Azula is gone. Now all that is left is her shell. What will you do with me?"

Aisu looked surprised at her response, this wasn't like the malevolent girl he had just seen a few days ago.

"Azula."

She turned to see her Uncle standing in the doorway with Zuko behind him.

"How are you feeling? You shouldn't be up, you had quite a fever, even for a master firebender."

"Sorry to worry you, Uncle Iroh." she said as she walked past him and down the hallway that led to the garden. Zuko looked at his uncle and raised an eyebrow.

"Did she just apologize, Uncle?"

"Yes, Zuko. Azula has gone through the same experience as you, but it was like I said before. She has had so much of her identity destroyed, she is no longer the same girl from your Agni Kai. I said she would either change or die. She has done both."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was being told.

"Why was it so much easier for me?"

"You already knew the truth, but were avoiding it. When it came time to face it, you were willing to let go of your father much more quickly than Azula."

"But I still betrayed you."

"Azula will not come back, she has died, along with her truth, in your Agni Kai. In a way, we have to meet her all over again. It should be quite interesting, seeing an Azula untainted by my brother."

The group walked to the garden and looked in on the girl sitting against the wall, head bowed low. Her eyes said she was elsewhere. She looked up and wiped a strand of hair from her face.

"I will train the Avatar. But we should leave soon. Ozai will not be happy with his loss." She got up and walked over her brother, "Zuko, we should plan for the eclipse, it will be here soon."

Zuko held her gaze and then turned to Uncle, "What should we do first? We can't storm the Fire Nation by ourselves."

Katara interrupted, "We should go to the North Pole. Master Pakku will hopefully be able to give us some waterbenders to help with the attack."

"That actually sounds good, Sugar Queen. Earth Kingdom troops seem to be non-existent now." Toph said as she sat down on a short pillar of rock.

"Aisu, it looks like Azula will be traveling with us." Katara said as she searched his face for a reaction.

"If she's really different, I can overlook it."

"Overlook what?" asked Sokka as he came into the garden with the others. "Whoa! What's she doing up!" he said as he pulled out his machete.

"She's coming with us Sokka," answered Katara, "she'll be helping Aang."

Sokka looked at Azula and saw she was staring up at the sky. She didn't look quite like herself, and definitely wasn't acting like it. He put away his machete and eyed her carefully. He wasn't going to be burned to a crisp while not looking.

"She's coming _with _us?"

"Yes. Iroh doesn't see a problem with it, and Aisu says he's okay with it too."

"Then I suppose that means you'll be dragging us along." said Mai as she walked into the now crowded garden and leaned against the wall. Ty Lee bounded into the room and stopped in front of her.

"Oh come on Mai, it will be fun."

"Oh yes, killing my nation's soldiers for the Avatar will be great. Just tell me when we're leaving."

She left the garden and Katara looked at Aang.

"Aang, what do you think?"

"I'm fine with it." he said as he cast a sideways glance at Azula. "I'm sure Master Pakku will be able to help us. When will we leave?"

"We should go as soon as possible, it will take a while to reach the North Pole." said Uncle.

They all were silent as they contemplated invading the Fire Nation. Even with the eclipse on their side, this would be the biggest challenge their little group had faced so far.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang."

Aang opened his eyes sleepily to find Toph looking down at him.

"What?"

"I- I think we should go to see my parents before we leave for the North Pole. I know we need to get there quickly, but this will be the final battle. I want them to know what's going to happen. I don't want to cause a delay, but I really think we should go. Sorry."

Aang looked at his friend. She was usually so straightforward, it was strange to see her so careful. He sat up and grinned.

"But Toph, your dad knew what you were getting into when you left. I'm sure he knows you'll be fine."

"Actually…my dad thinks you kidnapped me Aang. I ran away that night I joined you, and I'm really glad I did it, but I don't want them to worry. They're my parents. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I just couldn't take it anymore, pretending to not exist, being locked away in a garden all day. I just left."

Aang looked at her and then smiled again, "It's okay Toph. Now that I think about it, Sokka and Katara will probably want to see their dad before we go."

He gave her a hug and walked out the door with her back down to her room. Toph sighed as she felt his heart beat continue steadily. She was glad he wasn't hiding anything, she didn't want to upset her friend. Her first friend.

"Thanks Twinkle Toes." she said as she they reached her room. She punched him in the shoulder before turning to go into the room. "Don't think this means I'm going soft. I'll still kick your butt in training."

Aang smiled and rubbed his shoulder, "Toph, I don't think an earthbender like you could ever go soft. See you tomorrow."

Toph smiled as the door closed and she felt his footsteps go down the hall. Tomorrow, the final journey would begin.

**Did you like it? I consider this chapter to be somewhat of a tie-up chapter for quite a few loose ends (Azula hates those) I had floating around, as well as a launch for the next phase in the story. I know some could argue that the Gaang knew about Toph, but I seriously can't remember her telling them, so it had to come out, and Aang seemed to be the right person to tell. The next chapter will be up Thursday _if _I have it done, but please don't expect it because I'm swamped with school stuff right now. Because I wrote this over a few days, I'm not sure how well it went off, so please give me some insight and R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. I got pushed back really far in a matter of four days. Thanks to Moon, Zuko 12322, and the ever present Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja for reviews. Thanks for the heads up Gir, the issue with Master Pakku gets worked into this chapter. I'm sure others would have reviewed, but like I said, it was really hard to find! These next three or four chapters will be done in a slightly Tales of Ba Sing Se style, everyone has someplace they need to go before the main plot will continue. This update is for my favorite character, Toph. Enjoy!**

"You can't be serious Toph." said Sokka as he stared down at the little girl in front of him. "You want us to fly back to your parents, after they thought we kidnapped you, and tell them we're just here to say hi before we take you to the middle of the Fire Nation?"

"Yep, pretty much. Got a problem Snoozles?"

"Yes I do have a problem! "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong, we're here to rub Toph in your faces and then go off to get her killed by the Fire Lord. Nice seeing you!" That will go great!" he said as he threw his arms up into the air.

"Yeah, that might not go so well Toph." said Katara.

"Oh come on Sugar Queen, this will be easy, now that I've been with you this long, they can't just take me away. Besides, you want to see your dad, right?"

Katara looked at the ground and sighed, Toph was right, she and Sokka both wanted to see their dad.

"Fine, we'll go see your parents, then our dad. But then we'll really have to hurry to the North Pole."

Sokka scratched his head and looked at the others, "Wait. Didn't Master Pakku go to the _South _Pole after the battle up north?"

"I'm sure he'll be back by now Sokka, and we can only get waterbenders in the North Pole." answered Katara as she threw her sleeping back up onto Appa's back. Bumi walked up and looked down at Aang.

"So it's the North Pole then, is it?"

"Yup, and then the Fire Nation. I wish you could come..."

"Don't worry Aang, you've got the greatest earthbender in the world traveling with you, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, Toph is definitely the best earthbender I've ever seen."

"Toph? I was talking about Momo." Bumi said and then began to laugh. Toph gave him a funny look before climbing up onto Appa's furry back and taking a seat. Aang laughed and gave Bumi a hug before jumping up onto Appa's head.

"Actually, Momo did earthbend once, sort of." He turned around and looked at Appa's saddle. "Where are Aisu and Azula?"

Aisu walked into the garden at that moment and tossed his things up onto the Sky Bison before turning and looking at the door. Azula walked in and looked up at Appa for a moment before climbing up.

"I was checking on her." Aisu said, jerking a thumb at Azula. He climbed up and adjusted his sheath before taking a seat next to Toph.

Azula gave him an unwavering stare for a few seconds and then turned to Aang and began asking what he had done so far with Uncle in his lessons.

"You're working much too slow Avatar, you'll never master it all by the end of summer. We'll have to start working harder. Be ready tomorrow at sunset."

Zuko sighed and looked at Uncle who just smiled. Azula may have undergone a change, but she definitely was still the girl who unrelentingly pushed herself and others to the limit.

Aang grinned and nodded, "Okay, no one else is ever up to train me then anyway, besides Aisu, but he usually waits until the afternoon. Dawn sounds great!"

Sokka groaned and turned to one side. How was he going to sleep through the Avatar and a crazy, master firebender blasting each other at the break of dawn? Ty Lee looked over at Mai and giggled,

"Won't this be fun Mai?"

Mai looked over at Zuko and then back at Ty Lee, "No, but at least this saves me from the boredom of that city."

Bumi grinned and waved to Aang as he shouted out the familiar yip yip and Appa launched himself into the air. Aang waved back before turning around and taking control of the reigns tied to Appa's horns.

"Aang, there's not much room back here, are you sure Appa can hold us all?" asked Katara as she looked around the crowded saddle.

"Sure he can, we'll just have to make sure he gets more breaks than usual. It will be fine Katara."

As Omashu faded into the horizon, they all settled down for the trip to the Bei Fong's. Aisu looked back and wondered exactly what had happened in that city. He still wasn't quite sure how he had ended up fighting against and now along side the person he hated most. Azula finished her interrogation of Aang's bending mastery and leaned back against the side of the saddle. Uncle glanced at her occasionally while carrying on a conversation with Aisu. His niece was much more withdrawn now, only speaking when necessary. He could hardly remember when she had been like that, Ozai had gotten rid of that trait long ago.

A few hours passed before Appa let out a groan and Aang took him down for a break. As they all hopped off Sokka cracked his back and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"A little to the right of the swamp where I saw Toph for the first time." said Aang.

Toph fell onto the ground and sighed, it was good to see again, "So how long until we're there Twinkle Toes?"

"A few more hours Toph, so not to long. We'll be there soon, and we should be-"

"Aang." Aisu walked out from some of the brush and pointed back into the small woods. "We have a problem. Come on."

They followed him back into the bushes and deeper into the trees. Toph pushed aside a branch and let it spring back in time to smack Sokka in the stomach. He groaned and bent over.

"Ow! Watch it Toph! Aisu, what were you even doing back here, why don't you ever use your break to do something normal?"

"Like find a pond to make muscles at yourself in?" asked Katara with a laugh.

"No! Like-"

He stopped as they came into a clearing and saw a man lying against a tree. He had burns over most of his body and a few arrows protruded from his side. Ty Lee looked at him and her usual smile disappeared.

"Is he..."

"No, not yet, but he will be soon. I didn't move him because of that."

Katara walked over and pulled the arrows out before healing the wounds. He stirred and Aisu walked over and knelt on one knee next to him.

"Anything you might want say before you leave us?"

"The town...it was run over by the Fire Nation a few days ago. We weren't sure, but we heard Ba Sing Se fell too. Please, save the town...I was supposed to go for help, but..."

"You were caught." said Azula as she stepped forward. The man nodded before leaning his head against the tree.

"Please...you have to save the others..."

His eyes closed and his breath left him for the last time. Toph walked over and looked at Aisu.

"We're gonna take it back."

"Yes, we are. Now, how do we go about doing it?"

"Wait for nightfall first, we'll go from there." Zuko answered.

After a short burial ceremony alongside the main road, they climbed back onto Appa and headed toward the village. They were silent as they prepared themselves to break into another Fire Nation stronghold, which they seemed to be doing often. After an hour and a half dusk began to set in and they could see lights flickering in the distance. Aang landed Appa near a stream and they slid off and circled up to discuss the situation.

"What now?" asked Ty Lee.

"We send in a front group to draw their fire and send a group of three around back to cut them down from behind." answered Aisu. "Toph, you should pick the groups."

She kicked at the ground in frustration before answering, "Earthbenders are no good at sneaking around. You, Zuko, and Azula can go around back. Besides, I guess I'll get more action up front."

They split up and the two groups headed into their respective posititons. Aisu, Zuko, and Azula quickly moved around the right side of the town and found the back entrance lightly guarded.

"I'll take one, you decide what to do with the other." said Aisu as he burst through the bushes.

The guard had no idea what was happening as his partner fell to his knees and his top half slid off to the side at an odd angle. He felt the prick of a blade's tip at his neck and found himself staring into the eyes of boy holding a sword that gleamed in the lantern light. Zuko stepped from the shade of the trees and motioned to the guard.

"We don't need him to tell us what our own troops will be doing. Azula says you can deal with him. She's already in the town though, we should catch up."

"No, please, I don't want to die, don't kill me!" the guard said hysterically. Aisu looked down at him.

"From the moment your born you're guaranteed to die."

"And you just happen to be dying a lot faster than the rest of us." said Azula. She was standing on top of the wall looking down at the two. "Hurry up, we don't have time to waste."

Aisu thrust his sword forward and the two ran up the side of the wall before leaping upward and grasping the edge. The pulled themselves up and the three silently jumped into the comforting shadows of the dark ally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph pulled up a wall and felt the heat coming from the other side as the flames licked around the edges. She sent the wall flying off in sections as the flames ceased and felt it crash into a small unit of soldiers. As Katara hurled a soldier into two others Sokka smashed a firebender over the head who been coming up behind Iroh.

"Where are they? They shouldn't take this long!" Sokka said as he sidestepped another jet of flames and tripped the man before elbowing him in the face.

"I don't know, just keep fighting; two hours ago you were complaining about how bored you were!" Toph yelled back.

As more troops poured out of the entrance she began to seriously wonder where they'd gotten to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?!" Zuko yelled to the quivering soldiers in front of him. They had found a small group of Earth Kingdom soldiers hiding in one of the back allies and were busy trying to get them to cooperate. It wasn't going well.

"Leave them Zuko, they'll only hold us back." Aisu said and looked over at Azula. She seemed to consider it for a moment and then nodded.

Zuko sighed and ran down the ally with the two others. As they rounded the corner they heard fighting coming from their left. They headed for the noise and as they were passing a large gate a man poked his head out.

"You! You don't look Fire Nation, come here!"

"We hardly have time for this. Make it quick." Azula said.

"All the guards of my estate were killed when the Fire Nation came into the town, could you please keep them from breaching my gates? I can pay you well."

"No. That _was_ quick." said Azula as she wheeled around and headed for the fighting once again.

"Is your name Bei Fong?" asked Aisu.

The man gave him a funny look before answering, "Yes. How did you know?"

Aisu didn't bother to explain, but turned and walked for the front entrance, casting a look back over his shoulder, "Just stay in there for a while, we'll bring Toph to see you when we're done."

"Wait, you've seen my daughter?! Where is she?!"

"Out front, drawing enemy fire so we could sneak in. You've delayed us a bit though."

And with that he sprinted for the front gate and found Azula and Zuko crouching behind a cart of cabbages. He saw a man looking at them from one of the windows, watching the cart very worriedly. He turned his attention back to the others.

"Alright, break the back ranks and we'll have an easy time finishing them off."

"I know that Aisu." Azula said absent mindedly as she peered around the edge of the cart. "Go."

The three jumped out from behind the cart and ran towards the back ranks. As they crashed into the unsuspecting soldiers they found that only the back half seemed to know what was going on. They turned to fight this new opponent and left the other half to deal with those out front.

Katara watched as half the troops turned their backs on them and realized what was happening.

"We need to hurry now. Sokka, Toph, come on!" she grabbed the two who were fighting next to her and they rushed forward to meet the soldiers. They could see Aisu, Zuko, and Azula pushing their way towards the front of the group. Azula and Zuko sent twin streams of fire at one man while Aisu slashed someone across the chest before spinning and stabbing his sword sideways into another man's right temple. In a matter of minutes they found themselves looking at each other while standing in the middle of a field of fallen Fire Nation soldiers.

"Took you long enough!" Toph said as she looked up at Aisu.

A smile leapt onto Aisu's features as he followed Katara down the street, "Yeah...sorry about that. We had a short delay."

The group made their way through the town's main gates and Toph sealed the entrance shut with a wall of earth. As they made their way down the streets, heads poked out of windows to see what had happened. Aang watched as a man bent over now incinerated cart of cabbages and began to sob. Where had he seen that guy before? Sokka looked around and sighed before looking down at Toph.

"Well, at least they can't say you don't fight well. Although this definitely says something about how well we protect you..."

"We just got rid of the Fire Nation Sokka, we'll be fine." Katara said.

As they neared the Bei Fong estate, a man looked out from the gates and then quickly ducked back inside. A few moments later Toph's parents came running out of the main gates.

"Toph! We were so worried about you! And you!" Toph's father pointed at Aang, "I don't care how badly you need an earthbending teacher, you'll not take my daughter again! I would have you arrested, but as you can see, all of the Earth Kingdom soldiers are either gone or dead. Please leave our town immediately Avatar!"

Toph sighed and walked over to her father.

"Dad, Aang didn't kidnap me. I ran away. That night, after having my first real friend taken away by you and mom, I just couldn't take it any longer. I'm not the quiet little girl you think I am, but you really wouldn't know, would you?"

Toph's father looked taken aback as he listened to her.

"Come on dad, we have some things to talk about. Inside!"

With that she pushed her father through the gate and the others followed her in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's glazed eyes stared into the distance as he tried to shut out whatever Sokka was saying at the moment. It had been two hours since Toph had gone into a separate room to talk with her parents and everyone was getting a little tired of waiting. Aang was busy playing with Momo and Katara was talking to Aisu about how many waterbenders they should bring with them to the Fire Nation. Zuko had somehow found himself talking to Sokka, and Uncle was busy trying to hold a conversation with his stoic niece. Mai was leaning against the wall next to Zuko and Ty Lee was listening intently to Sokka, who apparently hadn't noticed. As Zuko was about to say something, the door slid open and Toph slowly walked out. Her face was expressionless and she stared at the floor.

"You can't come, can you?" said Aang sadly.

A smile pulled at the edge of Toph's mouth and she looked up at Aang, "Twinkle Toes, there is no way your leaving here without me, they said I could go, and this time with their consent."

"Alright!"

Toph walked over and whispered into his ear, "But only because they seem to think being the Avatar makes you responsible or something."

Aang covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh as Toph's parents entered the room.

"Avatar Aang, after some...consideration, we've agreed to allow Toph to travel with you as long as you can ensure that she remains safe."

Aang bowed, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong."

He gave Toph a hug as she smiled.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, I can't breath! Get off!"

Aang let go and laughed, he still had his earthbending teacher. They headed out the door towards Appa, who was waiting in the yard.

"Ready Katara?" Aang asked.

Katara smiled and answered, "Yes, oh _responsible _Avatar Aang. I haven't seen dad in a while."

It was time to go find Hakoda of the Water Tribe.

**You like it? It was a little short for me, yes, but individual character chapters tend to be like that. Besides, I'll make up for it later. Hopefully this will stay on the first page for a while, and I'm still hoping to get some reviews for chapter twelve , but if you don't want to that works too. Please R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah! Finally! Due to some stark realities of life, I couldn't update for a long time. (Stark realities equals english class homework.) That, and some nasty writer's block. Anyway, this chapter is a bit short as well, but now I've got somewhere awesome to go with this plotline. Hope you enjoy, here's chapter fourteen!**

_Sokka watched as the ethereal light seemed to float through the window. Gray ashes danced along the hot breeze that came through the room. He was alone. He looked up and saw a figure moving towards him, he didn't know the man's face, but he didn't need to. Should he? Yes, he should, Ozai was defenseless, this was the middle of the eclipse. Sokka rushed forward with his machete drawn. Sokka felt the flames meet his body and he dropped to the ground, screaming. Ozai began to laugh at the figure that writhed on the ground before him._

"Augh! OZAI'SBENDINGANDIT'STHEMIDDLEOFTHEECLIPSEANDI'MONFIRE!"

Sokka jerked forward as he shot out of his sleeping bag, and found that everyone was sitting around the campfire, staring at him. They had left the Bei Fong's the previous day and were only a few hours away from where Hakoda was supposed to be with the rest of the Water Tribe warriors.

"What...?" said Katara, staring at her brother. It wasn't like him to be up so early.

Sokka took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Guys, I've got a bad feeling about the eclipse. I just had a really bad dream, Ozai was bending, and I was on fire!"

"What was the bad part Snoozles?"

"You think it's funny Toph, but I'm serious!"

"Right, about as serious as the time you were tripping all over yourself on cactus juice."

"Toph!"

Aisu gave Sokka a funny look, "Sokka, Katara said the last time you wanted them to listen to your dream, you said 'food eats people'."

"But I'm serious this time!"

"Premonitions are not to be dealt with lightly." said Uncle.

Zuko looked over at his Uncle, thinking about what he had just said. Uncle would know.

Mai sighed and looked at her finger nails, "Right, maybe it's a premonition of Sokka's impending stupidity."

"Good one Mai!" Ty Lee said with a laugh.

Aang walked over and shook his head, "No, that doesn't make any sense."

They all looked at him. He grinned and looked at Toph who smiled with recognition and filled in the rest.

"Because premonitions are for things that haven't happened yet, that's a good one Twinkle Toes!"

Sokka blinked twice before furrowing his brow and stalking off to go find something else to do. Appa groaned as Aang patted his huge side.

"What do you think Zuko?"

"I don't care." Zuko stood up abruptly to go practice his firebending. Katara watched him go before following him into the trees. She found him in a clearing, practicing his advanced sets. He glanced over his shoulder as she stepped through the brush.

"Yes?"

"Zuko, what do you think?"

Zuko continued with his sets, moving into a flaming roundhouse from a back flip.

"Iroh seems to believe Sokka."

"It has something to do with my cousin, Lu Ten." Zuko said, turning to look at Katara. "I always heard when I was little that he went into the spirit world. It was around the time Lu Ten died...Uncle always said I was like a son to him since he lost Lu Ten. I really don't know, but he's usually right about...well, everything, so I wouldn't ignore him."

"Even though he is a little crazy."

They both turned to see Azula step into the clearing.

"What do you want Azula?"

"We're leaving, let's go Zuko."

She turned and they followed her back to the campsite. Everyone had climbed onto Appa and was getting ready to go. The three climbed on and Appa leapt into the air, leaving the small camp behind them. As the wind swept through their hair, Aisu looked over at Aang, who was sitting in his usual spot on Appa's head.

"Aang, how long until we arrive?"

"It shouldn't be too long, although it's been a while since I was there with Sokka. It will probably be a few hours."

With that the group settled down to wait for the flight to end. Katara smiled as she thought of her dad, she hadn't gotten to see him last time because they needed someone to stay in Ba Sing Se with the Earth King and plan the attack. The attack. Katara looked over at the Fire Nation part of their group. How would they handle it, killing their own nation? She shuddered to imagine killing someone that you might know personally. And Zuko would have to watch his own father die...

Katara was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Sokka and Aang yelling back and forth at each other.

"No! Aang, bring Appa down! They'll kill them!"

"I can't, there's no landing spot, it's all trees!"

"Well do something quick, we didn't come all this way for nothing!"

"Okay, there was a clearing back there, I can turn him around and land there!"

"What's going on?!" Katara asked as she crawled over to Aisu, Appa was moving so fast she thought she would fall off. Aisu was watching the forest carefully and pointed to the passing trees. His expression said a fight was coming.

"Look."

Katara looked at where he was pointed and almost screamed. Four figures were running through the forest and were being followed by a large group of Fire Benders.

Katara turned to Aang, "Aang! How much longer until we land?!"

"A few minutes, hold on!"

He pulled Appa down close to the tree tops as he dodged a fire ball from one of the benders below. Katara took that moment to grab her second water skin and jump.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hakoda! There are three on our right!"

"I know Bato, just keep running!"

Hakoda held his bleeding arm and searched the forest for a place to get away. This wasn't going well. He was left with three warriors and both he and Bato were injured. He ran for a hole on the thick foliage and heard the soldiers running behind them. He leapt behind a bush and motioned for Bato and the others to keep going.

"I can't leave you here Hakoda!"

"Yes you can, and you should. I led my men badly and this will make up for it. Now run, you can still get away!"

"No! I won't just leave you here."

The other two warriors refused to move and Hakoda sighed. Attacking that convoy had been a terrible idea. He wasn't even sure if what they'd gotten was worth it. He suddenly realized that the shouts of the soldiers following them had changed from anger to fear. What was going on? The four crept back through the bushes and found a waterbender sending the men in all directions.

Hakoda looked more closely, was that Katara?!

"Katara!"

Hakoda jumped into the fray and kicked a man in the face before ducking under a stream of fire and slashing the man across the neck with his machete. He turned to find that his daughter was handling every single other soldier. He couldn't even get close enough to her, water whips edged with ice were flying in all directions. As the last man fell in a bloody heap of torn armor Katara turned, expecting more. All she saw was her father, watching her in amazement.

"Dad!"

She let the water she held in suspension drop to the ground and rushed over to give him a hug. He laughed and held her tightly.

"Katara, it's been so long, when did you learn to do that? Bato said you had gotten good, but I didn't now how good, and where are the others? Sokka said you were traveling with Aang and an earthbender."

They heard a noise and turned to see a boy step through the trees, holding a luminescent sword. Hakoda barely had time to stare at it before Sokka burst through the bushes, ready to fight. The taller boy grimaced and turned, slamming his sword down into its sheath.

"Sokka!"

Hakoda embraced his surprised son, who had been sure that Katara would have been dead after that stunt.

"Dad, what happened? We saw you running from a group of firebenders and now they're..." he looked around the clearing, strewn with dead men, "...everywhere."

The rest of the group ran into the clearing and looked around. Hakoda sighed and put his machete away.

"We can talk later Sokka, we should get out of here as soon as possible right now."

They headed back to where they had landed Appa and found him fast asleep. Carrying ten people around wasn't easy, much less dodging fire balls while doing it. They built a fire and sat down to find out exactly what was going on. Hakoda spoke first.

"A few hours ago, we spotted a convoy from the Fire Nation, headed to Ba Sing Se. It looked important, so we decided to ambush it."

Bato cleared his throat and interrupted his story, "And by "we" he means everyone but himself, he was against the plan from the start."

"Quiet Bato, I let the others talk me into it, so it's just as much my fault for agreeing."

"What are you talking about dad?" Sokka asked.

"The rest of the warriors are dead Sokka, all that remain are the four of us." he said, motioning to Bato and the two others behind him.

"What! How did that happen?"

"Like I said, we attacked a convoy, and they were...more than a match for us. The Imperial Vanguard was with them. We managed to kill them, but that left only the four of us to defeat the rest of the regular soldiers who traveled with the convoy. It didn't go well. All we managed to get was this, and we're not even sure how to open it."

He held out a small, black box made of some kind of metal. Uncle's eyes widened and he reached out to take it. Hakoda pulled it back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but most of my warriors died in order to get this, I'm not just going to hand it over to a firebender."

Uncle laughed and put his hands into his sleeves, "My apologies, I should not have been so tactless."

"Sokka, Katara, I think it's time you tell me what happened since I saw you last."

The two looked at each other and began to tell the lengthy story of what had happened in the past few weeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had grown dark in the time it took for Sokka and Katara to tell their tale. Hakoda looked impressed as he looked at his children. They were both so much bigger than he remembered.

"So, Aisu, you are an airbender as well?" he said, turning to Aisu who was brushing Appa's giant head.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But I prefer my sword."

"Yes, I would too if it had such a story behind it." he turned to Uncle and held out the box. "I believe you should have a look at this Iroh. If Sokka and Katara trust you then you have my trust as well."

Uncle took the box and examined it carefully.

"Can you tell us what it is, Iroh?"

"Yes, I can. I can not believe that they would be bringing this to Ba Sing Se, but this is one of the four Hearts of Agni. They were created just before Sozen's reign as Fire Lord, one was intended for each nation. However, they were never distributed because of the war. They may only be opened with flames, and only blue ones because the lock mechanism requires so much heat. Whatever they hold is usually of great value."

He turned and handed the box to Azula. She looked at Uncle and then created a small inferno around the black box. After a few moments, bright red cracks appeared across its surface, which ran around it and into the now usable hinges. Azula stopped bending and opened the lid before walking off and sitting down against a tree. Uncle reached into the box and pulled out a scroll. As it unrolled, his brow furrowed.

"This...is not good."

They all looked over his shoulder and saw what he was looking at.

"It's..."

"A weapon. You didn't need to open it to find that out, all you had to do was ask me." Azula said.

"Azula, what is that thing?" Zuko asked.

"Plans for Ozai's new war machine, the Flash Cannon. It was to be used in the defense of Ba Sing Se. We got lucky intercepting this, it's got to be one of the only copies."

Hakoda looked slightly relieved, they had not died for nothing. As they looked over the designs for the huge cannon, they realized that getting into the Fire Nation would much harder than they had expected, with or without the eclipse. They would need all the help they could get. As they began to unroll their sleeping bags for the night, Zuko saw a small crack along the inner edge of the box. He reached in and pried it open, and he found a small piece of parchment under the section he had lifted. He picked it up and saw that it was a small map of the Fire Nation, with one section of ocean marked in ink with a small flame. He turned the paper over and saw that it held writing.

_You are a paradox. You defy and complete me. What am I to do with you, the chink in my armor? Why did the divine see it fit to create you? You wish to save him so you sacrifice yourself. You know I can not refuse, and so, you have left me with no choice. I must allow you to control me, but this will be the last time. I can not kill you, so I must leave you behind, to be immortalized by the questioning minds of our kin. They do not know, they will not know. To Zuko you are dead, to Azula, you have been dead. Goodbye, my paradox, my weakness._

_...my Ursa._

Zuko's mind began to race. He was not supposed to know about this. He flipped it back over and looked at the spot on the map. There was nothing there but water. Why would they mark a patch of ocean? He knew why, but he was afraid he would be wrong.

"Mom..."

Zuko sat for an hour, contemplating what he should do. She was there, he knew it. He looked over at the now sleeping group and knew he couldn't go with them. They would part ways here. Maybe not for good, but they would part. He turned to find Azula standing in a beam of moonlight, looking at him.

"What is it Zuko?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please, you haven't had that look on your face since mom..."

He couldn't tell, but Zuko thought he saw Azula's eyes widen, but just a little. She walked over and took the paper from his hand and read it quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she reached the bottom of the writing.

"I'm coming."

"Why? You never liked her, I was the only one that missed her."

"I said I'm coming. Whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Just don't get in my way Azula."

He turned and silently walked of to get his pack and broad swords. Azula watched him go before turning to get her own pack.

"_I was the only one that missed her."_

"_You'd like to think that, wouldn't you, Zuko?" _she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She met Zuko at the edge of the clearing and looked at him. He was staring back at the others. It was almost painful to leave them, but it would hurt more if he didn't do this.

"I'll be there for the end..." he said, before turning and walking off into the woods. Azula followed, giving one last glance over her shoulder at the small group sleeping in the shadow of the huge Sky Bison. She turned her attention back to the woods in front of her, pushing them from her mind. It had been that way with mom too. The moon shone through the branches as brother and sister made their way through the trees. Now, it was Zuko and Azula, alone.

**Good? Now I can stick my readers with super cliff hangers, as in give you a cliff hanger for a Zuko/Azula chapter and then give you one for a Gaang chapter! I'm so mean...heck, I'm not even sure if I could do that to you. I feel like a jerk just thinking about it. Anyway, please let me know how the chapter went and R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ha! Another update! And I didn't wait forever! All right, time for chapter fifteen...and no double cliff hangers. I promise.**

"They're gone?" Katara said.

"I knew it! They probably went back to Ozai and now we're all going to wake up surrounded by firebenders!" Sokka yelled as he looked around, machete drawn.

"Oh, right, that makes sense, they run off to dad instead of killing us all while we sleep."

"Are you saying they didn't run back to the Fire Nation?!"

"I'm saying you crazy Snoozles."

The two began to argue as Uncle sat down, re-reading the small note that his nephew had left behind for him.

_Alive or dead, I have to know Uncle, and I can't do anything else. I will leave the explanation up to you. I promise we will be here for the end._

_-Prince Zuko _

Uncle got up and walked over to the others. He pulled Toph and Sokka apart and looked around at the faces of their group.

"There is something you should know about Prince Zuko."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stared off into the rising sun along the horizon. He wondered what the others were doing...Sokka was guaranteed to be angry, Aisu was probably pretending not to care...no wait, Aisu was probably pretending that he actually did care, Katara would be...

"Zuko, as much as like to watch you daydream, I need you in the real world. We need to find a boat in the next port."

Zuko clung to his thoughts for a moment before letting them recede into the back of his mind. Had Azula just said she needed him for something? As they walked through the gates of a small town, Zuko thought about how much it looked like another small town he'd been to, one with a boy named Lee. Now that he thought about it, that was probably why he'd chosen that name in the first place. Zuko was once again pulled from his thoughts, but this time by another voice, one whose owner was hidden behind a door they were passing.

"Yeah, that never did blow over, we ended up getting run out of town. Stupid Fire Nation brat, if I would have known he was a firebender, I wouldn't have taken it so easy on him."

Zuko caught his breath and slid into an alley way. He silently groaned as he listened to the Earth Kingdom soldiers talking around the corner. Go figure they'd end up in the same town. Zuko looked at Azula, who was watching him with a condescending smirk playing at her lips.

"So you know them?"

"Yes...why are we even here Azula? This is nowhere near a port."

"We have gold pieces Zuko, we don't have food. Besides, we're wearing Earth Kingdom clothes and your hair is..." she gave Zuko a strange look before continuing, "different. Let's go."

They stepped out of the alley and casually walked down the dusty road toward a food vendor. Zuko looked around warily as Azula pulled out their bag of coins. As she handed them over and put the assortment of fruit into their bag, Zuko saw the man from Lee's village come out from an inn and look around before walking back inside. Zuko narrowed his eyes. The man's gaze had lingered on Zuko for a little longer than he liked.

"Azula, we should be going, now."

Azula slung the bag over her back and turned to follow Zuko out. She stopped and let her gaze wander about the street. She turned and walked down the road in the opposite direction. Zuko ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!"

She gave him a glare and pulled her shoulder away from his grip, "Do I...know you?"

She turned around and continued down the road, turning down a small side street. Zuko watched in confusion, what was she doing? He turned and found himself staring into the chest of the Earth Kingdom soldier he had fought at the last small town he'd been to. Zuko let the air hiss out of his lungs before looking up at the man.

"Yes?" he said.

"Well, well, I knew I had seen that face before. Hard to forget really. Son of Ozai and Ursa, heir to the Fire Nation throne, is it?" he cracked his neck, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

He pulled out his hammers and took a few steps back.

"You sound...confident." Zuko said, looking around carefully.

"That's because I can be. You'll be dead before-"

Three men crashed to the ground by Zuko's feet. None of them seemed to be conscious. Zuko looked around at the men and then back to the earthbender. Azula stood on the roof above them, arms crossed, watching the scene below. Zuko drew his twin swords and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that would explain the cocky. Ready?"

Zuko launched himself toward the earthbender. Twin weapons clashed and sparks were sent into the air as the man stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He rolled to dodge Zuko's blades and leapt up, kicking a chunk of rock towards him. Zuko thrust the tips of his swords into the rock and front flipped over it, hurling it back. As the soldier split it in half, he found himself staring down Zuko's blade. He dropped to the ground and swung a hammer at Zuko's legs. Zuko barrel rolled over the hammer and struck him on the back with the hilt of his sword and then brought up walls of fire on either side of the fallen earthbender, who launched himself into the air and over Zuko on a pillar of rock. Zuko saw his opening and reverse spin kicked as the man landed, catching him on the side of the neck. As his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the side, Zuko lowered the flames and sheathed his swords, looking up at Azula.

"Right, my hair looks different. You did that on purpose."

Azula raised an eyebrow and made her way back to the ground and the two headed for the town's rear gates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang looked at Uncle incredulously.

"His dad gave him that?"

Uncle nodded, he had just finished explaining what had happened and why, and everyone was still absorbing the shocking information. Sokka got up and began to walk back and forth.

"So Zuko's mom is dead, but not really, so now they're going to go get her from the middle of the ocean?"

"That is correct Sokka. This is very important to him, and the fact that Azula went as well only shows that she has changed more than any of us could hope. They will be here for the eclipse and I will continue to teach Aang his firebending until then."

Sokka rubbed his chin and stared off into the distance, "Well at least Appa will have an easier time flying, but it will be different around camp without them."

Toph leaned over to Aang and whispered into his ear, pointing to Katara. "It'll be a lot quieter."

Aang stifled a laugh and nodded, the two were always yelling at each other about something. Then again, it was rarely something important.

"So what do we do now?" Ty Lee asked as she swung upside down from a tree branch.

"We should keep going like we were, if they're really going to meet up with us then it won't make any difference. Besides, we're wasting time." said Aisu as he got up from the rock he had been sitting on.

"The eclipse will be here in a few weeks, Aisu's right, we should get moving." Sokka said as he rolled up his sleeping bag and tossed it onto Appa's back.

The eclipse. As the day drew ever closer it weighed upon their minds, doubts and fears that had been brewing since the fall of Ba Sing Se came to the surface, guiding their every move. As they climbed onto Appa, Katara was trying to force her mind to wrap around what she had been avoiding since Avatar Roku told Aang that Sozen's Comet would return before summer's end and they had only until that time to defeat Ozai. They would die. Someone would die in this insane, final conflict, she just didn't know who it was. She hadn't wanted to think about it, but they had had a hard enough time keeping everyone together through what had happened so far, and what was yet to come was going to be far worse than anything they had experienced on their journey.

Appa groaned as they took off, he had more people to carry.

"Don't worry buddy, it won't be for long." Aang said, patting his giant head.

"Poor Appa," said Ty Lee, "you've got four more people to carry."

"Actually, it's more like two if you really think about it, we lost Zuko and Azula." said Sokka as he drew his machete along his whetting stone.

"Snoozles, I think it would be best for everyone here if you really didn't think about anything."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Aang sighed and looked over at Aisu. It would not be any quieter around camp even without Zuko and Katara's arguing, which was mild compared to those two. Aang looked off to his left and frowned, he didn't like the look of those quickly darkening clouds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko pulled out a conical hat and placed it on top of his unruly hair as the rain came down in droves and quickly soaked his clothes. Azula shook her head to clear her dripping bangs from her face and continued walking next to her brother. She watched him walking, steam coming from the air around him that quickly changed back into water. What had happened to him? Where was her honor obsessed brother, who she could defeat so easily? Gone, just like her.

"Zuko, there's supposed to be a port a few miles from here."

"Is it Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom?"

"I don't know. We'll have to proceed carefully, so stop that pointless attempt at keeping yourself dry. You stick out worse than Mai at a dinner party."

Zuko stopped his bending and they continued silently, listening to the rhythm of the pounding rain. Zuko could almost understand what Katara liked about the water, it flowed and moved, always changing. It was...relaxing. As they came to small city's entrance, they watched carefully for Fire Nation guards. They relaxed as they saw three Earth Kingdom soldiers come from inside the large wooden gates. Good, one step closer to getting inside in one piece. As they passed a wooden sign on the side off the road, Zuko stopped to examine it. No wanted posters. Okay, two steps closer. As they neared the gates, two of the guards raised chunks of rock and the third stepped forward to meet the them.

"Names and business?" he said, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"_We haven't chosen a name for Azula yet!"_

"I'm Lee and this is my sister...Jen. We're here to see about getting a boat."

The guard scrutinized them for a moment before stepping aside and allowing them to pass.

"Jen? Whose this Jen?" asked Azula.

"No one."

"I'm sure Zuzu."

"There's an inn over there, come on. And don't call me that."

Zuko sighed inwardly as they slogged through the pouring rain towards the small building. He could only imagine the grief she would have given him if he'd called her Katara. He'd considered it too. As they entered the main room, Zuko took of his hat and shook out his hair before approaching the man behind the counter.

"Two rooms?"

"Yep, we got 'em. Seven coppers a night."

Zuko handed over fourteen copper pieces and looked into the money bag. The money from Azula's convoy was quickly running out and they still needed a boat. As they headed up the stairs to their rooms Zuko turned his mind to Ursa. He pulled the small map from his sleeve and laughed as he looked at it. He was going to find a dead person on an island that didn't exist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Appa snorted and shook the hair from his eyes. He never liked flying in the rain, it matted his hair down, and made it harder for him to fly.

"It's really coming down." Uncle remarked as he sat under a small umbrella. Sokka gave him a funny look.

"Where did you even get that?"

Uncle looked at it for a moment before laughing, "You know, I don't know. But it's quite nice, such a lovely shade of red."

Sokka rolled his eyes and crawled over next to Katara, who wasn't bothering to bend away the rain.

"Katara, you can't tell me that you like this stuff."

"Actually, I do. It's so cool and calming, and it makes me feel closer to my bending."

Sokka groaned and fell onto his back, he was flying around on a Sky Bison with a bunch of crazy people.

Aang turned around so he could yell over the pounding of the rain, "Katara, look up ahead, there's a village. Do you think it'd be safe to stop at?"

"We're pretty far north Aang, I don't think the Fire Nation has reached the towns up here yet, we can probably stop, but only for a little while."

Aang brought Appa close to the ground and landed him outside of the town's main wall. It looked like a miniature Ba Sing Se, with no way to get in except through the path made by the Earth Kingdom guards. Aang saw one of them looking at him before turning to the guard next to him.

"Hey, isn't that the Avatar?"

The guard he had spoken to took a closer look and then quickly opened the gates. As they filed through the narrow opening Aang grinned at Katara, being the Avatar had its perks. Aisu turned to Hakoda and pointed down the main road.

"There's an inn over there, we can probably stay inside until the rain stops."

Hakoda nodded and they made their way towards the small building. As they walked through the door an old woman looked up from behind the counter.

"It's eight coppers a night." she stated briskly.

Uncle walked up to the counter and smiled.

"If you don't mind, would you be so kind as to allow us to stay inside until the rain stops? We looked around, but this seemed to be the only building large enough to accommodate the Avatar's large group."

The woman perked up at that word and looked around.

"Why, of course, please sit down. I'll start a fire." As she shuffled off Aang bounded up and leaned on the counter.

"It's okay," he said with a grin, "I can get it."

He turned and conjured a fire ball over his palm and sent it into the logs that lay in the fireplace. Fear flashed across the woman's face before she sat back down. Uncle smiled and sighed, firebending had gained a dark reputation over the years, but Aang _was_ the Avatar. The group settled down into chairs and began to discuss the coming events.

"Hakoda, how long will it take us to reach the North Pole?" Aisu asked.

"A week at best. In this," he said, motioning to the rain outside the window, "two."

"That's not fast enough. we need to get there on five days at most. It will take all of our resources just to get the men from the North Pole all the way down to the Fire Nation's shores, let alone push through to the capital city."

"Five days?!" Aang said. "Appa can't move that fast, not with so many people!"

"He'll have to Aang, the world depends on it."

Aang quieted down and thought about what such a trip would do to his oldest friend. Aisu was right though, Appa would have to do it.

"Hakoda, how many men do you think the Northern Water Tribe can send to the front?" Uncle asked.

Hakoda sat back and looked at the ceiling before answering, "I haven't been to the Northern Water Tribe in years, but from what I remember, they could send about five hundred waterbenders. That would leave them quite vulnerable, but I don't think the Fire Nation will be in any position to go on the offense."

"Five hundred? Do you really think we can attack the Fire Nation with five hundred men?" Mai asked as she leaned against the window sill, staring into the rain.

"You forget that their whole army will be unable to bend. True, it will be difficult, but not impossible." Hakoda responded.

Mai just shrugged and continued to watch the falling rain.

"Wow," said Aang as he joined her, "I hope it rains like this on the day of the eclipse."

"Yes, that would make it a lot easier." agreed Katara.

"I don't know, the rain makes it harder for me to see, there are so many little vibrations that I have to constantly ignore." Toph commented as she stared blindly up at the ceiling.

Silence settled over the group for the next few minutes, leaving them alone with their thoughts until Ty Lee spoke up.

"Look, it's starting to slow down."

They all looked out the window to see that the rain had indeed slowed down.

Uncle walked over to the counter, "Thank you for your kindness, it was much appreciated."

"Letting you come inside was the least I could do for the Avatar."

"I was referring to allowing us to be in the presence of such a rare beauty." Uncle said with a smile, his eyes alight. The old woman blushed slightly and turned to go into the back room. Uncle laughed and turned to leave.

They quickly left the inn and began to climb back onto Appa when Aisu suddenly stopped. He looked down and found his hand was frozen to his sheath. He quickly pulled his hand away and slid his sheathed word from his green sash. The top half was completely covered in ice.

"What..."

The others turned to see what he was referring to and stared at it. As the ice slowly made its way down the rest of the sheath Aisu looked up at them.

"Aisu, what's it doing?" asked Sokka, stupefied.

Aisu shook his head. For once in his life, he had no idea what his sword was doing, and he didn't like that.

**And now you're all wondering what the heck is going on! I'll try to update soon. Please let me know what you think and R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my loyal readers, time for another update! On another note, Federer and Nadal played on a half grass-half clay court! That was sweet! They had to change shoes on the changeovers! Sorry, you can ignore the rabid tennis nerd, your author should be around here somewhere...Anyway, hope this chapter pleases, it was fun to write. Here's chapter sixteen.**

"What?" said Zuko as he stared down at the old man that stood in front of him. The man smiled through a toothless mouth and began to mumble and point to the boat behind him. Zuko sighed and walked over to have a look. They had been searching for a boat since morning and had found nothing. It was beginning to irk him.

He bent and saw that the sides were full of holes. This would sink if they sailed on anything that wasn't smooth as glass. He bowed to the old man and said he would have to decline on the offer before turning to go find Azula. He found her waiting on the end of one of the docks, arguing with a man over the price of a boat.

"It's obvious that you covered up those holes, it's not worth fifteen gold pieces. We'll give you seven. Take it or leave it."

The man laughed and turned around.

"I don't need to take this from some stuck up half-breed."

"What?" she asked, stepping off the dock and onto the boat so she could look directly up at the man.

"Huh, by your eyes and skin coloring, I'd say someone in your family got a little too friendly with the Fire Nation. Now get out of here, I have other people to see."

He quickly found himself on the deck of his boat with Azula's thumb pressed into the side of his neck. I ribbon of blood wrapped itself around the man's neck as Azula glared at him.

"And what if I'm full blooded?" she whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and he stared back at the girl in front of him. She moved her hand up and stabbed him in the temple with her thumb, quickly sending him into unconsciousness. She stood up and looked down at him, wrinkling her nose with disgust.

"Great, now we've got until he wakes up to find a boat." Zuko said dryly. Honestly, he was glad she'd done it. They turned to continue looking around the docks in silence. Zuko looked at Azula as she walked and thought about how much they were alike now. They both had changed, but were still fighting back the past. Azula looked at Zuko.

"Zuko, why did Uncle want me to teach the Avatar to firebend anyway? He already had you."

Zuko's eyes smiled even if his face didn't as he answered, "Uncle didn't want you to teach the Avatar. He just said that so you wouldn't end up with a three foot sword through your head."

Azula frowned and kept walking next to her brother. The two of them, going off on some adventure to save mom. It was so strange.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, seriously Aisu, what's it doing?" Sokka asked once again.

"Sokka, I have no idea. My father said that the sword cooled down a little over the years, but I'm not sure if it was ever like this."

He stared at it a moment longer before putting it back through his sash.

"Let's go, there's nothing we can do about it right now."

They all turned and were soon flying through the air. Aang hadn't told him to, but Appa knew they needed to move quickly.

As the blue ocean began to pass underneath them Mai and Sokka both sighed and sat back to wait. This would be the start of nothing but ocean and the occasional island to rest on until they reached the North Pole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula stepped onto the small boat her brother had found and walked into the cabin. A large map was on the table with the smaller one pinned to the center of it.

"How much was this Zuko?"

"Ten gold pieces, but it has no holes and should be able to get us there without sinking."

"A rarity in these parts apparently." said Azula as she leaned over the table to examine the map. "That spot should be here."

She marked a small spot on the larger map with a pin and followed Zuko out to bring up the sails. As the cloth unfurled and caught a gust of wind Zuko went back inside and took up a spot at the wheel and guided them out of the port, following the map's coordinates. Azula came inside and sat down, watching him.

"Zuko, what are you thinking right now?"

Zuko looked down at the map and then back up before responding, "I'm thanking Agni that father banished me for three years and stuck me on a ship. I'm having a hard enough time deciding what to do with this boat even after all that time."

"I meant about mom. What we're doing."

Zuko looked out the window. He knew what she was thinking, this was pointless.

"She'll be there."

They continued on their course. Zuko watched his sister in confusion, he still didn't know why she had come. As Zuko looked back at the map he realized they would have to get through the Fire Nation's barricade before they could reach that location on the map. This would be rough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently the rules of humor changed in the middle of the night.

"Sokka! Would you shut up, it's not that funny!" Toph moaned as she held her head.

"But when you asked where Momo was, Katara pointed, and you're blind! It's hilarious!"

They had continued to travel late into the night and Sokka had suddenly begun to laugh at everything anyone said about ten minutes ago. Katara looked over at her brother and shook her head, he was going to drive them all crazy.

"I'm sorry Toph just try to get some sleep." she said as she rolled over onto her side.

Sokka laughed and looked up at the night sky, "Sleep, but it's perfectly light out, how can you sleep with all this light?"

He motioned to the moon and began to go off on another one of his rants when Aisu rolled over and glared at him.

"Sokka...go...to...sleep."

He clicked his sword out for emphasis, shattering the ice around the hilt. Sokka looked at him for a moment before quieting down and staring off to his left. Toph lay back and closed her eyes. Now that Sokka had shut up maybe she would be able to drift off...

_Toph was on a beach, and for some reason she never questioned why she could see. It was night. She looked up and down the sandy shores, there were Fire Nation soldiers everywhere. However, none of them were moving. As she looked up into the night sky she saw the moon had a glowing ring around it. It wasn't night...it was the eclipse. She turned at a voice behind her._

"_Toph."_

_She saw a girl with pure white hair floating above the ground, looking down at her._

"_Do I know you?" she asked._

"_No, but Sokka does."_

_Yue. It had to be Yue. Katara had told her about the North Pole incident the last time they had been alone at camp... Toph motioned to the moon and looked up at her._

"_Thanks for the cover."_

_Yue's expression was pained as she looked down on the small earthbender, but her face still held a smile._

"_Toph...the spirits...we have seen it fit to test your courage."_

_Toph glanced around as the soldiers began to move. They turned and faced her, bringing up their lances._

"_What?"_

_Yue began to fade as Toph reached out to grab her._

"_What are you talking about?!"_

"_Tell Sokka that I miss him."_

Toph jerked herself upright and felt around for Katara or whoever had ended up next to her. It was Sokka. Toph felt warm sheaves of light play across her skin as the sun began to come up and she knew dawn had arrived. She pulled her knees up to shield herself from the chilling wind and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had felt important.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours earlier

"Azula, they're still there."

Azula looked behind their boat and watched the two ships that had appeared behind them shortly after sunset. She sighed and went into the cabin to have a look at the map. Those two were probably a result of her little conflict with the man at the port.

"They're moving faster than we are Azula. They're going to catch up eventually."

"I know that Zuko. We just have to head for the Fire Nation's naval barricade. No one would be stupid enough to follow us into those waters." She paused for a moment before continuing, "How long until we reach the barricade Zuko?"

"A few hours."

Azula took a seat and crossed her legs, gazing out the open window. Zuko continued to follow their course, glancing backwards occasionally to make sure the two others had not gotten too close.

"Azula, why did you come?" he asked, looking over at his sister.

She didn't answer, but continued to gaze out the window. It felt so strange, talking to Zuko like this. She turned to him, looking him in the eye.

"Because," she answered flatly, "I missed her too. I just didn't know it."

"How could you not know it?!"

"Because, I was Ozai's perfect daughter. Emotions were...out of the question. You wouldn't know, you were never his favorite."

She said it like she was jealous. Maybe she was. Zuko maintained the silence until it became awkward.

"Azula, do you remember when Lu Ten was sent to Ba Sing Se? The look on his face as he boarded the ship?"

"Yes, but just barely. He looked gone. His mind was elsewhere. Why?"

"He told me a week before he left that he wasn't so sure the war was worth it. I had no idea what he was talking about at the time, but now..."

"The irony is just sickening isn't it?" she commented dryly. She knew how he felt though.

The two continued to talk, memories that had been buried in years gone by were suddenly pulled back into the state of reminiscence. They never laughed, only wandered through their childhood, wondering what had gone wrong. Why hadn't it been this clear as children? Hours became seconds and Zuko found himself staring at the quickly fading stars as the sun came up behind him.

"Look."

Azula pointed to the dim horizon line. Ships were becoming visible in the early morning light and Zuko turned to find that the two that had been following them were still there. Only much closer. He could see they were flying Fire Nation flags and turned to look at Azula.

"What's going on?"

"We've had eyes in every major Earth Kingdom port since the beginning of the war. That man must have woke up and shot his mouth off and some of our spies heard him. Two full blooded Fire Nation citizens in an Earth Kingdom port who aren't supposed to be there? They must have sent someone after us. We have to get off this boat _now _Zuko."

"There are a hundred war ships right in front of us Azula, we can't just jump off and start swimming. Come on!"

He grabbed their small bag and his twin swords before running out onto the deck.

"Here."

He handed her a sword before running around to the front of the boat. They were too far away to be seen by the war ships and the boats behind them wouldn't be able to see what they were doing while they were at the front of their own.

"Get in."

Zuko slid into the water out in front of the still moving boat and shivered. It was cold. Azula followed and swam after Zuko as he made his way to the side of the boat that would eventually face one of the ships off in the distance. Zuko grunted as he shoved his sword into the submerged part of the boat's wooden side and held onto the handle, allowing the boat to pull him through the waves. Azula followed suite and the two pulled themselves farther down into the water, leaving only their eyes exposed to the air. Zuko looked over at Azula. Her eyes were fixed on the coming ships, she knew what he was doing. As they came along side one of the war ships a harpoon was sent into the boat's side and a soldier appeared on deck. The two took a breath and pulled themselves under the water, grasping the sword handles tightly.

The soldier looked down on the seemingly empty boat and turned to the man next to him.

"There's no one on that boat."

"Do it any way. We can't have the captain getting upset with us, not after that stunt you pulled last night."

The first man turned and pulled down his face mask so he could shout his message.

"You've reached Fire Nation waters, prepare to be boarded!"

Zuko felt himself being pulled sideways and knew they were hauling them in so they could search the boat. He heard a low thud and knew they were directly along side the ship. He pulled his sword out and kicked off, swimming along the large ship's metal side. They had to get far enough away so that they wouldn't be seen when they surfaced. He felt his lungs begin to burn and knew he would need air soon. Zuko slowly swam to the surface and allowed his eyes and nose to emerge from the water. He heard Azula breathing next to him and as he caught his breath he watched as five Fire Nation soldiers slid down a rope and onto their boat. He looked over at Azula and they grasped the side of the ship and pulled themselves back under before making their way to the back end. Zuko looked around as his head came above the water and he saw hundreds of ships moving back and forth, patrolling the ocean. What now?

"Zuko, over there." Azula said as her head came above the water. She nodded in the direction of two smaller ships side by side.

Zuko knew what she wanted to do.

"Which one?"

"The one on the left. We'll have to hurry though."

They pushed off the hull and began to swim towards the two smaller ships.

"Azula, what are they doing?"

"Officer exchange. It gives those who have been on the ship the longest a break."

Zuko began to swim and reminded himself to thank his crew members if he ever saw them again, his ship had never had any officer exchanges. Black smoke roiled into the air as more coal was dumped into the ship's engine. Zuko watched it slowly began to move away.

"Azula, we're not going to make it!"

Zuko forced his numb limbs to move faster. The anchor was slowly being hauled up the side of the ship. If they could only reach it before it was too high up! Zuko grasped onto the bottom of the anchor as it continued on its way up.

"Azula!"

He lowered his leg and she grabbed on as it was about to pass from her reach. She swung left then right and performed a mid air sideways flip, grabbing onto the chain and sliding down to rest on the protruding piece of iron that came from the side of the anchor. Zuko pulled himself up and took a seat on the opposite side, glancing over at his sister. Now all that was left to do was not get caught.

"Azula, what kind of ship is this?"

"How should I know Zuko? All I know is that it doesn't belong in the barricade, so it should be leaving soon. We can't move until nightfall, so let's hope no one notices the two Fire Nation nobles clinging to the bottom of an anchor."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph racked her mind for that dream. She knew it had been important and she hated not knowing what it was! She groaned and fell onto her back, kicking her legs into the air.

"Ungh! This is so stupid!"

"What's wrong Toph?" Aang asked as he turned to look at her.

"Aang, have you ever had a dream that you can't remember?"

"I guess," he replied with a smile, "but how would you know you had it if you can't remember it?"

"You know what I mean Twinkle Toes!"

Katara crawled over and sat next her, "What _do_ you remember?"

"I was on a beach and there was a girl. There was something weird about her, but I can't remember what. It's driving me crazy!"

Sokka laughed, "Maybe it was Azula, cause, you know, she's kinda weird?"

Everyone just stared at him.

"Uh...never mind. Not helping." he said, turning to talk to Aisu.

"Anyway," Katara said, rolling her eyes in Sokka's general direction, "is that all you can remember?"

"Yes."

Aang turned again to look at her, "Maybe you should just wait until tonight. I've had dreams twice before. If it's really important, maybe it will come to you again."

Toph groaned and rolled onto her side. Katara decided to change the subject.

"So, have you figured out what your sword is doing yet, Aisu?"

"No. Every time I break the ice off it just refreezes. Looks kind of cool though, eh?"

His sword did look much more intimidating now, Katara had to admit. It was clean every time he drew it, but after only a few seconds it would be covered in thin layer of flowing ice, which looked blue due to the shining metal it concealed. Its edge, however, always remained unfrozen. Whenever he drew the blade it looked like someone was slowly setting it aflame with a thin layer of blue, crystalline fire.

"It is kind of strange Aisu. However, considering what your sword is, I think we should be glad the eclipse is coming soon." Uncle said, looking carefully at the blue sword.

Everyone paused to consider Uncle's words. Sozen's Comet would be here by the end of the summer. If they couldn't defeat Fire Lord Ozai during the eclipse, they would lose everything. Aang seemed to confirm what they were all thinking and threw in another yip, they had to get to the North Pole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen. Zuko stretched his sore legs and pulled himself into a standing position. Sitting on an anchor all day had not been the most comfortable experience. He looked over at Azula who nodded and pointed up towards the deck. They were hanging about ten feet from the railing. Zuko grabbed onto the chain and began to pull himself up with Azula close behind. As he neared the top he held on with one hand and pulled out a single sword and waited for the night guard to come by on his patrol. Ten minutes. Fifteen. He was beginning to doubt how much longer he could hold on when he heard the unmistakable sound of a grating face mask.

"_Someone doesn't like wearing their face mask. Too bad, it's there to protect him from things like this."_

As the footsteps passed where he was hanging he swung himself over the railing. The guard turned to face him and received a kick to the face and then a sword hilt to the side of the neck. He dropped like a stone. Azula flipped herself over the edge and bent to pick up the man.

"We can't throw him over Azula, it'll be too loud!" he whispered hurriedly.

"Well then what _do _we do with him Zuko? We can't just leave him here to wake up and tell the rest of the crew."

"Yes we can. If we don't have this ship under control by the time it takes for him to wake up, we'll have taken too long anyway. Put him in here."

Zuko motioned to a small door in the deck of the ship. He pried open the door and found it was a room for extra coal. Zuko dragged him over and was about to drop him in when he felt Azula's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

She exhaled before spin kicking and sending her heel into his side. Zuko grimaced as he heard the sound of cracking ribs and gave her a funny look. She adjusted her sash and leaned against the wall.

"It will keep him from wanting to yell for help when he wakes up. Or move for that matter. I would know, now push him in and let's get moving."

He shoved the man down into the small room and closed the door.

"Let's go. We should find the captain first." he said as they silently moved down the ship's outer edge.

"I'm going this way Zuko."

Azula ran down another corridor leaving Zuko to follow his own. He didn't care, she could handle herself. He quietly made his way down the hall, listening to the creaking of the ship as it gently rocked in the ocean. He turned a corner and found himself looking at a ladder that led upward. He grabbed the first rung and began to make his way to the top of the ship. He quietly pulled himself over the edge when he reached the end and saw a door at the end of the hallway. The upper balcony that overlooked the ship's main deck.

"_The perfect spot for the ship's captain to stroke his oversized ego." _Zuko thought as he made his way toward the door.

He drew his swords as he neared it and carefully pulled down on the handle. Locked. Zuko almost laughed as he decided what to do next, it was so simple. He knocked. The door opened to reveal a Fire Nation soldier looking back. Zuko quickly bashed the surprised man in the face with his sword hilt and kicked him backwards, leaving the entrance wide open. Inside he found more guards and a man he assumed was the captain.

"One of them escaped! Get him!" yelled the captain, pointing to Zuko.

"_One of who?"_ Zuko thought as he kicked back a guard and snapped another's spear shaft in two. One man tumbled over the railing that separated them from the deck sixty feet below and the captain looked around in fear as his men fell one by one to this strange boy. Who was he? He looked familiar, but he wasn't one of the prisoners. He watched as Zuko spun horizontally in the air, brushing one of his soldier's faces with his right foot as the man dodged the kick, and then smashed the side of his helmet with his left heel as the man turned his head back to look at his attacker.

"Capture that boy! We can't have another uprising!"

Too late, the captain found himself alone on the balcony with whoever this kid was.

"What do you want from me?!"

"It's nothing personal. You just looked vulnerable and we needed a ship."

"We? Whose we?" the man stalled, backing up. He would show this kid what

vulnerability was.

"Isn't there some way you don't have to kill me?!"

He took another step back.

"I suppose you could always jump on your own." said a voice off to his left. He turned and felt the blood drain from his face.

"Princess Azula?!"

"I knew he wouldn't jump," Azula said, rolling her eyes, "just kill him Zuko. We're in a very precarious situation."

The man took his chance, he had enough space between them now and he would show them what he could do. He was up for promotion to the Vanguard and he wouldn't lose that opportunity. He quickly began his motions and fired a bolt of lighting at the princess first, from what he had heard she was the one to fear. As the bolt was about to make contact, the boy who must have been Prince Zuko jumped in front of his sister, arm extended. The captain grinned.

"_Fool. That only served to-"_

His thought's were cut short as he found that his bolt had been fired back at him and was now coursing through his body. He dropped to his knees, but was lifted into the air by a kick to the chin and then sent over the railing by swift punch to the chest.

Zuko listened for the sound of crunching armor before turning to Azula, "What did you find?"

"How about you find out for yourself? There are more soldiers down there, we should take care of them while they're all gaping at what's left of their captain."

Zuko looked over the railing and found that she was right, in the torchlight below he could barely make out a group of astounded firebenders surrounding the body. He saw a cable to his left that ran down to the deck and crossed his swords at the hilt, sliding down. Azula grabbed the nearest piece of cloth and followed. As Zuko reached the bottom he rolled before leaping up and allowing Azula to jump off his shoulders. She landed in the middle of the guards and quickly scattered them with a volley of kicks and punches. Zuko rushed the guards and was quickly locked into hand to hand combat with three men. He dodged one man's fire ball and jumped over another's kick before springing forward through the gap in between them. As he landed, he stabbed one man in the back, pinning him to the ground. He swung around on the handle of the sword stuck in the man who lay on the deck and crushed the other's mask with a kick to the face. He turned to the third man and dodged a stream of flames before using his legs to turn the man around. He placed his right hand on the guard's left cheek and his left hand on the right side of his skull before quickly uncrossing his arms. As the man crumpled he turned and realized he could hear something else over the yelling of the soldiers. He looked around and saw that they were fighting on a ring of deck that surrounded a large pit built into the rest of the ship. He looked down and was surprised to see ecstatic earthbenders peering back through the darkness.

"Look out!" yelled a small child who couldn't be much older than Tei or Tai back in Ba Sing Se.

"There's two comin' up behind ya'!" yelled an older man leaning on a cane.

Zuko grimaced as he turned his attention to the firebenders behind him. This would either make things much easier or much, much more complicated.

**Yeah, definitely fun to write. I have asked this in my profile, but I'll ask once here as well. I love Rurouni Kenshin and if anyone knows where/if I can get an english copy of Kenshin Kaden, please send me a message! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, please R&R and give me some feedback.**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yah! I got exams next week and I'm still going strong, give it up for procrastinators! This chapter makes me happy, because it came out how I wanted it to. There's some plot advancement, a little fluff, and...I don't know, there's bound to be something else in there. I spaced out the bigger paragraphs for those who requested it, hope it helps. Here's chapter seventeen! Wow, I'm at chapter seventeen...**

The ripples that came from the giant Sky Bison moved outward, slowly dissipating as they moved farther and farther away.

"Aang, there are ice burgs up ahead, we have to be close." Katara said as she looked up from filling her water skin.

"Yeah, we were here last time when the waterbenders froze Appa, we should be there soon."

Aang bent over Appa's head so he could look him in the eye. He had begun to slow down about half an hour ago and Aang had brought him down to the water, which had actually proved to be faster. Aang looked back at Sokka who was, despite all proclamations of misery, seeming to enjoy the conversation he was having with Ty Lee. Aang smiled, it was good to see him opening up again. Sokka had proved to be able to handle much more than anyone would have thought just looking at him, but he was sure he would close back up when they reached the North Pole.

Uncle looked around and smiled. It looked so different when seen from the back of a Sky Bison.

"It's too bad Zuko can't be here." Ty Lee commented brightly.

"Yes..." Uncle said quietly, contemplating how his nephew was doing on his own journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko grunted as the breath was knocked from his lungs and he fell to the ground, the guard in front of him thrusting his spear forward. Zuko propelled himself up with his legs and landed down on the spear shaft with his elbow, snapping it in two. He wind milled his legs, knocking the guard down and then stabbed his sword down through the man's chest plate. He turned to see Azula grab a man's hands as he sent a blast of fire out and sidestep, redirecting it towards another guard. She used her foot to flip a fallen lance up into the air and quickly let go of the guard's hands, grabbing the lance in mid air and thrusting it through him.

As he fell Zuko looked around and found he had been the last one. The others were laying about the deck, wounded or dead. He turned and walked over to the pit, looking down at the group of earthbenders. A cheer went up as his face came into view and he sighed to himself. This would take some explaining.

"I don't know who you are," said a younger man, "but I'm glad you came. We were in a tight situation."

"_Not as tight as the one I'm in now." _Zuko thought as his gaze shifted from one group member to another.

He looked back at Azula who raised an eyebrow. Zuko looked back down at the earthbenders and then walked over to his sister.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"We tell them, obviously while they're still down there." she replied, motioning to the pit.

Zuko walked over and sat down, letting his legs hang over the edge.

"Aren't ya' gonna let us out? There's a metal plank that slides down into the pit." said the old man that had warned him earlier.

"I will, but we need to talk first. Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're earthbenders. The Fire Nation came to our village and took us here." said the younger man. "Now come on, let us out, we can talk later."

"I would," Zuko said carefully, "but we wouldn't want to have to fight all of you."

"What are you talking about? You just saved us, why would we fight you?"

"You weren't supposed to be here. We needed this ship for something and didn't count on it being filled with earthbenders."

Zuko looked around at the faces that stared back. How was he supposed to explain this?

"What would you say..." he started, "if I told you not everyone in the Fire Nation believes in this war?"

"I'd say you were a liar. Now let us out!" said a girl about Jen's age. Jen...he wondered how she was doing with the freedom fighters back in Ba Sing Se...

"Hey! Are you listening?"

Zuko took a breath and looked down at her, "Then I can't let you out."

The younger man looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You're Fire Nation aren't you?" he said accusingly.

Zuko looked him in the eye, "Am I Fire Nation? In the way you think of it, no. But I am the only person who really knows what it means to be Fire Nation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Azula stepped forward and looked down on the man.

"Ozai...he has no idea what he's doing. His truth is all he can see, and he has allowed the Fire Nation to become something it isn't supposed to be. We are the Fire Nation's hope for atonement."

"You're a hundred years too late. Who are you anyway?" the girl said suspiciously.

"The only two people besides the Avatar with the right to kill Ozai." Azula responded vehemently, her eyes narrowing.

The girl sighed and crossed her arms, "You're dodging the question and it's not helping. Who could possibly have any claim to killing the Fire Lord besides the Avatar?"

"His children." answered Zuko.

The girl looked surprised and took a step back, looking up at the two before them. Ozai's children? What were they doing here? The others slowly moved back.

"What's going on?!" demanded the younger man.

"We need to get somewhere and just happened to choose this ship," Azula answered, "and you just happened to be on it. It's not that confusing."

"Don't trust her! They're probably here to kill us!" shouted the old man.

Azula rolled her eyes at Zuko.

"Why we're here has nothing to do with you. Honestly, we'd rather you didn't interfere with our personal business. We'll let you out, but you won't be able to go home until we've finished what we've come to do."

She used her foot shove the plank out from the ship's deck and down into the pit. The prisoners backed away from it and looked up at the two Fire Nation royals before them. Zuko got up and walked away followed by Azula. If they wanted to stay in there for the whole trip, they'd let them, they had more important things to do than watch a bunch of prisoners.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There they are!"

Sokka was practically falling off of Appa's back as he pointed to the distant boats. It had been a few hours since Katara had mentioned the ice burgs and they had begun to wonder if they would ever reach the North Pole.

"Finally! Hey, over here!" Sokka yelled as he stood up, flailing his arms around to catch their attention.

"They _know_ we're here Sokka...kind of hard not to with you around..." Mai said as she watched the boats draw near. There were waterbender warriors on the front of each boat, much like the last time they had met, but this time they were smiling instead of freezing Appa into the ocean. The long boats pulled alongside Appa and three warriors stepped out onto his back.

"Avatar Aang, it's good to see you, Arnook will be pleased. To what to we owe the honor?"

Aang smiled and bowed slightly, "We have information about the Fire Nation that must reach Arnook and Master Pakku as soon as possible."

The warrior's face darkened, "Master Pakku isn't back from the South Pole yet, but he should be soon. If you would be willing to wait..."

Aisu interrupted the conversation, "My apologies, but we can't wait. We don't even have time to be talking right now, we should get moving."

The man nodded and climbed back into his boat. As they escorted them through the city's walls of ice and waterways, Katara smiled. It was good to be back here, surrounded by her element and her sister tribe. As they reached the palace Arnook came out to see who had arrived. A grin split his stern face as he saw Hakoda step off of Appa's back and he rushed over to greet him.

"Hakoda! It has been far too long! To what do we owe this visit?"

"Actually, I believe Aang can explain that better than I can."

He stepped aside and motioned to the young boy who grinned and waved, "We have an opportunity to break the Fire Nation's position in the war, and it's coming soon. We need waterbenders though, and were hoping your tribe could help us."

Arnook thought for a moment and then turned, walking into the palace, "Come inside, we can discuss it in more detail when we're all sitting down."

As they made their way into the palace Hakoda turned to his friend and motioned to the walls and corridors around them, "So how is Yue? I would have expected to have seen her by now."

Arnook stopped walking and looked at Hakoda and then over at Sokka. Sokka just shook his head. Hakoda felt the atmosphere darken and knew he had just asked the wrong question. Katara looked over at Sokka and motioned her head towards her dad. No one had told him?

"Yue...isn't here anymore Hakoda."

"What happened?"

"She...let herself go during the Fire Nation attack."

"Why? What do you mean let herself go?"

Arnook sat down and massaged his temples. He would have to explain, again? He didn't want to have to relive the experience. Katara was surprised as Sokka stepped forward and looked up at his dad.

"I'll explain it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko looked down at the map pinned to the wall in captain's cabin. Azula had already marked the spot where they needed to be, but he was a bit upset with himself for leaving the smaller map in their other boat.

"_Why did you leave it?!"_

"_It doesn't matter, you memorized what it said anyway."_

"_But now whoever searched it will know where we're going!"_

"_It doesn't matter, there's not supposed to be anything there anyway. They'll probably just forget about it."_

Zuko frowned at this last thought. They would probably just forget about it, true, but he'd learned not to leave things to chance in the three years he had been banished.

"Azula, how long until we reach the island?" he asked as his eyes roved the horizon line behind them.

"About a day. We'll have to deal with them in the meantime."

Zuko looked down onto the deck and saw the prisoners walking about as they cast dark glances at the two of them. Zuko shook his head and pulled the curtains closed. He couldn't think with them glaring at him every few seconds.

"We have to figure out what to do with them Azula. We can't have them turning on us as soon as we reach the island."

"Zuko, I think we can handle a few imprisoned earthbenders."

"But we don't _want _to have to handle them."

"...I suppose."

Zuko turned as a knock sounded at the door. He opened it to find the younger man he had talked to earlier standing at the door. The other prisoners were all staring up at him. He gave them a look over his shoulder before turning to Zuko.

"Yes?" Zuko said briskly.

"We...need to talk. If we're going to be stuck on this ship for however long this takes we think you need to tell us some things about what's going on."

"Like what?"

"Who are you?"

"We already told you, we're the heirs to the Fire Nation throne. Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. Is that all?"

"No, it's not. Why don't you just let us go and you can crawl back to the Fire Nation? We don't want you here."

"Do you know what you're saying?" Zuko hissed through his clenched jaw.

"No, I don't think he does." Azula commented from the back of room as she examined the map on the wall, not bothering to turn around.

"All he sees are Fire Benders. Our nation's reputation precedes us Zuko, and they will see only what they want to. The mind works like that. The weak hide from the truth."

"What did you call me?!" the man yelled over Zuko's shoulder.

"Weak. Get over it, I had to. Zuko, would you please write down what it said on the back of that map we left on the boat?" she replied dismissively.

"Weak?! You have no idea what it's like to be on the other end of this war! You have no idea how hard it is to get through this! I left my family for this war, and now I'm listening to the _prince _and _princess_ of the Fire Nation tell me I'm weak?! You're not the only people with an agenda, I left a little brother back in my home town who probably thinks I'm dead by now!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. He was wrong, obviously, but the last thing he had said caught his interest.

Azula turned and looked at him with that condescending gaze that she used so effectively.

"Heart breaking. Now please leave."

They could see his jaw working up and down as he glared at Azula. He shook his head and turned to walk down to the deck.

"Lee..." Zuko said quietly, crossing his arms.

The man stopped and turned.

"What?"

Zuko half smiled, "You left Lee behind. You used to teach him swordsmanship before you left for the war. You come from a small family who owns a pig farm. He told me no one could sneak up on you."

"How do you..."

"I know where you come from and what you left behind." Zuko said, dropping the smile and staring him in the eye.

"The only thing he didn't tell me was his older brother's name."

He was confused. How did the Fire Nation prince know his family? He looked Zuko in the eye and found that he could no longer hold his gaze.

"It's Hao." he said, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"You've experienced the war, Hao, but you speak of the 'your side' without having experienced ours. No matter what you think, we've experienced both."

"But all you do is spread death and destruction! How can you know what it's like to be a member of the Earth Kingdom, fighting for the last chance to save the world?! You can't!"

"And how can you know what it's like to be an outcast member of the Fire Nation, fighting for the only chance to save the world, and yet not welcome anywhere?" Zuko asked quietly.

"I can't, but why would I want to?!"

"Because it's easy to have ideals when you have a nation backing you up."

Zuko shut the door in his face and turned back to Azula, who was smiling slightly.

"Let's get back to work."

Hao was stunned as what Zuko said washed over him. He made his way down to the lower deck and was quickly surrounded by his friends.

"What happened?"

Hao stared off into the distance before answering, "Not what you were hoping for. They're...different."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda sat quietly as his son recalled the events from the Fire Nation's siege of the North Pole. He felt his son's pain, but at the same time he felt his own. Sokka had grown up while he wasn't watching.

"She saved us...but she couldn't save herself. It ended there. Aang went into the Avatar State and the Fire Navy was finished...but she was gone."

Sokka sounded tired as he finished the tale. He hoped he would never have to go through that again. Hakoda put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sokka."

After a few minutes Hakoda turned to Arnook, "We have to talk about the Fire Nation now. In a few weeks there will be a solar eclipse, which will leave the Fire Nation without their bending."

"Just like during the siege" Arnook said quietly.

"Yes, it will just like the lunar eclipse you experienced. However, Ba Sing Se has fallen, as I'm sure you know, and that leaves us with no army to invade with. We have turned to you in the end, we will need waterbenders if we want to succeed. The only upside to this is that Aang has, from what Sokka and Katara have told me, mastered the Avatar State in time for the eclipse."

Aang choked as he heard this and quickly preoccupied himself with the pelts on the floor, which were suddenly fascinating. His mind wandered as his hands moved over the soft material. He hadn't told them yet...he had told her yet. He looked over at Katara, who was looking up at her dad as he discussed the issue with Arnook. He would have to tell her while they were in the North Pole, which meant soon. What would he say? Aisu and Toph came over and sat next to him.

"How's it going Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, giving him a strange look."

"Fine..."Aang lied as he grabbed Momo.

"We know something's up Aang." Aisu said quietly, "And we can guess at what it is. Toph couldn't tell when you lied the first time though, she's kind of easy to fake out while flying."

Aang looked over at Toph who stared quietly back. Aisu got up and left the room as the others made their way out, leaving them alone.

"Do they all know?" Aang asked, looking at his friend.

"No, it's just me and Aisu. He's observant and I'm just...well, you know. What happened?"

Aang turned and rested the side of his head against the wall.

"I was there Toph. I was there, on the top of the Eastern Air Temple, with Guru Patik. All I wanted to do was master the Avatar State."

"And?"

"There was one more thing I had to do, and I couldn't do it. I had to let go of everyone I loved...and I saw Katara down in that pit. I couldn't do it Toph! When it came down to it, I chose what I wanted over what would save the world! If I had just done it I could have ended this in Ba Sing Se, but now we're here!"

Toph felt his heart beating rapidly, and already knew the answer to the question she was going to ask.

"And why couldn't you do it?"

"Because..." he said quietly, looking over his shoulder at the closed door, "I love her."

Toph didn't say anything as her suspicions became reality, but sat next to her friend, looking out the window. The Avatar had it rough.

"You still have her Twinkle Toes. And she still has you, and I think she wouldn't care if you told her what happened. You don't know how it would feel if I knew someone would throw away the world for me."

Aang looked over at his friend and smiled, ever so slightly, "I would Toph, I would."

Toph smiled inwardly. She knew he would, just not for the same reason. But she was all right with that. They sat until the sun went down, and eventually fell asleep against the wall. Two young benders, quietly waiting for the rest of the world to catch up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka sighed as he watched Aang practice his bending with Aisu.

"I know it's your destiny to master the elements and save the world, but could destiny hurry up a little?"

Aisu turned to him and smirked, "Just because you don't have anything to do it doesn't mean you have to hurry the rest of us up. Go find-"

Aisu's words were cut off as he experienced a very strange sensation. He found himself flat on his back. He looked up at the boy in front of him who had just forced him to the ground with one of his own moves. He had been expected Aang to try that, that was the point of the exercise, but he had been sure he wouldn't actually be able to do it. Not yet anyway. Aisu shuddered to think of the day he would be good enough to do that whenever he wanted. Aang was definitely going to make a good Avatar.

"Nice, but I was preoccupied with Sokka. Do it again."

Aang leapt forward and attempted the move again, but was quickly pinned to the ground with a blast of wind. He didn't care. He had thrown Aisu, and no matter what Aisu said, he knew he had been paying attention. He was always paying attention, and Aang had won. Aang picked himself up and walked toward the hallway that led to the Spirit Oasis.

"Aisu, I'm going to train with Katara now."

Aisu nodded and picked up his sword from its spot leaning against the wall, sliding it through his sash.

Aang bounded down the corridor towards the small shrine where he knew he would find Katara. He would tell her today. Aang smiled and waved to a sleepy Toph who was just emerging from her bedroom. She smiled slightly and watched him race by. She knew what he was going to do. They had woken under the light of the moon the previous night and gone back to their rooms, not saying anything, but knowing what Aang would have to do the next day. Toph frowned. She knew she had had that dream again, now if only she could remember it.

Aang opened the small door to the Spirit Oasis and walked in. Katara was up to her knees in the calm pond, surrounded by eight tendrils of water. She looked up as he entered the room and smiled.

"Hey Aang, good thing you're here. I was just going to get you for our lesson. Come here, I need to show you something."

Aang stopped smiling and looked at her. Why was this so much harder than he had imagined?

"Katara...I need to tell you something."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko rolled over as the light filtered through the curtains. He heard a knock at the door before it was forced open.

"Come on Zuko, you need to get up." Azula said as she looked down at him from the doorway.

Zuko glared at her and buried his head under his pillow, he had been up late making sure they didn't veer off course. Azula leaned against the door frame.

"Firebenders rise with the sun, remember? It hasn't been that long since your schooling at the Academy."

"Not today Azula. The sun can wait. We won't be there for a few hours anyway."

Azula closed the door and Zuko closed his eyes, but found he couldn't go back to sleep. He kicked his blanket off and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling on the shirt that lay on the night stand before fastening his swords to his sash. He made his way to the galley and found Azula eating breakfast.

"So you did decide to get up."

"Or was forced to. What are Hao and the other earthbenders doing?"

"How should I know? I don't sit around and watch them for the fun of it."

Zuko sighed and grabbed a mango before heading up to the deck to see what was going on. He found them in the crew's quarters, sitting in small groups, quietly talking to each other. He wondered what they would do when the time came. All he could hope for was that they would stay on the ship and wait. He silently left and made his way back to the upper balcony. He closed the door behind him and the wind blew through his hair as he watched the horizon line. He could see his mother in front of him, pulling up her hood and disappearing into the night, leaving him alone. Alone...but alive.

His grip tightened on his sword handles as he saw a dark figure on the horizon that seemed to be lost in blue. His breathing slowed as he saw his goal in the distance. Azula came up next to him and looked out across the ocean.

"Are you ready Zuko?"

"For what?" Zuko asked, keeping his gazed fixed on the ocean in front of him.

"For an end."

He slid his swords from their sheath. An end. Was there more than one? No, for him there was only one ending, the one that wasn't supposed to exist.

**Okay, so I kind of double cliff hung you, but it's not that bad, is it? Next chapter should be great, we have Aang's confession, breaking Ursa out, and something I won't mention for now... or maybe not that last one, you'll never know though. I really hoped you liked this one, please read & review, I would like to reach the big one hundred by chapter twenty. To all of you who consistently review or have ever reviewed, thank you so much, your input helps a lot! Although now I can't type the word breath/breathe now without running to the dictionary...Thanks again! ( and Gir, you're in your own catagory all by yourself for being there every single chapter!)**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow. Sorry it took me so long to update. As I mentioned earlier, I procrastinate. Mix that with an A.P. English exam and you get a bad situation. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and is a good one. On a side note, if you haven't seen it yet, GO SEE PIRATES 3!!!!! **

He saw it, coming towards him in the distance. As it grew closer he could discern its shape and he waited for it to arrive, watching it from the balcony. It would bring another challenge.

"_But what is a life without challenges? Unrealistic."_

The fire behind his eyes leapt, but his face remained untainted by emotion. He would deal with this like he did every other challenge in his life. He picked up the small piece of parchment and unrolled it, reading it slowly. He refused to smile, but his mind was filled with laughter. This didn't matter. It would not impede his drive for victory, only make it all the more interesting.

But it did raise a question. How? He pondered it. The flames of his lineage were dying, that was how. He would have to end it quickly, this insane resistance to the truth. He looked up at the sky and set the parchment down on the railing. He turned and made his way back into the palace, the messenger hawk flying away at his dismissal. He forced all emotions away from his thoughts and focused his gaze down the corridor that took him farther and farther away from the balcony.

The quiet afternoon wind rustled the lone piece of parchment that lay on the balcony railing. Down the hall he turned and made a deft motion with his hand. The parchment burst into flames. Ozai relaxed. Yes, this would be over quickly. Even without the help of the Fire Lord's most humble servant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara looked at Aang expectantly.

"What do you need to tell me?"

Aang stared at the still water and tried to think of what he should say.

"Katara..." he began, "I...couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what?"

"Master the Avatar State."

She let the water she held in suspension fall back into the pool, sending ripples out to the edge.

"What?"

"Katara, I was there with Guru Patik, and all I had to do was let go." He turned to the wall. "But I couldn't do it."

"Let go of what?"

He sat down against the wall and sighed. "All I had to do was let go of those who I loved in this world and I would have mastered it...but I saw you in that cave...and I ran."

"Aang..." She stepped out from the water and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay."

He pulled away and took a step back.

"No! It's not okay! I ran away, just like last time, only this time it won't be the airbenders that suffer, but the whole world! And it's my fault, again! Katara, I don't think I have what it takes to be the Avatar! The Avatar has to let go of what they want for the rest of the world, but I couldn't do that! I couldn't do that because I couldn't let go of one person down here who matters to me..."

Katara looked at him silently. Why was it like this? Should one boy be made to suffer for the rest of them? She walked over and sat next to her friend, staring up at the sky with him. Aang put his head between his knees as he leaned against the wall and stared at the ground.

"I wanted to tell you before..." he said quietly, "I love you Katara."

She put her arm around him, but said nothing. She knew it, she had known it. But she also knew that Aang wasn't meant to love. So she didn't, or maybe wouldn't, love him back. Such was the fate of the Avatar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko took in a deep breath.

"To the helm." he said, casting a glance over his shoulder at his sister. Azula nodded and left for the wheel as Zuko began to move. He slid down the cable and landed on the deck. He ran to the ship's bow and looked out across the ocean. Lined along the shore were scores of armored men. His face grew grim as he counted them. Forty.

"Looks like they've been expecting us." Azula said as she came up next to him.

"More like waiting for, Princess Azula. They never expected this."

Azula turned and found Hao was watching the men on the beach as well. Behind him was a group of earthbenders. Azula looked at Zuko. He looked over the small group of earthbenders.

"What are you saying?"

Hao half smiled and crossed his arms.

"I'm saying you've got a nation to back you up."

Zuko almost smiled before returning his attention to the oncoming shoreline. No, they would not expect this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked from her window at the white beaches below. They should have left by now, what were they waiting for? She scanned the horizon and saw a ship moving towards the shore. Two ships in the same month? That was unusual. Then again...there was something amiss with the men on the beach. They were acting uptight, moving around furtively and constantly glancing at the nearing ship. She leaned against the window sill and watched as the scene began to unfold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was jarred from his position as the boat made contact with the beach, sending the others sprawling across the deck. He nodded to the earthbender beside him who quickly began to let the ship's front lower to meet the sands below. They took up positions on either side of the moving walkway and waited. Zuko exhaled slowly and focused on what needed to be done. This was what he had come here for. This is what he had abandoned the Avatar for. This is what his father would die for. It hit the ground with a low thud and everything stopped. Zuko could feel the silence penetrating the atmosphere about them and looked over at Azula. She narrowed her eyes and nodded to him.

Zuko and Azula crouched low and leapt around the corner and down the walkway to the beach.

"Azula!"

That was all he needed to say. She followed his lead and fired a lightning bolt into the ground, bringing up a veil of sand that hid them from sight. Zuko looked over at Hao who leapt into the air and slammed the ground with both feet as he landed. Zuko and Azula shot from the cloud of sand and over the heads of the firebenders, landing behind them. The brother and sister wasted no time. It had begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ursa watched as a small group came running out onto the beach and suddenly disappeared into cloud of sand. Two of them had used lightning. She wondered what was going on. A smile played at her lips. Perhaps someone was coming to do what Ozai could not. Perhaps she didn't care. She had been on this island for too long, to be released from this prison would be a breath of life, even if it was attained through death.

She dismissed the thought. There were forty firebenders down there, whoever it was would be killed quickly. She replayed the thought through her mind again. They would be killed quickly. In the beginning, this thought would have come with feelings of sorrow, now it failed to stir her emotions. Things had faded over the years, the days had begun to bleed together, blurring the passage of time. In the end, the only thing that remained was her concern for him. Zuko. Had she protected her son, or only delayed what had been coming? Knowing her husband, it was probably-

She cut the thought off. The passage of time had also brought out her cynical side, which she was finding harder and harder to ignore. She looked back down at the battle and was surprised to see that none of them were dead yet.

"Yet." she reminded herself as she watched one of them, a young man, stab two of the firebenders through their chests as he flowed through the battle, using his twin broadswords in a way that aroused certain memories.

"_He's just like Lu Ten..." _she thought as she watched him pair up with a girl in the center of the battlefield. The two were like liquid as they moved through the battle, cutting down her so called guards with a casual ease that bordered upon arrogance. She cupped her chin in one palm as she continued to observe the scene below.

"_If those two make it up here, it will hardly matter that the door is locked."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hao looked around. They could handle this.

"Zuko! Get what you came for, we can take this many!"

Zuko turned at the sound of Hao's voice and looked at Azula. She didn't waste any time with affirmations, but fled the battle, running up a trail that wound around the mountainside. Zuko followed close behind her, and could here men shouting behind them.

"Get them! Any attempts on the Fire Lady are the main target! Mo-"

The sound of his voice was masked by the rumble of earthbending and the snapping of bones. Zuko pushed the battle they had just left from his mind and concentrated on the task at hand. They had a mountain to topple. As they neared the top the two slowed to a halt and listened. Around the bend in the path, voices could be heard conversing in relaxed tone.

"It can't take much longer. There were forty of them, there's no way anyone is gonna make it all the way up here."

"Yeah, too bad though. I was looking forward to a chance to vent on some earthbenders..."

"You still mad about that?"

"You wouldn't be? She ran off as soon as I mentioned joining the war effort."

Zuko shut there voices out. If he listened to their personal lives for too long they would no longer be obstacles, but human beings. He couldn't have that. They needed to remain something that merely needed to be removed from his path. He looked over at Azula who moved into the foliage on the left of the path and silently circled around to their side. Zuko mirrored her movements and was soon peering through the undergrowth at the two guards stationed at the door. He could see Azula watching from the shadows, unnoticed, on the other side. Zuko forced his breathing to steady. This needed to be silent or they wouldn't have a chance.

He motioned towards the two men and Azula nodded in recognition. Zuko launched into motion as Azula followed a split second later. Zuko wasn't even sure if the panic had registered in their minds as one fell to his swords and the other to Azula's fist to the temple.

"Make sure Zuko. We can't have him waking up." Azula said, gesturing to the man she had struck.

Zuko frowned at the thought, but she was right. He bent quickly, thrusting one of his swords through the man's chest and twisted before pulling it out. He found a key on one of their belts and removed it before quietly dragging them into the bushes. He walked up to the door and inserted the key, Azula watching intently. Zuko grunted as he shoved the heavy doors aside and stood in the doorway, broadswords hanging loosely at his sides. He looked left and then right. Why was no one coming? Azula brushed past him and took a step into the building, looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on Zuko. We've got a ways to go."

Zuko stepped inside and craned his neck back to look up towards the ceiling. Stairs made their way around the side of the room. He walked across the room and began to run up the steps. Azula followed, and the two's shadows flickered and danced as they passed the iron braziers that lit the way. As they reached the top floor Zuko rolled behind a large statue and waited. He still thought it was strange that no one else was guarding this place.

"Waiting to be invited in, Zuko? No one is here. Those two were probably just told to stand guard when we were spotted earlier. Come on, we won't get anywhere by being cautious. Of all people I'd have thought you would have known that..."

Zuko stepped out and made his way down the silent hallway. There were doors all along its length, but the one he wanted was the large wooden door at the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard footsteps in the hallway outside and turned from the window. She glanced one more time at the scene below and turned to face the door. She wondered who could have possibly made their way all the way up to her room from the beach below. A slight smile came to her lips. No doubt, someone strong enough to challenge Ozai.

She sat on a chair by the bed to wait. The sounds grew louder. Someone outside rattled the handle. A voice began to speak.

"It no good. Locked, we should just-"

The voice was cut off as the door came crashing inward. Azula leaned against the frame and sighed.

"-break it down. I was getting to that part."

Ursa got to her feet and stared at the two before her, her brow furrowed as she felt confusion wash over her. Was that Azula? Yes, that was Azula. And if Azula was here...She looked at the boy who was standing over the splintered door. He made no sound except for that of his swords sliding back into their sheath. He looked up at her.

"Zuko?"

A smile tugged at his lips, but he refused to wear it openly. She was exactly as he remembered, which was odd. He would have thought there would have been some change from his memory of her. But no, she still had her long dark hair flowing down her back with the Fire Nation's royal crest tucked into her top knot.

"...mom?"

The relief came in waves as Ursa looked at her son, staring back at her, his face half hidden by a scar that had not been there before. She walked over and held his face in her hands, looking up into his eyes.

"Zuko."

Zuko felt her arms around him and relaxed, allowing his smile to come, and hugged her tightly. She was dead, and yet here she was. As he looked into her eyes he realized he had been wrong. She had changed. There was a light missing from her eyes that had been there in his memories of her. It had been replaced with something...else.

"Zuko...I thought the last time I would see you was when I left you..."

"You mean saved me, mother?"

She closed her eyes and held him closer, wanting to make sure this wasn't an illusion waiting to disappear.

"Did I, Zuko?" she asked as she ran her hand over his scar.

He reached up and pulled her hand away, "Yes, you did."

Azula pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over, "Mother, as nice as it is to see you again, we really have to go. There are time constraints that you can't imagine and we don't have long."

"Azula." Ursa said, turning away from Zuko and embracing her daughter. Azula's eyes softened slightly as she allowed herself to hug her mother.

"Time constraints, mother..." she said quietly.

Ursa pulled back and looked at the two of them. She began to feel their sense of urgency as she stared at them.

"What's going on?"

"We can explain later." Zuko said as he headed for the doorway.

Azula followed with Ursa close behind, watching her son lead the way. And Azula...her personality was still there, but she was so different from what she remembered. Her children had survived Ozai without her. Zuko came to the building's entrance and the three made their way down onto the path that led to the beach below. As they passed some low hanging branches a jet of fire emerged, aimed at Ursa. She just stared at it as the firelight filled her eyes. Zuko jumped in front of her to deflect it into the ground and he realized what he had seen earlier in her eyes. It was the final acceptance that comes from no longer caring.

He wished he had seen it sooner.

"_Time may heal all wounds, but wait long enough, and it'll open new ones."_

"Azula, find him!" he shouted.

With that they leapt into the brush, searching quickly for the man who had shot the blast. Zuko found drag marks in the dirt and bent to examine them. The dirt was thick with blood, and it dripped off his fingers as he stood up. Azula came up behind him and looked down at the dark red earth.

"Apparently we're not in any hurry." she remarked casually as she allowed herself to relax.

They followed the short trail until it abruptly ended at a short bush covered with large, fan like leaves. Zuko could hear labored breathing beneath them. He unsheathed his swords and cut aside the brush, revealing the man he had stabbed earlier through the chest. There was a gaping hole in his armor, and blood flowed freely down his chest and into the already soaked earth. His eyes rolled around in their sockets, not focusing on anything in particular. But he knew they were there. Ursa came into the clearing and looked down on the man, her face growing dark. The man's hissing breath continued, in and out, a beat to measure his slowly fading life.

"Sorry..." he whispered, "Fire Lady...Ursa, I just wasn't sure...what the Fire Lord...would do to me...if I let you go..."

"He wouldn't do anything," said Azula calmly, "you're going to die."

"I am?" He relaxed and lay his head down against the tree he had been leaning against. "Are you sure?" he asked, bringing his head back up one last time, looking straight at Azula.

"Yes."

He sighed as he lay back again.

"Oh...okay..." he said quietly, resigned to his fate. His breath began to fade, matching the slowly halting rivulets of blood that came from his chest. As the last breath left his body and the spark of life left his eyes, Ursa walked over and put her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko..."

Zuko's face was morbid as he put his swords away, "That man should have been dead the first time."

"He was," Ursa said as she looked down on the soldier before her, "he just didn't know it yet."

Azula stepped forward to light the body and the three headed for the beach. Zuko cast one last backward glance at the man before turning to face the path in front of him. Ozai's power did not lie in his bending, but in his ability to twist such virtues as truth and loyalty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara looked down on her friend. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder and she didn't want to wake him. As she tried to think of a way to slip out without, waking him, Sokka burst into the room.

"Master Pakku's back!"

Aang rocketed into the air at the sound of his voice and landed in the center of the pond with a splash.

"_Problem solved." _Katara thought to herself, smiling slightly.

Aang looked around before turning his attention to Sokka, "What did you say?"

"I said Master Pakku's back, come on, we have to get moving as soon as possible."

Aang followed him out and Katara sighed as she began to move towards the door.

"_And so we go from small problems to big ones."_

She walked down the hall and into Arnook's throne room, looking around for her teacher. She spotted him over in a corner, talking with two other people. One was a waterbender warrior, but his body was blocking the third person.

"Master Pakku!" Katara called as she neared the corner.

"Katara!" he said delightedly as he turned to meet her.

She froze as he turned and revealed who he had been talking to. Katara looking carefully to make sure she was really there. Yes, she was definitely there, smiling wryly at the confused expression on Katara's face.

"Gran Gran?"

"And the whole South Pole." she replied with a laugh.

**And there you have it. I'll try to have the next one up at a reasonable interval next time. This story seems to be coming to a close...I wonder how long it'll take. Such a sad thought, for me anyways. Actually, if you've made it this far it may be sad for you too... Please let me know if you liked it and R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last day of school tomorrow! When summer finally gets here this fic is going to end fast. I hope you like this one, it's kind of non-exciting until the end part. Enjoy!**

Sokka gaped at his grandmother, stupefied.

"Gran Gran? What are you doing here?"

"Well we couldn't pass up the chance to come visit the North Pole when Pakku invited us, so we decided to bring everyone." she replied with a laugh.

"And you left our village unguarded against the Fire Nation?!"

Katara held her forehead and sighed, "Sokka, it's snow and ice."

"That's beside the point!"

"Snoozles, what point?" Toph asked.

"The fact that if they wanted to, they could destroy our entire village!"

Toph walked over and knocked him upside the head, "And that would leave Katara to do what?"

Sokka considered what she had just said for a few moments before his face was suddenly illuminated with comprehension.

"Oh."

Toph crossed her arms and shook her head, looking over at Aang. He just laughed as Sokka turned and tried to strike up a conversation with Iroh. Katara rolled her eyes and turned back to Master Pakku. He smiled slightly before growing stern.

"All right Katara, what's going on? Arnook said that it should be one of you who told me." he said, motioning to Aang's small group of friends. Katara mentally ran through the recent events in their hectic travels, trying to find a good place to start.

"Well…a few months ago we went out into the desert with a man from Ba Sing Se University, Professor Zei. Actually," she said teasingly, "it was Sokka's idea."

"So…am I to assume it was a bad idea?" he asked seriously.

Aang and Toph snorted as they held their laughter in, falling on top of each other as they dropped to the ground in an attempt to remain silent during the explanation. Sokka narrowed his eyes and glared at them over his shoulder before continuing his conversation with Iroh.

"No, actually it was a good idea, the best this war has ever seen."

"Do tell." said Master Pakku as he listened intently.

"While we were there we found a piece of parchment, this one actually." she said, pulling out the tattered, half burnt page.

Master Pakku took it and read it over quickly, and then re-read it before handing it back.

"The darkest day in Fire Nation history with a date next to it. What of it?"

Katara smiled over at Aang before continuing, "That is Aang's one and only chance to defeat the Fire Nation. We checked the date and found that day was the date of a solar eclipse."

Master Pakku raised his eyebrows but said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"And we also checked the when the next solar eclipse was coming."

Sokka cleared his throat loudly.

"Which was also Sokka's idea." she sighed.

"And?"

"And there's another one in two weeks. Master Pakku, this is our only chance to break the Fire Nation! Ba Sing Se has fallen, there is no Earth Kingdom. It's up to the Water Tribes to stand by the Avatar. Aang needs help," she said, looking over at her friend, "he needs your help, along with the rest of the North Pole."

Master Pakku pulled at his beard, a light twinkling in his eye, pretending to mull it over, "How many elements has he mastered?"

Aang looked down at the ground as he answered, "One."

"And that one is air, I presume?"

"No…it's water."

"Two."

They all turned to look at Toph.

"Aang, I didn't tell you yet, but I taught you the last set three days ago. You're as good as you're going to get before the eclipse." she said as she stood up next to her friend.

"Okay, so he's mastered two elements. I want to know why he hasn't mastered air."

"He will." said Aisu calmly, "He's only got two more advanced sets to learn from me."

Toph smirked as she posed a question, "And then what Aisu?"

Asiu rolled his eyes as he looked over at her, she seemed to know everything, "Yes Toph, Aang will probably be able to beat me with my own moves. You didn't have to point it out."

"Yes I did." she said with a laugh.

He sighed, of course she had to point it out.

"Anyway, you can count that as three elements."

"Fine," said Master Pakku, "but what about fire?"

"It is still a work in progress, but I believe Aang will have it mastered by the time it is needed." Iroh answered.

"But how do I _know _that he will have it mastered?" he asked.

Katara was beginning to feel frustrated, why was he doing this?

"Master Pakku, why does it matter?! We have one and only one chance to do this, and we need your help! Shouldn't that be enough?!"

"Yeah, Aang won't even need his firebending, there will be an eclipse!" Sokka yelled as he turned his attention to the quickly escalating conversation.

"That is beside the point, Aang _is _the Avatar and needs to master all of the elements." He said, a smile creeping onto his face, "However, that aside, I can see that you are not easily swayed, which was all that I was looking for. Now is no time to be indecisive, and if you are it will kill you."

Aisu nodded, he knew what he was getting at.

"It's all or nothing. But that doesn't matter, because we've known what needs to be done since this was set into motion." he said quietly.

"Yes it is, and I'm glad you see that. Aang, you have the Northern Water Tribe."

Aang looked at him quizzically, "Really? That was easy."

"Don't get used to it, nothing from here on will be easy, in the slightest. But then again, you know that. Arnook?" he said, looking over at the man who, until know, had been sitting silently on his throne.

He stood up and looked across room, looking into the faces that stared back.

"Yes, I do believe it's time. We leave for Fire Nation shores tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stumbled out onto the sand and looked around. Hao and the others were sitting on the ground, looking up at Ursa.

"This is who you came to get?" Hao asked.

"Yes. Where are the soldiers?"

"Under your shoes."

Zuko looked down at the blood soaked sands and then over at his mother. She sighed and looked over at Azula. No soldier was ever supposed to be denied their funeral pyre. Hao looked at the three and cleared his throat.

"Uh, is something wrong?"

Zuko shook his head. No, it wasn't Hao's fault, but an unforeseen result of this insane war. What else would earthbenders do with bodies besides put them in the ground? No earthbender had been inside the Fire Nation on peaceful terms for a hundred years.

"No, there's no problem at all. Let's get moving." Zuko said as he turned and made his way back onto the ship.

The others quietly followed and as the bow began to rise back up into the air Ursa looked up at Zuko and put her hand on the side of his face.

"Zuko, what's going on? What happened?"

Zuko turned and leaned against the ship's railing, staring off into the expanse of ocean.

"I learned the truth, mother. That's all. And all it took was the help of a twelve year old boy, one who had been left behind by the passage of time."

Zuko turned to look her in the eyes, "The Avatar returned while you were gone, and he did help me, just not in the way I wanted him to."

"How?"

"By showing me Uncle was right. I got what I thought I wanted, my honor, but all it really showed me was how wrong I was. And it also showed me one more thing…there is an unfit ruler on the throne, and his reign needs to end."

Ursa looked somewhat sad as she heard this.

"So my Ozai has fallen as far as he can…"

"And he almost took Azula with him."

Ursa looked over at her daughter, who was leaning against the railing farther down the ship, watching the island disappear in the distance.

"So she didn't make it on her own….Zuko, I think-"

"Go ahead. We can talk later." he said, walking off to chart their next course. He cast a glance over his shoulder and watched as Azula turned to look at Ursa as she made her way across the deck to her daughter. Azula stood stiffly as her mother hugged her and Zuko turned to go into the cabin. Looking back on it, he could hardly believe she had made it to this point. He pushed the thoughts aside as he came to the map laid out across the table.

"_You've finished only half of what needs to be done. If you're not there for the end then everything you've done up to this point is meaningless…"_

He looked over the map carefully, going over his options. The others would be coming as soon as possible, which meant they were probably already on the way. And it also meant they would encounter the same barricade he and Azula had run into. Zuko frowned and drummed his fingers on the table top, if Aang brought as many as he was supposed to, it would be impossible to get them all through unnoticed. Hao entered he small cabin and looked down at the map.

"What now?"

Zuko looked at Hao while mentally kicking himself.

"Hao, I can't take you home yet…"

"I didn't ask that," he said as he leaned over the table, scouring the map, "I said, what now?"

Zuko paused for a moment before smiling wryly. Hao had just opened up a whole new avenue of options. There were suddenly thirty more earthbenders to work with that he hadn't considered before.

"The Avatar should be here soon, arriving on the Day of Black Sun if all goes well."

"The Day of Black Sun?" said Hao.

"Yeah. There's an eclipse coming in about two weeks. That's our chance. The Avatar, and hopefully the whole North Pole, will be coming soon." he explained as he continued to look over the map.

Hao watched where his finger traced the barricade line and realized what he was looking for.

"And we need to find the weakest possible spot for them to break through the barricade."

"That's the idea, but I can't find one close enough the capital city, and if we don't attack the capital then the whole thing is useless."

Zuko looked up from the map and found Hao smirking at him, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Hao…do you know something?" he asked slowly.

"Yep. I know that that map says whatever keeps the Fire Lord happy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that while we were on this ship we got dragged all over the Fire Nation, and we also heard way more than we'd have liked about Ozai. There's a weak spot a few miles north of the capital. The troops there have been stretched beyond their limit and are in no position to defend anything, but no one who still wants to live is going to tell that to Ozai."

Zuko thought this over for a few minutes. A hope had just surfaced where previously none had been…but if Hao was wrong then the situation would turn very dark, very fast.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said with a groan, "I had to listen to everyone except us on this ship complain about it for the better part of a year. If the Avatar wants in, that's his best bet."

Zuko took a deep breath and thought carefully. If they could get through it would mean a straight shot at the capital.

"_And Ozai." _

Hao watched as Zuko's eyes narrowed and his nails dug into the table top.

"All right. We'll do it. The first step is to get close enough to see if we can take out any ships that are there without them noticing us. We'll head out tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll tell the others." Hao said as he left to go deliver the news.

Zuko stopped in the door frame as he followed Hao out, looking back at the map on the table. Another piece of the puzzle had fallen into place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. A cold sweat covered her body as she sat upright, breathing hard. Toph was silent as she slowed her breathing and felt for movement. No one was near. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat in bed. She'd had it again, but this time it was different. She still couldn't remember it, but she knew it had changed. She lay back on her pillow just as the knock came. She sighed.

"What is it Aang?"

The door swung opened to reveal a grinning Aang.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be up yet. Come on, we're getting ready to leave."

Aang bounded down the hallway as Toph slowly slid off her bed and made her way down the hall. As she reached the kitchen she ran into an equally sleepy Sokka.

"…morning Snoozles…"

The only reply she got was a grunt. As Mai and Ty Lee made their way in, Katara looked up from her breakfast. She was surprised to see them both fully awake.

"Wow Mai, I never thought of you as the morning type."

Mai cast a sideways glance at Ty Lee, and then looked back at Katara, "I don't sleep well."

As the others went about getting something to eat, Arnook and Master Pakku came into the room.

"Good, everyone's up. We wanted to get an early start."

Toph looked in his general direction and yawned. She could tell the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Toph, are you okay?" asked Katara as she sat down next to her friend.

"Yeah, I just had that dream again, still can't remember it though."

"I'm sure you'll remember it eventually Toph. Come on, my dad's got the boats ready and everyone's getting ready to go, we should too."

Toph stepped onto the cold floor and followed Katara out. Yes, she would probably remember it, but she had a foreboding feeling that it would come too late.

Katara walked out onto the docks and looked up at Aang as he sat on Appa's huge head. He grinned and waved at her before returning his attention to Momo. Katara sighed tiredly as she thought about her friend. The fate of the Avatar was final, and he would soon master the Avatar State. He would become what he was supposed to, not of this world or the other, but something in between, and he would leave the rest of them far behind. Not because he wanted to though, but because he had to. She wasn't even sure if he knew that yet…

Aisu was the last to climb on as the boats began to leave the harbor. He sat down next to Sokka, who was cleaning his boomerang and looking rather bored with himself.

"So…what now? Nothing? We just sit here?" Sokka said as he fell back into Appa's fur.

"It's does feel a bit strange," said Aisu, "we've run all over the world, always moving never resting, you four even more so than me, but yes Sokka, all we do is wait. We've done all we can do at this point. The rest will come when we reach the Fire Nation."

Sokka sighed, "I knew you'd say something like that."

There were a few moments of silence as they thought about what had just been said before Toph yawned and spoke up.

"Well, if this is all we're gonna do for two weeks, I'm going back to sleep."

With that she kicked back and the others began to follow suite. Aang stared up at the sky as they moved through the ocean and tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it just wasn't right to sit here doing nothing on the journey that, one way or another, would be their last.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stood with Hao and Azula on the bow of the ship, looking across the ocean. It should have been in sight by now.

"There." said Hao, pointing towards the horizon. Zuko could see three ships patrolling back and forth through the water, guarding a stretch of ocean that was much too large for them. Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hao.

"I didn't expect the security here to be so lax, this might actually work."

"Told you it was. Now how are we going to do this?" Hao responded.

Zuko thought it over for a few minutes before answering.

"Okay…" he started, "we'll have to take them like we did with this one. As soon as we're on we take the crew out and replace them with our earthbenders. Because my face is rather…noticeable, you're now Admiral Hao. Here, put this on."

Zuko held out a set of Fire Nation naval armor and Hao began to strap it on.

"This feels so weird…" he muttered as he slipped on the helmet, "Zuko, how _did _you get on this ship in the first place?"

"We hung out on the anchor all day." Azula said with a sigh as she examined her nails in the early morning sunlight.

"We won't have to wait all day this time. Hao, we need to make sure this goes smoothly or we'll attract too much attention. As soon as we have one ship under our control, I'll take it over. You and Azula will move on to the next one and leave her in control, leaving you to handle the last ship. My mom will stay on this one with a few of the crew members."

Zuko brought the ship to a halt before making his way into one of the store rooms. As the door swung open they saw it was filled with extra sets of Fire Nation armor. Zuko silently began to pass them out and the earthbenders started to put them on.

Azula walked over to her brother and gestured to the group, "Zuko, I don't think even Ozai could tell that these are earthbenders."

"Good. Now let's get started."

They made their way up onto the deck and waited on its starboard side, which would be the one to come up along side the others. As the ship began to move forward once again, Zuko stepped back into the crowd of earthbenders. Hao would take it from here, and he would simply become another firebender, his identity lost to an inhuman face mask. As they began to pull up alongside the first ship, firebenders began to file out onto the deck. An officer stepped out as the last few men emerged and looked across at Hao.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fire Lord Ozai has ordered more troops to the front. We have come to exchange men, yours are to be taken back to the Fire Nation and then deported to Omashu immediately."

The officer grumbled something about how they were already stretched to the limit before looking carefully at Hao. Zuko grimaced behind his face mask.

"Just who are you anyway? I don't like it when new officers talk to me so casually."

"I know the feeling," Hao said as he stared the man down, "we admirals get no respect these days."

The officer paled.

"Please get this over with as soon as possible." Hao said as he continued to stare at the man, daring him to challenge his orders.

"Uh…yes sir!" the man said before turning to bark orders at his men, "You heard him, extend the bridge, we've got an exchange to see through!"

As the bridge slowly began to extend towards their ship, Zuko turned to look at Azula. He could see her golden eyes glowing behind the face mask and she nodded. They both looked up at Hao, who also nodded slightly. As the men began to walk across the bridge he stepped forward to issue the orders.

"Double line!" he shouted, "This isn't some Earth Kingdom platoon!"

The men silently shuffled into two separate lines as they followed the orders.

"_Orders to die." _thought Zuko as he and Azula walked forward to meet the oncoming soldiers. The men stopped at the end of the bridge, looking at the two others who stood before them. Zuko looked at the front two men and saw their eyes widen behind their masks.

"Oh Agni…" one of them whispered.

With that Zuko and Azula launched into motion, firing two lightning bolts down the lines of men. Zuko's went straight through, the soldiers crumpling where they stood, but Azula's only made it part way, leaving the back two and the captain with time to react.

Azula leapt over a flame as it spiraled towards them and Zuko jumped onto the railing, making his way towards the survivors. Azula quickly sent a jet of fire running along the bridge and as the men jumped over everything seemed to slow down, and they were now able to watch as their mistakes unfolded before their eyes. Zuko was suddenly at their side, balanced on the railing, and he drilled them with a punch to the ribs. As they crashed into the opposite rail they turned to see that Azula was now in front of them, hands alight with blue flames. They recoiled as she moved closer, trying to get away.

Things sped back up. Their helmets were filled with fire and they began to scream as they lay on the bridge. Another mistake, they realized, as it made its way down into their lungs. Azula looked down at the men in front of her, desperately trying to scream through burning throats. As blood slowly began to cascade over their lips, Azula turned to look at Zuko. He walked over and looked down at them as they lay at his feet, their breath coming in raspy crescendos. He drew his broadswords and thrust downward, through their helmets. Azula closed her eyes behind her mask as they stopped moving and then slid it down slowly.

"Two more to go, Zuko."

**And there you have it, the beginning of the end I suppose. I've already got elaborate battle scenes running through my mind for the final chapter or so, it should be cool. I really don't have much else to say, so please R&R (that's read & review people!)**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again! This chapter I thought up sort of on a whim, but mostly to cover a subject that most definitely needs covering before the end. Plus, I suppose it's for Gir since it cover's your favorite character. I actually really liked this chapter, but it was a bit difficult. I had to make sure I portrayed a certain character the way I had them in my mind, and I think I did it. Oh, just to be sure, I used white and black to differentiate between good and evil in this chapter, but i'm not racist, seriously. I'm just putting this here becasue I'm afraid someone might get mad and not bother to finish, therefore missing it if I were to put it in the bottom A/N notes. Anyway, enough talking from the author, enjoy!**

It was everywhere.

"_If only Katara was here." _Zuko thought as he stared at the somehow captivating scene about him.

Hao stood next to him, their armor slick with blood. The deck had become hard to stand on. The last ship had not gone smoothly, the captain had caught wind of something suspicious and had ordered his men to attack, and it had ended up like this. Firebenders were laying about the deck in small groups, none of them alive, along with a few earthbenders. As soon as the shouts had been heard Zuko and Azula had moved along side Hao, not waiting for the bridges to go out, but had leapt the gap between the two boats. It had ended quickly enough, but now the ship's deck held a dark red sheen in the early morning light.

"_Yes," _Zuko thought as the metallic taste of blood washed over his tongue, "_if only Katara was here to wash it all away…"_

He turned at the tap on his shoulder. Azula was standing there, no longer his sister, but a war goddess, her face and armor painted with blood.

"We're going to mom's ship, we'll decide what to do from there."

Zuko and Hao followed her across the now extended bridge and onto the ship they had first arrived on. Ursa was waiting on the deck.

"Zuko, what happened?"

"I don't know, we just got there in time for the fight. What happened Hao?"

Hao took off his helmet and held it under one arm, wiping the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Ah, the captain didn't like what I had to say and started getting smart with me. I pulled the Admiral Hao thing like I did with the first guy, only this one knew there _was _no Admiral Hao. He played dumb until we got onto the ship and then ordered the attack, I should have seen it coming…"

He trailed off as he looked over the blood stained deck of the ship next to them.

"There's so much blood, how many did we lose?" she asked as she followed his gaze.

Hao didn't seem to hear her as his eyes continued to rove the ship, looking for dead friends. Zuko stepped forward and motioned to the ship.

"We lost five. And this," he said as he slid his fingers over his stained chest plate, "is Fire Nation. It's always like that mother. Burns don't bleed, they never do."

Ursa gazed up at her son's face as he said this. She already knew that, and he knew she knew it. So she asked.

"They don't, Zuko?"

Zuko looked down at her and then reached up to touch his scar.

"No…they don't."

With that he turned to Hao and began to discuss how they should proceed. Ursa smiled as she watched Zuko and then turned to go up to the cabin, she knew he would find her when it was time for his story to be told.

"We should hurry up and wash those off Zuko." Hao said as he looked over at the third ship and then up at the sky. "If we don't they'll quickly become very…enticing."

Zuko looked up and noticed there were already an unusually large amount of sea birds circling their location.

"_Great, more unwanted attention."_

"Alright, let's get some rope and buckets. We'll have to get these scrubbed down quickly if we want to keep them from attracting the whole Fire Nation fleet."

Zuko and Azula made their way down to one of the various storage rooms and began to look for buckets and deck brushes. As they emerged from the inside of the ship they both looked up and saw Ursa watching from the balcony.

"She has a lot of catching up to do, Zuko." Azula said as she began to hand out the deck brushes.

"I know…"

"And I think it should start with you."

"Why?"

"Because…my tale will take much longer to tell."

The two didn't say anything else as they began to clean off the deck. Both were lost in their own separate thoughts, considering what they would have to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uncle smiled as Pakku frowned.

"I never lose at Pai Sho." the master waterbender said as he glared down at the board, which clearly said that he had just lost.

"There is a first time for everything." Uncle responded as he flipped a white lotus piece over and under his experienced fingers.

He had been overjoyed when he had discovered that Master Pakku had had the foresight to bring the game along for the journey, but now he wasn't sure if he would have anyone else to play with on the trip. Then again, it was probably for the best. He looked over at Aang, who was laughing as he hung upside down off of Appa's horn, his bald head skimming the water. Yes, it was definitely for the best, because someone still had firebending to master.

"Aang, you should probably get to work on those advanced sets I taught you last time."

Aang bolted upright, his face turning red as he smiled at Uncle.

"Uh, right, sorry Iroh." he said sheepishly as he jumped down onto the saddle.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling through his nostrils. Katara and Aisu halted their conversation as Aang's eyes snapped open and he performed a back flip, the fire seeming to spray from his feet. Appa groaned as he saw the flames and felt the heat coming from somewhere on his back. He still didn't like fire.

"It's okay Appa, I'll make sure I don't burn any of your fur." Aang said as he patted his huge head.

Appa simply groaned again and kept going, following the lead boat.

Sokka sat up and looked over Aang, "If you burn any of his fur, I'm going on one of the boats. Singed hair smells terrible."

"I can think of another thing around here that smells terrible." Toph commented, smiling sweetly up at Sokka.

"Really? I don't smell anything…"

Toph dropped the grin and sighed, "Never mind Snoozles, never mind."

Sokka shrugged and went back to sharpening his machete, "If you say so."

Toph turned her eyes skyward and groaned. Katara just laughed and continued her conversation with Aisu. For Toph, this was going to be a very long trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat by the candles in his room, watching them grow and fade to match his breathing. Ursa and Azula were there as well, waiting. He turned his head to look at his mother.

"It's been almost four years now. Father was having a war council and I wanted to watch. Uncle wouldn't let me, saying I wasn't old enough yet. But I wouldn't take no for an answer, I thought since I would one day be the Fire Lord I should get used to these meetings. Uncle told me I could go in if I wouldn't say anything, only listen. I agreed, and we went in. The generals were all there, and they began to discuss war strategies. One of them…he suggested using a regiment of new recruits as bait so another, more experienced one could destroy the Earth Kingdom battalion that would fall for the trap."

Zuko watched as Ursa's expression darkened.

"Yeah, I didn't like it either, so I stood up and told him that. We all knew what it meant. I agreed to it, knowing I could take whatever the general could throw at me. I could have too, but-"

"You were in Ozai's war council…" Ursa interrupted, her eyes fixed on her son's face.

"Yes, that was the catch. I didn't know that I would have to fight him though, until it had already begun. I knew I had made a mistake as soon as I turned around and saw him there. I never even considered fighting him, but he didn't share my feelings. I dropped to the ground, begging him not to fight me, not because I was scared, but because he was…father, the Fire Lord, everything I thought I was supposed to be. As you can imagine, he didn't like that. He ordered me to stand and fight. When I wouldn't he told me that suffering would be my teacher, and with that…left me with this."

Zuko reached up to touch his scar before continuing.

"I quickly lost consciousness, but I still remember looking off to my left. Of the hundreds who had come to watch, I only can remember two. Uncle, who was looking away, and…"

Zuko's voice faded as he stared at the ground, lost in the memory of that day.

"And who, Zuko?" Azula said.

Zuko looked up and into her eyes. She already knew the answer.

"I remember you Azula, I remember you smiling."

Azula closed her eyes and turned to the wall.

"I remember that day too, Zuko. That was the day you were banished. I remember thinking how appropriate it seemed that Uncle was going with you. The family had lost its last two weaknesses that day. Or so I assumed…Ozai is very good at making people do that…"

Ursa moved her gaze from her son to her daughter.

"Azula…what happened?"

"That will take some time, mother."

"Time is all we have at the moment. Tell us."

Azula ran her hand through her black hair, trying to figure out where to start. The short answer was that Ozai had happened to her, but the real question…was how?

"_I guess I'll start there…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eyes wide, she watched as her brother came from the room, fighting back tears. She watched as he made his way down the hall and into his room, and then turned to face the door. Her turn. She wanted to help him…but more than that, she didn't want to end up like him. No, she wouldn't allow that. At five years old, Azula was determined not to end up like Zuko. She took a deep breath and pushed aside the door. Inside she saw her father, hands clasped behind his back, looking out the window._

"_You wanted me…?"_

_Ozai said nothing and continued to look out the window._

"_Dad…what is it?"_

_Ozai's head turned slightly and she could see his golden gaze, fixed upon her out of the corner of his eye._

"_Azula," he began, "what is weakness?"_

_Azula was perplexed. She had no idea what weakness was, or strength for that matter._

"_Uh…not being able to do what's right…?"_

_Ozai turned fully to face her. She showed so much promise, and yet she was just like Zuko. He couldn't have that._

"_It is more than that. Azula, what do you see on my bed?"_

_She looked over at the bed and saw two pairs of identical clothes on it, side by side._

"_Clothes?"_

"_Pick one." _

_Azula walked over and looked at them. She reached down and picked up the set on the left, and then looked over at her father. His face betrayed no emotion, but she saw his eyes flicker._

"_You picked white."_

_Azula looked back down and saw that she had indeed chosen the white garment, and had left the black on the bed, untouched. What was going on?_

"_Put it down Azula and come here."_

_She obeyed the command and walked over to the window, glad to have moved on to something new._

"_Look down into the courtyard. What do you see?"_

_She pulled herself up over the window and sat on the sill, looking down into the courtyard. There was a man there. He was on his back, with one of her father's guards standing over him._

"_Do you know that we are in a war, Azula?"_

"_Yes." she responded, not looking away from the man. Everyone knew that._

"_The man is Earth Kingdom, and I hold his life in my hand. What should I do?"_

_Azula furrowed her brow. She wished she could go back to the clothes now._

"_Let him live?"_

"_Why? We are at war with him."_

"_Because he's still a person, I guess."_

_Azula didn't say anything as she waited for her father's reply. It didn't come. Ozai turned from the window and looked over at the wall._

"_All right Azula. He will live."_

_Azula looked at her father's turned back and then down at the man below. He was still on the ground. Ozai looked back down at the two. The guard below looked up at him, waiting. What he was waiting for, however, was beyond Azula. _

_Ozai shook his head ever so slightly. The guard straightened up and looked down at his opponent, and then back up at Ozai. He took a few steps back and brought his hands up into a fighting stance. Azula looked at him and then at her father._

"_What's he doing?"_

"_That man alone killed half of our Vanguard, Azula, but as you say, he is still a person."_

_Azula looked back down into the courtyard. The man on the ground looked left and then right, trying to figure out what was going on. Upon seeing only the firebender in front of him, he leapt to his feet and raised a pillar of rock all in one dynamic movement. The firebender had no chance to react as he was shot up into the air. As he came down to meet the earth, two spires of rock came from either side to greet him. Azula watched as he seemed to disappear into the earth without so much as uttering a scream._

"_Dad…" Azula said._

_In the courtyard below, blood began to flow from the cracks in the rock. The earth was bleeding. _

_Ozai turned from the window once more as members of the Vanguard surged out to finish off the earthbender. Azula sat still for a moment, the image of the man disappearing into the earth burned into her mind. She tore her eyes from the disturbing scene below to see that Ozai was watching her._

"_Azula, when asked white or black, you chose white; when asked life or death, you chose life; when asked mercy or judgment, you chose mercy. Why?"_

_Azula ran through the events in her mind. White was the color of good, wasn't it? Life was always better than death…and it was right to show mercy. That was why…right? But if that had been right, then why…_

"_Because it was right?" she answered, making it more of a question than a statement._

_Ozai continued to drill her with his stare, "Azula, what happened when mercy was shown?"_

"_Your soldier…died."_

"_Why was mercy shown?"_

"_Because I chose to show it to him."_

"_And why did you show it to him?"_

"_Because…I chose white."_

_Ozai walked over to the bed and picked up the black garment that still lay there._

"_It all goes back to that, Azula, black and white. The world is not as it seems Azula. People all around you will tell you that it is not black and white, but that there are shades of gray, areas where it is impossible to make a decision. There is no gray Azula. Shades of gray arise when the weak try to comprehend the truth. They mix the two, black and white, in a naïve assumption that there isn't always an answer. What they are doing is walking the path to the truth, but the weak can only walk it for so long. They grow tired as it dawns on them, and the result? Gray."_

_Ozai picked the white garment up off of the bed and walked to the window, holding black over white and then holding them up to the sun._

"_Azula, what do you see?"_

_Azula looked closely. She saw her father holding a black garment over a white one. She looked closer as the image jumped. Was it white over black? She closed her eyes and shook her head. As she opened her eyes, she tried to see the difference, but there was none. All she could see was gray._

"_The truth is Azula, we have been shown the world in a way that is opposite from its true nature. Black is white and white is black. We all know that, but when the weak try to understand they come up with gray in their attempt to replace false ideals with the truth. As the black becomes the white in their minds, the result is gray."_

_He threw the cloth onto the bed and looked back down at Azula._

"_And the weak travel no further."_

_Azula's focus went from her father's unwavering eyes to the gray piece of cloth on the bed. The result of showing mercy, of choosing life over death, of choosing this white…had been death. _

_She walked over and picked up the cloth, pulling it apart so she now held the white in her right hand and the black in her left. She looked over at Ozai and slowly let the white slip from her fingers and onto the floor. _

"_What is it, Azula?" Ozai asked quietly._

_Azula stared blankly at her father._

"_Mercy is white…and white…is a lie."_

_Ozai walked over to his daughter and looked down at the face that gazed back up at him. She saw it._

"_Azula, mercy is but one lie."_

_She sat on the bed and continued to look up at him._

"_Emotion is weak, and so are those who display it. You will never rise to greatness with such an obstacle in your way. That is the truth of life, Azula. The weak will simply be caught in the chaos that is the ascension of the great. Emotions are the chink in your armor, and they will be your downfall. Those without emotions will consume those with. The strong will live, the weak will die. Fire is strong. That is the only truth."_

_Azula was quiet as her father stopped talking and made his way to the window. The weak would simply be caught in the chaos that was the ascension of the great…_

_Azula looked up suddenly. Zuko would be caught up in the ascension of Azula. She was not like Zuko. She was strong._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Azula looked up at her mother.

"That was his truth, which was my truth. Black had become white."

"And then?" Ursa asked, looking into her daughters eyes.

"And then they broke me." she answered.

They? Ursa looked over at Zuko. His eyes were closed and his head was down, but she knew he had heard everything.

"Broke me…and showed me the truth."

**Yes, Azula's transformation definitely needed covering before the end, at least in my mind. I hope I did it well, and I hope that Ozai was portrayed well. This chapter got away from the main plot a bit, but I'll be on track next chapter. Please tell me how you liked it because it was hard to write! By the way, all my reviewers rock, but for those who are reading this fic right now because you were looking through the far back pages for something to read because you were bored, please review because hits come very rarely when my fic gets pushed back that far. Oh, one more thing, I love it when you tell me that you love the fic, but if you've got criticism I can handle that too, always looking to improve. You know what to do: R&R, enjoy summer, keep reading; all that jazz!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hmmm. I am actually not pleased with this chapter, so please let me know what you think. I think it may have been because this was one of the few chapters that I didn't have planned out. I have it pretty much set up until the end from here though, so I'm okay with posting this. Enjoy! I hope...**

Sokka moaned as he looked out over the ocean.

"It never ends! How far away is the Fire Nation?!" he asked loudly.

The question wasn't directed to anyone in particular, so no one answered. Besides, they all knew when they would get there. They had been traveling for a week and a half, and as Katara looked around, she wasn't sure their frayed nerves could take three more days of this.

"_Then again, at least we don't have Toph and Sokka going at each other at all hours of the…"_

Her thought trailed off as she tried to think of the last time she had heard Toph say anything to Sokka. Or anyone for that matter. She looked over at her friend, who was sleeping soundly against the side of Appa's saddle.

"How long has she been asleep?" Katara asked as she moved over next to Toph and Aisu.

"Way too long. She's been breathing strangely too." Aisu answered as they both looked down on the sleeping girl.

Katara frowned, Aisu was right.

"Toph, wake up." Katara said as she bent closer down to her face. "Come on, just wake up long enough to tell us you want to go back to sleep."

Katara looked up at Aisu. What was going on?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Toph was on a beach, and for some reason she never questioned why she could see. It was night. She looked up and down the sandy shores, there were Fire Nation soldiers everywhere. However, none of them were moving. As she looked up into the night sky she saw the moon had a glowing ring around it. It wasn't night...it was the eclipse. She turned at a voice behind her._

"_Toph."_

_She saw a girl with pure white hair floating above the ground, looking down at her._

"_Do I know you?" she asked._

"_No, but Sokka does."_

_Yue. It had to be Yue. Katara had told her about the North Pole incident the last time they had been alone at camp... Toph motioned to the moon and looked up at her._

"_Thanks for the cover."_

_Yue's expression was pained as she looked down on the small earthbender, but her face still held a smile._

"_Toph...the spirits...we have seen it fit to test your courage."_

_Toph glanced around as the soldiers began to move. They turned and faced her, bringing up their lances._

"_What?"_

_Yue began to fade as Toph reached out to grab her._

"_What are you talking about?!"_

"_Tell Sokka that I miss him."_

_Toph watched as Yue slowly faded until all she could see was her outline against the dark sky. Then she was gone. Toph looked at the soldiers. They still had their lances raised, but were no longer moving. She walked over to the nearest one and knocked her fist against his chest plate. Nothing._

"_Test our courage?" she said with a small smile playing at her lips. _

_She knocked over a few guards. They still refused to move, falling like rag dolls to the ground, lances still clutched tightly in their hands. This was pathetic. If this was anything like how the real battle would go then maybe they wouldn't need the Northern Water Tribe. As Toph turned to go she felt something grab her leg. She looked down and into the eyes of one of the fallen guards. There was a grin plastered to his face, like he had just gotten a joke that she failed to comprehend. He slowly got up from the ground and was followed by the rest of the soldiers. They all turned to look at Toph, and all held the same grin._

"_Okay then…" Toph said, taking a few steps back. She could handle this. They weren't even doing anything. She raised her foot and brought it down hard, sending the soldier up into the air. He landed on his neck, and she heard a definitive snap. She turned again to go but stopped as she heard a shuffling noise. She whirled to find herself staring up at the man she had just killed. His head was bent at an odd angle, and she could see white bones jutting out sharply from the side of his neck. He was still smiling. What was so funny?_

_She jumped backwards and thrust her arm forward, her last three fingers splayed apart evenly. Three spires of rock rose from the ground and shot the man into the air. She then grabbed at the air in front of her and pulled back quickly. A spike of rock rose into the air and she punched out in front of her, running the man through as he fell to the ground. His arms swung back and forth as he fell backwards, propped up by the stalagmite through his abdomen. Toph walked over and looked down at him. His bared teeth were now a dark red, and he'd stopped moving. Toph relaxed as his eyes slowly began to close._

"_Took long enough." she muttered as she looked over the group for any more who wanted a pillar through their chest as well._

_No one else was moving. She turned to go for the last time, and her mouth fell open as she saw what was behind her. She had just gotten the joke._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's breathing had slowed, but she still wasn't willing to wake up.

"Katara, I don't think there's anything else you can do. Just leave her alone, it may not be good, but it might be important." Aisu said.

Aang took a seat next to Katara and looked out over the water.

"Don't worry, Toph's never been one to miss a fight." he said with a grin.

"Yeah…you're right. She's just never done this before." Katara said with a sigh as she leaned back against the saddle

"What should we do though?" she asked.

Aisu looked over at the slowly sinking sun and stroked his chin thoughtfully. With an air of finality, he raised his finger into the air and looked over at her.

"I think we should play Pai Sho!"

Katara raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Okay. Iroh, can you bring the Pai Sho board over here?"

Iroh grinned and picked up the board, bringing it over to where the two were sitting.

"I'll play Katara when you're done." Aang said.

"Why Katara and not me?" Aisu asked as he set the board up.

"Because," Aang answered with a smile, "she's definitely going to win."

Aisu glowered at him. True, Katara probably would beat him, but he thought Aang would have more faith in him.

"We'll see about that Aang."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao groaned as he leaned over the side of the deck. This was easier for Zuko, he had Azula to practice with, but for him there wasn't any earth in sight. He looked over at the brother and sister. They were sparring near the front of the ship and Ursa was watching absentmindedly. He watched their silhouettes dance across the deck. A feeling of halted time had surrounded them, making it seem as if they were caught in an eternal sunset. Would they really be fighting the entire Fire Nation in three days time? It didn't seem possible. The war had been going on so long, it had become as natural to him as earthbending, and it seemed that it would forever be only a dream to actually see its end.

"_But this is real."_

He tightened his grip on the railing as he watched them fight. Those two were why he had such a hard time accepting this as reality. But no, this was real. He was on a ship, waiting just off the Fire Nation's shores, and the Avatar was on his way.

Zuko and Azula fell to their knees, barely able to hold their heads up as they stared at each other. Neither felt like moving, but they both knew that the first to stand would win.

Ursa watched, amused, as her children both struggled to stand. Friends? Maybe, but they both still hated to lose. Zuko looked down at his legs, willing them to make him stand up and walk over to his sister. Azula watched as he slowly forced himself to his feet and smiled slightly. Zuko always was the one to never give up. But she wasn't going to let Zuko win again, and she hated to make small moves. As he made his way over, she forced what energy she had left to make herself spring off the deck and towards her brother, a jet of flame exploding from her hand. Zuko jumped back quickly and rolled to the side. As she followed his roll with her flames he sprung up and barrel rolled over them, landing on her left. She dropped the flames as his fist came towards her head and grabbed hold of it, bringing her leg up in the same movement.

Zuko watched as his fist was turned aside and his sister's foot came up towards him. He held up his left hand to block and then ignited his right, forcing her to let go quickly. He whirled around for a kick to the head and smiled as he felt it make contact, but heaved as he felt the blow to his stomach.

Ursa watched with surprise, wondering how long they could keep up that stance, with Zuko's foot at his sister's temple and Azula's foot in her brother's stomach. They both fell backwards onto the deck. Azula was holding her head while Zuko knelt forward, his hands over his stomach. They both looked at each other. Neither wanted to lose, this would be their last spar before the eclipse. Zuko straightened up while Azula got to her feet, ignoring the pain in her head. They both looked at the other, wondering how much longer this could go on, and took a quick step forward. They promptly collapsing on the deck, Zuko's hands pressed tightly against his stomach while Azula grasped her head. Both were muttering something about how it wasn't over yet.

"Augh! It's a draw!" Hao yelled as he looked at the two, sprawled out on the deck. "We can't have you killing each other in a spar before the eclipse gets here."

Peals of laughter seemed to ring from Zuko's right. He looked over to see Ursa trying desperately to cover her mouth with one hand while supporting herself against the railing with the other. How long had it been since he'd heard her laugh like that? It was good to hear that again. He looked over at Azula.

She rolled her eyes, "It's a draw."

Ursa watched as they made their way to their rooms to change. Friends? No. Close rivals, yes. She walked over to Hao and looked up at his dismayed face.

"What do you think of those two?"

"They're absolutely insane, that's what I think. Have they always been like that?"

"No, they used to be worse." Ursa replied, her eyes no longer holding the smile that was on her face.

Hao ran his hand through his hair and looked out over the ocean before turning to go follow Zuko to his room. Of course they had been worse.

"Zuko," Hao said as he entered the doorway, "exactly how will the Avatar know that this is the place to get through?"

Zuko looked at Hao strangely and then up at the ceiling. Hao wanted to scream, but instead laughed as he sat down on the bed. Zuko had no idea how Aang was supposed to know where to go. Azula walked into the room and looked at the two.

"Trying figure out how we're supposed to get Aang to find us, are we?"

Zuko nodded but said nothing as he looked out the window. Aang and the others would have no idea that this was a weak spot. So what were they to do?

"There's really only one thing to do Zuko, we go find them. We can leave three ships here with Hao and take the smallest out with us. We'll mother along too."

Zuko drummed his fingers on the window sill as he thought it over. How had they gotten this far and still managed to leave something to chance?

"Alright, we'll do it. Hao, you can handle these three ships."

Hao closed his eyes and nodded before standing up and making his way to the upper deck.

"Come on Azula, let's go get mom."

She followed him out and down the hall to their mother's room. Zuko knocked and it opened slightly.

"Yes, Zuko?" Ursa asked, looking up at him with knowing eyes.

"Mom…how would you like to see Uncle Iroh again?"

A small smile graced her features as she thought of her brother-in-law. She hadn't seen him in quite a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uncle watched as Katara and Aang played Pai Sho. After a resounding defeat at the hands of Katara, Aisu had decided that Pai Sho wasn't his game. Uncle looked over at the young airbender and shook his head. They said home was where the heart was, and Aisu's heart was on the battlefield. To everyone else he appeared quite adept at being normal, but Uncle could see it all quite well. It may have been because of his past, but he had chosen it; to never be at ease unless fighting for his life. It was quite the paradox, but if pushed to far in any other area he would fall apart.

"_Pai Sho included."_

But that's what made him Aisu, to live on the battlefield and everywhere else simply pretend. But it did raise a question. What would he do when this was all over? Uncle dismissed the thought as he watched Katara make the winning move, it was unimportant anyway.

"I win." Katara said, sweeping the board of its pieces.

Aang frowned and joined the loser's corner, taking a seat next to Aisu.

"Who's next?" asked Katara, her voice betraying her confidence.

"I am."

Katara turned around and found Mai looking back at her.

"Do you like Pai Sho?"

"No."

Katara smiled, this should be another easy win. As Mai made the first move Katara quickly followed, knowing where she would take this game. A few minutes later, Katara held her last piece in her hand, ready to make the winning move as soon as Mai made hers. She looked over at Uncle and noticed he was smiling slightly.

"_What's so funny?"_

She turned as she heard the click of the wooden piece being placed on the board. Time to-

"Well that was riveting. I win." Mai said, standing up and moving off to sit next to Ty Lee.

Katara looked down at the board in disbelief. She had just lost? To Mai? Uncle laughed at the confused expression on her face.

"Never doubt the quiet ones Katara, for they always seem to have the answers."

Katara looked at him and nodded slowly. If she thought about it, that was true. She looked over at Sokka out of the corner of her eye.

"So that explains it."

"It explains what?" he asked. His face was the picture of ignorance.

"It explains why you rarely have good ideas Sokka." she said, forcing down the laughter.

"Hey, I can be quiet! And I always have good ideas!"

Ty Lee bounded over and looked up at him, "Really? I've never heard you be quiet." She looked up at the sky and furrowed her brow, "Now that I think about it, you're not even quiet when you sleep."

"I am too! Watch, tonight you won't hear as sound out of me."

"If you say so, Sokka." Ty Lee said, flashing him a bright smile and cart wheeling back over to Mai.

Sokka crossed his arms and glared at Katara. He would show her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara looked up the moon. She was definitely hearing something out of Sokka. But she didn't care about that right now. These last few days had been tenser than the others. Until now, a day had passed and she simply thought they were one day closer to the end. But as it had come down to these three days, it had become painfully obvious that it wasn't just a battle, but the end of an age. One way or another, these hundred years would be cut off from the rest of time, remembered forever. She just wanted to make sure they were remembered the right way. Katara looked over as Toph rolled onto her side, eyes still closed, unaware of how close they had come to their destination.

She looked up as shouts came from the front of the fleet. What was going on? Katara jumped as Master Pakku bolted upright and listened carefully.

"Master Pakku, what's going on?"

"Trouble, that's what. Those boats were forerunners. We sent them out ahead of us to make sure the path was clear, and apparently it's not."

He stood up and walked over to the edge of Appa's saddle as one of the sleek boats slid up alongside them.

"What's going on?"

The man looked frenzied as he relayed the message, "Fire Nation ship up ahead! There's just one, but we think it might have the rest of the fleet behind it!"

Master Pakku looked over to see who was awake. He found Katara, Aang, and Aisu looking back.

"You three come with me. We have to take care of this."

Aang gave Appa a pat on the head before jumping off onto the small boat, "We'll be back soon buddy."

They quickly began to move to the front of the fleet, watching for ship. If it all ended here then there would have been no point in having discovered the eclipse in the first place.

"There." Aang said, pointing to the ship in the distance.

Katara studied it carefully. It was one of the smaller ships they had seen, maybe they would have an easy time with this one. They pulled up alongside it and waited. Nothing happened. Aisu's eyes shifted slightly to his left and he relaxed his grip on his sword, he should have known sooner. Katara didn't seem to notice.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Master Pakku continued to look up at it, waiting for firebenders to come pouring over the sides.

"I don't know Katara."

The group continued looking up at it. They were having a standoff with a seemingly empty ship. No one said anything until a voice broke the silence. A voice that didn't belong.

"It looks like you ran into an empty Fire Nation ship."

Katara almost fell over as she turned and found a dripping wet Zuko staring thoughtfully up at the ship along with everyone else.

"Zuko?!"

**Okay, I admit I liked that last part. The image of Zuko popping out of nowhere and Katara almost falling over made me laugh. These are short A/N notes, I really don't have anything else to say, so please give me your thoughts and R&R!**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey people, here's chapter twenty-two! It's pretty long, over six thousand, and I really liked this one. I've been planning it since chapter ten-ish, so it's good to finally be here. I really hope you like it, I threw a cool twist in there that I've never seen in other fics. Enjoy!**

Katara stared at Zuko.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?!"

He tore his gaze from the ship and looked at her, "I promised I would be here for the end."

"Yeah, but what are you doing _here _on our boat? How did you get on?"

"I slid down a rope into the water on the opposite side of the ship and swam around. Aisu noticed."

Katara glared at Aisu, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Aisu gave her a roguish smile and leaned against the side of the ship, "What? And ruin the fun of watching you?"

Katara turned back to Zuko, "Why did you swim around in the first place?"

A voice interrupted from the ship's deck, "I thought it would dispel the tension of finding a Fire Nation ship floating towards you. You already looked nervous enough, we weren't about to stand up and say hello only to be impaled by an icicle. Trust me, Zuzu didn't want to go."

They looked up and saw Azula looking down at them from the ship's deck. There was a woman standing next to her. She had long dark hair, which served to only further accentuate her pale features. She wore red Fire Nation robes and was quietly gazing back down at those in the boat. Katara was surprised. Was this their mother?

"…_She's not what I expected. She's-"_

Katara blinked as Zuko interrupted her thoughts, "No, I didn't want to, but that really doesn't matter. We've got more important things to talk about, where are the others?"

Katara pointed farther back into the fleet as she answered, "They're still sleeping on Appa. Come on, we'll go wake them up."

A rope ladder was thrown down the side of the ship and the two climbed down onto the boat. They slowly drifted through the water and as the boat came alongside Appa, Master Pakku and Katara brought it to a halt. Ursa looked around as they quietly climbed off and onto Appa's broad back. There were Mai and Ty Lee…and there was Iroh. She almost laughed out loud as she saw him; it had been so long since she'd seen any of them, but Iroh's was different. He was Ozai's brother, he represented all that was absent in her husband.

"Uncle."

Uncle opened his eyes at the word and found his nephew looking back at him.

"So…you have come back to us." he said as he looked up at Zuko.

Uncle sat upright and hugged him before looking at him more closely. There was something about him that was different.

"_He found what he was looking for."_ he thought as he looked past his nephew and saw Ursa smiling back at him. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Ursa, it's been a long time, we thought we had lost you. You still look as beautiful as ever." he said with a wink.

"Iroh…it has been a long time. And stop teasing." she replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No, I am quite serious," he continued, dropping his voice to a whisper, "however, your eyes tell me you've seen more in this life than you ever wanted."

"Yes…that is also true. But somehow, those two make up for what this life has shown me." She said as she looked over at Zuko and Azula.

"Yes, they do." Uncle said with a grin as he broke away and turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, I have a feeling that something has changed."

"Something has Uncle…" He reached up and touched his scar, "It's over. We're two days away from it, but for me…it's come to a close."

"For you, Zuko, this may have already come to a close, but that is only so that you may walk into something new. There is nothing left in your past that is uncertain, and so you may now turn to face what lies ahead without wondering what could have been."

"I know." he replied quietly.

"And it would seem," Uncle said, his voice a strange mix of pride and sorrow, "that you no longer need me."

Zuko looked up at those words. Uncle had cared when no one else would, when not even he himself cared. And now it was done. He had watched carefully as Zuko learned the truth, and now he would step back.

"_Just as he would have done for Lu Ten."_

"We still have what lies ahead, Uncle."

"That all depends on these next few days, Prince Zuko."

Azula stepped between the two and sighed as she looked out over the rest of the fleet.

"Reunions are wonderful, but we really have more relevant things to talk about. Has Aang mastered firebending yet?"

Uncle grinned as he rubbed the back of his head, "In the loosest sense of the word 'mastered', yes."

Azula narrowed her eyes and let her breath out slowly. To her, that was the same as no. Uncle dropped the carefree demeanor and looked at her seriously.

"We will work around it Azula, Aang's firebending is the least of our worries right now. We still have to get through to Fire Nation shores before we can actually march on the capital."

"Uncle, that's why we came back. We would have been fine with waiting where we were, but you wouldn't have known where to go. If you'll follow us we can explain it on the way." Zuko said as he stepped up next to Azula.

"Can we put Appa on the ship? We've been doing a lot of running around and he's pretty tired." asked Aang.

"Yes, he can ride on the ship, but we've got to hurry. There's someone waiting for us who I think Toph should meet."

Aang looked over at Katara who averted her eyes, looking up into the night sky. He turned back to Zuko.

"Uh…she's not really…here. We'll explain it later."

Zuko looked over at the sleeping girl and wondered just what had happened while he was gone. It couldn't have been too bad if she was still with them. He left it at that assumption and took a seat next to Aisu as Aang brought Appa out of the water and onto the ship's deck. Appa immediately collapsed and they were soon surrounded by the sound of heavy breathing.

Zuko stood up and slid down Appa's saddle, "Alright, I'll turn us around. Meet me on the upper balcony when I'm finished."

"Should we wake them up?" Aang asked, looking around at their sleeping group.

Katara shrugged, "I guess so."

"…uh…what's happening?" Sokka asked as he sat up and then immediately fell back into his sleeping back.

Katara pulled on his arm as she strained to get him up.

"This isn't working. Aisu."

She held out her hand and he rolled his eyes, pulling his sheathed sword from his sash and handing it to her. She dropped it as she felt the cold, but picked it back up quickly.

"_The colder the better."_

She turned back to Sokka and casually slipped in down the back of his shirt. Aisu raised his eyebrows as Sokka bolted from his sleeping bag and ripped his shirt off, shouting something about ice bending.

"Katara, get it off!" he yelled as he careened around the saddle, trying to see what had attached it self to his back.

Aang looked up at Aisu with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Aisu…it froze to his back?"

"Uh…yeah."

Katara reached out and grabbed Sokka's shoulder before taking hold of the hilt and pulling the sword off of his back. There was a long red mark along the length of his back. He reached over his shoulder and grimaced as he touched it.

"What," he asked with a glare, "was that for?"

Katara shrugged, "I wasn't in the mood for your usual slow wake-up. Come on, Zuko's back."

Sokka looked around as he pulled his shirt back on, "Where, I don't see him?"

"He's at the helm, turning us around. We're supposed to meet him on the upper balcony when he's finished, so let's go."

Sokka looked over at Toph before sliding down Appa's back. It felt strange, leaving her behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sighed as he turned the ship around, he could hear Sokka yelling about something down on the deck.

"_Back to the usual."_

He locked the wheel into place and made his way down the hall to the ladder that led to the balcony. He quickly scaled it and made his way to the door at the end of the hall.

Aang turned as the door opened and Zuko stepped in.

"All right, what's going on?" Zuko asked as he closed the door behind him.

Aang glanced around the table before speaking up, "Well, we went to the North Pole and left as soon as Master Pakku got back from the South Pole."

"And what happened to Toph?"

Aang took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We have no idea. She's been asleep for the last couple of days and won't wake up. We're hoping she'll wake up by the time we reach the Fire Nation."

Azula spoke up from her seat at the end of the table, "Is that all that happened while we were gone?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head and looked over at Aisu, "Uh, besides Aisu's sword, yes."

Aisu pulled out his sword and handed it to Azula, who grabbed onto it lightly as she looked it over. She handed it to Zuko after a few seconds.

"This has never happened to it before?"

"No."

"Then we'll ignore it for now. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it. Now, why are you here?" Katara asked as she took the sword from Zuko and handed it back to Aisu.

Zuko looked over at Azula. She shook her head and he began to tell their story.

"After we…left, we found a boat in a small port. We bought and were going to sail it all the way to the Fire Nation, but we ran into some trouble."

"The Fire Nation's barricade." Sokka said from his spot leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, that was the trouble. We ended up leaving the boat behind and getting on…"

He looked around before continuing, "this."

"You took it by yourselves?" Katara asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. But we had a little support."

Azula let her breath hiss out as she rolled her eyes, "If you call thirty earthbenders clamoring away in the bottom of the ship support."

"You found a group of earthbenders?" Aang asked.

"They had been taken prisoner and were on their way to the Fire Nation. They helped us when we finally arrived at the island where they were keeping our mother."

"How did _you _get a group of earthbenders to help rescue your mom?" Sokka asked as he looked at Zuko suspiciously.

"…I guess you could say I know one of them. His name is Hao, and he was the one who I wanted Toph to meet, but apparently that will have to wait. After we found my mom we knew we had to find a place to break through the barricade, and it had to be somewhere near the capital. Hao knew of a weakly guarded area and we were able to take the three ships that were there. We left Hao and the others there when we realized that you wouldn't know where to go. And that's what got us here."

"That's impressive." Hakoda said as he stepped forward. "How close to the capital is it?"

"A few miles away once we reach the shore. We shouldn't meet any resistance from the navy."

"Excellent."

"The Army, on the other hand…"

Zuko looked over at Azula.

"I'll take it from here Zuko."

She stood up and looked at the faces that surrounded her.

"Thanks to me, the Fire Lord knows of the eclipse and we _will _meet resistance from the army. Ground troops will number in the thousands not to mention tanks. This will not be easy, by any standard."

Sokka looked at her strangely and began to speak up, "Azula, what about the-"

Azula held up a hand for silence and continued, "I was getting there. The Fire Lord has been working on something new for the past few years. Details were…confidential."

"Well what do you know?" Hakoda asked.

"It's called the Flash Cannon. I don't know what it does, but I do know it is completely powered by firebending, so it will only be functional during the first few hours of our attack. Even so, we do _not _ignore it."

Azula's eyes roved around the table slowly as she looked at everyone in turn. She stopped as her gaze met Master Pakku's eyes.

"Master Pakku, I believe it is your turn."

Master Pakku stood up and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"The news of earthbenders," he began, "changes my tactics quite a bit. The general idea was to bring water with us, but now we can bring the water _to _us. At the battle's beginning, we should be close enough to the shore to take the water from the ocean. As we progress toward the capital, all earthbenders will work on bending canals. We will leave two waterbenders near the shoreline at the beginning of each canal to push the water down to the battlefront."

"All earthbenders?" Aang asked as he looked over at Katara, Toph wouldn't like being stuck with that kind of job.

Master Pakku sighed, "No Aang, not all of them. Toph will be allowed to fight as she chooses. As I was saying, earthbenders will follow behind the waterbenders at the battlefront and will stay there until we've reached the palace. The canals will be able to go no further at this point, and upon arrival, earthbenders will take the front lines and waterbenders will fall back to support as the palace is taken."

He looked around and spoke his next words slowly, making his point clear, "This may sound easy and organized, but that is the last thing it will be. Battle is always confusing, and we can't relax simply because we have a plan of action. Having a false sense of security will get us killed."

No one spoke as he looked around, making sure they all understood the gravity of the situation.

"What now?" Sokka asked, breaking the silence.

"We have two more days until the eclipse, until then we'll just have to meet up with Hao and wait." Zuko answered.

Everyone was silent for the next few moments, lost in thought, until Aang and Aisu stood up and began to leave. The meeting was apparently over.

"It's kind of weird, but I almost think waiting is worse than the actual battle." Aang said to Aisu as they made their way to their rooms.

Aisu looked own at him as he opened the door to his room.

"That's because it gives you time to think."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao looked up as one of his earthbenders entered the cabin.

"What's going on?" he asked, getting up from his chair.

"They're back, and they have the Avatar with them."

"Good, they got here with time to spare. Come on."

Hao made his way up onto the deck and looked out over the waters. Zuko's small ship could be seen in the distance, moving slowly through the ocean towards them.

"Looks like they brought the whole North Pole too…" Hao muttered as he moved towards the bow to get a better look.

Hao watched as a young, bald boy with a blue arrow on his head emerged from below the deck and lean over the railing.

"_The Avatar."_

Aang looked out over the water at the three Fire Nation ships. This was really happening. He leaned farther over to get a closer look and felt a hand tug at his collar. He looked over his shoulder and found Aisu looking at the ships.

"Something wrong, Aisu?"

"No. But we do have your training to finish, and those ships have much larger decks than this one. Once we pull up alongside them we can go over and get started."

Aang looked at his face and found it apprehensive. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to the ships. What was going on? The ship slowly came to a stop next to Hao's and Aang heard the splash of an anchor being dropped. He followed Aisu to where the bridge was being extended and found that the others were already there. He watched as an earthbender, presumably Hao, walked across the bridge to meet Zuko and Azula.

"Zuko, I was starting to get worried, the eclipse is tomorrow. Should I assume you did bring the whole North Pole?" he asked as he walked over to the brother and sister.

"Actually, we got the South Pole too." Zuko answered as Aisu and Aang made their way through the group of people.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get-"

"Excuse me, but how many people are on that ship?"

Hao turned to the boy standing next to the Avatar. He was tall and had a sword at his side.

"Uh…about ten. Why?"

"Aang needs to finish something with me and we need a lot of space to do it. We were wondering if you could have them move over there until we're done."

"…I guess I could. Is it important?"

"Yes. He has a few more advanced sets to learn before the eclipse."

Hao lowered one eyebrow and looked at him quizzically. Zuko had mentioned that the Avatar had to master fire still, but this boy didn't look like a firebender.

"Okay then…just go over and tell them what's going on. You can start as soon as they're over here."

"Thanks."

The two walked across the bridge and disappeared into the decks below. Hao turned to Zuko.

"Who was that?"

"That was Aisu. He's Aang's airbending teacher."

"I thought the Avatar _was _an airbender, the last one. How could he not have it mastered?"

Azula stepped up next to him and leaned on the railing, looking over at the ship Aisu and Aang had gone onto.

"He will have it mastered soon enough." she said, her gaze fixed on the ship in front of her.

"So wait…that guy is an airbender? Where was he all this time?"

"It's a story we definitely don't have time for. Just be quiet and watch." Azula said.

Hao turned to Zuko as eleven earthbenders emerged onto the deck and made their way across the bridge.

"So he's good enough to teach the Avatar his own element?" he asked.

Zuko took a breath and exhaled slowly before answering, "…he's not bad."

Hao shook his head as Aisu and Aang came out onto the deck. He had no idea what was going on.

Aang followed Aisu as he walked over the cabin and opened the door.

"So what are you teaching me today?"

"Nothing." Aisu said, a shallow smile finding its way onto his lips.

"What? I thought you said I still had a few advanced sets to learn."

Aisu pulled out his sheathed sword and set it on the table before walking back out onto the deck.

"I have no more sets to teach you. You will be teaching yourself, however, what it means to be a master airbender."

Aang's expression drooped. That sounded boring.

"Oh, okay. How do I do that?"

"By defeating a master airbender."

Aang looked up. Defeat a master airbender? He took a few steps backwards.

"You think I can beat _you_?!"

Aisu smiled, "Yes I do. You've been pushing me to the limit every day since you started the fifth set."

Aang narrowed his eyes, "Do you even _have _a limit?"

"Just because I don't show I'm having a hard time doesn't mean I'm not. Now quit talking and fight me. Are you going to do this with Ozai?"

Aang stared at the deck. He knew Aisu was right…it just seemed weird, the notion of beating him. He looked up and got into a stance. He frowned as he watched Aisu carefully; his first order of business was to wipe that smile of his face. He had known Aisu long enough to know that any spar he fought while smiling wasn't a spar at all.

Aang inhaled and closed his eyes. This was it. Tomorrow he would be fighting Ozai, and if he couldn't beat Aisu then they might as well just give up. It would save more lives. Aang's eyes snapped open and he launched himself across the deck. He swirled his arms in the air and thrust them forward, sending a blast of air at Aisu's legs.

Aisu jumped over the attack and landed on Aang's right, dropping to the ground as his feet made contact with the deck and then leaping into a back flip. A wall of solid air erupted from his feet and tore across the deck towards Aang. Aang made an air scooter and quickly compressed it, hurling it at the wall. As it forced its way through, he followed, diving through the momentary hole it had created. As he landed he rolled and came up on Aisu's left. Aisu brought his right arm around in a sweeping motion and then pulled it away quickly. Aang dropped to one knee as he felt the air leave the space around him. Aisu was trying to suffocate him. Aang reached out into the air on his left and right and quickly pulled his arms inward, causing Aisu to falter in his own movements. Aang felt the air surround him again and leapt forward, engaging Aisu in hand to hand. Aisu dropped his arms and swept his leg along the ground, catching Aang at his ankles. Aang front flipped as he felt the kick hit his legs and landed behind Aisu, thrusting an arm out and sending Aisu into the railing with a torrent of wind. He watched in shock as Aisu slid off into the water.

Aang walked over to the edge and looked over the side of the ship. Had he won? He leapt back as a pillar of water erupted from the ocean and Aisu landed on the deck. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"That was pretty good Aang. But you aren't using what I taught you in the last few days."

Aang frowned. He had been taught advanced compression in the past few days.

"Are you asking me to cut you open?" he asked.

"If you think you can hit me." Aisu responded as he shook the water out of his hair.

Aang nodded and got into a stance as Aisu did the same. This would be the deciding round.

Aang spun into the air and thrust both arms forward as he landed, sending a surging current of air rushing towards his teacher. Aisu remained emotionless, but he was less than pleased with this tactic. Aang was relying too much on strong dynamic motions. He leapt over the blast easily and landed behind Aang, ready to show him his mistake. Aisu dropped to one knee as he felt the pull.

Aang smiled and turned to face Aisu. He was on both knees now, and was slowly being pulled backwards. It had worked. He looked up at Aang and knew where this would go. Aang had never wanted to hit Aisu with that blast, just make him jump over it and land behind him.

"_Which was what you did."_

Because Aang had displaced so much air with that attack, he had made a momentary vacuum, and now Aisu was being pulled in as the air rushed back in to the fill the empty space. Aisu could no longer move forward. There was only one outcome now.

Aang hurled himself at Aisu and stuck him in the chest with his foot and Aisu rocketed backwards into the iron cabin wall. As he slowly got up he felt his blood begin to flow and looked up at Aang, who looked rather uncomfortable as he held a simple pose. He hand both arms extended, one farther than the other, and his fingers were curled into a circle with his thumb. Aisu didn't have to look down to know that there was a razor sharp ring of air around his neck.

"Can I stop this now?" Aang asked.

"Yes, you can."

Aang dropped the pose and Aisu felt the ring dissipate slowly. He reached up and touched the shallow cut that surrounded his neck. He had been beaten. And yet, he felt good about it.

"_That because it means we have a chance."_

"Aang," he said with a bow, "I would have to say you're now a master airbender, one of the best if can you beat me like that."

He went into the cabin and came out with his sword before walking over to the bridge.

"Come on, _Avatar, _we should probably go back and see how Toph's doing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang shut the door quietly as he entered the room, not that it mattered. She probably wouldn't wake up anyway. He looked down at his friend, wishing she would open her eyes. He sat down next to the bed and leaned closer.

"I did it Toph." he whispered. "I'm ready…."

He sat back and looked up at the ceiling. Why had he run away so long ago? So he could survive the attack? And why had he stayed frozen for so long? Just so all of these fates could collide on this one day? He looked back down at the girl on the bed.

"I hope you're there for it…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's it, Aang's a master?" Katara asked as she looked up at Aisu.

"Yes, but he's not just that. I'd say he's the best airbender period."

Sokka crossed his arms and smirked, "I always knew that kid had it in him."

"Oh, right, you've been the faithful friend since the beginning." Katara said as she rolled her eyes.

Aisu sighed and turned to go to his room as Sokka glared at his sister, grasping for a comeback.

Aisu entered his room and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was it, here he was. Tomorrow he would finally be in the one place he had always wanted to be, the one place he had tried to reach since that day in the dungeons…that final day with his sister. He slid his sword out and set it against the wall before closing his eyes. He had reached the last day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aisu, wake up."

Katara looked down at her friend. The previous day had seemed to crawl by, but now it seemed a blur in her mind. Aisu's eyes opened and he reached out for his sword as he slid off the bed.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Calm. Are we ashore yet?" he answered as he thrust his sword through his sash.

"Zuko's taking us in now, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Aisu walked from the room and Katara followed him out. As he strode down the hall she couldn't help but think that he was no longer human, but something else; designed for a single purpose. They entered the helmsman's room and watched as Zuko smoothly turned the wooden wheel, guiding them towards the end of their journey.

"Aisu, we could use you at the frontlines. Why don't you wait at the bow?" Zuko said, his eyes fixed on what lay ahead.

Aisu turned and left silently, leaving the two alone.

"Is there anywhere I'm needed in particular, Zuko?" Katara asked as she stared across the water.

"At the front with the others, where else would we need you?" Zuko responded, taking the time to turn and look at her.

Katara smiled and nodded before turning and making her way down the hall, stopping to grab her second water skin on the way. When she arrived at the bow she found everyone else was already there, calmly looking towards the shore.

"What did you do with Toph?" she asked as she walked up and stood next to Sokka.

"I left her in her room. Hao said he would stay with two others to make sure she knows what's going on if she wakes up."

"Okay, I guess that will work."

"Katara…" he began.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to lose you through all of this."

Katara smiled at her older brother. He always had tried so hard to protect her, and now he couldn't, and he knew that.

"You won't lose me."

Sokka nodded and looked back out over the water. He turned to Aisu. He had ended his charade earlier than usual, his mask of emotions left far behind.

"Aisu, let's not lose you either."

Aisu looked at him, "I'll try."

They both looked forward once more and found that the shore was now quickly rushing to meet them. There was a crash as the ship made its way up onto the beach and came to a stop. The bow lowered and the group looked to either side as the Northern Water Tribe's long boats silently slid onto the wet beach. This was it. Aang took a breath and took the first step off onto the shore, everyone else following closely. As Aang's feet hit the sand he turned to look at them all. Everyone was here. Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Ursa, and Iroh; the Fire Nation. Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, Bato, Arnook, and Master Pakku; the Water Tribes. Toph and Hao; the Earth Kingdom. Aisu and himself; last of the Air Nomads.

"We're here." he said quietly.

Katara forced a smile onto her face, "It took a lot to get here, didn't it?"

Aang nodded as his thought drifted to those who should have been here, but weren't. Those who had believed this day would come, but would not be able to see it… He turned and began to walk further into the mainland. It was time to leave it all behind and do what thousands before him had done. It was time to become the Avatar.

Master Pakku looked around suspiciously.

"Be careful. I'm surprised we haven't already been met with opposition." he said as he followed Arnook.

"Look." Aisu said, pointing off towards the horizon.

There was a large hill in the distance, blocking their view of what lay ahead.

"Come on." Zuko said, taking the lead. He knew where they were.

As they came to the hilltop everyone stopped and stared.

"It's been a while since I've seen this." Uncle said.

Miles of plains stretched before them, and in the distance the capital city could be seen. Their destination was in view. But no one cared about the plains, it was the troops that covered them that had stopped them. They stretched as far back as the capital city, and they all looked like statues, waiting to serve their nation. There was a half mile of open plains between the two, and a lone soldier riding an ostrich-horse was riding out towards them, a white flag unfurled over his head.

Master Pakku turned around and looked at the nearest earthbender, "We're not as close to the ocean as I anticipated. Take your benders and start on the canals, I would say that we'll be needing them soon."

Hakoda stepped forward and gestured towards the rider, who had stopped at the halfway point.

"I don't know why, but he's waiting for us to come and negotiate. Let's go."

He made his way down the hill and was followed by Aang and the rest of the group. As they crossed the plains Zuko turned to Aisu.

"Aisu, don't kill him. It would only make things worse."

Aisu set his jaw and kept walking.

As they reached center they looked up at the soldier, who was looking back down at them haughtily. He slid off his ostrich-horse and unrolled a piece of parchment.

"If you wish to avoid further bloodshed and lost lives, you will accept Fire Lord Ozai's divine right and he will accept your unconditional surrender."

Aang stepped forward and looked up at him darkly.

"We decline. Now leave."

"By doing so you understand that-"

The man was cut off as Aisu took a step forward and lifted him into the air, his fingers wrapped around his neck.

"I understand," he whispered, drawing the man closer so he could look him in the eye, "that the next time you _ever _get this close to me is when you'll be begging for you life."

He dropped the man onto the ground and turned, making his way back towards the hilltop. Zuko let his breath out, Aisu had restrained himself. The man coughed hoarsely and wiped the red spit on the back of his mount before climbing on and making his way back to the army.

"Then you'll die here." he rasped over his shoulder as he was carried away.

As the group rejoined with the rest of the waterbenders, they could see that the canals had been made and the earthbenders were waiting for further orders.

"I'm glad you could control yourself Aisu." Aang said as they took up positions at the front of the benders.

"A little harder…if I would have just pressed a little harder he would have drowned in his own blood." Aisu said as he pulled his sword out.

"Like I said, I'm glad you didn't."

"Yeah, well I'm not-"

Aisu stopped and looked down at his sword.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Aang.

The ice that surrounded Aisu's blade shattered. They both looked at it as it shone on the ground, glittering in the sunlight, and then at each other. What was going on?

"Why did it-"

Aang stopped as a sudden shadow was cast over the group. They looked up at the sun and saw it was slowly being covered by a dark shape that hung in front of it. They continued to stare as a cry went up from the Fire Nation soldiers that stood in their way. They hadn't known?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's eyes snapped open and her hands gripped the sheets tightly. She saw a man looking down at her.

"Good morning Toph. My name's Hao-"

"What's going on?!"

"You've been asleep for the past three or four days. We've reached the Fire Nation, and it's the day of the eclipse. If you're feeling up to it you can-"

"No!"

Toph leapt from the bed and dashed out the door, quickly making her way onto the beach, running towards the battlefield.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldier stared up at the blackening sky and turned to Ozai.

"What's going on?!"

Ozai walked to the window and looked up at the sky. He rested his hand on the sill and answered without bothering to turn around.

"Providence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang turned to the rest of the group and pointed to the soldiers, "They didn't know; we should attack now!"

A roar went up from the waterbenders and Aang turned to begin the march on the Fire Nation. He looked back as a single voice made itself known above the others.

"Aang!"

He watched as Toph made her way through the crowds, frantically trying to reach him.

"Toph!" he shouted, a smile on his face.

"Aang, no!"

His smile disappeared as he heard the panic in her voice. Something was wrong, this wasn't like her.

"What's wrong?"

As she reached him she dropped to her knees and Aisu's eyes widened. He snapped his head up towards the sky. Toph raised her arm and pointed in the direction Aisu was looking.

"That." she said quietly.

They all turned to watch as a burning streak of light made its way across the surface of the darkened sun. It had arrived. Toph dropped her head, she had been too late.

**Ha! Take that for a cliff hanger!!! I really thought it was a cool idea, it just means the battle will be that much more epic, having bending through the comet instead of the sun. I also have a confession...you are going to have to wait a few weeks until you get the last few chapters because I leave for Europe before I can get another chapter up. I had a hard enough time getting this one up, please don't be too angry at me! And please please please let me know what you thought of this, mainly the last part there, but anything else that you liked or didn't like as well. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes! Finally, TheTwilightRurouni is back, and with a brand new European accent! Not really though...I wish. Anyway, thanks to all my loyal readers who waited for me while I was on tour and while I was finishing this chapter. Hope you like it, I think it turned out pretty good, but definitely not my best. Here's the long awaited chapter twenty-three.**

Aang watched as Sozen's Comet slowly passed in front of the darkened sun and then looked out over the Fire Nation soldiers. They too were silent, watching the comet's progression. A sudden yell came up from the soldiers, and they turned to face the waterbenders in front of them. This day was theirs, and they knew it. Aang turned and looked at his friends. Sokka was staring up at the comet, dazed, and Katara was looking back at him, her expression one of disbelief.

"Aang…" Toph said quietly.

"What?" he responded, his expression dead as he tore his gaze from Katara's stricken face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because…I remembered my dream."

"When? What does that have to do with this?" Aang asked as he gestured towards the soldiers who guarded the capital.

"In my dream…I was talking to Yue. She told me that the spirits had "seen it fit to test our courage", or something like that. She was talking about this." she answered, pointing up to the comet.

"You saw Yue?" Sokka interrupted.

"Yeah," Toph said, turning to face him, "she said she misses you."

She closed her eyes as she felt his pulse quicken. As he spoke however, it wasn't what she had been expecting. Sokka sounded…peaceful.

"Did she really say that?"

"Yes."

A quiet smile found its way onto his face as he relaxed.

"Good." he said softly.

Toph knew what he meant. And she also knew he wouldn't say it, but to him there was nothing to fear now, at least for himself. She was waiting for him.

Aang looked up at the blazing steak of light that had caused all of this trouble to begin with. He then turned once more to look at his friends. They had stayed by his side for so long, almost died so many times, for this? No, he couldn't let them die here.

He wouldn't let them die here. He had to play his role, alone. He himself would surely die, but he would do what he was meant to, what he had run from so long ago. He steeled himself for what was to come and turned, taking a step in the direction of Fire Nation capital. It was time to do his job.

"And where do think _you're _going?"

He stopped at the sound of Aisu's voice.

"I'm going to do what needs to be done." he said quietly, not bothering to turn around.

"Not without us you aren't."

He turned and looked up at his friend.

"I can't drag you into this anymore, not now."

Katara stepped up next to Aisu and smiled at him, "We pulled ourselves into this one Aang, not you, and we're not letting you go alone just because it's your duty as the Avatar. To put so much on your shoulders isn't right."

Aang looked at the faces of his friends, they all seemed to say the same thing, "We're coming." His mind began to work frantically; he had to make them understand.

"We're going to die!" he began. "This was a risk to begin with, but now there's no way we can all walk out of this alive, someone is going to die!"

He looked at them, begging them to understand. No one said anything, they simply looked at him, their stubborn expressions unchanging. He turned as he heard a voice break the silence.

"Well that's a bit morbid, especially for the Avatar." Azula said dryly.

"But…we're going to…" he trailed off as he turned to look at Aisu.

"Aisu, you…" he grew quiet as Aisu stared him down.

"I wouldn't have any other way." he said as he brandished his sword, nodding towards the Fire Nation troops.

"But-"

Aang was cut off by Ty Lee.

"It's funny how opposites attract." she said with a giggle as she walked over to Sokka, resting her head on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and gave a resigned sigh, by now he knew that hers was an unrivaled persistence.

Aang looked at her strangely and opened his mouth, only to be cut off once again.

"The point is," Mai said as she walked up next to Hao, "we aren't going anywhere until this is finished. This looks…"

Ty Lee raised her eyebrows in anticipation as Mai considered her next word.

"….interesting." she finished.

"You have the Fire Nation by your side Aang, whether you like it or not." Uncle said.

"Or at least the only part of it that matters." Azula added, a smirk betraying her sense of seriousness.

Toph burst out laughing, and all eyes were immediately on her.

"What, it was funny," she said as she forced down the laughter and turned towards Aang, "but seriously, you aren't getting rid of us that easily Twinkle Toes."

"But Toph-"

Toph slammed her foot against the earth, causing the ground to shake, her face no longer showing the mirth it had held seconds ago.

"No Aang. You need us. I can tell when you're lying, even when it's to yourself."

Aang was silent as the truth of those words washed over him. He _was _lying to himself, and it needed to stop. His friends were here now because of just that; they were his friends. And if he went in alone, then they would definitely die. It was time finish what had been started one hundred years ago and, now that he thought about it, he wanted them there for it.

"All right." he said, not looking up as he stared into the earth beneath his feet. He could feel their eyes on him and it made his skin crawl. He slowly looked up.

"Are you ready?" Katara asked as their eyes met.

"I think so."

"Do you know so?" Uncle asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm ready for this to be over. I wasn't the first time, but I am now…I think it's time to finish this."

Katara smiled as she looked at her friend. He had come along way from being the boy in the iceberg. He was still his energetic and fun-loving self, but when forced to look deeper she could see the difference, and quite clearly. He had become aware of how broken the world was, but he had not only realized it, but had known he had to do something about it, something he hadn't been able to do before. He had acquired a deeper understanding than any of them could ever have, and with that came the duty of the Avatar. Yes, Aang was ready.

Katara's thoughts were interrupted by Azula's impatient sigh, "If you're so ready then why are we still standing here talking? Blood isn't spilt by standing around."

She looked at the opposing army with an appraising eye before continuing, "And especially not their blood."

The group turned to look more carefully at the men that stood between them and the Fire Lord. They all held the same lance and all wore the same facemask.

"It's kind of creepy," Ty Lee said, "I mean, I know I grew up with it, but they don't seem human with those masks.

"Oh please," Mai said, rolling her eyes, "if they're not human then that just makes them easier to kill."

"Oh. I never thought about it that way." Ty Lee said brightly.

"That's because you rarely think at all…" Mai muttered as she snapped her wrist, sending a shuriken into her waiting palm.

Aang looked around one last time before turning towards the Fire Nation forces.

"I have nothing else to say," he called over his shoulder, "except for that I want to see each and every one of you when this is over."

With those words an unspoken conclusion was reached. They had to reach the capital, and they would do it, no matter the cost. Aang took a step in the capital's direction and the others turned to follow. As he walked Aang saw Aisu slowly come up on his left.

"What?" he asked, not bothering to turn his head.

"Aang, you know as well as I do that we will have to change our tactics to deal with the circumstances."

"What are you saying we should do?"

"I'm saying we don't have time to do this in an orderly fashion anymore. As soon as the eclipse is over we'll have no chance of victory. I think we need to leave the battlefront to Pakku and Hao and get into the palace as soon as possible."

Aang turned to look up at him. He knew he was right. It would be a challenge, but if they didn't do it before the eclipse they never would. They had to do it.

"Katara." he called out.

"Yes?"

"I need you. Sokka, Hakoda, Bato!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second. Zuko!"

"What?"

"I need you over here for a minute, bring Iroh. Azula!"

"Yes, Avatar?"

"Would you please come over here? Ty Lee and Mai can come too. Top-"

"I'm right here Twinkle Toes."

Aang turned and found Toph looking back at him.

"Oh. Uh, you agree with Aisu, right?"

"Yup." she said, a smile at her lips.

Aang looked at her for a second before turning to find the others quietly waiting. He took a slow breath and exhaled, closing his eyes.

"_This is dangerous, but we need to do it. If we don't then it won't matter what we do either way and we might as well just turn and run."_

He opened his eyes and looked around at his friends, who were calmly looking back.

"We don't have much time," he began, "and if we-"

He stopped as he saw who was at the back of the group, watching him as serenely you would a sunrise. His face held no smile, but his eyes said he was enjoying this.

"Go on Aang, you're right, you don't have much time."

"Avatar Roku?" Aang said as he stared at the previous Avatar.

"Yes, now hurry up."

Aang made the mistake of blinking and Avatar Roku disappeared. The others were looking at him strangely and Sokka waved his hand in front of Aang's face.

"Aang…you in there?" he asked.

Aang shook his head and looked around, "Yeah. I'm fine Sokka. Uh…right, we don't have much time, and we need to get to the palace as soon as possible. We're going to have to fight our way through to the palace and leave the rest to Pakku and Hao as we go to fight Ozai. That's the only way we can pull this off…and even that will be difficult. As soon as we get into the palace we're going to head straight for the Hall of the Fire Lord. Zuko, you can show us the way, right?"

Zuko's expression hardened and he gripped the hilts of his swords tightly, "Yes."

"Okay, good. When the battle starts," Aang paused to glance over his shoulder, "which I'm surprised it hasn't by now, we will no longer be looking for a fight, but dealing only with who comes to us on our way to the palace. Uh…any questions?"

Sokka stroked his chin and looked at Aang thoughtfully, "Why don't we just ride Appa to the palace?"

Aang had been expecting this. He shifted his eyes to the left and dug his foot into the earth beneath him.

"I don't want anything to happen to Appa, so I'm making him stay on the ship."

"Forcing your one friend you have control over to stay behind, is it?" Uncle asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I know it would be easier to fly, but I just don't want anything to happen to him, please-"

"We understand, Aang." Katara said, cutting him off, "And none of us would want Appa to get hurt either, if we really _thought_ about it."

She cast a sideways glance at Sokka, who turned slightly red and nodded.

"Thanks." Aang said with a smile. He quickly dropped the grin, however, and turned slightly to face the rest of the army, who were awaiting their orders. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. They all were here, and for the first time in more than a hundred years. They had one last great deed to accomplish, and then it would be over. As he surveyed the faces before him he felt no need to make a speech, he just pointed to the capital, and calmly forced out the next three words.

"Here we go."

With that he turned on his heel and began to walk towards the Fire Nation army, staff in hand, his friends and the water tribes behind him. He could see the men in the distance, lowering their lances and preparing for their arrival, but he couldn't hear a thing. Everything was silent, everything but his falling footsteps, calmly taking him closer and closer to the Fire Nation's army, towards the palace, towards Ozai. He saw Aisu and Zuko running up on his left and Katara could be seen on his right, uncorking her water skins.

The Fire Nation army had begun its march towards them. He could see small clouds of dust coming up from under their boots as they walked, but still no sound was made. As they came closer he raised his staff and his heart quickened, this was it. A soldier lunged towards Aang and he swept his staff to the right as he jumped over the man's lance, smashing him in the side of the head, effectively breaking his neck, as well as the silence that had surrounded him.

Aang blinked as the sounds of battle surrounded him and looked down at the man. His head was tilted at an odd angle and his eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. Aang looked up and his eyes darted around the battlefield. He spotted Katara and Zuko through the chaos and quickly began to make his way towards them. He buried two firebenders and turned another's flames back on him before he found himself alongside Katara.

"Aang, there you are! Come on, we've got to hurry, the others are over there!" she said, pointing in the direction of the palace.

Katara turned to Zuko and the three of them fought their way through what seemed to be a sea of red armor until they had reached the others. Sokka ran over and pointed towards the palace.

"We've got to hurry! We've already lost twenty waterbenders; I don't know how long we'll last!"

"Twenty?!" Katara yelled as she flicked her water whip about.

"Yes, twenty, so let's go!" Sokka replied as he smashed a man's face in with his elbow and then grabbed his lance, hurling it into one of the soldiers in front of him.

The brother and sister's words died away as Aang looked around, watching both waterbenders and firebenders fall to the ground around him. The battle had begun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozai did not bother to look out the window anymore, he knew what was happening. He turned as a soft knock reached his ears.

"Come."

A man in an engineer's uniform entered and gave a low bow before speaking.

"Fire Lord Ozai, the tunnels are almost complete, it should be ready within the hour."

"Good, but it really no longer matters."

"Excuse me, my Lord?"

Ozai turned and waved his hand at the man absentmindedly, "Just tell me when it's ready."

The man nodded and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. Ozai walked over to his bed and sat down. He knew what was going to happen, he knew they would come, and he also knew it would be him who had to finish them. He closed his fist over a small wooden comb that had been lying on his dresser and stared at it. The Avatar had come too far too quickly, and he needed to be stopped. He had been defying the truth for too long now, and it would end with him, Ozai, in the Hall of the Fire Lord. In the end, it had been left up to him, as he knew it would be, and now all he could do was wait. Wait for those who dared to oppose the truth. Ozai narrowed his eyes. For lack of a more accurate word, he _hated _the Avatar. The comb in his hand burst into flames and he watched it for a few moments before setting it back down on the dresser. Yes, it would end here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang dove into a roll as a spear was hurled through the air where his head had been seconds ago. He jumped up and compressed an air scooter before firing it off into the side of one of the many soldiers that surrounded Aisu and Azula. The pair had been fighting back to back for half an hour now, but Aang wasn't quite sure if either of them knew it yet.

Aisu's eyes narrowed as he saw a man fighting from a few rows back, blasting fire from a safe distance. Even with his face mask on he could tell who it was.

"Azula." he said, motioning to the man with his sword.

She turned and looked in the direction he had pointed. Her lips curled in disgust as she saw who it was. She cast Aisu a sideways glance and burst for the man, Aisu matching her stride. As they fell upon him he turned and gave a shriek before being lifted into the air. Azula ripped his helmet off and Aisu looked at the man they had talked to earlier during the "negotiations".

Aisu stared into his eyes as he whispered the next barely audible words.

"I told you. Now do it."

He dropped the man onto his knees, and he quickly turned and began to crawl away, hoping to get lost in the battle's chaos. Aisu leapt forward and thrust his sword into the man's leg from behind. As he began to scream Aisu walked around and looked down at him.

"I dropped you so you could beg. Now do it."

"Please, don't-"

Azula watched as Aisu's eyes lit up. She wondered if this was what he had looked like when he'd fought her.

"Not to me you fool, them."

The man looked past Aisu and saw two soldiers charging towards him, intent on running him through from behind. He looked back as Aisu reached out and pulled him up to eye level, cleanly ripping his leg in two as he did so. Aisu's eyes told Azula what his face refused to show as he smoothly sidestepped the men and released the man as their lances punched through his chest plate.

He dropped to the ground and pulled his sword out before turning back to finish the two off, but all he found was Azula, examining the smoke that still trailed from her finger tips.

"I was going to finish it." Aisu said as he looked around for Aang.

"Well you were taking too long. He's over there." she replied.

Aisu saw where she was pointing and found that Aang was nearly halfway to the palace. He mentally kicked himself for letting him get that far away and they quickly began to make their way towards the rest of the group.

"There you are!" Katara yelled as the two men she had been fighting suddenly dropped to the ground and she found Aisu and Azula looking back at her.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time already, we should already be there!" Sokka shouted as he ripped his machete from a soldier's abdomen before quickly rolling under a jet of flames.

"It'll be fine, we've only got a few more groups ahead of us!" Aang yelled as he paired up with Toph to bury the four soldiers who stood in front of them.

Zuko looked out over the soldiers as he pulled his sword from between a man's shoulder blades and found that Aang was right. In fact, he could see the top of the palace gates…

He inhaled sharply as he took a blow to the head and dropped to his knee, cutting the offending soldier's legs out from underneath him.

"Keep your head in the battle Zuko! We still have father to deal with!" Azula said.

Zuko nodded and stabbed his swords into a man's chest, a momentary resting place as he fired of a bolt of lightning into another who had made the mistake of getting too close. Zuko ripped his swords out and quickly turned to the next target. Yes, he had to stay alive, for his father's sake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man's frenzied state was evident as the smile spread across his face. It was finally finished. He ripped of his mask and called up to the chief engineer.

"It's done!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, it was just finished now."

The chief engineer eyed him carefully. If he was wrong then it would be his head on the chopping block, and his alone.

"Good. I'm going to inform the Fire Lord, I want you to double check _everything_ while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir."

He turned on his heel and wrenched the door open. As he made his way down the dimly lit tunnel he could feel the cool air surround him as he left the stifling heat behind him, but he could hardly enjoy it. As the temperature dropped his anxiety rose, and the hall before him seemed to lengthen. As he reached the door at its end he slowly brought his hand up to where it rested upon the large iron door. He gave a hesitant knock and waited.

"Come."

The word seemed to be Ozai's refrain these days, and as he heard it from inside the small room he opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"My Lord…it's ready."

Ozai turned his head slightly and gave him a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"All we need is for you to come down and-"

Ozai turned fully and looked down on the comparatively small man.

"There's been a change of plan. I have other matters to see to, one of my generals will operate it in my stead. He will be waiting for you." he said.

With that he brushed the man aside and strode from the room, his red robes trailing behind him as he rounded the corner. The engineer gave a sigh and quickly made his way back down the hallway. He would, it seemed, not be subject to Ozai's scrutiny. As he came to the door he found two soldiers waiting on either side of its frame.

"The general is waiting for you inside." one of them said as he pulled the door open and walked in.

He closed the door behind him and flinched as he looked up to see a tall man conversing with the other engineers, but staring directly at him. There was no doubt this was the general, and he was Fire Nation to the fullest. Like most men he wore a pointed goatee, and his armor was adorned with medals and engraved symbols, but that was where his appearance of rank ended. His armor was dented and torn in some spots, and it seemed to be almost too red, even for a Fire Nation general. It almost seemed…stained. As his eyes drifted up to examine his face he shuddered. The man's skin was white like the rest of his country men, no doubt, but its pallor was that of a dead man's. As for his eyes, they were the expected gold, and yet they seemed to pierce him, looking through him as they glowed in the shadow his helmet cast over his face in the dancing firelight. He cleared his throat.

"Hmm…uh, Fire Lord Ozai said you'd be waiting to, uh…"

"Kill for him?" finished the man, his lips curling back into a leer.

The engineer twitched, the general's teeth were stained a dark red, and that smile…it was befitting of a dead man.

"Uh, right." he stammered, trying to remember exactly what he was doing here. "Do you, uh, do you know how it works?"

"Yes. Ozai explained the details. But please, don't let that stop you from explaining it; I love to hear how it…works."

His last word came out as a hiss, as if he would have liked to say something else. The engineer's eyes drifted back to the general's torn armor.

"So uh, which general, exactly, are you?" he asked.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "The newest."

"Right, right…uh, what happened to your, uh…" his voice trailed off as he gestured to the general's armor.

"I just got in from the battle. My lance broke, so I had to use…something else."

He smiled as the words passed his lips, his dark red teeth shining in the firelight.

"Can't you firebend?" asked the engineer, who had momentarily forgotten his fear in the realization that if the general couldn't firebend he could operate the machine.

The engineer jumped slightly as the general's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Yes I can firebend. It's just so much more enjoyable when you can get up close. It's more…intimate." he said, his eyes reappearing.

"Oh. Uh, why-"

"That's enough. Tell me how it works." he commanded.

The engineer fell silent and walked over to a large metal cage. Inside were various attachments and straps that were fastened to its sides.

"Right, uh, Fire Lord Ozai has been planning this for a while, and we actually lost one copy of the plans en route to Ba Sing Se, but that was only for the drill. They didn't get the plans for this," he said, motioning to the cage, "which is connected to the tunnels below, which were just finished a few hours ago. What we've done is essentially hooked whoever is in this cage to the tunnels below. Using their chi, it amplifies firebending power in order to compensate for the great distances over which this will be used."

He walked over to the wall and pulled aside a curtain, exposing a chaotic scene below. There was a gaping hole in the wall, and the battle could be seen as it stretched across the plains in front of the capital city. The general walked over and looked down. Firebenders, waterbenders, earthbenders, and he had even heard there were a couple of airbenders down there, all killing each other. A smile leapt onto his face, distorting his features as he surveyed the scene. The engineer gestured to the battlefield as he spoke again.

"Whoever controls this controls the battle."

The general turned and looked up at the cage in front of him, and then turned to the engineer.

"So, uh, shall we get started?"

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozai sat down on his throne and stared into the tall flames that separated him from the rest of the room. His thoughts drifted to the Avatar as he gazed at the iron door at the room's end. His advance would hardly be impeded by it, but it would be devastating to the rest of the army, including his own. But that was the way things were, wasn't it? The weak caught up on the ascension of the great? The Flash Cannon was a testament to that truth, the strong were meant to rule, and fire was strong. Dig deep enough into the earth and what would you find? Fire. Deep beneath his feet there was fire, ready to be bent by those with the understanding of how the world worked, ready to be sent up, through the tunnels, and onto the battlefield.

His gaze shifted to the dancing flames in front of him, as did his thoughts to the man that would control them. Men like General Hajime came with war, attracted by the pain and bloodshed, surfacing in the chaos where few would notice. They sought the despair of war, reveling in the wanton destruction. They were the kind of men who did not grasp the truth, who had traveled through the gray, but had simply embraced black, caught up in the allure of power. They were there to simply be used and then discarded, much like Hajime would be once he fulfilled his purpose.

Ozai held back the grimace as he thought of Hajime, far below, soon to be operating the Flash Cannon. He should have never come so far, from a foot soldier to a general in less than a month, and he wouldn't have if Ozai hadn't needed him. Ozai's grip tightened around the armrests of the throne.

"_He wouldn't have risen so far, that is to say, if you hadn't needed Azula."_

Ozai froze out the anger, knowing he would need the emotion later, because despite his earlier musings, he had made a mistake in placing so much faith in his daughter. He had made a mistake in placing so much faith in anyone but himself. However, in a few hours he would be able to fix that mistake, as well as the first one he had made. In a few hours both his children would be dead, as well as the Avatar, and it would be over. The flames leapt as Ozai stood and made his way to the window, examining the battlefield as casually as he would a Pai Sho board.

This time, there would be no mistakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang blinked as he surveyed the battlefield, watching the heat manipulate the figures around them, making them bend and sway before his eyes. The fighting had reached a fever pitch, and he wasn't quite sure how much more any of them could handle. He looked back at the palace and squinted, it still looked so far away…

"Aang! Watch it!"

Aang turned and found a soldier lunging at him with his lance thrust forward, ready for the next impaling, and he barely had time to jump to the side before Sokka drilled the man in the ribs with a kick. As the soldier turned to face him, Sokka grabbed the end of the lance and wrenched it from his grip before smashing the side of his helmet in with the wooden shaft. As the man crumpled Sokka turned and tossed the lance to Hakoda and then looked back at Aang.

"You have to be careful! We'll get there soon enough!" he said, having to yell over the surrounding din.

Aang almost smiled as he watched his friend turn and run off to help Zuko; it was times like these when Sokka was closest to becoming what Hakoda knew he would. He pushed the thoughts aside as he leapt back into the fray, landing beside Aisu and Azula as they fought their way through the seemingly countless soldiers.

"Aisu, how much longer do you think it will take us?!" Aang yelled as he toppled a soldier with an air scooter, grimacing as he watched him fall over onto his own lance.

"I don't know Aang, there are so many, we'll just have to hope for-"

Aisu stopped talking as the rest of the battle seemed to freeze. All heads turned towards the capital city as a bright flash could be seen coming from the earth.

"What is that?!" Aang yelled as he turned his face aside, shielding it from the bright light as an explosion, followed by the screams of the soldiers, was heard in the distance.

Aang's question went unanswered as thick tendrils of liquid fire came seeping up from the ground, and made their way onto the battlefield. He turned to Katara, who was watching as the magma leapt toward them, indiscriminately killing those who were in its path.

"Katara-"

She turned to Aang and pointed to their right as she grabbed him and began to pull him along, "Run!"

"What is that thing?!" Aang asked again as they began to run.

"That," Azula said as she and Aisu came up beside him, "is the Flash Cannon!"

"How do you know?!"

"WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?!" Sokka yelled as he ran by with Ty Lee and Mai following close behind.

Zuko looked back as he ran and watched as it seemed to swallow a group of waterbenders only to turn on the nearest group of Fire Nation soldiers. What was his father thinking?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozai raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene below him, hands clasped behind his back. Howls of laughter could be heard coming from down the hall. He had expected a slaughter, but this was…unacceptable. There was a difference between sacrificing the weak and indiscriminate killing. The flames licked the ceiling as he turned and made his way back to the throne. As surely as the Avatar's arrival would be marked with bloodshed, Hajime would be the first to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do?!" Sokka asked as they watched scores of waterbenders attempt to cool the magma down as it made its way across the battlefield.

"We do what we came to do in the first place. Whatever is happening now ends with Ozai, we need to get to the palace." Zuko said as he watched another group of benders disappear into the flames.

"But _look_ at that!" Sokka said, waving his arms towards the battlefield.

"We are looking, we see benders from both sides pointlessly dying, and that's all we're ever going to see unless you get your butt in gear!" Toph yelled, shaking the earth as she spoke.

Toph turned and looked at Aang.

"Can we _please _start moving?" she asked, waving her hand in the general direction of the palace.

Aang nodded and turned in the direction of the palace. They were in full view of the gates now, but it didn't feel good, it felt hopeless. They had to go through who knew how many soldiers, get inside do deal with only Agni knew what, and then defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Aang took a deep breath and steadied himself, eyeing the gates. This would be the final drive, if they didn't make it then they never would.

"Here we go."

It wasn't a defiant yell, or a rally cry, but more of an observation; this was it. Aang took a step and was immediately on the run, closely followed by the others. He spun to his left as he took a hit to the shoulder and lashed out with his staff, catching the man on the jaw, but did not stop running.

"Hold your lines men, this is where they die!" screamed one of the commanders as he watched the small attack force near his platoon.

A shriek seemed to go up as they met. The whole first row of the platoon faltered as it was struck, with Zuko and Azula at the front of the charge. The brother and sister were in synch as they moved; flowing though the waves of fire that surrounded them as if it weren't there at all. Zuko slammed his palms together and then immediately moved his arms in a wide arc before punching forward with his right hand. A wall of flames emerged and shot forward, quickly incinerating those lacked the skills to bend through it. The ten soldiers that remained quickly surrounded the two, forcing them together.

"Zuko." Azula said calmly over her shoulder as she stood against his back, facing the soldiers around them.

Zuko glanced around quickly before grabbing her arm and firing a bolt of lightning into the ground.

"Run!" he said as a cloud of smoke covered the group.

Aisu turned as he heard the explosion and watched as Zuko and Azula emerged from the confusion and quickly wheeled around, firing off lightning bolts into the cloud before turning to face the next target. Azula looked either way as she took in the scene, pausing for a moment to look at Aisu.

"Aisu."

He spun around at Azula's word and sidestepped the soldier's lance before kicking it away. The man dropped to the ground and fired off a volley of fire balls, to which Aisu's answer was a slide to the right and a smooth sword thrust through the head. He looked over as the man fell to the ground and spotted Aang fighting his way through with Sokka and Katara at his side.

"Aang, watch the-"

"Guy on the right! I know!" he finished as he spun to his left and stomped the ground, sending the man through the air.

As he fell Aang exhaled sharply and back flipped, sending a spiraling flare to meet the soldier before he could reach the ground. Aang turned to look at Aisu, a smile at his lips, but stopped as he saw Katara. His grip tightened around his staff as he watched her take a glancing blow to the head from a spear shaft and fall forward.

"Katara! No!"

"_She can't die now, not after all this!"_

As her knees hit the dirt she sprung forward, over the soldier, lithely whirling in midair before landing. Blades of ice came off her moving legs and seemed to go through the man without touching him at all.

"_Did she miss?!"_ Aang thought as he watched the man look down at his chest before taking a step forward.

Katara turned on her heel and looked at him, eyebrows raised. The man suddenly dropped to his knees, his expression one of bewilderment as blood began to spurt from his chest plate as if it were part of him. Katara turned her attention to her forehead as he fell onto his side and began to cough violently, wiping the blood away before continuing toward the gates.

"That's the first platoon!" Azula said as she finished off one of the half dead lying on the ground. She spun to face the oncoming soldiers and pointed to the gate, firing off a bolt of lightning.

"And that's the Gate Guard! We go through them!" she yelled, blue fire screaming from her finger tips.

"Look at that, we'll never get through it, we have to spread them out." Sokka said as he ran alongside Aang.

Aang looked at the marching soldier and saw he was right, they were marching shoulder to shoulder and were hiding behind shields, with lances thrust through the narrow openings.

"It'll be fine Sokka. Toph!" he said, whirling around to find his friend.

"What?!" she yelled as she punched an earthen wall back into the advancing soldiers before turning to look at him.

"I need your help, come on!" he answered, pointing towards the guard.

"Right!" she screamed, sinking the three men in front of her into the earth, "because I've got all the time on the world to help you with _your _problems right now!"

"He needs you, we'll handle this." Azula said as she dropped to her knee, sliding back a few inches from the explosion that came from her open palm.

Toph punched the boulders away she had been bending and made her way over to where Aang was waiting.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The Gate Guard, they're so close together, we'll never get through, we need to spread them apart just long enough to get by.

Toph turned her head in their direction and felt for their vibrations.

"Okay." she said as she took up a stance, waiting for Aang to do the same.

Aang looked at her and nodded, both stomping the ground and punching out towards the guard. Two spires of rock exploded from the earth, scattering the formation.

"Good, do it again!" Aang said as the soldiers attempted to reform the lines and close up the gap.

The two stomped in rhythm, scattering the soldiers as soon as they tried to fall in, spreading them across the battlefield.

"Alright, that's far enough!" Toph said as they stomped the ground one last time.

Aang nodded and pointed towards the gate, holding his staff aloft as he shouted through the confusion, "This is it, we've got a straight shot, let's go!"

Aang brought his staff down and headed for the gates, running through the scattered soldiers and around the spires of rock he had recently brought into the battle.

"We're not going to make it, they're forming up again!" Sokka yelled as they rushed towards the gate.

"We're going to make it Sokka!" he yelled back as he watched the gap between the soldiers slowly close.

As he passed one of the pillars he leapt into the air and kicked it, toppling it onto its side and then slammed his fist into it, sending it across the battlefield horizontally. As it surged forward half the soldiers fell to the ground, narrowly missing it as it swept over them, crushing those with slow reflexes against the gate. Aang narrowed his eyes as the remaining soldiers struggled to their feet; that was all the time they needed.

"They're getting through sir!" yelled one of the gate guards as they faltered under the Avatar's attack.

"Keep going, we're getting through!" Hakoda shouted as the continued to push through to the gate.

Sokka dropped to the ground as a jet of flames narrowly missed him and leapt to his right, sending his boomerang into the side of the man's head. As he ran to retrieve it Aisu strode up to the fallen soldier, his sword shimmering in the heat of battle.

"Here." he said, stooping to retrieve the boomerang as he stabbed the man through the head.

"What was that for?!" Sokka asked, snagging the boomerang as flew by.

"He was still alive, now come on." Aisu answered.

"Look, there's an opening!" Sokka yelled as they ran for the gate.

As he came up alongside his dad Sokka suddenly skidded to a halt, "Dad!"

"What?! The gate's right there, come on Sokka!" Hakoda said wheeling around to look at his son.

Sokka looked around frantically before looking up at his dad, "Where's Bato?!"

"Sokka he's right…there…."Hakoda said, his voice trailing off as he looked towards the gate. His head snapped to the left as he looked out over the firebenders who were now behind them.

"Bato!" he shouted, watching the scene unfold.

Bato could be seen, a spot of blue in a sea of red. He was surrounded, his machete a short flash of light as it darted back and forth, the dead mounting around his feet. He had half a spear shaft in his side, and the ground around his feet was slick with blood.

"Bato, get out of there!" Sokka screamed.

Bato looked up at him and flashed a smile, the edges of his teeth was stained a dark red.

"I can't Sokka, and I'm not sure if I want to!" he yelled, stabbing another man in the face before falling to his knees, his sword arm still swinging.

"No! You have to get out of there!" Sokka screamed, rushing forward as a dozen spears found their mark.

Bato looked up at him, blood dripping from his mouth as he opened it to speak.

"Sokka…" he said with a grin, "I'm sorry I never got to see you go real Ice Dodging…give Ozai my love."

Hakoda grabbed the back of Sokka's shirt as he ran forward, shouting as Bato was buried under the dark red of Fire Nation armor.

"Dad, we have to get him!"

"No Sokka! He wouldn't want _you _to die getting _his _dead body! We need to go, the gate's open…we'll come back for him later."

Sokka glared down at the soldiers who had now turned their attention to them. He turned and followed Hakoda through the gates, glancing over his shoulder one last time as Aang and Toph slowly raised an earthen wall to seal them in.

"Sokka…" Katara said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Sokka shrugged her off and looked up at the sky, leaning against the wall. No, they wouldn't go back for him. They would never find him in that mess. He had died a Water Tribe warrior, but now he was simply a dead body, to be remembered by few. No, they would not find him; his burial would be to simply sink into the red mud of a battlefield. But that was how he would have wanted it, wouldn't he? To have died protecting his friends and to only be remembered that way?

"_Yeah…that sounds like Bato."_

Sokka pushed off the wall and looked up at the palace. Ozai was waiting.

**Good Agni...I think this is my longest chapter...ever. I hope it was as interesting as it was long. As for Bato's last line, I think the Water Tribe rite of passage is called Ice Dodging, but I haven't seen that episode in a while, tell me if I'm wrong. Please let me know if you liked it, and for those who have never reviewed, this is your third to last chance! Not really though, it's just the third to last time my fic will ever make the first page on fanfic. I plan on two more chapters, with the thankyou to the readers posted with the epilogue so it doesn't look I'm bumping my fic. Please R&R people!**

**Twilight Rurouni**

**P.S. season three 9/21 yeah!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry, but I lied. This is actually my longest chapter, as you can probably tell from the scroll bar... Anyway, I put a lot of work into this one, because I'm very finicky about my endings. I spent thirty minutes on the last sentence alone, so I hope you like it. For those who don't, I ask that you just read it through to the end. Here it is, the final battle to A Hatred Born of Scars.**

Aang looked up at the palace that loomed over the group. It was a brilliant white, made of marble, and there was a straight path that led to the inner gates. This was the home of the Fire Lord? It looked much too pristine. Aang shook his head and looked at the others. They all were covered with scrapes and bruises, and Katara's forehead had split open at an odd angle. Even so, he was surprised it wasn't worse.

"Katara, why don't you heal that and we can get going." he said, picking up his staff from its spot against the wall.

"This?" she said, pointing to her forehead and rolling her eyes up as if she could see it.

"Ignore it, at this point I don't want to waste my water on something that isn't important."

Aang opened his mouth to argue, but caught himself, she wouldn't listen.

"Fine, we should get going then. Come on."

They began to make their way up the path, glancing back at the earthen gate every so often, waiting for it to be broken down and soldiers to come pouring through. No soldiers came, however, as they reached the inner gates. There were double doors and a long, contorted horn ran through and around it.

"How do we get in?" Sokka asked, thumping on it with his machete.

"We need two firebenders." Azula answered, taking up a position in front of the left door.

Sokka took a step back as Zuko moved forward to get in front of the right door. Azula looked over at Zuko. They both took a deep breath and Azula's fist shot out, a thick stream of blue flames erupting from her closed hand and working its way through the horn. As it came through the other end Zuko exhaled sharply and pushed forward with an open palm, forcing the flames back in the way they came. Azula slid back a few inches as the flames she was bending pushed back on her. She looked over at Zuko and took a step towards the door, pushing forward with her other hand. Zuko did the same and they both held the position for a few seconds until a definitive click came from inside the door. They both looked up and stopped their bending.

"That should do it." Azula said as she took a step forward and pushed the doors open.

The group stepped inside and found themselves on a path in the middle of a garden. It led to a set of white stairs, which went up farther into the palace. As they walked down the path Aang looked around and noticed a pond off to his right. There were turtle ducks swimming in it; their tail feathers sticking up as they dove under the water.

"The Fire Lord keeps turtle ducks?" Aang asked, looking over at Zuko.

"My mother liked them. She said the garden looked too forlorn without something living in it." he answered, his eyes never straying from the steps in front of them.

As they mounted the steps Ty Lee walked over to Mai and Azula, looking around nervously.

"Where is everyone Azula? The last time I was here there were people everywhere," she said, pausing for a moment to stare at a large pillar.

"Ozai will have everyone he can out on the battlefield. I'm sure he's alone, in the Hall of the Fire Lord. He knows we're coming."

"How? Wouldn't he expect that huge…thing out there to take care of us?" Sokka asked.

Azula eyed Sokka, eyebrows furrowed, "Because it would be careless not to, and whatever he is, it's not careless."

Sokka gave a quiet moan and fell back to Aisu's side.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking up at him.

Aisu was eyeing a bush on their right.

"I think I remember this from the first time I was here." he responded, quickening his pace to catch up with Zuko.

As they came to the end of the hall they were confronted by another large door. This one had no horn, and swung easily open as Zuko pushed it aside. He turned to face the others as they crossed its threshold.

"The Hall of the Fire Lord is farther down the hall, you can't see it now, but it's a straight walk. We should be there in a few minutes."

He turned and continued down the hall, his footfalls echoing, setting the pace that would lead them to the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozai's head rose from its bowed position. His eyes flashed and then steeled over as he got up from his throne. They were here. It was time. He got to his feet, casting his robes aside as he parted the flames to reveal his ceremonial Agni Kai garments underneath. He strode across the room and opened the doors. He had business to attend to before it could begin. He walked down the long hallway to his right, his eyes fixed on the door ahead. His puppet had played his part, now it was time to be rid of him. Ozai opened the iron doors and surveyed the expected scene. His engineers were on the floor, blood still running down their necks. It flowed in small rivulets across floor, leading to Hajime's feet. Ozai's gaze followed the blood all the way up to his mouth, stained red in a testament to his madness. Hajime was looking out the window feverishly as he watched the battle below, talking to himself.

"Hajime." Ozai said quietly, looking at the creature before him.

Hajime turned slowly and stared at Ozai. An unnatural leer found its way onto his face and he took a step forward.

"Ozai. I know what you're here for." he looked around, staring at the engineers on the floor. "But you can't do it. I won't let you, not now."

"Don't play the fool, Hajime. You need to die. As the Avatar defies the truth so do you. It may be in the opposite way, but you will still die for it."

Hajime laughed, blood dripping from his parted lips, "You can't kill me Ozai!"

Ozai watched the blood begin to pool as it touched the ground.

"That's not your own blood, is it, Hajime." Ozai said, watching the leer widen on his face.

Hajime wiped it away and pointed to dead engineers on the ground.

"You see them? I did that. You see that?" he said, turning to the battlefield, "I did that. I am in control, Ozai, _I _have power!"

"Do you think that makes you powerful? "

"No Ozai, it doesn't," he whispered, turning back to face him, "but killing you will."

Hajime took a step towards Ozai and thrust a palm forward, blue flames spewing in all directions before hurtling towards Ozai. Ozai stood still, watching the flames as they came to him, as they came to bow before their master.

Hajime's laughter filled the room as the flames engulfed Ozai. He raised one hand and pointed at him.

"Ozai, _I am power_! Even you, the Fire Lord, can't kill me!"

Hajime's hand fell to his side as Ozai roared, "Silence!"

Hajime twitched as Ozai closed the gap between them with a step and picked him up by his neck, flames still obscuring his image.

"Die?!" Hajime gasped, desperately trying to pry Ozai's burning fingers from his neck.

"Hajime, you know nothing of power. I raised you from the mud you wallowed in to serve as my puppet, and my puppet you shall die. You think you have power because you kill my men, but you're wrong. The day your men come to you and kill themselves at your word, not through fear, but through truth, is the day you have power."

He tightened his grip on Hajime's neck before continuing, "But that day will never come, because you are a lie. You seek power over the truth that you are blind to, and so power eludes you."

Ozai stared into his eyes as he narrowed his own. He could see it.

"Even now, when I ask you, what do you choose? Truth…or power?" Ozai asked, already knowing the answer.

Hajime's eyes lit up at the question, and the answer seemed to hiss as it left his lips.

"…power."

Ozai brought him closer as the word reached his ears, staring into Hajime's shallow eyes. From the moment he'd met him he knew what he had wanted.

"Then drown in it."

Ozai roared and the flames that were racing along his body leapt forward, surrounding Hajime as he was dropped to the floor, writhing as his body went up in flames. Smoke rose from Ozai's unmarked skin as he watched Hajime scream, his body contorting as he arched his back in pain. After a few minutes Hajime lay curled upon the floor, silent as the last flames died away. Ozai kicked his blackened form to the side as he walked from the room and made his way back down the hall. Now, it could begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang stared up at the large doors before them. Beyond them was the Fire Lord. Beyond them was the fate assigned to him one-hundred years ago. All he had to do was reach forward and push, and one way or another it would be over. Aang frowned at the last thought. No, there was only one acceptable ending to this day. Aang raised his hand and placed his palm against the large doors, feeling the heat that emanated from inside the room. He looked over his shoulder, examining the faces behind him. He didn't need to ask, they were ready.

"Open it Aang." Katara said, smiling slightly in spite of herself.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, this ends now." Toph added, craning her neck back until it cracked as she looked towards the ceiling.

"I know." Aang answered, taking a breath and turning back to the doors.

Aang exhaled as he pushed the doors open, not quite sure what to expect on the other side. As the doors swung completely open they rushed in and quickly fanned out. The room was large and mostly bare, with curtains that spanned the height of the room now pulled to either side. In front of them was a wall of flames, and beyond them stairs that led to a throne. An empty throne.

Aisu looked over towards the window, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"We need to hurry," he said, looking towards Aang, "I- we don't have much time."

Aang nodded and looked up at the throne before turning to Zuko.

"Zuko, where is he? I thought you said he would be here." Aang asked, his eyes darting around the room looking for the Fire Lord.

"I don't know, he should be here. He only leaves if it's something important. Azula?" he replied, looking over at his sister.

"Yes, he does only leave if it's important, but importance is a matter of-"

Azula was cut off by a harsh, flaring voice that seemed to crescendo as it spoke each word.

"Importance is a matter of urgency. And the Avatar was not urgent."

They group spun around and looked at the daunting figure that stood in the doorway. His black hair was cut off at just under the shoulder blades, and was tied into a tight topknot. He was barefoot, wearing only a pair of dark red pants and Agni Kai armbands. His golden eyes surveyed the room, taking only a second to examine each face before turning to the next. Aang wanted to flinch as the heavy gaze fell upon him, but restrained himself. This was Fire Lord Ozai.

"I see you still remember, Azula, even if you do not want to." he said, looking at his daughter out of the corner of his eye.

"Indeed Ozai, I do not. But that will be the one thing we can't escape, won't it, once this is over. You'll be nothing but a memory."

Ozai's eyes flashed, and he turned his head to look down on Azula.

"Azula, my greatest mistake. You were the only one to ever come close to comprehension, and yet you still walked back into the gray."

Azula's eyes were locked with Ozai's, unwavering, as her lips parted.

"There is no gray, father, only white…and black. Truth…and lies. The Avatar…and you. You taught me that, and I thank you, for now it is much easier to see the truth, having lived in the lies."

"It seems I have lost you," Ozai said, turning to Zuko, "long after I lost this one."

"I was never lost," Zuko replied calmly, "only greatly misinformed. I was always on the right path; it just took the right teacher to point it out."

Ozai turned to Uncle.

"Iroh. There is nothing I have to say to you that hasn't already been said. And now that they're here," he said, turning back to Zuko and Azula, "I can pull this family tree out by the roots. This family has become woefully inept; the time has come for change."

Ozai's eyes darted back and forth from Zuko to Azula, examining his children before turning his gaze on the boy in the middle. He looked down on the slight figure before him, holding a wooden staff, defiantly holding his gaze. This was the Avatar. This small boy was the one who had caused him so much trouble.

"You're a thorn in my side boy, it's time for you to come out." he said.

"Yes, it is time for me to come out; I was running for too long. You're wrong Ozai, and nothing you can say will change that, only what we do."

The corner of Ozai's mouth turned up at this, "The old "actions speak louder than words" is it? Then come, show me I'm wrong."

Ozai took a step forward and planted his feet firmly on the floor. As his hands rose in front of him the flames behind them leapt and fanned out as they met the ceiling. Aang got into an earthbending stance with his legs, but allowed his arms to grip the staff lightly. All around him his friends prepared themselves, moving into a half circle to face Ozai.

Ozai's gaze moved fluidly from one person to the next. The Avatar would go down first, and so would the boy next to him. Then it would be his children. It was time for this to finally draw to a close.

Ozai gave a harsh cry as he took another step forward, punching the air in front of him, a fireball erupting from his closed fist. As it tore across the room he took a sideways stepped, stabbing the air with his other hand, his last three fingers splayed apart. The fireball split into three as it moved, matching the move both Aang and Aisu had made to dodge it. Aang shouted as he thrust his staff forward, redirecting it into the ground.

Aang slammed the floor beneath him, raising a rock into the air and then moved into an airbending set, rushing towards it. As he met it he kicked it towards Ozai, drawing up a curtain of flames to his right, forcing Ozai to move. As Ozai slid to the left he turned around, knowing whoever was there would attack first. He dropped to the ground and fire raced along the floor, forcing Aisu to jump for his attack. Ozai smashed the blade away with the back of his hand and thrust forward with an open palm, intent on crushing the boy's face while he was still in reach. Aisu spun as he felt his sword was turned away and staggered forward at heavy blow to his back, dropping to the ground to avoid the next hit. The air warped from the heat of the flames that shot over his head as he rolled and quickly leapt up, forcing his way through with a gust of air and landing on Ozai's right. Ozai sprung backwards and paused, hands raised in opposite directions. For a moment no one moved.

"An airbender?" he said, looking from Aang to Aisu. His eyes lit up and he looked over at Azula.

"This is _that _boy, is it not? I should have known you wouldn't have it in you to finish him."

"He _was _finished, at least to me. I underestimated him…underestimated his hatred, born of the scars that mark him as an airbender. He was one of the first to show me that I was wrong. That you were wrong."

Ozai looked the boy over. He had no expression on his face; no anger, no sadness, no joy. He just…was. Ozai held back a frown. This boy looked like he could understand, but there was something wrong.

"The weak are forgotten to the memory of the strong, that's how it is. Surely you see it." he said, looking into the boy's eyes.

Aisu took a slow breath.

"No. The strong will be remembered, but not for being so, but for what they did to help those weaker than themselves. That is what holds true about the nature of strength." he replied, staring back into Ozai's golden eyes, challenging him to say more.

"That is a lie. The weak are never remembered, their names never recorded, their lives never looked back on. It is only the strong that survive, and ascend to become immortal in the eyes of men."

Aisu looked over at Aang, who closed his eyes, taking a step forward as he began to speak.

"No, Aisu's right. _We _are right. And there is nothing you can do about that. If you were truly strong, you would have already reached your ascension. But you haven't, and another hundred years from now, no one is going to _care_ what happened to Fire Lord Ozai. They will only remember that a group of friends, including the Avatar, put an end to a war that had long since been won. They will remember that soon to follow that victory came the reign of Fire Lord Zuko, but they will not care, or even care to remember, what happened to Fire Lord Ozai. Fire Lord Ozai will be dead."

Ozai allowed a frown to spread across his features.

"Then you are lost. You must be shown the way."

Ozai broke the standoff and stomped the ground in front of him, clapping his hands together, the noise lost in an eruption of flames. Aisu and Aang leapt out of the way and turned, expecting more. Ozai rushed through his flames, ignoring them for the moment, and turned on Katara and Ty Lee, pulsing flames screaming from his finger tips as the onslaught continued.

"Ty Lee, watch it!" Katara shouted, flicking away a burst of flame as Ty Lee nimbly jumped another, landing next to Ozai.

Ozai eyed the girl next to him. He knew who she was.

"You come too close, Ty Lee. What are you thinking of doing to me?" he asked, sliding around an emerging pillar of rock as he spoke.

Ty Lee didn't answer, but jumped forward. She knew what she was doing. Ozai forced himself to slow down his attacks as he dodged her own, watching for what he knew was coming. Ty Lee's finger tips chased him over and under plumes of fire as he backed up, striking out when she got too close. As he back peddled, Ozai stumbled, and rolled backwards to avoid Katara's water coming at him from the left. As he leapt back up, he found Ty Lee in his face, fingers flying as they hit their marks. Ozai dropped to his knees, unable to move. He looked around warily, inhaling deeply amidst the chaos, waiting for it. Ozai's gaze shifted his left, there it was, daggers, coming quickly from the hands of another one of Azula's childhood friends. Ozai howled and a scorching wind swept over the group as he leapt to his feet, barrel rolling over the daggers and thrusting his hand forward as he landed. He spun in place, his hand catching Ty Lee on the side of the neck, knocking her to the floor. Aang looked closely at Ty Lee. What had just happened? His head snapped to the side as a hoarse cough came from his right. Mai was on her hands and knees, head bowed. Blood spattered the white marble underneath her.

"Unblocking chi is simply a matter of willpower." Ozai said, turning to look at Mai, "And carelessly throwing daggers will get you nowhere."

Mai's head rose slowly until she was looking over at Zuko. He wasn't moving, but was looking at her. His grief stricken features reminded her of another moment, buried deep in their childhood. Zuko watched as Mai smiled, looking up at him from her helpless position on the floor. He cried out as she fell onto her side, revealing the six daggers that protruded from her abdomen.

"Mai!" he shouted, watching the blood escape her body around the dagger's edges, pooling up on the floor.

Mai looked up at him. They were no longer in the Hall of the Fire Lord, but in the garden. Only this time, it would be different. There was something more important that he had to deal with. Her smile slowly faded and her vision blurred as she whispered her last goodbye.

"No need to save me this time…Zuko."

Mai's head hit the floor, eyes closed. Zuko stared at her, unable to move. He had known her as long as he could remember…and she was right there in front of him, dead. She was gone…he barely had time to process the thought as Ozai began to move again, making his way towards him.

"Katara, see if you can help her! We'll cover for you!" he bellowed, jumping forward to meet his father.

Katara left her position and ran for Mai, watching as Ozai and Zuko collided. Zuko slid to his right as he dodged a fiery blow and crouched, sweeping his leg along the floor, forcing Ozai to jump. Halfway around he quickly jumped up and into a back flip, his feet alight with flames. Ozai countered, turning the Zuko's legs away, and thrust both arms forward, sending a torrent of flames towards him. Zuko landed and rolled to the side, momentarily losing sight of Ozai as he moved along the ground to avoid the attack. As he came back up he found himself staring at nothing, Ozai was no longer in front of him. Zuko whirled around, expecting a blow from behind, but found Ozai dealing with Sokka and Iroh. He punched out in front of him and separated the two with a blast, running through the gap it had created, his target now apparent.

"Katara!"

As he closed in on Katara she quickly turned her attention from Mai's body and uncorked both water skins. A haze of steam rose into the air as they met, covering the group as they fought. Katara leapt over Mai's body and maneuvered around Ozai's flames, lashing out with her water as she slipped past his attacks, only to have him turn up on her left, fire bursting forth from his mouth as he exhaled. Katara jumped into the air, feeling the heat of the blast as it moved under her, and found that he had sent another volley of fire balls behind the first, coming to meet her as she fell. Katara quickly drew up the water around her, forming sheets of ice as her feet hit the ground, the fire balls deflecting into the walls as she moved her arms in a circular motion, blades of ice coming off of her and rushing towards Ozai. He front flipped and another wave of heat flowed out from his body, melting the ice before it could reach him.

"Tricks are for the weak. If you want to kill me, you'll have to _attack._" Ozai growled, throwing a barrage of flames to his right to keep his brother busy while he dealt with the water tribe girl.

Katara moved into her next set, allowing the water to cover as much of her body as it could before rushing Ozai. As she ran, the water moved up, covering only her arms, and lengthened, forming four whips tipped with ice. Ozai leapt backwards as the assault began, his gaze never leaving Katara's arms as they flowed from one movement to the next, intent upon reaching their target. He stopped as his back hit the wall, and dropped the ground to avoid her. Ozai rose from his crouched position and glared at he girl in front of him. Just like all the others, she was weak.

A whip hissed by and he felt the blood begin to flow as the left side of his face opened up, but his mind was elsewhere. He swiftly brought one hand up, two fingers pointed towards her and watched her eyes widened. She knew it was coming. Katara screamed as the water covering her arms was suddenly gone, vaporized by the blood red lightning that now coursed through her body and into the ground beneath her feet. As the lightning left Ozai's finger tips the marble floor exploded, throwing her backwards like a rag doll. Smoke rose from her body as she landed next to Mai, face down, eyes closed; her head tilted as if looking into Mai's unopened eyes.

"Katara!"

Aang and Sokka jumped forward, kneeling over her body with Hakoda following quickly behind. Sokka bent over and placed his fingers on the side of her neck, checking for a pulse. He grimaced as he felt the irregular beats on his finger tips and looked over at Aisu.

"She's alive, but just barely."

Aisu nodded and looked to his left and right. He had Uncle on his right, and Zuko and Azula on his left, fighting to keep Ozai from Aang while he bent over Katara's body.

"Aang! Get over here, your job's not done yet." he said, turning to look at him.

"But-"

Zuko slammed into the wall next to Aang, cutting his next words off with the sound of cracking stone work. He coughed once before pulling himself back up onto his feet and looked over at Aang.

"Leave her. She'll be fine with her family, and we need you. I had no idea he could use Agni's Fire, and we don't know what else he might have in store for us. We need the Avatar."

Aang looked down at Katara, wanting to stay by her side.

"Y_ou can't. The Avatar can't. Now go, she'll be okay."_

Aang forced himself to look away and focused on Ozai as he battled with his daughter, flames flying in all directions as the two masters clashed. Hatred was etched into Azula's features as her blue flames sought her father, wanting to consume the one who had lied to her. Ozai took the attacks in stride as they came, refusing to give an inch as the two made their way up the stairs, nearing the curtain of flames that guarded the throne. Zuko turned to Aang as Azula launched herself at Ozai and the two rolled through the curtain, untouched by the flames.

"Come on Aang, or you'll never see her again." he said, looking down on him.

"Okay. Let's finish this." Aang said, looking over at Aisu and Uncle, who were watching him, waiting for him to come.

"Come on Toph, she'll be fine." Aang said over his shoulder.

Toph looked up from her spot at Katara's side, feeling her every heartbeat, making sure they would know the moment they lost her. She walked over and joined them, looking up through the curtain as Azula came hurtling through it, skidding along the floor as she landed. She rolled back onto her feet and the six looked up at Ozai through the fire, knowing it would end here or not at all. Azula looked at Zuko and Uncle, who both nodded and rushed forward, separating the curtain as the other three ran through. Ozai moved forward to receive the attack, become a blur of motion as the fight came down to this last effort. Ozai was barely visible as he moved; his skin slick with sweat as he pushed away the attacks of six others. And yet, he seemed to be enjoying it. Even he could not keep away the smile that was creeping across his features. At last he let out a laugh, and punched through one of Uncle's attacks, knocking him off balance with a blow to the ribs.

"You don't see it?! If you haven't killed me by now you never will!" he laughed, moving around to finish off his brother.

He pushed away Uncle's flames and dealt him a blow to the head before whirling around into a kick, sending Uncle back through the curtain of fire he had come through. Uncle hit the ground and rolled several feet before coming to a stop, smoke rising from his burnt clothes.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted, turning his back on Ozai, praying his uncle he would get up off the floor.

Zuko felt the air leave his lungs as the blow hit his back and turned as he hit the ground, throwing up his arms to deflect the flames he felt coming.

"Never turn your back on me boy." Ozai said, looking down at him, his fist still pointed down towards Zuko.

Ozai pulled back an open palm to begin another attack, but was thrown sideways by an emerging rock. As he flipped to dodge a blast of air he was hit from by a barrage of stone, and found himself being rapidly pushed forward. As he watched an earthen spike protrude from the wall he pushed himself forward and let go, dropping to the ground as the stones barely missed his head, crashing into the wall a few seconds later. He picked himself up and moved quickly, making his way towards Toph. It was time to change targets. He didn't like the way she moved, it was too fluid and unpredictable for an earthbender. By death or unconsciousness, she would go next.

Toph saw the attack coming before Ozai even launched it and quickly raised a barrier, blocking the fire as it came. She smiled as the heat faded and she punched away the stones. Sometimes being blind let her see so much more.

Ozai worked his way through the rocks and jumped as a pillar came up underneath him, using it to dodge his son's fire balls. As he landed another spire emerged, shooting him into the air. As he fell he watched the girl, knowing she could not see him until he hit the floor. As he landed he rolled and pressed himself against the ground, dodging air, fire, and the earthen columns that had been bent together to crush him. He rose quickly and leapt off the conjoined pillars, turning in the air to land next to the girl. Toph's eyes widened as he landed, and she whirled around to face him.

"Whoa there! Too close!" she shouted, pulling three stone tiles off the floor, shooting them off to get him away as she moved backwards.

Ozai kicked all three tiles to the side and began to bear down on the small girl in front of him, taking care to pay attention to the other four's attacks as he went. Fighting more than one was always a matter of weeding out the weakest from the start. He ducked to dodge a spiraling piece of rock and came up right in front of her, lashing out to keep her from bending the stone in front of her any further.

Toph pulled the stone towards her, encasing her hands in it before attacking Ozai at close range. Ozai pulled back for a moment to allow a concentrated blast of air to pass him by before continuing with the attack, swing his arms out wide before pushing them close together and out, sending an almost liquid stream of flames towards Toph. Toph moved to the side and raised the earth to direct it away, sliding backwards as she did so. Ozai reached out and pulled the flaming curtain forward, forcing her to move towards him. She stomped the earth as she neared, sending him up into the air. As he fell he watched a blade of air rush at him, and quickly looked down at Toph. This was where he would finish her. He extended one leg, his blood spurting out as it was cut open, and used the blast to give himself a midair jump. As soon as he landed he launched himself into a back flip, kicking Toph a few feet into the air, which was all he need. Before she could land he extended both arms out and dragged the curtain towards him, the flames concentrating into a liquid as they moved across the floor. Toph shrieked as she landed and threw herself onto the floor, clawing the liquid fire off as she frantically pushed herself against the wall, tears filling her eyes.

"Aang!" she screamed, her head moving back and forth desperately.

Ozai had turned on the others and Aang leapt over a jet of flames before looking over at Toph. She was pressed against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest as she frantically looked around the room. Something was wrong.

"Toph!" he shouted, sliding under another attack before running to her side. As he bent next to her his shirt brushed her face and she grabbed onto it, refusing to let go.

"Aang!" she said again, staring at him blindly. "Aang, I can't see!"

Aang's gaze dropped until he was looking at her feet. They were bloody and raw, covered in blistering burns. As he looked back up at her face he realized that for the first time in her life, Toph was truly blind.

"It's okay Toph, just stay here; we won't let him near you. I have to go!"

Aang turned, but stopped at the tug on his shirt. He looked back down at his friend. She was looking back up at him, her cloudy green eyes looking directly into his gray ones.

"Aang…" she whispered, "I trust you."

"I know. We'll be okay."

Toph released his shirt and fell back against the wall, her blind eyes staring at the ceiling as Aang became lost in the madness.

Aang threw himself back into the battle, determined to stop Ozai before anyone else got hurt. Ozai looked at the four that confronted him, still daring to challenge. It was the last two airbenders and his own children, the four people in this world that should hate him the most. He glanced to his left as the attacks continued around him. There were still the two water tribe warriors to deal with…but that was not important at the moment. He turned back to the present battle and focused. He needed to get to the Avatar, kill him if need be. Once he was out of the way he could conquer the water tribes, where the next Avatar the cycle of reincarnation would be born. The Avatar needed to die. He narrowed his eyes a lightning bolt narrowly missed him, shattering a pillar on his left. He looked over at his daughter. He had really seen something in her, but now she was useless…just like his son. He looked over at Zuko, moving side to side as he dodged fire balls. The boy was strong, but disillusioned, and that would never change. It was fortunate he had never learned with the same tenacity as his sister, or he would have long since mastered lightning. And then there was him. The wild card, the other airbender. He shouldn't even be here, but he was anyway. No matter, he would just force the victory to come that much more slowly. And now, it was coming. He could feel the end nearing, coming closer with every movement he made.

"You're persistence so far has been amusing, if irritating, Avatar. How you managed to blind Azula, I will never know, but it is time for you to disappear. Perhaps you will fare better as the last _waterbender_." he said, speaking slowly and calmly, waiting for the right moment to strike.

As Aang passed him on his right, he saw it, and took it. Ozai's left arm struck out, a blaze following his movement that cracked the tiling as it ran its course, cutting Aang off as he was momentarily alone on the battlefield. Ozai brought his arm up, and the flames touched the ceiling as another curtain was made, isolating the them between the two walls of fire. Zuko and Azula made a run for the wall but were forced to fall back as it expanded, pushing them farther and farther back.

"Azula! There's no way we can bend all the way through that, how did he do that!" Zuko demanded, slowly stepping backwards as the flames continued in their advance.

"It's not that hard Zuko, it just takes a fair amount of concentration-"

"He's not even looking at us." Aisu stated, calmly watching the flames.

Azula looked away from the advancing flames and saw he was right. In fact, it looked like Ozai had completely forgotten them; his eyes were focused on Aang alone. His hands were at his sides and he was looking calmly at Aang, his expression unconcerned.

Aisu motioned to him with his sword, "Whatever he's doing, I doubt he's concentrating on it. So what _is_ he doing Azula?"

Azula just stared, her eyes betraying her confliction, "I don't know Aisu. But he shouldn't be doing it, he _can't _do that."

Zuko held his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well he's doing it anyway Azula, now what do we do about it?"

Azula faltered before answering, "Nothing, Zuko. We do…nothing."

Zuko groaned and fired off a volley of fire balls into the inferno before them, which had by now stopped in its progression. He glared at his father as he fought with Aang, furious that he could do nothing but watch.

"Azula," he shouted, "we have to do something!"

Azula watching as the stone tiles Aang had raised were shattered before turning to Zuko.

"Like what? We can't even reach them."

Zuko shook his head and paced back and forth before coming to a halt. He had been saving it for something important, and it looked like that something was this. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could take much more of the burning he was feeling now.

"Something like this."

Zuko lifted his arm and staggered as the lightning exploded off of the end of his finger tips, sparks flying as it plunged through the flames. Zuko watched as Ozai was thrown backwards, spinning in midair before skidding across the floor, coming to a stop inches from the flames he had raised.

Azula stared at Zuko, "How long did you have that!?"

"I don't know. A few hours. It was before the battle started, when we were getting ready to take the beach. I thought we'd need it, but there was no resistance when we landed."

"Well it took you-"

Azula stopped as her gaze fell on her father. He was lying on the floor, but his eyes, which Aang could not see as he approached, were wide open.

"Aang, he's not down yet!"

Azula's words came too late as Ozai threw himself onto his feet, arm raised, and let the bolt loose. The wall cracked as Aang slammed into it and slid to the floor, head bowed, his staff caught up in flames. Ozai began to walk over, but stopped as he saw the blood that ran down Aang's neck, staining the marble as it found its way to the floor. He lowered the flames and turned to face the last three.

"It would appear that I was mistaken." he said, looking at Asiu, "It would seem that _you _are the last airbender."

He looked at Zuko, disgust etched into his features.

"You thought I wouldn't know that trick? The strong don't merely consume the weak; they use what the weak find strong to do so. The only thing I hadn't considered was you learning to use Agni's Fire, I assume Iroh is to blame for that, but once the bolt is fired it matters not who let it loose."

His eyes ran Zuko up and down before continuing, "And despite my earlier musings, it seems you had the biggest hand of all in killing the Avatar."

Zuko fell back against the wall and held his head. What had he done?

"Aang!"

Zuko looked up at the scream. It was Katara, leaning back in Sokka's arms. They were both staring at Aang. Hakoda stood behind them, his face stricken. Zuko dug his finger nails into his head, drawing blood. Did they really have a chance now, with Aang dead and gone? Sokka tried to pull Katara down, but she pushed him back and got to her feet, running to the wall of fire and peering through at Aang.

"Aang! No! You can't die!"

"What?!"

They looked up at the voice. Toph was on her feet, blindly moving forward with her hands out along the wall. As she reached Aang she dropped to her knees and pulled him in, his head tilting to one side she wrapped her arms around him.

"No, Aang! Please don't die, you can't die on us! We need you, not the Avatar, you! Please Aang, don't die…not you…"

Her voice trailed off as she hugged him, willing him to wake up.

"He's already dead. And you'll be soon to follow." Ozai said, not bothering to look at her.

Katara stood and began to move towards him. Ozai did nothing, but simply watched as she crossed the distance. As she neared him she faltered, and fell to her knees.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he ran forward, helping her back to her feet.

"You can't do this Katara. You'll have to leave it to us." he whispered.

Tears began to form in Katara's eyes as she looked back, watching as Toph sat with Aang. He was gone…and so was there hope.

"It doesn't matter Sokka…he's gone."

"And we'll make him pay for it. Just please, sit with dad. I can't lose you too."

Katara turned back to face her father and closed her eyes, the tears beginning to flow.

"Fine."

Katara fell forward, Hakoda catching her, and Sokka turned to join the others. Ozai would die here. It didn't matter if they all went with him, he would die.

"For Aang?" Sokka said, taking up a position next to Azula.

"Yes."

The response came, and the four took up their stances. The wind picked up as Aisu raised his sword, and the flames leapt as Zuko's arms rose. Sokka drew his machete and Azula brought her arms up into an advanced set, blue fire racing along her skin. Ozai simply punched forwards, a burst of fire coming and going in a split second. Sokka jumped forward as the floor beneath him seemed to ignite, the other three fanning out and following behind him. Ozai leapt to the side as Aisu came in from the right, his sword a blue flash of light as it flowed, moving ever towards him. Ozai watched him closely. He was skillful, his weakness, if that's what anyone dared to call it, almost non-existent. But it was there. He moved towards Aisu, sending out a burst of flames when ever he got too close, forcing him to maneuver around to his sides and try again.

"Who taught you to bend?" he asked, jumping out of the way as a lightning bolt hit the ground by his feet.

Aisu didn't miss a beat as he answered, continuing the onslaught of attacks, "No one taught me to bend. But I had someone teach me to use a sword."

"Who?"

"You're daughter. And through her, you. Everything I did, from the moment you threw me into the mud outside this palace, was governed by one simple question. Is it good enough to kill her? Every Vanguard member I've killed, every firebender I've had to fight, was all for that. But the day we fought, I was disappointed. I saw through her, I saw that the one I had really been fighting all that time was you. It was you who had lied to her for so long, and so I had picked the wrong person. And so, it comes down to this, and my question _will_ be answered."

Ozai frowned slightly.

"Yes, it will be answered. But first, you have a flaw." he said.

"And what is that?"

"You fight with an unrivaled ferocity. Everyone you've ever fought has been under you, maybe not weaker in strength, but weaker in will. They've lost the battle before it even has begun."

"Are you saying that you're will is stronger than mine?"

"I'm saying that you've never accounted for fighting someone who can do what it takes to win."

"Aang could."

"But no one has had the tenacity to kill you."

"True."

"No one has had the pure will to win, the will that is required to do this."

At this Ozai stopped his backwards movements and took a single step forward, into the storm. Aisu's blade was brought to a halt as it pierced Ozai's arm at the elbow, going through to the hilt. Ozai flipped sideways, tearing the sword from Aisu grip and pulled it out as he landed, grabbing Aisu's shirt as he tried to jump backwards and thrust it through his stomach. He followed it up with a kick, sweeping Aisu's legs out from underneath him, and thrusting out with an open palm, an eruption of fire sending him backwards. As he hit the floor he slowly reached up and felt the protruding blade. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before lifting his head to look at Ozai.

"I guess the answer was no." he said calmly, his voice thick as blood began to gather in his throat.

"That would be correct.."

"Aisu!"

Ozai turned to around as Sokka rushed him, machete raised. He sidestepped smoothly and delivered a crushing blow to his ribs. Sokka fell to his knees as a resonating crack filled the room. He coughed as he tried to get up, a red mist hovering in the air every time he exhaled. He fell back against the wall, holding his side, and looked over at Hakoda.

"Dad, I can't get up."

"Then don't. They can finish it." Hakoda said, motioning towards Zuko and Azula.

Azula was staring at Aisu, no longer thinking of her father. Aisu had lost? To Ozai? Zuko grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Aisu. It didn't look right, him on the ground, struggling so hard to simply breathe.

"We have something to finish. For Aang, Asiu, and her." he answered looking over at Mai.

Azula closed her eyes, forcing the images from her mind.

"Of course Zuko. I don't need reminding."

"No, you don't."

The pair looked up at Ozai. This man, who had caused so much pain, was too close to victory. Too close to being right. They couldn't let it happen.

"I'll cover for you. From then on, you know what we'll be doing." Zuko said.

Azula's expression was grim as she nodded, knowing what it was he wanted to do.

"Go."

Zuko's tired muscles screamed as he exploded from his standing position, running as fast as he could, hurling every set of advanced firebending Uncle had ever taught him at his father. Azula needed time. Ozai deflected every blast and was about to retaliate when he saw his daughter, her arms working in a circular pattern. He sent a blast her way, but it was too late. She extended her arm, the bolt flying free from her fingers, and rolled to the side, the flames licking her armor as she moved. Ozai took the bolt easily and sent it at Zuko. Zuko quickly took at and set it back, interrupting Ozai's bending. Ozai realized what they were doing and almost laughed. It was so elementary, but it would work for as long as they could keep it up. He fired it off at Azula, who took it and sent it back, but not before Ozai could throw another into the mix. The others watched in awe as the three master firebenders leapt about the room, catching bolts and throwing them back at each other, no one having enough time to bend a single flame. Zuko jumped in front of Azula as Ozai's red bolt careened towards her, making sure he was the one to take it. He wasn't sure if Azula could use Agni's Fire, and now was no time to find out.

"How long can you keep this up, Zuko?" Ozai said, firing another bolt off only to receive another one from his right.

"Long enough!" he answered, taking Ozai's bolt and throwing it back at him before rolling to the right to take a red one before it hit Azula.

"That may be, but she can't."

Zuko watched as Ozai fired the bolt back at him and immediately fired another of his own towards Azula.

Zuko cursed himself. When had he had time to create that?! He dodged the lightning and ran for Azula, launching himself towards the lightning's path. As he fell to the floor he thrust out his fingers and roared in anger. The bolt missed his finger tips by inches, and Azula took in the right hand, not bothering to try and get out of the way. She thrust her left arm forward, but nothing happened. She closed her eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek as she fell to her knees.

"Azula!" Zuko yelled, running towards her.

Azula screamed again and shoved her two fingers out towards the ceiling again. Zuko watched as she brought her other hand to her chest, clawing at the spot over her heart.

"Azula, you have to get it out!"

Azula's eyes snapped open and then narrowed. She wasn't going to let him beat her. With a final effort, she dragged herself to her feet and pushed forward, two fingers extended. Red sparks leapt at her finger tips, and then exploded, sending her into the wall. As she fell to the floor she doubled over, holding her side tightly as she looked up at Zuko, her defiant eyes telling him she would pull through it.

"It looks like it's up to you, Zuzu." she said, breathing heavily as she forced the words out.

"I know-"

Zuko jumped to the side and spun around, facing his father as the blast spread out and disappeared as it hit the stone wall.

"I won't waiter any longer Zuko."

Zuko said nothing, but looked at his father. He had been here before, and here he was again. The first time had left him with a scar. The second time would be different.

"_Stand and fight, Prince Zuko!"_

Stand and fight? Zuko pushed the memory away. That was all he had been doing his entire life, all he wanted now was to stop.

Zuko initiated the attack, igniting two fire daggers underneath each fist, throwing himself at his father. Zuko pressed forward, knowing if he had his route broken it would all be over. Ozai moved steadily backwards, looking for an opening to attack. There were none. His brother had taught Zuko well, there was a shadow of basic firebending cast across every move he made.

Zuko snapped his wrists to the side, lengthening the daggers into whips. He worked them from side to side, driving his father back towards the wall as they got longer and longer. As Ozai's back hit the wall, Zuko wrapped both whips around him, forcing him to jump into the air. Zuko dropped the whips quickly and fired off three blasts, aiming for where Ozai would land. As he hit, Ozai deflected one, two fire balls, taking the third to the chest. He immediately fell to the floor, arching his back to propel himself over the grounded flames he knew Zuko had fired before getting to his feet. As he stood, Zuko pulled one hand in and pushed the other one out, exhaling sharply as the flames emerged a few feet from Ozai's face. Ozai ducked under them before leaping over the next wave to land in front of Zuko, beginning the hand to hand fight.

Zuko moved quickly, trying to push Ozai away as he blocked his attacks, knowing he would lose if he couldn't put some distance between them. His father was just too fast to fight hand to hand.

"You can't win Zuko." Ozai said, throwing down a wave of flames at Zuko's feet, "You couldn't then and you can't now."

"I didn't win last time because I refused to fight my own father! This time I have every intention of killing you!"

Ozai said no more, parting Zuko's next attack and moving through it to move him closer towards the wall. Zuko saw what was happening and feigned to the right, rolling left as Ozai's attack left scorch marks on the floor where he would have been. Zuko shouted as he leapt up, his mind beginning to focus on the fact that he was getting nowhere. He charged recklessly forward, catching Ozai in mid set as he was moving into the next attack, and kicked Ozai in the side. Ozai grunted and made to punch at Zuko before spinning around, burying his heel in Zuko's stomach. As Zuko fell onto his back Ozai jumped forward, swinging his thumb down towards the side of Zuko's neck. Zuko quickly turned his head, biting down hard as Ozai thumb entered his mouth. He then kicked Ozai off him and rolled back, spring off his hands and onto his feet. Ozai landed and looked down at his thumb. Blood flowed out, matching the pulse of his heart beat. He looked up at his son.

"Did you think I would bleed to death?" he asked, glaring at Zuko.

"Yes. There's an artery in the thumb, and if that's left untreated for long you _will _bleed to death."

"Zuko, this will not kill me, not by any measure."

"No, but I will."

Ozai was about to speak as Zuko seemed to vanish before his eyes, gone from where he stood. He whirled around and raised an arm, blocking the hit to the side of the neck, but took another to the throat. Zuko kept up the blows as Ozai tried to counter him, always moving an instant too slow. As Ozai moved to block a feigned kick to the leg, Zuko brought his foot up and pushed off Ozai's chest, flipping in mid air. His other foot caught Ozai on the chin as it came around, sending him flying back. Zuko watched as Ozai hit the floor and rolled, coming to a stop with half of his body lying in the flames. Zuko walked over and looked down.

"Blood loss may not kill you, but it will slow you. That was all it took. And now, I'm going to end this. All of it; the war, you're lies, the hatred that's been mounting for a hundred years. It all dies with you."

"No Zuko, it will not."

Ozai pushed himself to his knees, and Zuko took a step back, staring at him. There were no burns on him anywhere. Zuko narrowed his eyes and punched the air, a torrent of flames coming from his hand. Ozai raised his right arm and calmly swept it away, his eyes not leaving Zuko's.

"It will not end," he said, his voice beginning to quiver, his rage beginning to show, "because I _can not die!"_

Ozai threw his head back, flames spewing from his mouth, arms raised. The fire around him leapt, striking out at Zuko. As a guttural howl passed Ozai's lips, the flames began to move, wrapping themselves around him, but not burning. He lowered his arms, and turned his head towards Zuko, his golden eyes the only thing that could be seen clearly.

"The time has come for you to see the truth Zuko."

Ozai surged forward, attacking Zuko before he had time to move from where he stood. Zuko fell to the floor as Ozai's fist hit his temple, his vision swimming as he tried to back away. He heaved as Ozai foot connected with his ribs, gasping as he tried to breathe in again. Ozai bent and dragged him forward, picking him up as he stood, watching him struggle through the flames. Zuko's hands went to his throat as he tried to pry the burning fingers off, his vision becoming black around the edges, the only image he could see that of his father. As Zuko's attempts grew feeble, Ozai whirled around and threw him up against a pillar. Zuko's head slammed into the stone with a crack and he toppled over as he hit the floor, lying unconscious on his side. He turned and looked at Hakoda, who stared defiantly back, standing in front of his daughter, machete drawn.

"Hakoda, of the Southern Water Tribe, you are the last to remain standing. What will you do?"

"I will do as they have done, and fight until I can not any longer."

Ozai's gaze shifted down to Katara, leaning against the wall as she watched him.

"Fight until you can not any longer? That will not be long. Would you rather I kill your daughter first? Because either way, one of you will watch the other die."

Hakoda raised his machete higher, glancing down at Katara, "You won't touch her. Not as long as-"

"Not as long as you're alive?" Ozai finished, "Then you've made your choice."

Hakoda took a step forward and Ozai followed, throwing them into one last battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat up in the grass and looked around. He had no idea how he'd gotten here, but for some reason that didn't worry him. He was on a small hill, surrounded by a forest below him. Aang lay back and watched the clouds, a smile on his face as one shaped like Appa drifted by. Suddenly he frowned, sitting up and looking around as he did so. Wasn't there something he was supposed to be doing? He stood up and began to make his way down to the woods, racking his brain as he tried to remember. As he reached the bottom his feet sunk into the ground, and he saw that what from above looked like a forest was actually a dense swap.

Aang's eyes narrowed as he peered into it. Hadn't he been here before? His eyes widened as he remembered. He had come here once before…to find the identities of Tui and La. Which meant that this was the spirit world. Aang looked around warily, ducking behind a tree as he made his way into the swamp. Panic suddenly took him over, his legs moved on their own as he ran through the low hanging branches, pushing them aside as he dashed through the standing water. He had to get out of here; he didn't know why, he just had to.

Aang burst through the bushes and stopped suddenly. A luminous figure stood before him wearing flowing red robes, his back turned.

"I thought you might show up here, Avatar Aang."

He said it without bothering to turn around. Aang moaned and held his head in his hands. What was going on?

"I see you're holding something of Zuko's." he continued.

Aang stared at his back for a moment. What was he talking about?

"Avatar Roku, why am I here?" he asked.

Avatar Roku turned to face him, "You are the Avatar. You can come here whenever you like, you just have to know how."

"I know that, but why am I here _now, _and why can't I remember what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Because you're dead."

Aang's mouth dropped open and he stared at Avatar Roku, eyes narrowed, "I'm _what_!"

"Although not in the sense of most people, you are dead Aang. You're spirit has unwillingly left your body."

Aang raised his hand as if to say something, mouth open, only to have Roku continue.

"I said _unwillingly_ Aang. At the North Pole you knew what you were trying to do, and so you were quite capable of going back to your body. This time is different though. Someone has forced your spirit to abandon your body."

"Who?"

"Only you can answer that. You'll have to remember, along with what you are supposed to be doing right now."

"Can't-"

"No, I can't help you."

Avatar Roku turned and Aang flinched as his dragon seemed to drop out of the sky, landing beside him. He climbed on and turned as the dragon took off.

"Until next time, Aang."

Aang watched him go before stomping his foot on the ground. He wished his bending would work here; he desperately needed to break something. He sat on the ground, head clasped between his hands, willing himself to remember. What had he been doing before this? He inhaled deeply and crossed his legs, closing his eyes as he exhaled. Before this, what had he been doing before this? A vision of himself lying in the tall grass looking up at the clouds made its way into his mind and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of it. That had been here, he needed to know what he had been doing _there_.

Again the clouds came into his mind and his eyes snapped open. This wasn't going well. He stood and looked up at the sky. That's what he had been doing when he first got here. He had seen a cloud shaped like Appa and then…Aang's gaze froze as it surveyed the sky. There, on his right, that cloud looked like…

"Katara!" Aang shouted, wheeling around as if expecting her to be behind him.

Where was Katara?! He fell to his knees as he remembered. She was lying on the floor, in the Hall of Fire Lord, probably dead by now. Ozai had made him leave his body, but how? Aang brushed the thought aside, it didn't matter how, it had been done, and even now he was lying against the wall, unconscious while his friends were left to deal with Ozai. But how was he supposed to get back? Aang turned and jumped as he saw himself in the middle of the clearing. He was lying on the ground, propped up against something he couldn't see, and he didn't look too good. But that wasn't the point. His body was there and he could go back. He walked over and sat down, his body moving through his unconscious one as he lay down in the same position and closed his eyes. It was time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one noticed as Aang's tattoos glowed softly, least of all the blind girl who held him close.

Aang's head pounded as he came to. He could here faint shouts as he tried to close his mind off to the pain. He did not open his eyes though, but sat, trying to figure out what was going on. He was being held, and he could feel someone's cheek pressed against his head. Tears were running down his face, but they were not his own. Who was this? He opened his eyes slightly, staring past his lids at the scene laid out before him. Two men were fighting. One had burns covering most of his body, and the other had flames racing across his skin, but neither seemed to notice, continually clashing together as they tried to kill the other.

In a flash it came back to him. Hakoda was covered in burns and Ozai…what had happened to him? He looked down at the hands that were wrapped around him. Toph. She couldn't see though…Ozai had made sure of that. Aang's anger mounted as he remembered exactly what had happened. His friends were dying. Katara and Sokka were leaning against the wall, unable to do a thing and there was Uncle, Ty Lee, Zuko and Azula, all unconscious. And there was Mai, lying in a pool of her own blood. Aang's eyes opened fully. Everyone was watching Hakoda and Ozai fight, everyone but Toph.

"Toph."

She flinched, lifting her head off of his own.

"Toph, I need you to let go of me, slowly."

Toph looked down.

"Aang?" she whispered, "I- we thought you were-"

She stopped, not wanting to say the word that had been echoing throughout her mind since the battles beginning.

"I know. But I have to finish this, no matter what Toph. We're all going to see everyone after all this is over."

Aang's heart began to pound as tears began to form in her eyes, and she turned her head away.

"No Aang, we won't." she said, letting her arms fall away so Aang could move.

Aang looked around. What did she mean? His eyes stopped as they fell on a familiar sword, standing straight up, stuck into the floor. Aang's head rose as he tried to get a better look. He had to hold back the cry as he saw that the sword was not stuck in the ground, but in Aisu. He was lying there on the floor, eyes closed, his frozen blood beginning to force its way out of the wound. As Aang stared at him, Aisu's eyes opened and he looked over at him, and then looked back up at the ceiling. Aang watched as the blade began to quiver, and he realized he was laughing. Aisu was lying there, left without enough strength to actually make a sound, and he was laughing. Aang snapped. One, two, three, how many people had to die before this would all be over?

"Ozai!"

The word echoed through the hall. Hakoda and Ozai both turned, and watched as a dead boy got up off the floor and glared at Ozai. Aang took a step towards him, brandishing his charred staff as he advanced. Ozai looked at him, trying to figure how the boy had come back, but at the same time not really caring. He would simply do it again.

As Aang came up next to Asiu he fell to his knees, his hand clawing at the area over his heart. His eyes widened as his heart began to palpitate, and his breathing grew rapid. Ozai looked down at him, watching as he struggled to get up.

"You came back from the dead to kill me, and you can't even stand. It would have been better had you not come back at all."

Aang gasped as he tried to breath through the burning in his chest. What was happening? He looked over at Aisu, who watched him through half closed eyes.

"Get it out Aang…" he murmured, blinking slowly.

Aang's eyes widened.

"_I see you're holding something of Zuko's."_

That had been it. Ozai had shot him Zuko's Agni's Fire and now…Aang looked down at his chest, his fingers digging into the skin as they tried to pry off the pain he was feeling. He looked up at Ozai, who was still nearing him.

"I'm quite tired, Avatar, of you airbenders refusing to die. You will now, and this time, do _not _come back."

Ozai's head tilted back as he let out an angry scream. The flames on his body leapt forward, engulfing the Avatar where he knelt, his hand over his heart. Finally, the Avatar was gone, and now he could deal with the other airbender. The small smile on Ozai's face disappeared as fast as it had come as the flames separated. Aang knelt in the middle, his head bowed, with his hands on the floor in front of him. As Ozai took a step forward to finish him, Aang looked up. The hatred that was in his eyes suddenly disappeared as it became masked by light, the tattoos over his body beginning to glow as he stood.

"Ozai!"

Aang's voice was clear and calm as he spoke and Ozai stopped, watching as the Avatar lifted a hand, pointing at him.

"You're entire life has been lived in the shadows, unaware of the wrongs you have committed. You watch as people suffer, and hide behind your "truth". I can't allow you to live in this world any longer. I only hope you will finally understand when you pass over."

Ozai's lip curled up in disgust, "I have already found the truth, and I hide behind nothing, for that would be a lie. If someone needs another to survive, then they don't deserve to live at all. And just as you need the powers of past Avatar's to defeat me, you too deserve to die. And _you will die_!"

Ozai's nails dug into his palm as his fist curled, blood running out from between his fingers as he attacked the Avatar, determined to destroy him for the last time. Fire came from all angles as Ozai's rage began to take shape, rushing towards Aang.

Aang leapt back, giving himself another moment's time to stare down the flames. He looked at Aisu, who looked back at him with half closed eyes, his expression one of understanding. Aisu didn't make a sound as Aang reached down and pulled the sword from his middle, frozen blood shattering as it fell to the floor. Aang held the sword loosely at his side and looked back into the flames, willing himself to see through them, to see the man on the other side that controlled them. Aang's eyes narrowed as he saw a silhouette, quickly becoming lost in the fire. He rolled under a stream of flames and jumped to his feet.

"Ozai! You made the mistake of depending on something of someone else's to kill me the first time, and now I will judge you according to your truth, and give it back!"

Aang's burnt staff snapped as it ripped through the air, two solid gusts of air ripping through the flames. The air bit into Ozai's shoulders, dragging him back towards the throne as he fought to regain control. As blood began to spurt form his shoulders he let out a scream, he would not die, he could not die! He peered through the roaring flames and caught a glimpse of the Avatar. His hand was raised, with two fingers pointed directly at his chest.

"I'm going to give it back," Aang said quietly, "along with this."

Aang's arm jumped as the red lighting exploded off his finger tips, and he took a step forward, his arm a blur as he whipped it around. A blue flash followed the lighting, and as quickly as they had come, the flames disappeared. The soft glow that came from Aang's eyes began to ebb as he slowly walked up the stairs, and through the curtain, coming to a stop directly in front of the throne. Aang's face showed nothing as he calmly watched what was before him.

Ozai's feet slid along the floor as he pushed backwards, as he tried to escape the pain that was pinning him to his throne. He looked up at Aang, his wide eyes refusing to accept. As he opened his mouth the only thing to leave it was blood, spurting out as he tried to breath, spattering Aang as he continued to watch, determined to see the end for those who couldn't. Ozai looked back down, looked at the gaping whole in his chest, looked at the luminous blue blade that was thrust through his heart, which beat no longer. He couldn't die…and yet…he had.

Ozai's head fell forward, his dark hair obscuring his face. As his quivering legs suddenly relaxed, Aang almost looked away. His very nature screamed out against watching as Ozai slid to the floor, his chest ripping apart as Aisu's sword remained in the wall. Ozai hit the floor and Aang's closed his eyes. The Fire Lord was dead.

Katara pushed herself up against the wall as she tried to stand, watching as Aang parted the flames and slowly descended the stairs. He looked tired.

"Aang…" she said softly.

He looked at her.

"Katara…it's over."

Relief flooded Katara's mind, as well as disbelief. Was it really over? Could a hundred years of really ever be over?

"Is he…"

"Yes, he's dead." Aang said, grimacing as he said the word, looking over at Aisu.

Katara followed his gaze, tears filling her eyes. He was still alive, just lying there, staring up at the ceiling, not strong enough to simply roll over and see what had happened. Aang helped her to her feet and they walked over. Sokka had made his way to Toph and they too began to approach him. They dropped to their knees as they came close, surrounding him as his eyes moved from left to right, looking at their faces.

"Aang…it's over. It's finally over…"

"Yeah, it is. And you need to be here to see it Aisu."

Aisu shook his head slightly to one side, "No, I don't. And I can't. I did what I had to, and it was worth it…and now it's over, for me as well as him…"

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head, the tears replaced with determination.

"No Aisu, you've been here every time we needed you! From the time we found you in the Eastern Air Temple to this, and everything in between, you've been here. Now come with us, we have so much more to do!"

Sokka nodded, "Aisu, she's right, we just won't be Team Avatar without you."

"Come on Aisu, if Twinkle Toes came back from the dead you can pull through this." Toph said, her hands placed on either side of his head.

"Well he's the Avatar…I would expect something like that from him…besides, I…knew this was the way it was supposed to end…"

Aang blinked, startled at Aisu's words.

"What do you mean Aisu?! How is _anything _supposed to end like this?!"

"Aang, I know it's been a while…so you probably forgot…what they say about death…in the air temples…"

Aang shook his head, he hadn't forgotten, "No, I remember Aisu. They say a loved one accompanies it. But what does that have to do with-"

"She's there."

They followed Aisu's gaze to the window, with the first hints of sunlight streaming gently through. Aang looked at the window and then back at Aisu.

"Tei's…" Aang trailed off as he looked back to the window.

"She's been there since I walked in the room. I knew it was time…there was just one more thing…I had to do…"

Aisu's gaze moved slowly from the window until he was looking up towards the ceiling, his eyes focused on something they could not see. He looked around at the four people surrounding him. They had fought so hard to see the end…and now he had to leave them. But he would see them again.

"Don't think of it as dying…but moving forward…" he said, looking at each of them in turn.

"Aisu…" Aang said, looking down at his friend.

"Don't worry…we'll be waiting….I won't…forget…"

Aisu's eyes closed and they listened to his shallow breathing come to a stop as he exhaled softly. Aang stared down at him. He was gone. For so ling, he had been there, and now he was gone. And now, he really was the last airbender. He turned to Katara, who hugged him as they continued to look at Aisu.

Their heads turned as a loud roar came from the window. Aang helped Katara stand and Sokka picked Toph up as they walked over to the window. Aang's eyes widened as they looked out. The earthbenders had managed to bend a trench all the way around the Fire Nation army, and the water tribes had fanned out, and now it looked as if it wouldn't be lasting much longer. Aang looked at the others. The day had been won…

"It doesn't feel like we won, does it?" Sokka asked looking at Aang, speaking aloud what he knew they had been thinking.

"No…it doesn't." he answered.

He looked back over at his friends, sprawled across the floor. He wasn't sure how many of them were going to wake up again, or how many would follow Aisu…the only thing that was for certain, was that none of them would walk away from this complete. They had all lost something to this day, to Ozai. For them, the world had changed. They saw everything as it was, they saw the truth in life, and there was no going back. They would live their lives, rebuild the destruction of a hundred year war, but they would walk alone in this life. They would be the only ones to see where black met white, where truth became lies. They saw the grey, saw Ozai's truth, and no matter what, it would not be forgotten. As long as they lived, so would his truth. Katara smiled as she looked over at Aang.

No, it would never be forgotten, but as long as they lived, it would never be embraced. For to the rest of the world, and for the first time in a hundred years, Ozai's truth had become lies.

**And so ended the reign of Fire Lord Ozai. For those who didn't like it, I would love it if you would just stay for the epilogue and finish it out. Like I said before, I worked a lot on this chapter, and I would like to get your opinions, so for Agni's sake please R&R! Until next update,**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	25. Epilogue

**Well, here it is, the conclusion to my first fic. I hope you like it as much as I do, and I hope you loved the fic.**

One year later

A stifling wind rustled the tree branches as Zuko looked out over the pond. The sweltering weather had inconveniently arrived yesterday, and by the looks of it, it wouldn't be leaving any time soon. How appropriate.

"She says that there's no reason they shouldn't have closed up by now, but she'll be fine if she doesn't strain herself too much." he said, looking over at Ursa.

The two were in the garden, watching the turtle ducks as they swam.

"Good," she replied, "I wouldn't want her to get hurt, especially for this."

Zuko nodded and looked back over at the water. It was unusual, just sitting here with his mother. They had hardly spoken in the last year, it had been quite busy. He looked over at a headstone underneath another tree. There was a shining blade thrust into the ground in front of it, along with two broken halves of an airbender's staff. Yes, it had been quite busy indeed.

He turned back to his mother, his tone reluctant, "Mom, I should probably-"

"Have been dressed and ready by now?"

The two turned at the voice. Azula was standing in the doorway, looking quite bedraggled. Her eyebrows were raised as she looked at Zuko.

"Azula!" Zuko said getting up off the ground to greet her.

She stared him down as he neared slowing to a halt a few feet in front of her.

"Zuko, Ty Lee and I came all the way from Omashu just for today; I would have expected you to be ready by now."

Ursa rose from the ground and walked over, "Azula, everything will be ready at the time it needs to be, including your brother. Now why don't we leave him to his business and you can go change. I had a new set of clothes laid out in your room yesterday, which reminds me, why are you so late?"

The two walked off as Azula began to recount the events of the trip from Omashu, leaving Zuko alone in the garden. He paused for a moment, watching the two disappear around the corner, before turning and walking to the pond's edge. As he gazed into its depths, the events from the past year flooded his mind. It did not feel like a year, but more like a few days. There had been no time to think about what had happened, they had been on the move since that day one year ago, with no time to distance themselves from what they were doing from what they had done. To him, and the others, they were still in the middle of that day, waiting for it to come to an end. He walked into the shade and looked down at the grave. It seemed like only a few hours ago that he had awoken in the Hall of the Fire Lord. Aisu had been lying on the floor, and he remembered wishing he hadn't taken his sweet time in waking up. Aang and Katara had been by the window, along with Sokka, Toph in his arms. They're faces had told him it was over before he had even seen his father, slumped against his throne, his body finally still.

Zuko squinted as he looked at the stone. They had turned to him, and said something, but he couldn't recall what it was. He had, by that point, turned his attention to Uncle, lying on the floor, his blistered skin showing through his burnt robes. He had run over and turned him onto his side, shouting at him to wake up. He had been quite beside himself…

"Telling him of recent happenings, are you?"

Zuko's memories retreated and he turned, smiling as he looked at Uncle. His arm still bore the burns from his brother, but in the end he had opened his eyes and made some wry comment about the exuberance of youth; not all of them could leap up off the floor as they pleased.

"No, just thinking. It all seems so near Uncle. I can hardly remember what's happened between then and now. I always thought it strange, that he was the one who ended up dying."

Uncle walked over and stood beside his nephew.

"Aisu had the least to lose, or so he thought. I suppose in the end, he was never really understood that we wished him to stay. He was always one to look ahead, and I suppose he accepted what he saw. Besides, I'm not sure what he would have done with himself after it was over. He certainly would not have faded into the new era, and there would have been nothing more that he wanted out of this life."

She smiled as she listened to Uncle's words, coming from the garden just around the corner. There were some things, it seemed, that even he didn't know. Aisu, in the end, did understand what he had meant to them, but had also understood that it was time to move ahead and join those who were waiting for him.

The two looked up as Katara stepped into the garden, wiping blood away from her hands as she approached. Out of everyone, Katara was one of the few who Zuko had gotten to know well in this past year, mainly because she had never left the palace in that time.

"How is she?" Zuko asked.

"She's _fine_ Zuko; now come on, Aang just got in from Ba Sing Se with Sokka and Toph."

Uncle looked at Zuko. Those three, on the other hand, had been quite scarce in the past year. Zuko had always been busy on their short visits, so he had hardly seen them at all. He watched as Katara's gaze drifted to the headstone before moving back to him. He smiled slightly and began to head for the door.

"Really?" he said, looking over his shoulder one last time. I would have thought the palace would have been torn down by now…"

Zuko couldn't say that he didn't wish he was here, they all did, but Aisu would have probably found it a bit too calm in this new age….he turned around as Katara punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I was joking!"

She smiled ruefully, "And so was I, now hurry up before you have to start getting ready. Azula's already on your case."

The three left the garden and made there way to one of the dining halls. As they opened the door, Aang looked up, a smile on his tired features as he calmly stood leaning on a new staff. Zuko was surprised by how much had changed. He looked much older than just one year's passage, and much wiser at that. And yet, there was that same grin.

"Zuko!" he shouted, running over. "We hardly saw you this last year, how are things here at the palace?"

"Uh, fine." Zuko said, looking over at Sokka, who seemed quite unperturbed despite the fact that Ty Lee was fastened to his arm.

"How are things in Ba Sing Se?" he asked, looking back at Aang.

Aang's eyelids drooped and he heaved a sigh.

"Tiring. The Dai Li just don't feel like surrendering. At first, it was out of disbelief that the war was over, but now it's simply out of an unwillingness to accept defeat. They've been quite persistent in their efforts to give us a hard time."

"Sounds rough." Zuko responded.

Aang rolled his eyes and shrugged, "It doesn't matter, we're not here to discuss post-war politics."

"Huh, we never thought _that _would ever come out of your mouth, did we Twinkle Toes?"

Aang smiled as he looked over Zuko's shoulder, "Yeah, "post-war" is definitely a new one for me."

Zuko turned and found Toph leaning against the wall next to the door, staring blankly ahead. His eyes dropped to her feet. He could see white scars edging their way out from underneath them. He turned to Aang.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

A small pillar of rock bumped him in the backside. He turned around again to face her.

"Just because the feeling in my feet is dead doesn't mean my ears are. I can hear you just fine, and I still have my hands, so you can relax."

"Just checking Toph. You make it sound so unimportant." he commented.

"Well, I do have to pay more attention now…to _everything._" she muttered darkly.

Zuko gave Aang a look, and he laughed, "More post-war politics Zuko. There have been quite a few "next course of action" meetings we've all had to sit through in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko laughed and nodded, "I know what you mean, there have been quite a lot of those around here too. In the end, Bumi has decided to lend us support until we have everything straightened out."

"So the Fire Nation ended up getting support from the Earth Kingdom? That's kind of funny." Sokka said, stepping into the conversation.

"I guess you could look at it that way," Zuko replied, "but the point is we finally sorted out this mess to the point we're we could stop and take a breath."

"Today counts as taking a breath?" Aang said, wrinkling his nose as he thought about it.

Zuko sighed, "No, not really, but it's much less hectic than what we've been doing up until now. Besides, it's one of the things that will move the Fire Nation forward the furthest. It will help get the nation's thoughts off of my father and on the future."

The group fell silent at the mentioning of Ozai, as they all thought back to that day. There had been a question as of what to do with his body when the battle had ended, and there had been time to decide what next. Many had been in favor of simply burying him, tossing him into the earth, unworthy of a firebender's funeral pyre. However, after it had all been said and done, Ozai had been allowed to burn. It had been decided that being remembered for anything, even a dishonorable death, would not help the Fire Nation leave Ozai behind. And even so, he would be a hard figure to forget. But that was where today came in. Zuko looked up as Ursa came in, and smiled. Yes, today would hopefully close this nation's mind forever to memories of his father.

Ursa brought the back of her hand to her forehead in mock despair and leaned heavily upon the table, "Zuko, your sister is going to run me into the ground if you don't hurry up and start getting ready! I had a hard enough time getting her to simply take a bath."

"Don't worry, we were just catching up. I'll be changed and ready in time."

"Speaking of which," Katara said, "I should be going. I should change the bandages once more before the ceremony."

"And I should probably follow her out, I'll see you later." Zuko said, giving his mother a hug before leaving them to continue talking until it was time.

As he strode down the hall, his mind began to focus again on the past year's events. There had been quite a lot of uprisings to quell in the first few months; firebenders still loyal to Ozai, rogue earthbenders out to seek their own personal revenge against whoever they deemed fit…and then there had been Mai's family. It had been a hard conversation to have, but in the end…

Zuko stopped in front of the large wooden doors that led to his room and slowly pushed them open. There were silken red robes of differing shades laid out on his bed, along with a dark red sash and a hair tie. As he began to pull his own clothes off and put the robes on, a knock came at the door.

"Come in." he said, tying off the sash as he did so.

Katara came in, once again wiping away fresh blood, but stopped halfway through the door.

"She wants to see you before it starts." she said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Zuko replied as she stepped out and closed the door.

Zuko smiled slightly as he looked into the mirror, pulling his hair back into a tight topknot. His hair had grown longer by now, and yet, he looked nothing like his father, thanks to the scar that graced his features. He gave himself one last glance before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He made his way silently down the hall, stopping in front of another large pair of wooden doors. He knocked and waited a few moments before hearing Katara's voice from inside.

"Come in Zuko."

He pushed the doors gently open and poked his head inside before stepping in completely. The room was brightly lit, with sunbeams cascading through the open window. There was a bed next to it, with Katara standing beside it. She looked up at him and then back towards the bed.

"Just don't move and you'll be fine." she said as she walked across the room, closing the door behind her.

"I know, I know; don't want to open them up _again_." Mai said with a roll of her golden eyes.

Her gaze turned up as Zuko came closer, and a faint smile played at her lips.

"Zuko, I wondered if you might be too busy today."

Zuko said nothing, but stood, silently watching her, falling back into that day.

Zuko's relief had expressed itself in the form of falling back onto the floor when Uncle had awoken. He had closed his eyes, and then opened them slowly, staring up at the ceiling. The person most important to him had survived. He had frowned at that, he remembered, because in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true. He had looked to his right, across the floor at her motionless form. She was important to him, but for some reason, he hadn't known why. If only she hadn't…

Zuko had started, sitting up as he watched the tiny rivulet of blood make its way down her robes to mingle with that already on the floor. He had said her name, and quietly made his way over, fearing that all but a whisper would ruin what was happening on front of him. Her lips had curled, but he could not remember whether it was to express her joy or pain. Her eyes had opened, her heavy lids barely moving to allow a flash of golden iris into view. Zuko had shuddered; with that smile on her face and her eyes half open, she had appeared as death in repose, coming back only to taunt him. But he couldn't let her die. What happened next was all a blur to Zuko. Katara had come over, and the next thing he could think of was blood running down his arms as he carried her…she had opened up again, and new blood was beginning to flow. He had set her down, and Katara had come again…

Zuko started as he seemed to fall back into the present. He had put her down, Katara had come over, and now here they were, a year later. Mai's wounds had still refused to close, despite Katara's best efforts. Zuko was grateful she had decided to stay in the Fire Nation instead of going with Sokka and Aang, but he wished she could tell him what was wrong. Mai's wounds seemed to be another part of her body these days, refusing to leave her, and opening up at the slightest movement. Katara had said that for all she knew, they might never heal…

He smiled. That didn't matter though, because she was here, broken and bleeding for a time, but alive.

"Not have time for you, today? If anything I should make time for you, today especially." he said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"I should have expected that kind of answer from you. How is it going anyway?" she asked, her features falling back into askance.

"As you can, see I'm ready whenever they are, but the sages like to take their time. On the other hand, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I will, as soon as you leave and Katara can come in and help me."

Zuko raised one eyebrow, "No need to be so subtle." he said, smiling as he stood up.

"Just wanted to make sure the point got across." she replied, her face fighting back a smile.

As Zuko reached for the doors they opened and he found himself looking at Katara and Azula. Katara merely walked by him, raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes back at Azula as she did so, but Azula grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him out into the hall.

"Come_ on_ Zuko, it's going to start any minute now."

"I know, I was just leaving." he said, breaking the iron grip she had on him and slowing their pace as they walked down the hall.

Azula stopped and sighed, burying her face in the palm of one hand.

"Zuko, this really needs to go well, it will help in more ways than you know."

"Azula, I know just as much about our current position as you, if not more, and I know this needs to go well. It will."

Azula looked at her brother. Ever since he had made her the Fire Nation's one and only general, it had become easy to forget how much he also had to deal with. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought. Yes, he carried himself much too easily for what he dealt with daily. He looked too relaxed.

"Yes, I know," she said, her tone disturbed as she turned to walk down the hall alone, "I'll see you at the ceremony."

Zuko watched her go, walking purposefully down the hallway, and turned as he felt a hand in his shoulder. It was Uncle.

"It's time, Prince Zuko." he said, his face alight with pride.

Zuko nodded and followed his uncle down a hallway until they were waiting behind a pair of large iron doors. Zuko looked up at them as he listened to the nondescript chatter that came from behind their confines. The Hall of the Fire Lord awaited him behind these doors, as well as a title that it would take years to redeem. Zuko exhaled and stood up straighter as the talking suddenly ceased, and four members of the Vanguard walked up, flanking him. He looked over at Uncle, who smiled and nodded, and then reached forward, pushing the heavy doors wide open. A sea of faces turned towards him as he walked through the threshold, making his way through the parting crowd. He looked up as he reached the stairs, taking the first step slowly. As he reached the top he was met by five fire sages, who motioned silently towards the empty throne. He looked down at it, an image of his father, slumped against it, finding its way into his mind. He pushed it away and turned, sitting down smoothly, his robes brushing against the floor as he did so.

As the sages began to drone, Katara looked over and found that Uncle had somehow managed to slip through the crowd until he was next to her and Sokka.

"Is it always so…boring?" she whispered, leaning closer as she spoke.

"But of course," he deadpanned, a wry smile at his lips, "but this one will be interesting soon enough."

Katara looked at him strangely, but turned back towards the front, she could wait to find out what he was referring to. As her hearing tuned back into the sages, she caught the end of a speech, and listened intently as he took a breath began to speak once again.

"And so, Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, now deceased, and Fire Lady Ursa, shall be crowned Fire Lord Zuko…next to his bride, Fire Lady Mai."

A whisper rippled through the crowd as people turned to look at each other. Katara's eyebrow rose as Sokka's jaw slackened, and all heads turned towards the doors once more. Through them came Mai, dressed in elegant scarlet robes, surrounded by four new members of the Vanguard. She looked quite out of place, Katara noted, in those robes, but she played the part well. As Sokka continued to gape, along with the rest of the crowd, Katara turned to Uncle.

"You knew about this?" she whispered, her tone accusatory as she tried to hide the smile.

Uncle nodded, "Yes, but he said he wanted to wait for today to let it be known."

"How long?" she questioned.

"Only a few weeks."

Azula leaned over from her spot, "I knew there was something wrong with him."

Toph rolled her eyes, "Azula, only you would define getting married as "something wrong"."

"She's not even supposed to be out of bed though." Katara said, watching Mai carefully as she made her way up the stairs towards the throne.

"I think she'll be fine Katara." Aang said assuredly.

Katara turned, looking at him. For a moment, his eyes were filled with knowing, as if he could see something she could not. It disappeared, however, as he looked at her.

"What?" he asked, a smile splitting his features in half.

"Nothing Aang. Nothing at all."

They all looked back as Mai, standing directly next to Zuko, had the metallic flames tucked neatly into her own topknot.

So this was it. The war was over, to all but a few Ozai was gone, and everyone, including Zuko, was starting over. Aang leaned on his staff as he watched the ceremony continue. After this was all over, they would be thrust back into the madness of trying to fix the world. But for now, in this one moment, he could catch a glimpse of what was to come. He could see the joy that for so long had been absent from the world, see the peace that was coming to replace the years lost in war. But it would not stay forever, that was certain, for as war gave way to peace, peace in turn had to give way to something else.

Aang smiled as he watched Zuko, and then looked over at Katara. No, it would not be here forever, but at least it was here for now.

**And so you have it, the epilogue we both have been waiting for. I hope it was satisfactory, I personally liked it, and for you non-maiko shippers, don't take it too hard. I've had so much fun with this fic, I hope to write another sometime, but write now I am quite busy. I am, however, open to suggestions. Please, give me your thoughts on the epilogue, as well as the story as a whole, whether they be good or bad. See you later.**

**Twilight Rurouni**


	26. A thank you from the author

**A thank you from the author**

There it is. The ending I never imagined I would reach. As cliché as this is to say, I honestly would have gotten nowhere without all my reviewers, so I thank you all. From Res Nullius, my first reviewer, to those who reviewed once, I thank you for your feedback.

To TheOnlyItachi, thanks for all those proof-reads before each update, and for tolerating my monotony. Now if only I could get you to work on your fic…

To Aniek, for being a consistently awesome reviewer and friend, I really wish I could say something cool in Dutch here…dank u.

To Gir, for rockin' the review boards since chapter one, I hope you liked your chapter.

To the rest of you whose names are far too many to list, I hope you liked it and I am glad you finished it out to the end. Thank you once again for all the insight, and, in many cases, laughs. I hope you will stick around for when/if I write another fic.

And finally, to miss-katara, who inspired me to write this whether she knows it or not.

I'll be around on some of your review boards, and I review as requested, although perhaps not right away. As for this fic, this is its end, and I'm proud to have made it here. See you around the site.

Twilight Rurouni


End file.
